Becoming Involved
by Darkglare
Summary: What if Godric lived and remained a part of the True Blood storyline?  Bill's still around since Sookie is an idiot.  Heading towards Godric/Sookie/Eric.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Notes: This is a slow-moving pro Eric story arc in three parts. Becoming Involved is only part 1. I wanted to get that out of the way so if you're a Bill Forever fan, you may not want to waste your time here because Bill will not be Queen or get Sookie in the end.

I will be following Series 2 and 3 in this story, with the only major change that Godric is alive. So I'm confessing up front there are chunks of dialogue and plot straight from the show. If I keep writing this long enough I'll have to change over to the fourth book, unless I take so long that it's 2011 and Series 4 starts. Of course, I could write more fan fiction stories, if I could avoid being epic.

I have read the Southern Vampire series, and will rely on that for additional material since True Blood gives us great visuals and the alternate storyline I prefer – Godric as Eric's maker - and a more robust cast of characters, like Tara and Lafayette. When I refer to Gracious Plenty, that's Charlene Harris' term from the books.

According to True Blood wiki, Godric was turned at 15. So Sookie's thoughts are more about Godric's 15-year-old youthful appearance than the actor, Allan Hyde, at 20. Sookie is 25 in True Blood, 26 in the books.

**Becoming Involved**

Author's Note for this chapter: Starting off with a difference between True Blood and the books. In the television series, vampires can stay awake more easily during the day, but are subject to the 'bleeds', and the actors having traces of blood on their noses and ears during the day when they remain active. In the books, they can barely wake, move slowly, and try to fall back asleep, unless there is a dire emergency (I'm referencing Eric and Pam in All Together Dead).

**Chapter 1**

Sookie Stackhouse knew she was not invited, but she had to do something. Bill was no help whatsoever with his declaration, "None of this has anything to do with us. Godric is not your concern."

Well, hello, Bill was none of Sookie's concern the night they met either when he went skipping out to the parking lot to get himself drained. Bill wasn't crying over that now, was he? He was only still mad over how gullible she was over sucking silver out of Eric's chest. Okay, it was a mistake, but not the end of the ever loving world. Sookie did have willpower, and was not about to let a little bit of attraction to Eric turn into some glamoured fangbanger thing. To tell the truth, Sookie had noticed Eric's physical looks the first time she saw him, but Bill should give her a little credit. Besides, it's not like Eric could say 'Sookie' the way Bill did. Bill's pronunciation was spine-tingling, in all the right ways.

Godric saved her life, kept her from getting raped, and on a less personal, but in a much bigger way, saved lots of lives when he defused the situation at the Foundation of Light church. Godric was a good vampire. The kind there should be more of, or at least, more people should hear about, rather than just the terrible ones. There were terrible people too, and sure, they made the headlines when they did mass murdering, or blowing things up, but Sookie really enjoyed the stories about the person that did the right thing. She always wanted to do the right thing. And now was one of those times.

Roof … roof … roof … not exactly like there were loads of signs how to get up there. And concrete stairs with steel fire doors. She noticed that padlocked chains had been pulled apart so their links separated. Probably vampire strength, and if Godric was the only one ever to be in the mood to head to the roof, he was a likely bet. Eric might have done it, but Sookie didn't think he'd beat Godric up there. Whatever way she looked at it, it was darned inconvenient there was no elevator to the top, and Sookie only moved so fast. At least she was wearing flat shoes.

Finally, Sookie found the last door and got outside. Both Godric and Eric were already here.

Godric was saying, "Two thousand years is enough."

Eric argued, "I can't accept this. It's insanity."

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here."

"But we are here."

"It's not right. We're not right."

"You taught me there is no right or wrong – only survival or death."

"I told a lie, as it turns out."

"I will keep you alive by force."

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

Sookie felt that Eric was losing their argument, and unfortunately changed his pleas to another language, which she did not understand. Perhaps it would work since Sookie could hear how heavily emotion laden Eric's voice became. Something she had not believed possible from him. Eric was definitely pleading, and even dropped to his knees.

She thought Godric said something that sounded like 'father, brother, son', before he reverted back to good ol' American with the instruction, "Let me go."

"I won't let you die alone," Eric responded, spurring Sookie to run over.

She cried, "No, don't."

"Yes, you ..." Godric paused what he was about to say. His blue eyes shifted from Eric, with tears of blood on his face, kneeling before him, to Sookie. He said, "Time is growing short," and inclined his head eastward.

"You can't," Sookie insisted, getting as close to him as Eric. "I haven't met a single vampire yet capable of the compassion you've shown, Godric. Who else can lead by example, rather than mere words?"

"Lead?" Godric repeated. Earlier this night, he renounced what power he had among the vampire hierarchy. In his heart, he had never been a leader. He was more comfortable being on the outside.

"Please, Godric," Eric added. He chose not to point out to Sookie that her argument was flawed. He believed Godric was one of the greatest vampires, but to those that did not know him,, Godric had been only a sheriff.

"Yes, lead," Sookie answered. "That Nan Flanagan hogs all the air time with talk. She argues real good, talks calmly, but I've never heard of her doing anything till she showed up tonight for you to sign a bunch papers after bein' all insultin'."

A slight smirk graced Godric's lips as he replied, "Nan is the face of American Vampires. I am hardly American."

Eric's hand plucked at Godric's leg, "We need you. Please reconsider." He felt the sun rising. If agreeing with a human, although one that resisted definition so far, was what Eric needed to do to get Godric inside, he would do anything. Say anything. His argument was now 'we' instead of 'me'.

Sookie swallowed hard, seeing a misty smoke evaporate from Godric's skin as dawn lightened the sky. Tears began as she pleaded, "Don't do this." Her eyes flickered to Eric's hand still on Godric's leg, it was also emitting vapor. They were going to die right in front of her.

"A human with me at the end, and human tears. You'll care for him?" With a nod towards his child, Godric clarified for a confused Sookie, "Eric."

Sookie was struck speechless. Did Godric know of the strange dream she had about Eric? It was a dream. Nothing more. She was Bill's. Besides, Eric was more than capable of taking care of himself.

"No," Eric breathed. "I'll remain with you, Godric. This is how it was always meant to be. I agreed to be your companion always."

Godric disagreed, "No, Eric. Your journey is not complete," referring to the centuries old mystery of what ancient vampire was feeding werewolves his sacred blood. It was an abomination, in addition to being owed a debt of vengeance by his brother, Eric.

"Without you, I cannot."

"As your maker ..."

"No," Eric interrupted. With determination, he informed Godric, "Once you are not my maker, you cannot stop me."

"No!" Sookie cried out. "Please come inside. The sun ..."

"Eric, why so difficult?" Godric complained. Through his ancient bond with Eric, he felt Eric's clear intent to remain with him or follow him as soon as he met the true death. Why? Eric loved life. How could he love him more than life itself? He had never doubted Eric's loyalty, but had no idea how deep it ran.

"Now, please," Sookie pleaded, crying in earnest.

Sookie found herself alone on the roof, as if she blinked and they disappeared. She turned in place. Did they … ? Well, hell. How could she guess what they did? Eric could fly so he could have gone anywhere. She had no idea what Godric was capable of at twice Eric's age.

There was a call of "Sookie," and she turned in the direction of the stairs. It sounded like Eric. She hurried over, and could not see down there well enough, so descended the stairs.

The two of them were inside the door, safe from the rising sun. Eric's back was against the concrete wall, and Godric had his hands on the front of Eric's leather-jacketed shoulders.

Eric's head listed forwards and he muttered a number to Godric. Sookie was momentarily confused, but when she saw Eric fumble to pull out a white rectangle of plastic, then thought of the room number that she shared with Bill. Eric's number was only off by one digit. Her mind shot off in a frustrated direction. Did Bill know Eric's room was so close to theirs? Bill did meet Eric in the bar and then they could have taken the elevator back up together.

She then noticed that Godric was contemplating the hotel room key that he accepted. Eric looked dead on his feet, and Godric was looking at her … no, past her to the door. The door to the roof.

Godric growled, "Eric," while removing a hand from the younger vampire. Eric listed towards the stairs.

"No," Sookie said, grabbing hold of Eric's jacket. Godric must have exerted more strength on Eric because Sookie was afraid her grabbing Eric was more likely to send her down the stairs with him, rather than stop him from falling.

"Take this and go with him," Godric ordered, holding out Eric's room key.

She did not take it. "I can't get him downstairs. He weighs a ton." Sookie knew that from personal experience since he fell upon her bodily to shield her at Godric's home when the Fellowship of the Sun blew up it up with a suicide bomber.

"Eric can move during the day. He's not a fledgling."

Sookie retorted, "Yeah, like down. I know you're old, but even you must of heard of something called gravity."

"You are as bad as him. Eric intentionally let dawn render him helpless. He could have stayed conscious."

"So you are going to push him down the stairs?"

"Not push."

"I don't see the difference, if it's a push or a tumble. Remember good ol' gravity?"

"Is that what Eric enjoys about you?"

"I'm sure with a little study the two of y'all can get just as smart in science as I am."

"Oh no, I meant your contrariness."

"Contrariness?" Sookie questioned skeptically. "Like hell. Eric wants me to reply 'how high, master?' when he commands 'jump'."

"No, he doesn't," Godric corrected.

"You're bleeding," Sookie said, seeing a trickle run out of one side of his nose.

"My bleeds start at daybreak now. I have not rested in weeks."

"Why not?"

"I was at the Fellowship," he said, as if that explained it.

"Don't ya think ya should get some? 'Cause you're makin' an awful big decision when ya can't think straight."

"I know what I am doing."

"Look, bleedin' out of your nose … and your ears, gotta be bad. Does it even hurt?"

"It's tolerable."

"It's your body tellin' ya that somethin' is wrong, Godric. Even vampire bodies need some upkeep. Ya don't rest and I guess ya haven't been eating well?"

"I do not need to feed for months."

Godric looked like he had a sudden thought before he leaned forward, put his nose against Eric and inhaled deeply. He repeated it against his jacket, before looking towards Sookie. "Is that you, I smell?"

What kind of crazy question was that at a time like this? Perhaps her deodorant didn't keep up with her during her climb up all these stairs to the roof. Sookie hoped Godric was not telling her she was sweating like a horse, and answered, "I put a little perfume on hours ago." She let go of Eric with one hand, and held out her wrist to him, "Here."

She was right next to Godric, so he did not need to move bodily to lean towards her offered arm, and reached to touch it, Sookie got scared. It looked like the way Bill fed on her, when he needed it in a hurry, as his face got closer to her wrist. Rather than the sound of fangs emerging, Godric sniffed at her, turned her arm over and repeated it near the inside of her elbow. "No, that's not it. It's you."

Godric moved his head back, looked her in the face and after a moment of reflection, asked, "What is that?"

"What?"

"Why do you smell like that?"

"I don't know what your talking about. Do I smell bad?"

"Quite the contrary."

"Maybe you're imagining it. I can't think of any reason why I'd smell different to you. Maybe it's 'cause you need some rest."

"I don't think so," he speculated, as his eyes left Sookie's and looked towards the wall next to Eric. It did not take Godric long to decide, "We need to retreat to Eric's room for the day."

"All right. Let's go."

He eyed Eric and concluded, "I had better carry him. The desire to rest is especially strong at dawn, even for me. I do not have the patience for him to plod down all these stairs. Follow."

Godric allowed Eric to fall forward and caught him over his shoulder. Sookie could not help but smile as even Godric had a bit of trouble maneuvering with the much larger vampire through the narrow stairwell to descend into the hotel so they could use an elevator.

She grew worried in the elevator when Godric got Eric back on his feet then leaned forward against him, rather than hitting the button for them to descend. Sookie pressed the button, then without knowing of a better way to do it, poked the ancient vampire in the back of his shoulder and hissed, "Godric."

Godric grunted and held out the plastic card key to her. Sookie took it, but griped, "What am I supposed to do with this, drag ya both down the hall?"

"No, I will do it," Godric murmured into Eric.

The elevator stopped descending, there was a ping, and the doors slid open. Sookie bodily moved into the doorway to keep the elevator open, choosing the side further from Godric and Eric to give them room.

There was a pause before Godric allowed Eric to fall over his shoulder again. He slowly turned and Sookie backed off the elevator, keeping a hand on the door, to avoid getting a face full of Eric.

Godric exited the elevator, and Sookie followed, growing impatient with how slowly Godric was moving. "It's not far," she encouraged.

At last, they reached the room and Sookie scooted along the wall to get ahead and open the door so Godric did not need to stop. She doubted he'd start again, if he got any chance to rest.

Unnecessarily, Sookie advised as she closed the door, "The bed's in the next room." The layout was different on this side of the hall. Eric's room was directly across from hers and Bill's. She guessed that Eric's suite did not need two bedrooms so he had this big second room. She wouldn't mind Godric dumping Eric onto the floor at any point between the door and somewhere comfortable.

The elder vampire made it to the bed and rolled Eric off his shoulder. Rather than seeing to Eric's comfort, Godric began unbuttoning his shirt. He softly asked, "Can you stay? I will rest today. I usually rise in late afternoon, and I would like to speak further with you."

Sookie had seen the blue tattoo at Godric's neck that had not been covered by his clothing, so was not necessarily surprised it went all the way around over his shoulders. She had seen his arms at the Fellowship church. His chest was different than Bill's, or even Jason's, hairless with less muscle and smaller, pink nipples. She speculated it was due to his apparent age. She reckoned he wasn't an adult yet when he was made a vampire.

"I guess," Sookie replied. She had warned Bill that dawn was coming when she left him so he should not be worried that she had not returned when by the time he went to sleep. Once Godric was asleep, she could always pop across the hall and leave a note.

She had to roll her eyes as he slid off his sandals. She had seen Eric in flip-flops a couple times already. Luckily, Eric had on regular … or not, zig-zag velcro lace things? … shoes so they did not fall off while he played dead on the way down from the roof.

Godric knelt on the bed and moved closer to Eric, who was lying on his back, centered on the foot of the bed, with his long legs, from the thigh down, off the bed, so his feet were on the floor. His face still had dried bloody tears from earlier.

Sookie watched as Godric almost lined up a kiss with Eric as he looked down at him, but left a whisper of space between them before lying on his side and lining his face up with Eric's neck. His body forming a crescent above Eric's head, and extended his arms so one reached down to Eric's elbow, and the other to his opposite shoulder.

He closed his eyes, and his hand moved from Eric's shoulder to his hair, and murmured, "It's a pity I like Eric's hair this way. He mercilessly taunted me that I had gotten civilized when mine was cut off each time."

Since Godric did not breathe, Sookie could only judge that he slipped into his daytime rest when his hand stopped stroking Eric's hair.

She wanted to stroke Eric's hair. No, she didn't. And now, Eric was at her mercy. Sookie could touch more than his hair … grrrr! Stupid Eric didn't even have shoelaces for her to tie together. She was going to get even with him, but now was not the time for that. Godric really needed to sleep. And eat, but not from her. Sookie associated that sort of thing with Bill and the wonderful sex they had, or those nasty vampires that got all violent and threatened to drain humans. In that regard, Eric was more of a persistent flirt … with Sookie, at least. She didn't know what he did to eat normally, but she doubted he had trouble getting a woman to agree. Pretty much any woman.

Wanting to go across the hall to let Bill know where she was, Sookie gave the two vampires a good, long look. Love … a word Eric claimed he did not understand. Right. Perhaps Godric needed three things – rest, food and Eric.

Oh man, what would Eric be like with Godric around? Sookie saw the way Eric went right to his knees when he came down into the Fellowship basement, and obeyed Godric's edict to not spill any blood on his way out with Sookie. There's no way Eric would get away with torturing another person in Fangtasia's basement.

First though, Sookie wanted to be sure Godric was all right. She meant what she said up on the roof. Godric was a good vampire. A good vampire who was respected and could get others to follow his example. He couldn't have lived so long to throw it all away now. Godric was sort of like one of those old buildings that got designated a national treasure. And like those, he needed someone to take care of him. Sookie was not sure what he was to Stan and Isabel, other than a referee. Eric was the only person she could think of.

Eric's face still had dried blood on it. Sookie leaned over him, and her impulse was to lick him clean. That was not going to happen. Even if she did not care if Eric was clean or not, she decided she better get that off of him.

She wet a washcloth in the bathroom, and brought it out.

She had only touched Eric's face with the cold, wet cloth and pulled back since Eric's eyes suddenly opened. Looking up at her, his brow furrowed before he asked, "Godric?"

"Lying next to ya, Eric." She added, "I was uh, cleaning you up. You're all dirty."

His blue eyes gave a couple quick blinks, before he murmured, "Daytime."

"Yeah, uh, Godric asked me to stay, but I know this your room and all."

"If that is what Godric wishes," Eric answered slowly, with his eyes continuing to remain unfocused.

When she touched his face again, his eyes closed. As she finished, his eyes opened again, and he spoke in complete sentences. "Thank you, Sookie. Thinking of cold water to rouse me, and for whatever you did to convince Godric inside."

"Me? You're the one that got him thinking of being responsible."

"Really? That's different. Whenever I do something reckless, he usually allows me to pay a price for it."

"He was going to tip you down the stairs, but I stopped that."

"Smart and strong," Eric said with a slight grin.

"Yeah, right. So what are we going to do now?"

"Don't be such a minx, Sookie. I am nowhere near my best during the day."

She kicked his foot and urged, "Get serious."

Sookie took a step back as Eric sluggishly sat up. It was odd, how slow he was moving, like a movie at a fraction of normal speed.

Eric finally lurched completely to his feet.

"What are you doin'?" Sookie asked.

"There's blood on my shirt."

Sookie hadn't noticed since his shirt was black. Eric was probably only half-awake anyway, if that was his priority.

"I do not know what is wrong with him," he said, letting his jacket slide off his shoulders and fall to the floor.

"I think it's because he doesn't sleep or eat."

"He is not one to rest the entire day, but none at all is too much. I understand what he means about not being hungry, because I do not feed every day and could go longer in between, but if I ignore feeding till I feel actual hunger, Pam refuses to speak to me."

"Why's that?"

"She finds me intolerable."

Eric pulled his shirt off slowly, but since it was day, Sookie was willing to doubt he was doing it to tease her with his pale muscles. When he unbuttoned the waist of his pants, Sookie said, "Don't, Eric."

He turned his head sluggishly towards her and asked in confusion, "What?"

"You've gone on auto-pilot there. I'm here."

Silent seconds ticked by while he stared at her, then said, "Oh ... I did not bring extra clothes." He then looked around and said, "But I bought another shirt here."

"Never mind, Eric. Just keep your pants on."

Sookie had already filled in the new pieces into her mental Eric jigsaw. How could a man have a belly button that sexy? And the slightly toasted, golden hair around it, similar to his chest hair, but leading the eye downward … she hated Eric so much.

Wait … when had Godric moved? His knees were pulled up to his chest, and he did not have his hands on his head before. Bit disconcerting actually, since his forearms were in front of his face.

"Godric?" she asked softly. He did not respond.

Bill did wake up when she left the room to go try the Continental breakfast and speak to Barry. Couldn't sleep when there was an opportunity to call her an idiot, but other than that she thought he stayed still. Here at the hotel, Sookie was asleep then, but she didn't remember getting kicked or losing the blankets. Of course, with a steamy dream, or nightmare, about Eric claiming he loved 'only Sookie', how could she pay attention to Bill rolling over?

Perhaps Godric could tell her how to get Eric out of her head. If Bill knew, it'd already be done.

Eric was still looking dazed about his shirt, Sookie pointed, "Godric moved."

Eric looked, asking, "You mean curled up, or a lot of movement?"

"Curled up … like he's hiding."

"It's fine. What did he say to you after I stopped paying attention upstairs?"

"When I saw his nose and ears bleeding, I told him he needed to rest. He disagreed but when we got down here, Godric said he would rest today and talk to me later."

"Did it sound like a promise?"

"What?"

"That he wanted to talk to you? Or was it said more like he wanted you to leave him alone?"

"No, he uh, asked me to stay so he could talk to me later. He said he rose in the afternoon."

"I can rest then. If I keep awake the entire day, I will not be able to think quick enough to argue with Godric."

"Do you think he'll try to … hurt himself again?"

"I do not understand what has caused this, or at least, what caused it now. Godric is receptive to religious ideas, but why did he initially surrender to the Fellowship? Saying he gave himself up because they would take someone else makes little sense to me. My understanding of that religion is limited. Is there not something about suicide being a form of self murder?"

"Only if you got a soul."

"If they spoke to Godric, how could they not realize he has one? Spiritually, Godric is beyond most."

"What about you spiritually?"

"My convictions have never wavered, Sookie."

"You have a religion?"

"Yes, however now is not the time to ask me to accept Jesus Christ as my Lord and Savior."

"There's always time for Jesus, Eric."

"I think I shall allow you to take that direction of attack with Godric then. He knows my views, and I will not lie about them. You can start with the religion or whatever you think up, Sookie. Be resourceful."

"What about you?"

"I do not rise as early as Godric."

"I could wake you."

"See how it goes before you throw a bucket of cold water on my face. I suspect Godric wants to talk to you and I separately."

"You're bleeding now," Sookie noticed. Eric's ear had a trickle of blood on it.

"Yes. Even old vampires are subject to the pull of the death-like state we assume during the day. Younger vampires cannot resist it."

"Bill can."

"It varies. It may be that Bill's special ability is extra resistance to the need to rest."

"Special ability?"

"Yes. Not all vampires have one. I can fly, which is rare. Others are better at powers we all possess, or the rare vampire that has one of those fictional abilities, like turning into a bat, crow or rat."

"What is Godric's?"

"I have always found Godric to be an excellent listener," Eric diverted. "Most vampires prefer to talk about how great they personally are."

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Actually, he does hear phenomenally when he concentrates on it. It's harder now with all the noise around, but outside with only animals, he can be formidable."

"Godric hunts?"

"He has no reason to prove his skills against something weaker than himself, and Godric tends towards observation of anything he cannot ascertain is weaker. It is very rare that he will engage in a fight," Eric responded. Not sharing with Sookie the mannerisms of the Godric that made him.

"And you?"

"I do enjoy a good fight, but I am not a simple thug, Sookie. I like to know what it is I am fighting and why, first."

"You're right. Thug won't work here."

"So I guess it's up to you to be a darling."

"Darling?" Sookie repeated. How much was Eric in her head and seeing her dream?

"Is that not the right word? Um, sweetheart? My knowledge of English fails me at times."

"I am a darling. Do you remember me saying that, Eric?"

"You claiming you are a darling? No … you didn't say that to me. My memory is excellent."

"I had a dream about you, Eric, and you called me a darling."

"I do not remember _your_ dreams, Sookie, but if it was after you imbibed my blood, an element of me will fill in gaps." He innocently added, "Like clothing I would wear, the color of my car or something that I would be prone to say. But with your dream, you are in control. You could dream me outside under the sun or eating human food."

"You said you loved me."

Eric snorted, "That is why it is _your _dream. At the moment, I think of you fondly and wish you would be more careful. It is your impetuous behavior that has me going to such lengths to keep track of you."

"But Bill can do that."

"I do not have that confidence in Bill Compton. He failed to aid you, and I made a decision."

"Why did you make that decision?" she asked.

"I do not know yet. I have already told you I find you of interest for a breather, Sookie. I hope you stay alive long enough to show me I made the right decision."

To Sookie, it sounded like Eric was telling the truth. Why admit he thought of her 'fondly', when there were so many better words? With Eric, it was hard to tell if he was being a liar, so she changed the subject. "You know, Godric did say something odd to me, when we was having a talk about pitching you down the stairs."

"Godric frequently says the unexpected. How did he explain a fall would benefit me?"

"No, it wasn't that, it was that I smelled."

"What do you mean?"

"He just said it was from me and it was good. Here, he sniffed the inside of my elbow."

Eric looked at Sookie questioningly and leaned down to sample what she was offering. "You do smell uncommonly good, and you should be cautious letting any vampires this close. Washing will not mask it at this distance. It's not like you are freshly spilled blood, but a strong hint of something delectable. As long as it's a vampire that can control themselves, it should be no problem. There are creatures that give off an irresistible odor, but you are not one of them. Sorry, Sookie."

"Like what?"

"That they will be so tasty and juicy and just simply the perfect meal. Eat them up, yum."

"Ewe, Eric."

"What? Their smell is actually a lure to draw vampires in so they can kill or torture them."

"I thought vampires were the top of the food chain."

"Oh, the AVL went with that PR campaign? Seriously, there are plenty of things out there that have not come forward and revealed themselves to humans."

"Like what?"

"The Revelation was only regarding vampires, Sookie. If something is of danger to vampires in Area 5, I have my way of dealing with it, and it might not involve you. Wouldn't that be wonderful, Sookie? To be blissfully ignorant of the dangerous world around you? Like the good old days before Bill Compton moved from New Orleans to Bon Temps."

"Bill lived in New Orleans?"

"Oh, is that a secret? To be truthful, New Orleans is popular with vampires because of the active night life. If I was a fan of any style of their music, I would definitely consider residing there for the live music every night till dawn."

Sookie would prefer that to Tibetan gargling.

"Speaking of Bill, I'm gonna run across the hall and leave him a note so he knows where I am."

Eric took a moment to do a slow blink, then agreed, "He would find that more acceptable than a text from me. Are you going to be long?"

"I don't think so."

"If I get too comfortable, you could find yourself locked out."

"I have your room key."

Eric wryly responded, "But of course, you have a key to my hotel room."

"You find that funny, Eric?"

"Not at all, since we will be lovers."

"In your dreams," Sookie replied, walking away. Eric was impossible.

"And in yours too."

Author's Note: Sookie mistakenly referred to Tuuvan Throat Singing as Tibetan gargling. At that point in time, she was not making note of Bill's every utterance.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I am referring to the books, and Eric's comment that he took ESL at a community college in the 1970s. So I can only guess that his visit to England, where he met Pam both in True Blood and the book, was brief, and he did not speak English as well as he does in True Blood.

Online, it says Dr. Phil is aired in Dallas at 3pm.

Enjoy ~

**Chapter 2**

Sookie was angry at Eric as she went into Bill's room.

"Where have you been?" Bill asked.

"Bill, you're awake."

"Yes, I was waiting for you. I was about to come looking."

"I'm fine. Go to sleep. You're bleedin'."

If Sookie got told off for trying a continental breakfast, that would be nothing compared to the scolding she would get for involving herself further with Godric and Eric.

She was also annoyed that she did not pack ugly, comfortable clothes. Taking off her dress, she changed into a pair of shorts and a lacy cami, and put a hotel robe over them. She was not in the mood to change into something nice, when those two … well, they didn't have spare clothes, but Eric would have certainly have taken his pants off.

She scrawled a note to Bill, who was already lying still on the bed.

_Bill, I'm fine. I'm with Godric and Eric for the day. I'll explain later. Love, Sookie_

Entering Eric's room, she noticed that the lights were dimmed in both rooms. There was two lamps left on in the first room, and only one in the bedroom. There was enough light in there to see that Eric had moved Godric to one side of the bed, and had joined him lying down.

The lamp on the other side of the bed was the one left on. Sookie noticed that the blankets were invitingly folded back for her.

"What's this?"

Eric suggested, "The air conditioning is too high here. I have adjusted the thermostat but felt no difference. You should get into the bed, even though neither of us can keep you warm."

What kind of idiotic fangbanger ploy was this? Sookie marched over to their side so she could look Eric in the eye as she told him off.

Eric must have started to go into a resting state because he was slow to turn his head to look at her, and asked, "Is something wrong? If you can't find what you want, call … pillows or … blankets."

Was he trying to trick her again? If he could pretend to be dying, Eric could certainly fake falling asleep. What was that phrase? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me? However, if Sookie was him, he shouldn't have moved Godric close if he was planning on jumping her. She could also scream. That might wake Godric.

Godric was resting against the top of Eric's bare chest, his nose a couple inches away from that claw necklace Eric wore. Eric's arm was resting protectively on Godric.

She could see more tattoos on Godric's back in the dim light. One long one directly on his spine, and a circle covering the one shoulder that she could see.

But who could look at Godric when Eric's gorgeous chest was on display … that Sookie couldn't stand the sight of?

Stupid vampire hotel with their AC set on arctic blast. She already knew Eric was not exaggerating from her night, or day, with Bill in the other room. The bed was king-sized that could easily fit a third, or even a couple more people, and Eric was snuggling with Godric. Sookie definitely had not expected that with the kind of hints that Eric dropped around her. She knew she shouldn't go making assumptions.

"No. I … everything's fine." She went back to the other side, got into bed, and turned off that light also.

Being in the room with vampires was very quiet, and Sookie fell asleep quickly.

She did not wake on her own because someone was talking.

"_I said_, I do not care about that. Just you are to come here. It won't look strange, you visiting Eric … yes, Eric who's been threatening you for a week … you hear _him _fine without your hearing aid in?" Godric asked with a bit of a laugh.

"Yes, take Stan's name out. Just Isabel there … yes, and the rest, Eric. … What? … Bring a check for yourself, if you want me to sign it, but you do my signature better than I … No, you can sign whatever you want. I've told you that before.

"I can hear Mel. I do not think that is funny. … Something different than I normally wear. What is so hard about that? … Yes. This afternoon."

As soon as Godric hung up the phone, Sookie called, "Godric?"

"It's still early, Miss Stackhouse. Go back to sleep."

"What are you doing?"

Godric was suddenly in front of her, leaning close and said, "Wondering why my day man is so inefficient that he cannot be bothered to have a spare battery for his hearing aid."

"Day man?"

"The individual that runs my errands, day and night."

"Day means he is human?"

"Mine is."

"What are you having him do?"

"His job."

"Does-"

"I am not in the mood to discuss him, Miss Stackhouse."

"What about you wanting to talk to me?"

"Later. It's too early for me to be civil," Godric replied. Leaving Sookie alone as fast as he appeared in front of her.

Sookie glanced at the clock – 11:32 - then rolled over and looked at the large shadow of Eric lying completely still. Godric was up too early. She did not want to relive this morning tomorrow. For a minute up there, it looked like Godric and Eric were going to 'meet the sun', as they said at the Fellowship.

Eric certainly was a puzzle. It would be simpler if he was plain selfish, evil and deceitful. He almost died this morning. He could have died the other night, when he allowed himself to be draped in chains of silver on the Fellowship's altar in exchange for Godric, and also herself, going free. What kind of church would do such a thing as to torture someone on their altar? Certainly no church Sookie would ever join, or even call Christian.

She couldn't think about Eric because that led to thoughts she did not want to have about him. Rather than his mind, Sookie couldn't help thinking about his body. Eric saying he did it to protect her? She didn't think he meant it, but why would he even think she wanted his protection?

Realizing she must have fallen asleep, while looking at Eric, Sookie woke, thinking she heard something. A door closed and she heard a man, with a deep voice, say, "You still look like road kill. I've never seen you this bad before. You should eat."

Sookie thought Godric's quieter voice replied, "I am fine." She crawled to the foot of the bed and went over to the doorway.

"When you disappear for weeks, have some radical nut blow himself up in your house, and start making phone calls to me before Dr. Phil, you aren't."

"Dusty, have you done as I asked?"

"Of course," the man replied, and gave Godric's shoulder a brief pat.

"Please sit."

The man was a few inches taller than Godric, old but not ancient, with his white hair shaved into a buzz cut, and he had already put his hat, a tan Stetson, on the table, and was using a cane as he maneuvered to a chair.

"Did you get hurt?"

"No, I was standing next to Isabel, and the fireplace was between us and Luke McDonald. Stan was behind him."

"I would have still been there is Stan broke out a deck of cards."

"That also would have put Stan and you in a room that was safe from flying silver."

"If he didn't say, Stan was broken up 'bout you disappearin'. So happy you were back that he'd rather hang around you than play poker. I'm gonna miss that big bastard."

Sookie noticed that Godric's gaze dropped to the man's satchel on the table, rather than responding to what he said about Stan.

"So, Mel said you would never wear clothes from this place when she got back from the Galleria." The man was moving something on the floor that Sookie couldn't see. "I don't what Hot Topic is, but it's all black, even their bag. Are you starting a fight with Isabel now?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Doesn't she pick out your clothes?"

"She likes shopping. You should know, I am no longer sheriff. Isabel should become sheriff."

"Oh sh … sugar. Stop paying that guy in Austin every month?"

"Yes, stop that payment."

"And then what?"

"I will leave Dallas."

"Why's that? I thought you liked it here."

Dusty took out some folders from his bag and continued talking, when Godric said nothing. "It's making a little more sense that you're tellin' me to retire, and to move all your stuff around, rather than just getting Stan's name off your papers 'cause he's dead."

"It will be easier for Isabel to have no impediments regarding the house."

"And you're just giving it to her? Even though it's yours. Everything? You do know how much that could be?"

"Isabel lost more than her home."

"All right, just wanted to be sure, sign here."

"You couldn't sign this for me?"

"I wouldn't have any excuse to see you if I signed your name to everything, would I?"

"How's this work?"

Sookie had to lean past the doorway to see Godric handing back a pen.

Dusty took it, pushed something on the side, and gave it back. He saw Sookie and asked, "You going vampire on me, Godric?"

Godric turned, looked right at her, and said, "Go back to bed."

The strength of Godric's glamour felt as if there was a physical push at Sookie to spin her around and march back the way she came.

"Did ya just try to glamour me? 'Cause that don't work on me."

Dusty chuckled and said, "That the blond that was at your house? Why didn't you eat?"

"Yes, she was at my house. The stupid blond human that does not know better than to pretend she is glamoured and shouts it at any vampire that tries it."

"I don't pretend for long," Dusty commented.

"That is because any who try it on you will feel my wrath because you work for me. Miss Stackhouse is indiscreet, and invites intimidation and physical harm."

"Why, 'cause your glamour don't work?" Sookie spat, annoyed that Godric called her a stupid blond.

"It works, just not on the two humans currently present. Miss Stackhouse, return to the next room and close the door please."

"Fine," she replied, and closed the sliding double doors with the second one pounding the edge of the first loudly.

There were windows in it, and she stepped to the side to watch. Godric did not say she couldn't do that, but now she couldn't make out the indistinct words of what the old man was saying, and Godric was facing away so his low voice did not carry at all.

It was boring without sound. For someone that hinted he didn't like signing things, Godric sure took his time with it, rather than flying through each paper. Sookie wondered if she should wake Eric. It was just after three.

After tedious minutes of Godric leaning over to slowly write, Dusty put away the last piece of paper and took his pen back.

Taking the black bag off the floor, he dumped the contents onto the table. There was a white bag with a red star in there too, along with a black shoe box that spilled out a work boot, and as he said previously, black clothing.

Sookie only saw Godric's back as he tilted his head and moved the things around with his hands, but she could see Dusty's amused smile.

Godric stayed seated and unbuttoned his shirt, letting Sookie see those tattoos on his back and arms again even through the latticework back of the chair. Sookie guessed he had a shirt in his hands, when Dusty said something, waving his hand and emptied the Macy's bag.

She could only guess from his face that Dusty was getting frustrated when he got up, and came around to Godric. Godric also stood and moved the chair back to give Dusty room, and watched him do something on the table. From what he held up, Dusty was opening packs of underwear.

Sookie knew soon enough that Godric did not wear any when he untied and took off his pants and gave her a perfect view of his tattoo-free derriere. Oh no, even though it was a vampire, wasn't this wrong because of his age when he became a vampire? Dusty looked appropriately uncomfortable, and stepped back, and was staring at a section of the carpeting.

Godric appeared to be as unaffected as Eric with displays of possible nudity because he held out the white briefs in Dusty's direction. Dusty made a hand gesture first, but took them, and Sookie realized he was explaining the front when he put his fingers through.

She laughed. Some things would appear meaningless to a vampire. Godric had not needed to go to the bathroom in centuries.

Godric's head turned, and his chin dipped towards his shoulder before Dusty put a hand on it and got close to him, speaking fast, putting his other hand on the back of Godric's neck. His fingers were on the one tattoo running down his back. Dusty was glaring over Godric's head at her and the door as he spoke.

What? It was funny.

Godric turned his head forward. Dusty stopped talking while looking down at Godric, then ran his hand up his neck to ruffle the hair on the back of his head.

This time Godric moved back from Dusty, and took the briefs and put them on.

At least now Sookie felt less … pervy. Godric might even be considered an adult back when he was from. Who decided if it was wrong, the person viewing or the person being viewed? She guessed if she was looking at him like he was hot than it would be wrong.

The white undershirt was next, and it was the ribbed, sleeveless kind. Dusty had moved around and looked like he was commenting on the red, round mark on Godric's shoulder. Godric had started to shake his head when Dusty touched it, and the vampire shifted a sideways.

Dusty held up his hand in apology.

Sookie did not think that was a tattoo now, but couldn't get closer, and Godric put on a black, long-sleeved T before the pants. Once he pulled on the pants, there was obviously a discussion regarding the baggy style. Dusty gave Godric a belt, and then they talked more before Dusty stepped forward and put it through the belt loops for Godric. She thought he didn't like it because Godric looked down at it, when Dusty stepped back.

Undeterred, Dusty handed Godric a black sock. Rather than sitting, Godric stood on one foot and got it on. Then the second one.

Dusty took care of lacing the boots. Godric had turned sideways, but his face was not giving Sookie any sense of what he thought till Dusty put a boot on the seat of the chair, Godric put up the foot Dusty pointed to, and then Dusty looked like he was showing Godric the pants on the outside, and pants on the inside, before he tied it. Godric looked young as he made a face at both ways.

It looked to Sookie that Dusty decided to put the pants on the inside, tying, crossing and wrapping the long lace around Godric's lower calf multiple times. While he did the same with the second foot, Sookie decided Godric looked like one of those teens who thought they were trendy at Mall St. Vincent, when she made a rare trip to Dillard's, rather than Wal-Mart.

Godric turned in place for Dusty, and Sookie noticed his shirt had a lavender peace symbol in the center with blue roses framing it. Sookie thought whoever bought it, must have chosen it specifically for Godric.

Dusty shook his head, and they talked a little before he put his hat on his head, slung his satchel and took his cane while Godric walked him to the door. As soon as the hotel door to the corridor closed, Godric threw the inside latch and disappeared.

Sookie leaned close to the glass and looked around the room, and even glanced at the ceiling. She jumped as there was a noise behind her in the dark bedroom.

She guessed the dark thing on the bed next to Eric's pale chest was Godric.

"What are you doing?"

"Lying down."

"That man can't be glamoured, but he's human?"

"Yes, he had a head injury long ago. Has your head been hurt?"

"Not that I know of."

"Another thing that makes you different, Miss Stackhouse. Not telling vampires that you are immune to our glamour is safer. I've made that error."

"I could feel how strong yours was. I haven't felt it like that before."

"Yes, I know that I have felt what a vampire was commanding me to do. You can judge whether it is sounder to perform that task, rather than taunting them."

"That's what Barry said he does."

"How many people do you know that are immune to glamour? And to satisfy my interest, how many fit my concept that it is a serious head injury that renders them unswayable?"

"Barry's a telepath like me. I never asked him if he was hurt."

"And others?"

"I don't know anyone else. Why's yours so strong? Is that your special vampire gift?"

"I've practiced getting rooms to empty of humans. They are more likely to live, and it saves me the bother of having to find them later to glamour them to forget."

"More likely to live?"

"I do not usually put my powers on public display, unless necessary. If something makes me do that, it's usually something dangerous … at least to humans. By the way, what did you find amusing about my appearance?"

"Oh, I guess you heard me?"

"I heard you breathing next to the door, then you laughed at me."

"It wasn't at you, it was because of the underwear."

"The items I was given are not typical?"

"No, they are."

"Then why are they funny to you?"

"I don't know," Sookie said, trying to get out of something that maybe Godric wouldn't understand, "it's a boy-girl thing."

There was a pause before Godric said, "Explain that."

"You know," Sookie replied.

"If I knew, why would I ask?"

Sookie turned on the lamp that was not near Eric, and commented, "You didn't find girls funny back then?"

"I did not have frivolity in my human life."

Eric had not moved. Godric was lying on his back, in the center of the bed, with an arm behind his head. He was willing to forgive Sookie's laughter and her inability to explain it. He knew Sookie Stackhouse was a good person, but had doubts about Bill Compton. Godric did not know Compton, nor that female vampire of his acquaintance that brazenly threatened her both in front of Compton and in Godric's own nest within earshot of him. Anyone who knew anything, knew Godric did not approve of that sort of behavior, even if a human other than Miss Stackhouse was being threatened. However, Stan had been his colleague, and would gladly have slaughtered a church full of humans, even if it solved nothing. With vampires, one could not be judged by the company they kept.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sookie said with sincerity.

"Why? It does not matter how people lived that long ago. I was actually considered inferior."

"Why did you get made into a vampire then?"

"It was a grave mistake."

"No, it wasn't," Sookie replied, sitting down on the bed and almost reaching for Godric. That was a terrible thing for him to be thinking.

Godric smiled at how naive Sookie Stackhouse was. She knew nothing of what he did after he woke to find himself feeling so wonderful, feeling that all pain had left his body. He had only known brief periods like that during the last years of his life. When the god gave him his blood, he could go days without infirmity. He was chosen because he could not be glamoured. He was chosen because he had been beaten so badly he could not think, stand or see straight at times. Dogs were treated with more respect than him until the god gave him an order that he failed to obey. He was then introduced to a new pain as he was remade into something the god wished to gaze upon. When the last seizure, that left him paralyzed so he could not defend raise a finger to defend himself while a jealous rival suffocated him, he welcomed death. He had been wishing for it for years. Then he woke. It had been exhilarating to be that alive, powerful and feel the relief of no pain. Able to control the lives of so many others. He even killed a god, his maker, and he, himself, became a god, Death. For years, he killed because he could. After a while, he also discovered he could give humans back their lives, when they thought they were as good as dead at his hands.

He was a sinner. A terrible sinner. "Do you believe in God?"

"Yes," Sookie responded. She did not want to speak about that now, but if Godric was still in a mood to get some sunlight, she should stop him. Be resourceful, as Eric said. She added, "You know, it wasn't very smart. The Fellowship of the Sun part."

"I know. I thought it might fix everything somehow. But I don't think like a vampire anymore."

"It's all right to think the best of people. I had no idea what they were capable of there myself."

"That was regrettable."

"That and all the destruction and their willingness to hurt whoever was in your house."

"They must have known humans enter my home. Their destruction and willingness to murder is contrary to the belief that every human can be forgiven by God. However, the opportunity to give other vampires a chance to repent was not given either. Even those considered soulless should be given that since we are capable of reason."

"Ya got more sense than the whole bunch of them together," Sookie commented.

"I've had more time to contemplate the punishment that God has in store for me."

"God doesn't punish. God forgives."

"I don't deserve it, but I hope for it."

"We all do."

"Are you comforted by that thought?"

"I guess. I mean, when someone I love dies, it's good to know I'll see them again and they are in a better place waiting for me," Sookie commented, thinking of Gran.

Godric nodded his understanding. "There are other beliefs that promise an afterlife. Am I upsetting you?" he asked, noticing Sookie's tears forming in her eyes.

"My grandmother was recently murdered, and I got to thinking of her. She'd never hurt anybody, and even liked meeting Vampire Bill."

"She did not like Eric?"

"They didn't get a chance to meet. She would have been nice to him, even though he did not fight in the Civil War, or did he?"

"Civil War?"

"It was back in the 1860s between the Southern States and the North."

"Oh no, we were in Europe." Godric paused, then continued, "I'm sure Eric has said he had not visited the New World when we've met in the past century or two. Travel did not become so fast till recently. I came over in 1960, but I'm sure Eric did not till later. Maybe 1972? He did not speak English as well as he does now." With a shrug, he added a laugh, "I don't know how he avoided that for so long. Eric made his child learn Swedish."

"Didn't Vikings raid England, Scotland and Ireland?"

"Those weren't the only places, and the language there was different than the English spoken today. I did not bother visiting those islands till later. I am not in love with sea travel like Eric. I like ground under my feet."

"Does that mean you don't fly too?"

With a smile, Godric commented, "Flying is not everything. I might be able to outrace Eric by land, if I had a reason to. Though I still have no idea why some gifts are gained. Why can Eric fly when he loves the sea? It makes as much sense as the first time I looked at a map and found out that Shreve_port_ is not on the coast."

"Did Eric choose to live in Shreveport?"

Godric shrugged, rather than admitting he asked Eric to gain an area neighboring his in Louisiana, Oklahoma or Arkansas. "I do not know the original reason he came to be there, but I know that he briefly considered giving up his position after the Revelation. We spoke on the telephone. I believe he already had his mind made up to remain sheriff of Area 5, but wanted to voice his reasons to me."

"Why would he give that up? Eric loves power."

"Not so much. He prefers less people in the position of telling him what he must do. There were opportunities to work with humans on endeavors, and some appealed to Eric."

"Really? Like what?"

Godric waved his free hand dismissively, and stated, "I think it was merely a whim, or someone was trying to push Eric into it. He did not sound concerned about what would be discovered, but had misgivings about being in close quarters with only humans for months."

"Even with Tru Blood?"

With a surprised raise of his eyebrows, Godric said, "Perhaps you could tolerate long periods of Eric's company, but he does not easily get close to strangers."

"Oh no, that's not what I meant at all. I can't stand Eric."

"I suppose I must feel the hurt for him then," Godric replied, putting a hand to his figuratively wounded chest.

"No, you don't. He knows. I keep telling him, and he's not the least bit hurt."

"Perhaps. Though I suppose you would not keep telling him if it did hurt him?"

"You know how he is."

"I can take the blame for that."

"I doubt that. Eric's pretty much himself."

"But you are telling me that why I love Eric causes you to dislike him."

"He's of the opinion he'll grow on me," Sookie said while helplessly waving a hand at the silent bulk. "You've had centuries of him."

"Quite the contrary. I saw him, and it was love at first sight."

Sookie chuckled, before she sobered at the thought that something else was going on between Godric and Eric, and it would not be appropriate to make fun of it.

"Why do you laugh? Because I was lonely and wanted a companion?"

She had already stopped laughing, but Godric was serious. He had been so lonely he thought hanging around Eric was better than nothing?

"So Eric was in love with you at first sight too?"

"No, but he accepted my terms."

"What kind of terms?"

Godric shrugged and admitted, "He was mortally wounded. Eric would have died within an hour of our discussion."

"You attacked him?"

"No," Godric replied. Sookie noticed his eyes became distant as they left hers to look at the far wall. She was not sure if he wanted to end the discussion because maybe turning someone into a vampire was personal, or if Godric was lost in his memory of whatever occurred that night.

"You asked your day man to bring you different clothes. Where are you going?"

"I do not know. I have not traveled in years because Stan and Isabel were willing to go in my place."

"What did your day man think of this?"

"I asked him to retire in the past, but he does not like to leave a job undone. Your presence confused him, but I did not correct his perception."

"What about me?"

"He has worked for me a long time, and knows I do not keep a human around for blood and companionship." Godric failed to mention his companion, from whom he did not feed, was killed by the Sheriff of Area 10, back when he first had Dusty working for him. It was not wise to form attachments to those with such short lives.

"He thinks you fed from me?"

"No, he saw right away that I had not eaten."

"How can he tell?"

"With his eyes … look at my hand," Godric held it out.

Sookie saw that his nail beds were rimmed with a bloody stain. "What's that?"

"Since the Revelation, I no longer need to look human. So I do not eat solely for my appearance. I wait till hunger strikes, and then consume little."

"You should feed. That looks bad."

"Are you offering?"

"No," Sookie said, leaning back.

"Good. If your scent has any connection to the way you taste, than it would be a mistake to sample you when I have not eaten in so long. After I feed elsewhere, perhaps."

"I didn't mean that I wanted you to drink my blood."

"You should not instruct vampires to feed then, Miss Stackhouse."

"What about Tru Blood?"

Godric's head lolled back as he stared at her. "Tru Blood?" he repeated. He made a face accompanied with a savage gagging sound in his throat. "I remember the one time some touched my tongue. It reeked like menstruation. Sucking up the drippings on a carnal house floor would be preferable."

Sookie had never heard a vampire mention that time of the month. Was Godric alone in his view, or was he the only one that said something?

"Humans are tasting fouler too. Industrialization is ruining them, besides the new chemical laden foods and drugs."

"Do you find someone that is less … citified?"

"If I'm only going to take a few sips, it's not worth the bother. Stan's human would usually do."

"Stan had a human?"

"Yes, he loved women, especially Texans. Few lasted long with him, because he had a temper."

"He murdered them?"

"No, why I let that go on? They'd break up with shouting and phone calls and drama. I think it made the human feel better about leaving him."

"What about Stan?"

"He'd have another one by the next night."

"And what about Hugo?"

"He lurked in Isabel's shadow, and they whispered to each other."

"If he had not done what he did, would Isabel have turned him?"

"Why? Love does not mean a human needs to be turned. Vampires live a long time, and do not make children every century or so, if they want to get along with other vampires."

"Wouldn't more children be better?"

"Vampires are jealous. Of each other and other children. Of vampires who have powerful children's loyalty. It was more keenly felt in Europe because the only way to move up the hierarchy was to murder another."

"You murdered others?"

"No, I lived a bohemian lifestyle. Treading softly."

"Eric too?"

"For Europe, he's young. He prefers the cold north, with the long, winter nights, and the humans huddled in their warm buildings."

"Not like Shreveport." Sookie paused in thought, then asked, "Can you come back to Shreveport with us?"

"You would want me to?"

"Yes," Sookie immediately answered. "I like you, Godric."

"I thought you were Bill Compton's. Although you can renounce him at any time and ask for another's protection."

"I am still Bill's. I mean I like you, but not _like _you," Sookie explained. She didn't want to give Godric the wrong idea.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I thought you were asking for something else."

"Protection?" she asked, using the word Eric had. "What do I need protecting from?"

"It's a formal status. It mostly warns other vampires from harming you, or they may need to pay a penalty."

Rather than responding, Sookie made a face. What good was a penalty if she ended up dead? If Bill did nothing when Long Shadow attacked her, what good would that have done her? Bill and Jessica were the ones who ended up paying.

"Rather than have you think along those lines, if something like that were to occur, I'd prefer you asked Eric."

"What?"

"It would seem complicated, and of course, I'd need to discuss it with Eric, but it would be easier that way. He is currently a sheriff."

"I love Bill, so no thanks." Furthermore, Sookie would rather choke than say 'I am Eric's'. "Why is it called sheriff? That doesn't sound very vampire like."

"Only in America have I heard the term 'sheriff' used."

"And we are in Texas, at the moment."

"I find I have trouble adjusting, even after so many years here, I could not embrace the local flavor the way Stan did. I envy him, and will miss him."

Sookie was not fond of Stan, but now that he was dead, there was no reason to talk nasty about him. She was not raised that way. "Turning cowboy ain't everything. And your accent's pretty good 'cause I know what you're saying."

"Languages are easy for me. Even when I was not interested in sharing ideas, I liked to listen to humans talk. I found the repetition of the same concerns across cultures intriguing, along with what new things they discussed."

"I bet that's got to be a lot easier for you with computers and things."

"I do not use a computer, and I was even resistant to using a telephone for years. I prefer face-to-face conversations."

"It must be hard not seeing Eric for so long then," Sookie suggested, hoping that if Godric moved to Shreveport he'd get over this depression, and straighten out Eric's ass at the same time.

"He knows when to contact me."

"To discuss job opportunities?"

"An excuse to see how I felt about the Revelation."

"How do you feel about it?" she asked. Maybe that's why Godric was so down. Though Sookie thought it was wonderful, and with synthetic blood no one needed to get hurt or killed by vampires anymore.

"In some ways, it is good. Not all vampires liked hiding. It makes it easier to conduct business, though a lot of us still rely on our day men to handle our affairs when it's light. I prefer a degree of honesty, but it also brought out problems that did not exist before. There's also an influx of new vampires that is disturbing."

"What do you mean?"

"Before it was extremely rare to turn someone. Now that the public is aware of us, there is a portion that envy us, and seek to become vampire. Then there are weak vampires that will do it for either money or some concept of power. It's not well-planned, and since there was little planning before, few see more vampires as a problem."

"Wouldn't it put more of ya out there so ya wouldn't be such a minority?"

"New vampires need guidance. If a human took their life savings, gave it all to a vampire to turn them, and then left on their own, it's troublesome. There's also the humans intentionally draining followed by large amounts of V consumption. There are a lot of them doing it wrong and either committing murder or suicide, but a handful have been successful.

"Eric and I hardly need to eat, but young ones are always hungry. Tru Blood is not free. They would need to work to be able to afford it, maybe not in the field they were in before since they need to work nights." With a lift of his shoulders, Godric stated, "The old way is better. Without guidance, new vampires might think it easier to steal or feed from unwilling humans. They are stronger than humans, and although some large police forces, like in Dallas, have added some vampires to their ranks to deal with other vampires, it's not always easy to catch them, besides the humans that are getting hurt till they are."

"But what about sheriffs, like Eric and you?"

"Our way of organizing is still secret from humans. The Dallas police do not contact me, but there's a vampire detective that will consult me. He's about eighty years old so he can handle new vampires easily, but it's not always a freshly turned one. However, older ones looking for trouble usually don't land in Dallas."

"Why? Even though you're older, you seem pretty easy going."

Godric chuckled, "Maybe it's only an act. Anyway, there is a judicial system so it is not entirely left with the sheriffs, or their superiors. We answer to it too, so I cannot rip someone's head off on a whim without penalty. Unless of course, there are no witnesses."

Sookie was momentarily speechless, but then realized Godric had to be joking around. "Yeah, right."

"No one expects it of me," he laughed. "But there's always someone who thinks up some convoluted idea about me. It's funny … like I may be really King Tut or any ancient famous personage that died young. They are usually poor students of history since Alexander the Great died at the age of 32."

"Why?"

"Thanks to movies, there's always a conspiracy theory."

"You like movies?"

"It used to be one of the few places at night open. And it is dark in there so if I don't feed, my paleness would not be noticed. Unless I am among a group of older looking vampires, I cannot spend time in bars."

"Are you two discussing me?" Eric lowly asked.

"No," Sookie replied.

"Oh, I am the one who likes hanging in bars. Drunk humans are so entertaining," he said as he sat up. "Do you drink, Sookie?"

"Not enough to make you look good, Eric."

"I think you are not doing it properly then. Drinking, singing, dancing and playing games during a night that lasts twenty-two hours while snowed in, sounds like a perfect evening to me."

Godric looked over at Eric with a smile.

"How are you now?" Eric asked him.

"After Sookie watched me get undressed, she invited me to return to Shreveport with her."

"Sookie actually lives in Bon Temps. For a swamp, a lot seems to happen there. You may like living there with her."

"I … I meant in Eric's uh … nest," Sookie stuttered.

"I do not live in a nest, and Godric is always welcome in my home."

"Right," Sookie agreed, looking at Godric. She hoped he had not gotten the wrong idea that she wanted him to stay with her.

From the brief look she got, Godric seemed amused, but Eric leaned over him, looking over at her. "Sookie, are you saying you invited Godric to stay in _my_ home? I didn't even know you knew where I lived." With an exaggerated sigh, Eric lamented, "I share blood with a woman for the first time in however long and she's moving in within days, and bringing a house guest with her."

"Apparently, you are getting soft," Godric remarked.

"I didn't mean to say that," Sookie denied, somewhat distracted by Eric's bare chest and the knowledge that he was a natural blond.

"It's all right. I would have asked Godric myself, but we have not had a chance for a discussion since this morning."

"So where do you live in relation to Eric?" Godric asked as Eric got up.

"I don't know where Eric lives, but I live in Bon Temps, as he said, not Shreveport. It's a bit of a drive."

"It's closer than Dallas," Eric quipped.

Disturbed by being the subject of their conversation, Sookie got off the bed. Now that Eric was awake, he could be the resourceful one.

Sookie said, "I'm goin' to go across the hall. Get cleaned up and changed."

"We'll wait for you," Godric called, getting off the bed and speeding up to walk her to the door.

"I'm not sure what Bill wants to do."

"Bring him along. I should take the opportunity to get to know him."

"Yes, please do," Eric added. Sookie did not like the amused look on his face as he passed behind Godric.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 3**

Sookie had thrown away her note, and was showered, shaved, moisturized and dressed by the time Bill rose.

He zipped behind her while she was putting on some make-up. One minute she was alone, and the next an elegant Southern gentleman was behind her, wrapping his arms around hers and kissing the top of her head.

"Bill," she greeted.

"Sookie."

"We have plans for tonight?" she asked.

Bill's inclination towards an evening of staying in, while booking their flight back home for tomorrow during a little bit of a break, may not be what Sookie had in mind, since she was wearing another dress and putting on make-up, rather than slipping into one of those negligees Bill had seen in her drawer, but not experienced yet. Undeterred, Bill suggested, "You, me, bubble bath?"

"That sounds nice, but we can do that at your house any time."

"Nice?" he repeated.

"Oh, speaking of nice, do I smell different?"

"Different than what?"

"Other humans. Godric said something while I was with him, and Eric agreed."

"Eric has to agree with whatever Godric says," Bill brushed off.

Sookie did not think that was the case in this instance, but had no better explanation, so cordially added, "Oh, that's good, because Eric agreed with Godric when Godric invited the two of us to do something with them tonight."

"What?"

"Not sure. He said he'd wait for us."

"Where?"

"I guess Eric's room, straight across the hall."

"Sookie, you do not have anything further to do with them. We could leave for home tonight."

That was not what Sookie expected to hear. She wanted to hear Bill sound surprised that Eric was right across the hall from them.

"You don't like Godric?"

"He's … different. Besides, he's got Eric. He doesn't need you."

"He was a mess on the roof this morning, Bill. More than Eric can handle alone. Godric almost got them both burned by the sun."

"You know how deceitful Eric is. Godric's probably ten times worse. Where do you think Eric learned it? They were never in any danger. Listen to yourself, suggesting you spend another evening with them. You almost got blown apart, if it wasn't bad enough Eric fooled you into drinking his blood. That's the only reason you want to see him."

"I didn't say I wanted to see Eric. I see more than enough of him as it is. I'm worried about Godric, he was talking kind of strange this afternoon about God and forgiveness and that he was a mistake."

"This afternoon? Did he call on the telephone?"

"No, I was across the hall talking to him when he woke. Eric was concerned that Godric wakes early."

"What are you saying? You went over after lunch?"

"No, I spent the day with them."

"How could you? You said nothing this morning."

"Nothing happened. Just talking. Mostly sleeping or resting or whatever you all do."

"Both of them are old and capable of staying awake. You could have been in serious danger, Sookie. To not inform me of your plans to leave the room was deceitful."

Annoyed at Bill's reaction, Sookie threw in his face, "Oh, so based on your assumption that Godric and Eric came from the same cookie cutter of evil, then I should have the hots for Lorena?"

"No. Lorena has nothing to do with us. She released me many years ago."

That was not what Sookie understood from Eric and Godric, or even Eric and Pam. She crossed her arms over her chest, and spit, "Maybe I got a thing for Godric after he saved me. Ya had a whole night to get the job done, and ya failed, Bill."

"What? Godric? He's … he's … soulless."

"What do you know about him?"

"More than you. He does not invite trouble, but when it finds him, he never loses."

"So you're asking me to stand him up when he's so ruthless? Especially when he might be moving to Shreveport?"

"What? Why's he going to Shreveport? He's free now. He can go anywhere."

Bill sounded genuinely upset to Sookie. Did he prefer vampires like Lorena, Malcolm, Diane and Liam to Godric?

"I invited him."

"Invited him where? Do you realize what words attached to 'invite' can mean to a vampire?"

"No, I was clear, or I wasn't, but I straightened out that I meant for him to stay with Eric, when Eric woke."

"You watched Eric rest?"

"I didn't watch him."

"Sookie, I forbid you to have anything further to do with Eric or Godric."

"Forbid? What's with the word 'forbid'? I don't even like you using that word with Jessica. Perhaps she can benefit from a little time with Godric."

"Like hell she will."

"What? You've kept her locked in her room the whole time's she's been in Dallas. What trouble can she get into with you, Eric and Godric for a couple hours? She deserves to get out."

"Jessica is no longer here."

"Where is she?"

"I sent her home to Bon Temps."

"When?"

"The evening you were saved from that fool plan of yours to infiltrate that church."

"Fool? You've been calling me that a lot, Bill Compton. I'm foolish for going downstairs for the continental breakfast and my excitement for finally meeting another telepath that I went blabbing in my head to him, which I couldn't help. I'm a fool for believing Jessica only wanted a little peek through the window at her family, a fool for not wanting to sit in a car another twenty miles listening to your superiority, and by the way, yeah, I was a fool since that was my car. You should have been the one walking, mister.

"Then I get attacked by some animal and poisoned. All my fault for slipping your leash for a whole five minutes ..."

"Sookie ..."

"No, no, let me finish repeating all the dang fool things you say I do. I'm lucky I lived to be this old without tripping over my own damned shoe laces. So let's see, I start walking instead of kicking you out of my car because you had to have a take-charge attitude and grab my keys and drive, because you've always got to be in the driver's seat. Then … oh wait, you took me to Eric to get me cured. But that was my own foolishness again, then I made a deal with Eric, actually two … yeah, two deals, one that I'd help him whenever he wanted if he did not hurt any of the humans I used my gift on, and he kept his word on that, and then I got a bargain because I already owed him when I negotiated to get Lafayette freed from that dungeon he's got."

"There, you're saying yourself how terrible Eric is."

"All right. All right. I'll ask him why he was doing that to Lafayette. I already know what he did, held him for days, chained up in that hole, shot him, fed on him, no medical care, who knows what there was for him even to eat. So yeah, maybe I should bother to ask what he did to deserve that. How's that sound?"

"You don't ..."

"I listened to your explanation of how Lorena overpowered you. She just happened to be traipsing around Dallas, and landed in your hotel room with you, and then you were helpless as Jessica because she 'forbid' you."

"You are exaggerating. Eric's getting to you."

"Why don't I tell Godric about Lafayette and have him make Eric explain?"

"Didn't I just explain you can't trust Godric any more than you can trust Eric?"

"And you don't trust me either. I'm Eric's fangbanging zombie sex slave 'cause all he needs to do is smile, show his fangs and flex his muscles and I'm throwing myself at him 'cause I was stupid enough to help him when he appeared hurt."

"I never said that. I think we should take some time to clear the air, rather then storming off and involving others that will take full advantage of any weakness they find."

"Maybe," Sookie admitted. She was not used to this relationship business, and from watching others, especially being in their heads when she didn't want to be listening, she knew it took work, and a lot of communication. If folks would just say what they meant, everything would turn out fine nine times out of ten. "I'll just go over, apologize and tell them not tonight. Godric probably's gotta straighten stuff out with Isabel before he goes anywhere."

"I think I should be the one to tender our regrets."

"Why? It's not like they can glamour me."

"If either of them takes offense, Sookie, it should be with me, not you."

"I think you're more likely to give offense, Bill."

"That's because I find them offensive."

"I know you find Eric offensive, but I can't believe you're going to judge Godric by Eric's actions. He invited you because he said he didn't know you."

"And I prefer to keep it that way. With any luck, he'll find Area 5 terribly dull and move on within a week."

There was a brief knock on their door.

Bill moved in a blur to the peephole and shook his head in disgust.

"Who is it?" Sookie hissed.

"I'm not certain since I can see only the top of a head, but I believe it's that pipsqueak, Godric. Perhaps you were not paying attention, and he said he'd meet us here."

Godric's clear reply could be heard through the door. "No, we were to rendezvous across the hall, but Eric noticed that Sookie was upset. I volunteered to come check on her."

Sookie could not believe someone of Bill's age was immature enough to roll his eyes, but he did.

Without opening the door, Bill answered, "Sookie is fine. I regret we will not be able to join you this evening."

It was Sookie's turn to make an immature face as she watched Bill place his eye back to the peephole to stare at whatever he could see of Godric.

"Very well. Please remind her to eat dinner. I do not believe she had anything earlier today."

"She will."

After a moment, Bill said, "He's gone back across the hall. You see the trouble a link to Eric can cause?"

"In case you didn't need that big clue, Bill, I am upset. You shouldn't need Eric to tell you that. Don't you also have a connection to me?"

Bill opened his mouth and closed it without saying anything. What he could tell through his blood bond with Sookie was that she was in the mood to be unreasonable, no matter what he did. Why couldn't Sookie be more like Hadley?

"So I guess we're not going out to dinner. Can I order room service?"

"Of course. Order whatever you like."

"Mighty big of you. 'As God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again'."

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"They might not be able to glamour you, but you've definitely become addled."

"Hey, am I allowed to make my own call to order dinner, or is it forbidden for me to talk to the hotel staff too?"

"You can call," Bill answered before turning his head to look at the door. He raced over to it again and peered through the peephole. He remained quietly at the door for too long, then said, "Eric's left."

"What a relief," Sookie responded drily as she picked up the phone to dial room service.

After placing her order, she watched Bill pace before playing with the television remote. His cell phone made a twittering sound during one of his circuits of the room. Bill pulled it out and frowned at the screen.

"We can get a plane back to Shreveport in the morning. Your brother can come with us, but I need to let Eric know how many people they're to expect by midnight."

"Oh," Sookie exclaimed, "I meant to talk to Jason. Let me call the desk and get connected to his room. Did Eric say what time?"

Bill glanced at his phone, then said, "The van should pick us up at half past eleven. We don't need to take Eric's flight, if you want to stay in Dallas."

"Bill Compton, are you trying to drive me crazy? Just minutes ago, you were offering to get me back to Louisiana tonight, but now you want to stay in Texas."

"It's an option. We don't need to adhere to Eric's schedule."

"What schedule? Doesn't Anubis set the time?"

"They'll go anytime Eric pays them to. By rights, we pick the time, and Eric pays for it."

"Perhaps you're paranoid, Bill. Let me call Jason. If he was being a jerk, Eric wouldn't offer to let Jason come with me, since I'm such a fool on my own. Perhaps he's worried I'll open the plane door while we're in the air and get sucked out." Oh gosh, did she just hint that Jason was the brainy Stackhouse?

Jason answered, "Hello."

"Hey. Did you want to catch a flight with me tomorrow?"

"Where to?"

"I think Shreveport. That's where I flew out of to here. And I think there will be a van to get us to Bon Temps because Anubis moves the vampire coffins door to door."

"So Bill'll be with us?"

"Yeah, but he'll be sleeping. The time I got is that the van will pick me up at the hotel at 11:30 tomorrow morning. You interested?"

"Hell yeah, but how much is it? Isn't Anubis that expensive vampire airline?"

"It is, but the person I'm working for offered to pay. I even got free drinks on the flight to Dallas."

"That booze in those little doll bottles?"

"Exactly," Sookie answered. At least there was one person that got her.

"Sure. I'll see you then. Do they do anything weird?"

"Weird? Like how?"

"I don't know. Isn't it for vampires?"

"No, they got regular seats and stuff for us too."

"Great."

She glanced to see Bill open the door to admit the room service cart. Sookie ended the call with her own, "Great! See ya then."

After hanging up, and waiting for the hotel man to leave, she said, "Okay, Jason will go with me to keep me from strangling myself with a seat belt."

"Sookie ..." Bill warned.

"Well, I'm going to eat."

Bill had been waiting till Sookie sat down to eat to heat up his own Tru Blood from the mini bar.

Sookie looked at the amount of food she ordered. Damn. When they first got here, Bill insisted she order a lot because Eric was paying for it. Eric did make her angry, but a mountain of food was not going to do anything to Eric. She started sawing into her steak with too much enthusiasm because the beef was cooked to perfection and parted with little effort. Maybe she should have asked Jason to join her for dinner either here or downstairs. It seemed a shame that they had such good food here when most of the people staying at the Hotel Carmilla did not have the opportunity to enjoy it.

She found the steak to be heavenly, contemplating if Dallas or was it all of Texas was famous for steak, and considered that maybe the mushroom thing next to it might actually be seventh heaven. Sookie was not one for mushroom, but the butter and wine sauce was divine. Then as she took a taste of the other side dish got all upset because that tasted wonderful too, and there was nothing at all on these plates that she found substandard that she could in good conscience skip. Actually, she might have to inquire for the recipe of these tomato slices with the melted cheese. They were spicy, yet tasty and garlic free.

Of course, Sookie still had three desserts to try. She must have been insane to order tiramasu, bread pudding, and a slice of strawberry shortcake with no shortage of luscious strawberries. However, it was satisfying in an adolescent way to continue slowly savoring and eating when Bill had finished his Tru Blood more than half an hour ago.

Bill chose to change the channel to the news, and was getting an update on the Fellowship of the Sun blowing up Godric's house. Godric's name was not mentioned, nor his position. The news story focused on the human victims and the public breakdown of the Newlins' marriage during a talk show. Not an admission of guilt, since the official press release claimed that the Fellowship abhorred violence.

Sookie thought Nan was doing her job well enough. The right amount of outrage combined with a bit of frosty vampiric compassion regarding victims and that if a mistake had been made with the address, the house was in a residential area, close to a grammar school and a playground. Neighbors were aware that a vampire lived in the house, but it was quiet, even at night. Since Sookie knew there was lots of property around Godric's house, she was not surprised that neighbors knew nothing definite about the owner or his visitors. Just some general vampire hate.

Bill asked, "Did you want to watch a movie?"

"I don't know." Watch a movie? She guessed without a Wii, Bill needed something to do. "I guess I'd like it better than more news."

For an expensive hotel, Sookie thought they'd have more channels. Perhaps they were trying to force guests to go to the pay movies in their boredom. She agreed with a newer Adam Sandler movie, but it wasn't holding her attention. Actually, she was getting a bit of a stomach ache.

During a slow part, Bill broached the subject of her day by asking, "Did you get any sleep earlier?"

"A bit."

"If you'd like to go to bed early, I would not stand in your way."

"I'm not tired yet."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need time to cool off. I get what you're saying, Bill. Godric said he didn't know you, which also means you don't know him."

"I concur, and I'm sorry for any distress I caused you. I exaggerated his reputation. He is known to be in favor of treating humans well."

"I was thinking ..."

"Yes?"

"If vampires were around long ago, why don't they help fix our knowledge of history?"

"That was one of the talking points of the Revelation. If you recall, I did speak of my experiences in the War."

"Is there also jobs that vampires can do with human researchers? I mean … not on how vampires and their disease work, that medical stuff, 'cause you told me that some of that's secret, but where I don't know … something where a vampire might be safer than a human?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"Obviously something that could be done at night, perhaps that would require special equipment or greater strength."

"Would it bother you to be around only humans for months?"

"Is that related to your question about research?"

"Oh yeah, I guess there's been times where you live among humans and don't see a vampire?"

"Actually, that's what I prefer, but back to your question, if I had a sense of purpose for a project, and the humans were … my team, I would not mind. I think there were some proposals, especially for something in Antarctica or the North Pole that would mean that kind of isolation."

"The North Pole?"

"Yes, we survive extreme temperatures and something as disastrous as falling through ice."

"Vampires don't mind that kind of cold?"

"We feel it, but we'll survive. I actually prefer to stay nice and warm."

Sookied nodded. Bill had said that before. Oooh, her stomach. So much for a romantic evening with a movie and make-up sex.

Bill audibly growled when someone knocked on their door.

"Who's there?"

"Eric."

Bill threw his hands in the air and asked, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I may see Sookie for a moment?"

"No, she's asleep."

"Is she all right?"

"Sookie's fine," Bill sneered at the door.

"I am glad to hear that. Good night."

"Bill, why do you get so ornery?"

"What? They know you're fine. Eric knows you are here and in no danger."

"Look, maybe I should just go over for a couple minutes to see how Godric is, and also thank Eric for offering to let Jason fly home with me, and then I'll come back here, and you'll have me the rest of the night. I can get a little sleep on the flight. Another reason is that we'll be leaving tomorrow, and I won't see Godric any more, if he does not go to Shreveport to visit Eric."

"If you insist, but no more than ten minutes."

"All right then," Sookie agreed. Bill was being more reasonable now, rather then throwing around the word 'forbid'. To show her intent, Sookie did not even do her make-up and went across the hall barefoot. The carpeting here was decadent.

Before her hand touched the door, it opened. Godric was holding it open and smiled slightly at her.

"Uh, I'm sorry if it sounded like I didn't want to see you."

"It is no problem. We were trying to determine if it was your blood bond with Eric that was making him feel odd. Come in."

"Just for a moment. What's wrong with Eric?"

"Since I do not care for the fake blood, I'd guess it was the Tru Blood he drank, but he describes it like he's swallowed a rock."

"A rock?"

With a snort, Godric said, "We do things we should not, simply because we can. Swallowing inappropriate objects is one of them."

Sookie raised her eyebrows. 'Inappropriate' objects? There must be at least one funny story between these two regarding that.

"You're smiling," Godric commented.

"Oh, sorry. I mean, I know I shouldn't. I'm not smiling 'cause Eric's sick."

"He is not sick. It's not even painful. If it's an impurity or poison from the bottled liquid, he will overcome it. We know it's not silver."

Eric was sitting in an armchair on the far side of the bedroom, staring blankly at the far wall. He was wearing a black tank top and dark jeans. The leather jacket he wore yesterday was lying on the floor next to him, along with his shoes.

He did not stir as Sookie approached and looked at him.

"If you haven't seen one of us do that, it is of no worry. We take brief rests with our eyes open. I would say it is similar to not thinking. I sometimes have a dream like that."

"Dreaming with your eyes open?"

"It is hard to say what it is. Possibly daydream is a better term."

"Don't you dream during the day when you are resting?" Sookie asked.

With a smirk, Godric admitted, "Yes. Vampires do not discuss it much so I am not sure if Eric and I are different than others. Our regular dreams, while resting during the day, are of past events, both human and vampire, while our dreams in this state are more imaginative."

"Like a fantasy?"

"Not pleasant every time. It feels real while in it, rather than the other kind of dreams. I was struck reading fiction that suggests that if someone believes in their dream fully, whatever happens to them in it, happens to them in reality, like an injury or death. That is what it those feel like to me. I am gravely hurt or killed, and cannot believe that I am unharmed at first."

"Eric is thinking he's being hurt right now?"

Godric snickered, "No, his mind inclines towards pleasant things, like women."

"What a surprise," Sookie responded sarcastically, while thinking it sad Godric did not have pleasant dreams. "Y'know, I wanted to thank you again for saving me, Godric, and for being so compassionate and sparing anyone ya could."

Sookie was surprised that such a human expression could cross the ancient vampire's face. His eyes slid down diagonally before he shyly turned his face downward. The only thing missing was a blush creeping over his cheeks.

There was an interruption when a few notes of music sounded. Eric jerked and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and held it up to look at it, before texting something.

Sookie waited till he slid the keyboard shut before asking, "Y'all right, Eric?"

"Sookie," he greeted with a slight smile that made her giddy. "I am fine." He sat forward and asked, "Bill did not text me back. Is the time of the flight tomorrow acceptable?"

"Oh yeah, and Jason would like to fly back with me. Thank you for thinking of him."

"Is Bill flying also?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?"

"I did not want to guess one way or the other," Eric replied, sliding the face off his phone to send another text. "Bill Compton can come and go as he pleases. My agreement was made with you, and he was to accompany you to Dallas."

Sookie clarified, "You are paying for him to get back, aren't you, Eric?"

"Yes. Anubis should drive all of you to Bon Temps. Remind Bill to give you his house key so you can open the door for them. It may be too early in the day to open his container to fish through his pocket to get it."

"Good idea," Sookie agreed, not telling Eric that Bill gave her her own copy of his house key. It was none of his business.

"Sookie," Godric started.

"Yes?"

"Since I should be in disgrace after here, please do not talk about me in Louisiana."

"To who?"

"Anyone."

"If that's what you want, but it's not like I go telling everyone about … well, actually, I do talk about Bill a lot." The twist in her stomach wiped the smile off Sookie's face as she confessed to talking about her boyfriend all the time.

"Are you all right?"

"A bit of a stomach ache. I ate too much for dinner because I was hungry, but my brain didn't tell me to stop till it was too late." Godric didn't seem the sort to understand the juvenile reasoning that Eric was paying for it, so she might as well make a pig of herself.

Godric chuckled and Eric joined him, "So you gave me a stomach ache?"

"What?"

"Your stomach hurts and I felt something odd," he explained. "That's pretty good, Sookie. Just be careful you don't hurt yourself trying to make me feel something."

"Why couldn't you tell it was me?"

"If it was something serious such as you were stabbed or shot, I would know. A regular stomach ache is nothing. You also need to feel an emotion strongly for me to discern it as separate in my mind."

"I suppose I should retract what I said about the quality of Tru Blood," Godric added.

"Oh no, Godric. It is vile. I wouldn't have drank it if Sookie wasn't flaunting herself earlier. Such a tease."

"I did not flaunt, Eric Northman."

There was an insistent knock on the door, followed immediately by a demand, "Eric, open the door."

It was Bill, and Godric opened the door. Godric had purposely positioned himself in the middle of the doorway because he was not sure why Bill Compton was being so rude, or if this was merely the way he normally was. He greeted him, "Mr. Compton."

"Godric," Bill replied with a nod. He noticed Sookie was not in the first room, but standing in the bedroom beyond.

"Please come in."

Bill took a step inside, replying, "I'm not staying."

Sookie had nothing more to say to Eric regarding being a flirt because she wasn't one, and she certainly was not going to waste her time toying around with him. She hoped Eric ended up looking down the toilet while throwing up his Tru Blood. How was she supposed to know he'd feel her stomach ache? Bill hadn't said anything. And why was Bill chasing after her when she was not gone all that long? Ten minutes did not mean hammer on the door at ten minutes plus one second.

"Let's go, Bill. Oh, and it was nice talking to you again, Godric." Sookie touched his arm and gave him a swift, light kiss on the cheek.

Godric's eyes shifted about to register Eric, Bill and what was on Sookie's face to make her do something like that.

Bill restrained himself from saying anything till they were back in their room, and his first question was, "What were you doing with Eric in the bedroom?"

"Making him sick."

"What?"

"I have a stomach ache and Eric feels it, but did not know it was from me till I told him."

"A stomach ache?"

"Yeah, I get stomach aches when you tell me to eat like a porker because Eric's paying for it. Well, aren't you happy that he's paying for it with more than just money?"

Bill paused, looked a bit ill himself, then said, "No, I don't want him sensing that much about you."

"Oh my God! Can he tell when I'm … we're … you know, and I'm feeling really good?"

The horror on Bill's face was all the answer Sookie needed. "Why didn't you warn me about that? You're more worried that I might get some horn dog dream about Eric, then him knowing whenever I have an orgasm?"

"I don't think ..."

"Yeah, you don't. It's probably a thrill for you letting him know every time you're giving it to me? Men!"

Sookie felt she made a dramatic enough flounce into the bathroom and locked the door, but in fact, it was not for its drama value, but the fact that she really needed to use the bathroom for a while. Of course, her face burned at the thought of Eric possibly knowing what she was up to.

Eventually, Bill called through the door, "Sookie?"

"What?"

"What I was trying to say earlier is that Eric cannot have that level of connection with you. It would be quite impractical, and you would need to be in a good deal of pain or panic for either of us to feel something from you."

Since Sookie was extremely uncomfortable at this very moment, she asked, "Do you feel something from me right now, Bill?"

"No."

"Good."

A long minute passed before Bill resumed the conversation, "So are you coming out?"

"Not now, Bill."

Maybe she would have been better off swallowing a rock.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Since we did not see inside the Anubis plane on the show, I am going with the description in the books that the coffins are in the same compartment as the human passengers, rather than in an inaccessible cargo hold. I'm also using the books since we have not had the _pleasure_ of meeting Bobby Burnham or his True Blood counterpart as Eric's 'day man', or of knowing that Eric lives alone in a house in a planned, gated community in Shreveport.

**Chapter 4**

Bill had gotten into the Anubis shipping coffin at dawn, so Sookie was left with a few hours. She called Jason and met him downstairs for the continental breakfast. She was not hungry after what she went through last night but enjoyed some coffee, then added some toast and some grapefruit because her vitamins did not sit well on an empty stomach.

Jason talked about the Newlins. He knew there had been something rotten in their marriage. Sookie did not know if he was just pretending he knew, or if everyone that spent any amount of time in that church of theirs noticed it. A crumbling marriage between a pastor and his wife would have Sookie doubting other things. Pastors were supposed to keep people together once they were married, talk about love, and openness, honesty, and help them through the tough times. That was part of their profession. Maybe Steve Newlin spent too much time judging others that he couldn't be bothered with what was truly important. Thank goodness there were no children involved.

After heading back up, making sure she was completely packed, even her toothbrush, Sookie spent some time looking through the television channels then moping about the room. This was a really nice hotel. She had seen stuff like this in television shows, but the price of staying in a nice hotel was more than she could ever afford. Would Bill take her on fun trips in the future? Or would it be an occasional trip for Eric? Though now that Sookie had met Godric and knew more about what was going on, she did not think Eric sent her here just to be friendly with his neighbors in Texas, and planned to send her all over the country to read minds to find missing vampires.

At 11:20, the phone rang and Sookie confirmed that she needed Bill and their luggage moved downstairs for the Anubis people. She waited till they came, and watched them load Bill on the cart. It must be a tough job moving vampires because they weighed as much as a live person plus the box. They had a folding lift to help, but these fellows had to use their muscles.

Stepping out behind the cart, Sookie was surprised to see the double door directly across the hall open, and two more Anubis shipping containers being moved. She stopped in her tracks, then contemplated that Eric was heading to Shreveport too so there was no reason why he couldn't fly with them. He was paying for it.

Getting back into motion and getting on the elevator, Sookie wryly thought to herself that she had not negotiated a private plane for just her and Bill. She did not know much about how Anubis operated, or how much they charged for a vampire, but it would be cost effective to move more vampires going in the same direction on the same planes. Maybe she just lucked out that just Bill and her needed to get from Shreveport to Dallas on the way here.

Perhaps it was unlucky. Sookie would like to meet more human companions of vampires to compare what was going on between Bill and her. She had met Hugo, but he was a bad example. Sookie did not buy into that whole love forever, with the added clause that Isabel had to make Hugo a vampire to keep that love. Sookie did not want to be a vampire. She liked sun tanning way too much.

At least Jason was still Jason, even after going to a mind control camp for a radical church group and nearly getting blown up with her. Why should Sookie even be surprised? Jason rode out that tidal wave of murders with all those girls he slept with getting strangled. Sookie had no idea how he did it.

If Jason was not impressed enough with the clean, luxury van, and the separate hanger that kept them out of the airport rubbing elbows with everyone else, he did let out a whistle when they entered the plane.

"Wow," he said, which pretty much said it all.

"I know," Sookie agreed. "And there was two stewardesses on the flight out. Can you believe that?"

Jason's eyes were already focused on one heading to the back of the cabin. Her tailored skirt was a real, good fit. "That's nice," he said. Whether was in agreement to what Sookie said, or a comment on the young lady's anatomy was debatable.

Sookie shook her head ruefully and chose a chair. They swiveled all the way around and leaned back, and were really comfy. Not like the airline seats she saw in movies.

"Hey," Jason declared, "there's three of them."

"Yeah, Eric's coming back and ..." Sookie was recalling what Godric said about not talking about him, but then figured since Jason already met him, he already knew who he was so used his name, "Godric's going to stay with him for a bit."

"Oh … wait, is Eric that big blond, threatening one?"

"You know him?"

Jason looked confused, then asked, "Did you tell him about me?"

"What's there to tell?"

"You didn't say anything?"

"About what? I didn't tell Eric anything about you," Sookie complained. Why did Jason always have to think he was the most interesting thing in her life? Yeah, he played quarterback in high school, but those days were over, and now he was on the parish road crew. In a supervisory position, but still, not something to rave about when she first met people.

"Did he say something to you about me?"

"No," she snipped, but could clearly pick up that Jason was concerned about something. Sookie grew worried, thinking about how Eric treated Lafayette and had to ask, "What did you do?"

"Do you know him? I mean know what he's really like? Is he all talk, but no action?"

"Hardly, Jason. What did you do? Did he threaten you?"

"Well … he did … I don't know if he knows all of it yet, but he knew about me using V, if he finds out the rest … y'know I am sorry … real sorry …"

"Did he hurt you? If he touched you …"

"No. No, he didn't. Sook … I did something horrible, and I guess I should tell you, rather than you hearing it from him. It wasn't me, it just got out of control so quickly, and maybe it was my fault for not doing the right thing when I had the chance. It's been weighing on me heavily."

"What?" Sookie prompted. What could be so bad that it weighed on Jason 'heavily'? She did feel that he felt horrible, but was not getting a clear picture.

"You remember Amy?"

"Yes."

"Well, both of us were into V."

"Oh my God. Jason, you can't be taking that. It's wrong."

"I know, and didn't need a vampire telling me either. Anyway, we couldn't get any, and we wanted it bad, and I knew Lafayette had some way of getting it, but he wouldn't sell it to me."

"Jason ..."

"No listen. So I was stupid and followed Lafayette. He knew a vampire and would visit him. And I think they had a nice arrangement between the two of them."

Sookie knew Jason was trying to hint at something with the word 'arrangement' but did not want to jump to a conclusion about what he meant. Lafayette was her friend so maybe it was not something sordid.

"So uh … Amy and I had followed Lafayette."

"And …?"

"And well, I didn't realize how desperate Amy was. Really, you got to believe me. She showed me her necklace, but it was only one silver chain."

Sookie's eyes widened, she had admired Amy's necklace and they had talked about it.

"Yeah?"

Jason's eyes glanced about. They were taxiing on the runway so the crew was in their own seats and not near them.

"I knocked on the vampire's door and said I was a friend of Lafayette's when he asked. He opened it."

Sookie was growing impatient with Jason's pauses Usually Jason was not so bashful about his exploits, even when he was doing something real stupid.

"Amy threw a silver hood over his head and there was even more silver. She had it all in that big pocketbook of hers. He screamed. Real painful like. And she told me to put him in my truck."

"You didn't."

"I know. I was weak. I wanted V, and I wasn't thinking, and Amy was telling me what to do, and I kept thinking it couldn't get any worse, y'know?"

"You kidnapped a vampire?" Sookie hissed, afraid of anyone overhearing, even with the roar of the accelerating airplane engines about to lift them off the ground.

"Yeah."

"What did you do with him?"

"We uh … tied Eddie up in my basement."

"What?"

"Chained him on a folding lounge chair."

"Why did you do that? Couldn't ya just have filled up a couple vials at his house and ran?"

"I know."

"Well, why?"

"Uh, we … Amy said we couldn't let him go, and … I loved her, Sookie. I wanted V almost as much as her. But the bad part was Eddie was awake and could talk to me. He wasn't a bad guy at all."

"What does that mean, that he wasn't a bad guy?"

"Just that I got to talking to him. He wasn't a vampire for long. He had been married, I think one kid, we talked about what it was like being brought up without a father … you know, like he was normal."

"Why are you so surprised by that, Jason?"

"Well ..." Jason said looking confused.

Lowly, Sookie repeated while looking about, "So you kidnapped a vampire with Amy and chained him up in your basement? I guess you got all the V you needed?"

"Yeah."

"Did you start selling the rest?"

"Oh no. No. We only used it for … personal use."

"He's not still in your basement, is he?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"Well, I got feeling sorry for Eddie so I bought some Tru Blood and giving it to him ..."

"Wait, you were not planning on feeding him?"

"Not at first. Amy said he didn't need it, and it would look suspicious if I bought any."

"You were going to starve him?" Sookie thought of Jessica and added, "New vampires are always hungry."

"Oh yeah, Eddie said he was hurting."

"So you kept him fed, after he told you that?"

"Yeah, and I didn't let Amy know, but she found an empty bottle … but she was cool with it. She said we could make Eddie part of the family and no longer keep him locked up if we … um, what was it … Stocking Syndrome? We just had to make Eddie like us."

Sookie's lip curled up. What the hell was Jason talking about? Kidnap someone, starve him while draining his blood, and then get him to like you while keeping him chained in your basement?

"But I knew it was wrong. You got to believe me, Sookie. I knew it was wrong. Eddie was a decent guy, and I thought if I could apologize, we could let him go."

Sookie's eyes widened. Even a new vampire was too strong for Jason. Did Eddie get away and call Eric?

"So I told Amy it was over. I put my foot down. I threw all our V down the drain, and went downstairs to free Eddie and … I really thought Amy was with me on this. She said that we had something special, and agreed we didn't need the V."

She nodded.

"But when I went to free Eddie, Amy did not see it the same as me, and plunged a stake into him."

"You ..."

"Not me. I liked him. I could'a never done that to him."

Sookie sat in her seat with her mouth open for a moment, then asked, "Eric knows?"

"I don't think so, unless Lafayette told him."

"Lafayette? Do you know what Eric did to Lafayette? How … I can't believe you. I really can't, Jason."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Like what? I went to Dallas in exchange for getting Lafayette out, and I'm not sure how he's doing. He was all messed up."

"What did he do to Lafayette?"

"Enough that I am really afraid, Jason. Eric is not nice."

"He only warned me. And I'm never going to do V again."

"Warned you? Warned you? Eric does not do warnings."

"May I get y'all anything?"

Jason's eyes zeroed in on two items of interest that were now bending over in front of him. "Why hello, darling. Would you have any cold bottles of Turbodog?"

"Sure do."

"I'll take one of those then."

"And you, miss?"

"A gin and tonic, please."

"Coming right up. One Turbodog and a gin and tonic."

"Jason, do you think humans that hang out with vampires drink too much?"

"What's wrong with a beer? It's lunchtime."

Once they had their drinks, a second round and lunch was served, Jason lowly suggested, "Hey, it's sunny in here. What would happen if we … y'know? Getting rid of Eric might take care of both our problems."

"What?" hissed Sookie in outrage. Jason said he felt bad about Eddie, and now he was suggesting killing someone else? "Are you kidding me? First off, those things lock from the inside so we can't get them open without power tools or some kind of crow bar. Secondly, he's paying for your flight to get home. And most importantly, they can take a little bit of sunlight and move damned fast."

"But they're sleeping."

"Older vampires can move during the day. Even Bill can in an emergency. Eric could pop out, grab ya by the throat, and be in the closet before your dead body even hit the floor."

Sookie hoped she was exaggerating, but Jason's idea was monstrous. If Eric only warned Jason, that meant he was not so murderous that he was about to kill Jason … yet. Jason could still walk around, doing stupid things that could change that. But for now, it looked like Jason was on probation. Maybe Eric had some deal in mind for Jason for the future, but Jason did not have much to offer so it was a losing proposition from Eric's side. Shreveport wasn't in Renard parish so Eric couldn't even get a road paved.

"Really?"

"Yes. And if ya did something to Eric, I think ya'd have to do it to Godric too."

"Why? He seems nice, but in a distant sort of way. Guess 'cause he's so old."

"Eric's pretty old too, but I'm not sure how they stay in the here and now mentally. Godric's depressed and suicidal."

"Then why's he a vampire?"

"Jason, I don't know, but it's because he's been alive so long, and I think he has too much time just to sit alone and think. He talks about God and forgiveness and he's … thinking it's his time to go."

"Maybe he was nice enough to be open-minded and listen to the Fellowship, and Steve talked him into that. I mean what vampire talks about God? Is he even talking about ours?"

"What?"

"Well, if he's as old as he said, before there was even Jesus, who knows what he worships."

"I think he meant ours with the capital 'G'."

"Huh. So he converted? How do they do that? I mean Vampire Bill says they don't sizzle when they're hit by holy water, but what priest would even take something like that seriously?"

"Jason, your bigotry's showin'." Sookie believed God loved everyone.

"What? No. I mean I'm just makin' conversation. They got a whole different value system. If anything, they shouldn't even believe in God."

Sookie was happy that the flight from Dallas to Shreveport was short. Jason philosophizing on what vampires believe in and religion in general was more than she could tolerate.

She had a brief flashback to her arrival in Dallas, but there was no man in a suit holding up a placard that said 'Compton party'. There was an Anubis van, some Anubis people in their uniforms, and a harried looking guy talking on his cell phone.

Sookie walked over to the van, and addressed the one that looked like the driver, "Hi."

He gave a nod, then asked, "You two going to Bon Temps?"

"Yes."

"You might as well get in the back seat. First stop's Shreveport."

Sookie caught a loud thought _'cause I can't stand the sound of that bastard's voice_.

"Right. We are in Shreveport so 'course that'd be first."

"Hey! Load Compton first. The other two are for Shreveport."

Sookie did not care much for the sound of that voice either. He was thinking there were supposed to be two vans, not one for the whole group. Since they weren't introduced, Sookie was not sure if she should be letting Eric and Godric go off with him, but she had no idea where they were going.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"They're dropping Eric and Godric in Shreveport first, then us in Bon Temps. The driver asked us to ride in the back seat."

"Okie doke."

Concerned about who this was, Sookie tried to listen. He was a focused thinker so whoever this was was concentrating on he had a conference call about some mutual fund that Eric had money in, but it was not making the appropriate amount of money, and was setting up his wireless headset so he could take notes for Eric to convince him to change to something else. Sookie could not tell how much of Eric's money was involved. Just that this fellow wanted to do a good job because when Eric made a sudden random monetary decision out of the blue, if he followed that strategy, he made money. It was like an insider tip at the track. He suspected some vampire network of investing.

He was looking at his schedule when his eyes lifted and passed over Sookie. _Compton's fangbanger. White trash with her boobies hanging out. _Sookie smiled and got _no beauty pageant winner with those teeth_.

Well.

She slid in next to Jason, as Mr. Rude barked into the air as he got in the passenger seat, "Pass code 795488." After a pause, he said, "Bobby Burnham representing Northman."

Even with mind-reading, Sookie had no clue what was going on on Bobby's call. There was money mentioned, but they talked in phrases like '720 mil'. She did not count money like that, and there was something about present value and interest and exchange rates and something dependent on the prime rate. She understood the concept of diversification, but there was rattling on about monthly, quarterly, annual, five year plan and a whole bunch of other nonsense. It wasn't nonsense to Bobby, but Sookie got the impression that he was not happy with what he was hearing. He was listening real well so his thoughts didn't stray to what exactly he was for Eric, or even what he was going to have for dinner.

From the airport, they were headed towards Fangtasia at first, but then turned away. Sookie was pretty sure they were still in Shreveport, but although local to Bon Temps, was not familiar with every neighborhood. When they made a turn, Bobby held out a square of paper to the driver.

The driver waited till he pulled up to an entry gate across the road to take the slip and hand it out the window to show the security guard. The guard looked past the driver at Bobby and then a glance through the rear window at Jason before nodding and opening the gate.

Sookie looked around. It was houses. Not some secret government or vampire facility. The houses looked pretty much alike. Even their lawns and bushes were cloned.

Bobby hung up, or whatever someone did with a headset, and put his notepad into the black shoulder bag he had. He took out something else, and Sookie didn't know what it was till they pulled into a driveway and he pointed it up to the house. The double garage door opened, and she saw a red Corvette parked in the second bay further from the house. There was an Impala parked outside the garage behind the Corvette.

"Pull inside. You can get closer to the door."

Bobby hopped out and was already jangling through a ring of keys to get the steel door to the house unlocked, after he entered a code into a keypad. While the driver turned the engine off then went to the back of the van to unload the cargo. There was another one of those lifts back there. Sookie knew Eric would be at least a two-person job without it, but Bobby did not offer to do anything to assist. He felt the driver was 'the help', not him.

They weren't parked so Sookie could see into the house without getting out of the van.

Jason commented, "Doesn't look like a vampire house."

"Yeah, Bill's has got character."

"I guess the neighbors know this is a vampire house if an Anubis van is pulling in."

"You're right," Sookie agreed.

After a minute of silence, as the driver took the second coffin out, "Nice ride," Jason commented with a thumb jerked at the Corvette.

"Yeah."

"Still prefer a truck. There's no room in that thing."

Sookie restrained herself from commenting on the quantity of discarded paper cups Jason's truck could hold in comparison to a sports car.

The driver slammed the back shut and got back in his seat. Before he turned the van back on, he called in and reported the time and the delivery of Eric Northman and Heimdall. Sookie committed the address to memory and once they pulled out, she fumbled in her purse to write it down.

Jason leaned over to look at what she was writing caused Sookie to lift a finger to her lips.

Jason whispered, "Who's Heimdall?"

"I think it's Godric. He might be using a different name here."

"They change their names whenever they want?"

"I don't know. Godric told me last night that he was in disgrace or something after that thing at the church."

"It wasn't his fault. He kept things from getting way out of hand. Heck, he might be just as much of a hero as me."

Sookie nodded her agreement and stuffed her pen and scrap of paper back in her bag.

When they passed into Bon Temps, it looked like the town was being used to film a movie and the apocalypse had occurred. The Stackhouses noticed that before the man and woman jumped in front of the van and rolled off laughing. Their driver was quite upset, and Sookie agreed that it was not his fault. They were acting like a couple of drug fiends on Cops, and their eyes were weird black orbs.

Eventually they got near Sookie's and passed her driveway before pulling off to go to Bill's house.

It just got weirder once they got into Bill's house. Jason got an answering machine at the sheriff's when he called to report the accident and find out what was going on. Hoyt and Maxime Fortenberry were upstairs, and Mrs. Foytenberry had them weird eyes and was talking about Sam Merlotte being some kind of sacrifice to god. Then Hoyt tells them that Maryann is over at Sookie's house, which is now Maryann's. Mrs. Foytenberry promising loudly that Sam will be served up like barbeque.

Well, it was too much for Jason to listen to so he hared off to Merlotte's to straighten things out, against the advice of both Bill and Sookie.

Then Sookie heard that Tara was over at her house, or as Hoyt said 'party over at Maryann's'. She couldn't leave her best friend over there, so Bill and her drove over. Her house was trashed and smelt really bad. The front door was wide open and all the lights were left on. There were even tree branches in the house. What the fuck?

When Sookie saw the photograph of Gran, Tara and her lying on the steps, with the frame smashed, she feared the worst. It was a stroke of good luck that Lafayette chose then to call. Tara was with him, but when he heard Sookie was standing in her living room, his concern became evident. He urged Sookie to get out of her house right away.

It was too late. Maryann was there. After a brief argument of whose house it was, Maryann's or Sookie's, Maryann slammed Sookie into the wall and she could tell Maryann was the thing that attacked her. Bill got her off, but when he bit Maryann, he was poisoned. He was foaming at the mouth and spitting some foul green stuff out while Maryann laughed. What was she?

Conversely, Maryann asked Sookie, "What are you?"

When Sookie tried to defend herself, claiming, "It is none of your business," a weird light came out of her hand that fended off Maryann temporarily so they could get away.

Sookie drove them to Lafayette's, while Bill hung his head out the window, still under the ill effects from Maryann's poisonous blood.

When Sookie suggested calling Eric, Bill vehemently replied, "I will not turn to Eric."

When Bill asked, Sookie confessed she did not know what she did to Maryann, but she knew Maryann was who attacked her in the woods. Bill swore to kill her, and Sookie agreed. They hoped Tara could give them some information on who Maryann was, and then Bill asked for Sookie's wrist so he could feed and heal.

After pulling Tara's mind back to her own body and self-control, Bill and Sookie stepped out to the porch where Sookie repeated the chant that had permeated Tara's afflicted mind. Bill remembered those names and thought to himself that he knew what Maryann was.

Sookie asked, "What is she? And more importantly how do we kill her?"

"I do not know how to defeat her. But I may know one vampire who might. Might. But if I'm gonna make it by daylight, I must leave now."

"Let's go," Sookie agreed.

"I must do this alone. But I'll be back by morning. Jason and Sam, Tara and Lafayette, you can do more good for them here."

"You're right. I left everybody before, and look what happened."

"Can you do whatever it was you did to Maryann, can you do that again?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what it was that I did."

"All right. You keep your friends safe. And by all means, keep away from your home."

Sookie nodded as Bill urged, "Promise me."

"Promise," she agreed, and leaned in to give Bill a good-bye kiss.

Hours later, when Bill reached the queen's residence, he obeyed her cardinal rule and turned off his cell phone before entering. The queen had a notorious temper, and Bill did not want to risk upsetting her. Hopefully, Sophie-Anne would see him quickly and he'd be on his way back to Bon Temps.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 5**

Sam, Coby and Lisa were admitted to Fangtasia after Sam gave the leggy, skinny blond a hundred dollars. It was not until dark that Sam was granted an audience with Eric. The vampire reclined nonchalantly, wearing a suit and dress shirt that Sam suspected were expensive and probably contained silk.

What could be happening in Bon Temps within hours of returning Sookie to town? Eric hoped it was entertaining. Fangtasia was not going to occupy all Godric's spare hours once he finished the change to hide his identity. He had convinced Godric that a young vampire would be a useful thing to be. If he could target Godric at drainers and other filth that wandered through Fangtasia, he'd have some sort of purpose. Godric liked that, and Eric preferred him not to sit around and think of the bigger questions like 'Why?', 'Who am I?' and God. It would be so much simpler if he could convince Godric that his own beliefs had served him for years, and still worked quite well. There was no one Eric would rather have at his side both in Valhalla and at Ragnorak than Godric.

"Why should I help you?" Eric then added in distaste, "Shifter."

Sam replied, "Because I need your help. We need it. And hopefully someday I'll be able to give you something you need."

"Can you give me Sookie Stackhouse?"

Behind Eric, Pam rolled her eyes. Sookie Stackhouse. Eric was obsessed, and even Godric lurking about did not seem to be distracting her maker from that bit of telepathic fluff.

"No," Sam replied. Vampires made ridiculous, nonsensical demands so they never had to come to any agreement.

"Well, that's a shame. That would be a tribute I would not soon forget."

"I am not here to give you tribute, Eric."

"No, you are here to request my help based on a hypothetical future in which you return the favor." Eric sat up and commented, "But you are known not to be friendly to those like me. Why should I trust you?"

"Because until somebody begins trusting somebody, we're all single targets. Just ripe for the picking."

"I have no knowledge of this maenad creature. Although I suspect it's the bull-headed beast that passed through here recently. Right, Pam?"

"That thing owes me a pair of shoes."

Sam's eyes left Pam and returned to Eric as he asked, "So can you help us or not?"

"I do know someone who may be able to offer something useful." He then repeated, "Might be able to." Eric had a few vampires in mind, but he was not about to give his list of sources to a shifter.

"Can we see your fangs?" Coby asked excitedly.

Eric barely paused before his fangs audibly snapped to their full length, and he retracted his upper lip enough to make them fully visible.

Coby leaned forward to look, but Lisa leaned back with her arms raised protectively in front of her.

Eric asked, "Don't you like vampires, little girl?"

"Eric," Sam called. They did not have time to fool around, and he did not want Arlene's children traumatized any more than necessary.

"Our almost stepdaddy hated vampires. But we don't."

"He went on a vacation with Jesus."

"You make me so happy I never had any of you," Pam swore.

"Now come on, Pam. They're funny. They're like humans, but miniature. Teacup humans."

Eric and Pam exchanged a few words in another language, but Sam interrupted, "So can you call this other person who may be able to uh ..."

"No, I need to visit each personally. I should leave now if I want to have enough time if I need to visit them all before dawn. I'll walk you out," Eric said, then laughed at whatever Pam was saying in their secret vampire language.

At his Bronco, Sam said to Eric, "You have my cell phone number."

"I will call you if I find anything out." He then leaned down and addressed the children, "Good night, tiny humans," and winked before launching himself straight up into the sky.

Coby and Lisa looked up, seeing Eric disappear into a speck. "Whoa, he can fly," Coby wondered in amazement.

"Come on," Sam urged them. "Let's get you two back to Bon Temps."

Sam's cell phone did ring shortly after he got on the Interstate.

"Hello?"

"You are in luck, shifter. I have a vampire in Shreveport that has some ideas about your maenad."

"Should I come back?"

"No, we can meet you in Bon Temps. At your bar?"

"No, they're looking for me. That's sure to be watched."

Sam heard someone talking in the background to Eric, but couldn't make out what it was.

Eric resumed speaking to him, "I forgot. Children sleep at night, and do not go from bar to bar. You said you need to tend them, or are you giving them back now that you have gotten my attention by waving them around?"

"No, Eric. I gotta … ah, damn," Sam said, trying to think of where he could let the kids sleep while he met with vampires. Arlene's was out of the question. She was not vampire friendly, and would not approve once she got her wits back.

"I did not ask a yes or no question. What does your reply of 'no' mean?"

"I guess I'm sitting for them, but I don't know where to take 'em where I can meet ..."

"That doesn't look right," Eric said. "Put this on."

"Eric?"

Sam only heard a voice in the background so repeated Eric's name again, and got a "What?" in response, before Eric said, "Perhaps Sookie's?"

"No, she's not home and that's where the maenad is. She moved into Sookie's house while she was in Dallas."

"Really? Wait, where is Sookie, if she's not there?"

"I just said Dallas."

"No, she flew back today, and Bill was confirmed as being delivered to his house."

"Oh no."

"Take that," Eric snapped, but Sam doubted it was directed at him. Eric said, "I will meet you at Bill Compton's. I will call Bill from the car, and you try Sookie. If they are not at Compton's, tell her to go there." Sam heard a door slam, and Eric spoke in another language for a moment, and someone was talking back before the call disconnected.

Sam called Sookie's number, and Sookie picked up her cell on the second ring, "Sookie."

"Sam?"

"Where are you?"

"At Lafayette's. Do you know what the hell is going on?"

"It's a long story, but can I meet you at Bill's? I went to Fangtasia and asked the vampires there for help."

"You asked Eric for help?" she asked, the disbelief clear in her voice.

"Yeah, why not?"

"And he's giving it to you?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Sam admitted. "He's bringing someone that might know what to do, and said they'd meet us at Bill's. Actually, I'm surprised Eric called me so quick after he left me. Did you know he can fly?"

"Why Bill's?" Sookie asked. She did not want to talk about what Eric did, except that he may have gotten some help and apparently was not being his usual self to Sam. She wondered briefly if Bill was going to see the same person as Eric. How many experts could there be on Maryann?

"I can't go near my bar, and uh … let's just say I thought somewhere else was a bad idea." Sam did not want to say the wrong thing about Arlene, when her children appeared wide awake in his rear view mirror. "Do you want me to call Eric back and tell him to meet us at Lafayette's? I'll give him directions."

Sookie immediately said, "No. No. I mean that would be inconvenient." Eric had tortured Lafayette. She couldn't invite Eric to his house. "I'll go to Bill's right now. Jessica and the Foytenberries were there earlier. Maybe Jason's back too."

Sam sped up a little because he wanted to see if Sookie was all right and hear what happened to her since she got back earlier today. No one entering Bon Temps could ignore what was going on.

He barely noticed a sports car passing him, until he saw the brake lights pump and it pull into the lane in front of him. It slowed enough for Sam to see the Corvette symbol on the back of it, then sped back up, leaving him behind, and then slowed again. Sam was thinking drunk driver when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Are you driving that slow on purpose?"

"Eric?"

"Yes. When I first passed you, it appeared your vehicle was not moving at all."

"Are you in the Corvette?"

"Ah, so you are not driving that slow because your vision is impaired."

"Eric, stop that," Sam heard a voice say. "There were two children in the back seat." Sam guessed it was a man, or actually a male vampire, since he could notice who was in the back seats of cars in the dark.

"I have not driven this slow since the 1930s."

"We'll get there when we get there," Sam overheard from the calm voice.

Sam offered, "I'll go a bit faster, Eric, but flash your high beams if you see deer."

It was not over. When they reached the entrance of Bill's driveway, Eric made a tire-squealing turn, and rolled up the driveway backwards at high speed. Sam saw his headlights fade away before they were turned off.

When Sam got out of his truck, Eric shook his head in disgust at him after he parked, "Even in reverse, shifter."

"I wasn't aware there was a race, Eric," Sam replied, somewhat disgusted. He may have some heightened senses, but a car crash would still hurt him as badly as anyone else. At least his short companion that was blocked from his view by the sheer size of Eric, might not be a typical arrogant vampire. Sam would find out soon enough what his terms were. Vampires did nothing for free. To goad Eric, he said, "Besides, Sookie beat both of us here."

He did think Eric must drive and fly fast, since he was also no longer wearing the clothes he had on earlier in Fangtasia. Sam hoped his change into these cruddy clothes meant he expected to get dirty when dealing with Maryann.

"I will concede then."

The door opened when they got to the porch, and Sookie said, "Coby and Lisa, what are you doing here?"

Sam explained, "Arlene's caught up with the excitement and hasn't come home so they came by and I fed them and thought it best to keep them with me till I could find someone else Arlene trusts." Hanging around him with Maryann wanting him was not safe. "I didn't know you were back."

"So how did you end up at Fangtasia?"

"Sam wanted to deliver some impassioned appeal how we should all form one big happy team to take on the bad guys," Eric drawled.

"It must have been some speech," Sookie replied.

"Yes, full of words about trust while hopeful human children looked on. By the way, this is Heimdall."

Sookie's eyes went to the person trailing behind Eric. It was Godric, wearing a Fangtasia hoodie and black pants that were too loose. He pushed the hood down as he came in, and then her mouth truly dropped open. His hair had grown since yesterday. It was in a style that she hadn't seen around Bon Temps. It was arranged in sloppy, limp twists, and included some highlights of electric blue along with one of the twists colored deep purple.

Sam knew his initial thought was probably dead wrong, but this kid, who appeared to this bartender's eyes like he needed to wait at least another five years till he could get served, looked like one of those kids that went on a shooting spree at their high school. All in black, even with the base shade of his hair being unnaturally black. Nowadays though, considering he was a vampire, he probably got tired of hanging around a mall, and worked his mojo to achieve every fangbanger's dream to join the ranks of the undead. So that raised the question in Sam's mind, how the hell did this individual know anything about maenads? Was Eric thinking this was a joke? On top of Eric's attitude, there had to be a law against turning vampires before they were full grown. Piercings, tattoos, now turning into a vampire. Sam felt so old.

"Your name's Heimdall?" Sookie asked. She thought she better get it right, rather than be rude, and maybe Godric might tell her later what was going on.

"Eric gave me that name." Sookie thought his voice sounded the same, yet different.

Eric explained, "Since he's new, he might have family alive who would be distressed. Things may be different in the future with vampire relations changing, but traditionally there is a complete break from human life."

Sookie noticed his eyes went to Jessica. Did he know that Sookie took her back to see her family? How could he? Did Bill go off on a rant about what an idiot he thought she was in front of Eric?

At the moment, Jessica could have been knocked over with a feather. Eric had a new vampire around, besides her? Why hadn't he introduced her to him when she was staying in Shreveport? He looked like someone her parents wouldn't approve of. That was at least worth exchanging some polite, get-to-know-ya conversation. And why did Eric give him a new name? Was he Eric's, as in Eric made him a vampire, or was there some wild story about how another new vampire got left with Eric? Wait, was that why Eric brought her back to Bill, because he ended up having to babysit another vampire? Hey, that made her older. At last, she had seniority on someone, other than her baby sister.

"Vampire Bill's got a Wii!" Lisa declared, and Coby called to Mrs. Fortenberry, "Our turn next." They went into the living room and got comfortable. They knew how it worked, if they didn't watch, the person playing would just reset their game and they'd never get called.

Heimdall focused on them, and stated, "They are barefoot."

Sookie looked down and saw he was right. Why was Sam taking them all over barefoot? She was not surprised that Eric was wearing flip flops with his track pants and tank top. Heimdall was wearing more regular sandals, the guy type with the velcro fasteners, but his toenails were painted black. What the hell? And why hadn't she noticed tattoos on his feet before? The two of them had no fashion sense. Flip-flops and sandals did not scream 'bad ass vampire'.

"But apparently uninjured," Eric observed. "Heimdall, this is Sam Merlotte. He owns Merlotte's, a bar, here in Bon Temps. Before you berate him, those are not his children."

Sam made a face to express his disbelief. Like Heimdall stood any chance of intimidating him.

"Sookie Stackhouse works for Sam at the bar," he continued, waving a hand at Sookie, "and this is the home of Bill Compton, a vampire that resides in Bon Temps. Where is Bill? He did not answer my call."

"He may have …" Sookie remembered how Bill said he was not going to Eric, "been on his way to Shreveport to talk to Heimdall. He thought he knew of someone that could help and he said he'd be back by morning."

"Me?" Heimdall asked in surprise. "If he wants to speak to me, he would need to go through the sheriff."

Eric added, "As sheriff, I am duty bound not rend my constituents for reasonable requests, or at least be lenient in negotiating an exchange for what I want."

Sookie did not like the way he looked at her as he said that.

"However, I do not owe anything to Sam Merlotte, and neither does Heimdall. Heimdall is willing to advise on the situation since he has knowledge of maenads."

"Advise?" Sookie asked in disbelief.

"You're not going to help?" Sam asked, before Sookie got her answer.

"If you already believe his advice will not be helpful, shifter, we can leave and waste no more of your time."

"Eric, maybe we can sit down?" Heimdall suggested.

"Sure," Sookie said. "Um, Mrs. Fortenberry shouldn't see Sam 'cause of uh … she's possessed or whatever. Can we go on in and sit in the dining room?"

Eric went in the direction of Sookie's extended hand to the table clearly visible and sat himself at the head. Heimdall was slow to follow and actually came to a stop when Jessica flitted into his path and flashed a smile down at him. He knew she was a vampire, but smiling vampires, especially ones he did not know, were trouble.

Sam took the seat to Eric's left, figuring that Eric and Heimdall were the two he needed to speak to. If Heimdall knew something about how to kill Maryann, he suspected he'd need Eric to carry it out, or Bill, when he came back from wherever he went. That might be better, than he would not owe Eric as big a favor.

Jessica was hovering to get the best seat next to Heimdall, when Eric queried, "Jessica, why are you in here?"

"Can't I help?"

Eric laughed.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She was a vampire now, and that meant she could do things. Especially when Bill wasn't around to forbid her.

Sookie realized they may mean her too, so said, "Is this for boys only? I realize I don't ..."

She felt a light touch on her elbow as Heimdall murmured, "Of course not. Please stay."

Sookie allowed him to maneuver her to the empty seat next to Eric, and he took the one on the other side of her.

Jessica took the seat on the other side of Heimdall.

Eric took charge and said, "Sam came to me because he is having trouble with a maenad in Bon Temps. The majority of humans have taken leave of their senses, and the maenad attacked Sookie in the woods, leaving a deep, possibly mortal wound, filled with poison. If she was not within earshot of Bill Compton, she may have died. The maenad has killed two others by removing their hearts."

Heimdall asked, "Did she purposely target Sookie? My second question is why Bill Compton did not prevent the attack. Maenads are difficult, but a vampire should be able to fend her off at night."

"Bill bit her earlier today and got real sick," Sookie said.

"Bite her? As in try to ingest her blood? Why would he do something like that? Her immortality has corrupted her blood. It is not fit for consumption until her mortality is restored."

Sam's hope climbed. Heimdall sounded articulate, at least. Shame that he missed Vampire Bill's moment of failure. Ever since that vampire came to town, everything was turning into shit.

Sookie glared at Heimdall and asked, "What should he have done than to 'fend' her off?"

"Rip off her head and limbs, eviscerate her and run. Vampires have strength and speed."

"Well, not everyone's first thought is to rip someone else apart."

"I thought you said your attacker had the head of a bull and claws? That's not just someone else," Eric reminded Sookie.

Sookie gnashed her teeth. Of course, Eric wouldn't admit that he might have done the same thing Bill did.

"It may not matter," Heimdall said, sensing tension building. "What I advise is to convince the maenad that she should move somewhere else. It is the easier thing to do, since they are more immortal than us."

Seeing how Jessica was hanging on Heimdall's every word, Eric teased, "There you go, Jessica. Go talk to the woman. The sound of your voice and your pathetic complaints should have her gone by dawn."

Sam asked, "Can we be serious about this? What can you do to get her to leave?"

"They think they are granted powers by Dionysus. They're solitary and get bored. There's only so much drinking, orgying and running about mad that a group of humans can do before they collapse. If they are days into the madness already, it's only a matter of time. She might accept tribute as an incentive to leave since the humans will drop dead. If she remains, she will receive nothing."

"Like what?" Eric asked.

"Wine. Livestock. Food. Maenads have simple tastes."

"No," Sam said. "She's not going anywhere. With supernaturals in the region, she's staying to sacrifice them to her god in search of the perfect vessel."

"No," Heimdall disagreed. "Vampires are dead. Her god is about living."

"I'm a shifter."

"So? There's shifters and weres all over. I think you should give her tribute to pay her to move on."

"Maryann won't accept it," Sam replied.

"You've already discussed this with her?"

"It's complicated because she thinks it's personal."

"How can it be? She's immortal. What can you do to her?"

"Nothing," Sam replied evasively. He was well aware he was powerless against her.

"Immortals can be petty," Eric suggested.

"What a waste," Heimdall sighed. Why couldn't creatures with lives that long evolve mentally too?

"So, what can we do?" Sam asked, returning to the original question.

"I can always ask her if she will accept tribute. It would not hurt to communicate," Heimdall said offhandly.

Eric cleared his throat.

"Yes, me, Eric. We'll need to keep you from being seen by her, if we're forced to kill her. She has not already met you?"

"No."

"What does she hope to accomplish in Bon Temps with her sacrifice. Just bring her god to life?" Heimdall asked.

Sam snorted, "Yeah, just that."

"All right. That should not be too hard. She is performing the sacrifice by cutting out the heart?"

"Yes," Sam answered.

"That's irreversible," Heimdall stated. "What do you shift into?"

"Anything. Mostly a dog, but I can be other animals."

Heimdall paused. His former companion about a half century ago was a shifter that usually became a dog that over the years gradually began to resemble his human appearance, since he spent most of the day as a dog. That was the last mortal he allowed to have his blood to heal. It was easier when he cared less what happened to humans and others with the same limited lifespans. It certainly hurt less than feeling the pain of someone's death through a bond. He then said, "We will need to substitute an animal for you, but it has to convince her."

"I need a real animal as an imprint. If I do the shift in front of her, can you switch the real animal for me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Sookie blurted out. "How can ya say maybe?"

"A lot depends on her. If she is overconfident, and believes the Fates are with her, than a couple errors on our part could go unnoticed. Give her what appears to be total victory. Surrender and confess you accept the inevitable, Sam. Or perhaps plea with her to leave the humans in peace when you offer yourself in exchange."

"I can do that. I've already asked her to leave everyone alone."

"You want Sam to be a martyr?" Sookie spat in disgust. Of course Godric wouldn't see anything wrong with that.

"Calm down, Sookie," Eric said offhandedly. "I doubt that's the entire plan since we have not heard the part about how she is killed. Letting her kill Sam seems pointless. Am I the only one that is interested in what Heimdall is going to say, or are you discarding his advice because you expect Bill to stride through that door and save you? Oh wait, you've had that happen before … and let me think, who saved you … I can see the face like it was right in front of me at this very moment ..."

"Eric, she knows what you are saying," Heimdall said. "This cannot be ready to happen tonight. Preparations need to be made. Miss Stackhouse says Bill Compton will return by dawn, and we will know his intentions then. In the meantime, let us consider whatever that is as a possible contingency plan and proceed."

When Eric did not squish Heimdall like an insect, literally or figuratively, for telling interrupting him. Sam was suspicious of Heimdall. He had already been since he even knew the word maenad, but that last bit sounded like he dealt with similar matters in the past, as the leader.

"Fine," Sookie said. She looked at Heimdall to let him know she appreciated him staying cool, rather than the way Eric and Bill postured, and her eyes dropped to his hand lying on the table. Besides his toes, he had his fingernails painted black, and some sort of tattoo that was hidden by his sleeve that swirled along the back of his hand to end on his thumb.

"What kind of animal?" Sam asked.

"Something distinctive. We want her to think you are special. This will be the time everything is perfect to summon her god."

"What animal are we looking for?" Eric asked.

"Male. I'd recommend a ram or bull for virility. A maenad should like that."

"There's a white bull at the 4H center. I saw her on a field trip from school." Coby was standing next to Jessica.

"Coby, what are-?" Sookie started, but Eric interjected, "Is it a bull or a 'her'?

"I think it's a boy. It was big."

"Look at it, before taking it," Heimdall instructed. "Most shifters do not switch to the opposite sex. A male animal is needed. If they do not have a bull there, see if they have a ram."

"Can you go pick it up?" Eric suggested to Sam.

"I'm not as resourceful as a vampire."

"Why don't the two of you go?" Heimdall suggested.

Eric looked down at Godric, but his maker was unmoved by the glare.

"Why are you in here, Coby?" Sookie asked.

"Hoyt's mama is hoggin' the game."

Sookie stood and asked, "Jessica, could you help me with this?"

"But … oh, never mind. I'm coming." Jessica did not want to get assigned to go pick up a big, smelly animal.

Hoyt was already trying to wrest the controller out of his mother's hand, with Lisa watching. Sookie was the one that suggested they play the two person version, with Coby and Lisa taking turns.

She heard the men come out of the dining room and into the foyer, and went to see them. "So what now?" she asked.

"Eric and I are going to steal a bull or ram from the 4H," Sam answered.

"Really?" She didn't believe Eric would agree to go steal an animal. Godric was doing a good job with him already.

"Yes, it seems Heimdall is prejudiced against Vikings, and thinks I love to do nothing more than steal livestock," Eric complained.

"By the way, speaking of Heimdall," Sookie said, "what the hell are you doing to him, Eric?"

"You sound as is you have already made Heimdall's acquaintance, Sookie," Eric said, clearly toying with her.

Heimdall spoke, "It's my big sister, Pam. She told me I needed a more exotic look to work at Fangtasia. She undoubtedly knows best. I find her to be quite stylish."

Looking on, Jessica was torn between being jealous or trying to move in with Heimdall. He was living the vampire life.

"Why the hell would you work at Fangtasia?"

Eric replied, "Because I told him to get a job, Sookie. Before you look down your nose, I suspect it pays more than yours. No offense meant to Merlotte's, Sam. I'm sure you recompense Sookie a fair amount based on her stated enjoyment of her position. Heimdall would be part of the draw of Fangtasia - vampires."

"You can't tell him to get a job."

"I didn't do the 'As your maker, I command you to get your sorry ass out of your coffin and deliver newspapers…'," Eric said in a reasonable imitation of Bill, "but Heimdall would spend all night lying on my couch watching Adult Swim, if allowed to."

"Aw, you have cable?" Jessica moaned.

"I prefer worldwide satellite for the wide selection of foreign programming," Eric answered.

"Can we get back to something more important than nail polish and Spongebob in Norwegian?" Sam interrupted.

"Swedish," Eric corrected. "Yes, I am ready. Does your vehicle have a hitch for a trailer?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, opening the door. "And I'm driving."

After the left, Sookie asked Heimdall, "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Let me call Bill and tell him you're here."

"Why? He'll be back soon enough. Bill may have a better plan to get the maenad to leave. The last time I was involved with killing one, it took twenty vampires."

"Twenty? How long ago?"

"About two hundred years ago. She was very unreasonable, and was using her human minions to target vampires during the day. That could not be tolerated. She was not actively seeking to summon Dionysus so she was much harder to deal with."

"You're not a young vampire?" Jessica asked in disappointment.

Glaring, Heimdall commanded, "Treat me as if I was."

"Why?"

Sookie heard his voice change to a stricter form of Godric's as he answered, "Because I say so."

"I'm not understanding it myself," Sookie confessed. "What's the big deal?"

"Eric may have been the oldest vampire in Louisiana. Two powerful vampires together is perceived as dangerous."

"You're not dangerous," Sookie denied.

"You are not afraid of Eric either."

"Oh no, I know what he's like. I've seen what he's done to people. He had one of my friends chained up in his basement for weeks."

"For being your friend?"

"No, it's a long story. Besides V, I think a vampire got kidnapped and killed."

"Eric is sheriff of this area. He is tasked with protecting vampires in his jurisdiction."

"He starved him. Shot him ..."

"Eric shot him?"

"Well, not directly, but he had a gunshot wound in his leg."

"Did Eric keep him after he told him the truth?"

"I don't know. I think he didn't talk at first."

"I'm not following what you are trying to say, Sookie. You do not approve of Eric trying to find the drainers who killed a vampire? Is it that the human authorities concluded their investigation in a satisfactory manner so Eric need not have taken any action?"

"What?"

"Did the human police already find the kidnapper or murderer?"

"No."

"Is your friend still being held by Eric?"

"No, he let him go when I said I'd go to Dallas to help find you."

"So the humans responsible were not found due to me?"

"No, uh, I guess not," Sookie rambled to a halt. Heimdall was not understanding what she was saying.

There was a screech as Jessica listened to Hoyt and his mother. She warned Hoyt and his mama to stop it, but Mrs. Fortenberry went too far, sneering, "A half-man and a dead whore. Who else would have either of ya?"

"Jess, don't," Hoyt said.

Jessica had enough. Maxim Fortenberry was a horrible woman. She was so embarrassed. Eric was a big deal, compared to boring old Bill. Eric was cool and so was Fangtasia. The only problem was Eric didn't take her seriously. And now, there was another vampire that she kind of liked, but nowhere as good-looking as Eric, but she saw definite possibilities since he looked close to her age. And with him suggesting that she treat him like a young vampire, maybe they could hang out together or something. Bill was so boring. Besides being a total dickhead. Dick. Dick. Dick.

Hoyt's warning did nothing to deter Jessica threatening, "Look, lady, you have no idea how little control I have over my actions. You also do not know that I haven't eaten in days."

Heimdall's calm voice quietly suggesting, "You do have control over your actions," went unheard by everyone but Sookie.

Jessica leapt upon the sour woman, knocking Hoyt away, snarling into Mrs. Hoytenberry's face, "Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't drain you dry."

Challengingly, she replied from her position lying on the floor, "I don't got to give you nothing."

Fangs audibly popped, followed by a shriek as Jessica was hauled away by a fistful of hair in Heimdall's hand.

"She is negatively afflicted."

"You don't know her. Even before, she was like this," Jessica said as she twisted to relieve some of the stress on her scalp. She felt flesh tearing.

"I grant that her words were not entirely due to her delusion. Why haven't you eaten in days? If this is Bill Compton's house and you are his, why is there not any of that bottled synthetic blood for you? You are too young to go without eating."

"Because he's the worst maker ever."

Heimdall released his grip when he saw blood start to flow onto Jessica's face. Wisps of long red hair drifted to the floor. He watched them, and when they all came to rest on the floor, Heimdall suggested, "Although withholding blood is a form of punishment, and makers are allowed to set punishments, it is too dangerous to humans to restrict you from eating for days at a time, especially when you need to interact with human guests in this house. You are allowed to appeal to the local sheriff for that reason. However, it would be permissible to lock you in a confined space and withhold blood, so you do so at your own risk."

"Bill would never ..." Sookie began, but Heimdall interrupted, "I am not in judgment on this matter. Is there anything for you to eat in this house? I will tell Bill Compton that you drank it at my command."

"No. There's nothing."

"Is there somewhere local that you can procure it, and do you need someone to go for you?"

Hoyt volunteered, "I'll go get some Tru Blood. There's a liquor store at the gas station on the Interstate, so I won't have to go into town. Can someone keep an eye on my mama?"

Mrs. Foytenberry seemed to have recovered already, and was giving Heimdall a leer and took this opportunity to call him, "You dirty, little monkey."

Heimdall did not reply, but looked down to see if the fledgling's blood had gotten on his clothing.

"We'll take care of her, Hoyt. You're staying, right?" Sookie asked Heimdall.

"I am, unless Bill Compton comes home and tells me to leave."

"I don't think he'd kick ya out if you're helpin' us."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Getting Involved**

**Chapter 6**

The first person to return was Hoyt with a four-pack of Tru Blood. He also had a box of donuts, a box of cereal, iced tea powder, and a brick of Parmalat. He complained, "Vampire Bill's hasn't got a refrigerator, but I figured Coby and Lisa needed breakfast in the morning. I can go out again during the day to get something for lunch."

Jessica gratefully drained a bottle in an unladylike fashion after she microwaved it.

Heimdall's eyes widened at Sookie bringing him a heated one from the kitchen, without asking. He murmured, "I don't suppose that's for you?"

"No, it's not." Sookie said lowly, "I've noticed your fingers look different. Have you eaten?"

With the first tentative sip, Heimdall made a childish face of disgust, not answering her question. His feeding habits were not for others to question.

"That bad?" Sookie asked.

"I think this is worse than before."

"Vampires have gotta eat, and unless it's with someone that consents, this is what you need to drink."

He complained, "The stink," before pinching his nose and tilting the bottle back to guzzle it down to get it over quickly.

After a full body shudder, Heimdall handed the empty bottle to her, and stood. "I need to go outside. Which direction is your house in?"

Sookie pointed and asked, "You're not going that way are you?"

"I won't go close unless I see something interesting. If she had humans doing her bidding, I should find out what they are doing. It won't be until at least tomorrow night that we'll be able to do something. That will be a whole day with them moving about."

Sookie had followed Heimdall onto the porch. He walked to the side, slid off his sandals, and then leaped over the drive to the other side and entered the cemetery.

Jessica met her in the foyer and asked, "Do you know where Heimdall's living?"

"He got dropped off with Eric earlier by Anubis, but I don't know if he's living there," Sookie said, although she knew Eric had invited Godric to stay with him.

"Dropped off with Eric where?"

"A house."

"Who's?"

"We were somewhere in Shreveport, but with all the new construction, I don't know," Sookie said, starting to worry that she was getting as bad as a vampire with all the secrecy. "I got to get Coby and Lisa to go to bed."

"All right. I guess I can ask Heimdall when he gets back. He is coming back, right?"

"He should."

"Hey, Hoyt and his mama stayed in the room you use last night. I guess they'll be in there again tonight, once she tires herself out."

"Okay," Sookie replied going up the stairs. There was a smaller bedroom that had a bed in it, from Bill's tour of the house. The other bedroom was for storage. The bed was already made up for a guest, but when Sookie came back down, Coby and Lisa were both keen to play against a vampire in Wii and quickly dismissed Jessica as not worthy.

Sookie grudgingly agreed that they could ask one, but if they said 'no', they'd have to accept it and go to bed. She was pacing in the foyer, wondering why Bill had not called back yet, or how Eric and Sam were doing, and also if Heimdall was doing something stupid or was puking up Tru Blood in the cemetery.

Heimdall entered, and she asked, "Everything okay over there?"

"No. There's some humans passed out in the grass, but I couldn't find out what they were doing. They had all the lights on in the house so I could not get close enough without exposing myself. Is there a slaughterhouse in that direction?"

"A slaughterhouse?"

"Yes, the smell was strong of dead animal. Human corpses have a different scent."

"It's something Maryann is doing. There was some statue she built of meat and who knows what else in front of my house."

"Yes, I saw that. It does smell, but it's good."

"Good?"

"Yes, it's not solid so I can hide in it."

"You got too close if you could see that."

"The only one that could have detected me without proper light is the maenad and she might not notice me since I'm not alive."

"Can you play Wii?"

"Oui? I do not know that one. I play some card games."

"No, it's what Coby and Lisa are playing."

"Aren't they watching a movie? I see it being projected on that screen."

"It's set up like that because Bill plays Wii golf."

Sookie saw Heimdall's eyes look in the direction of the projector and screen, but then he looked at her and said, "I do not understand."

"You do know what a television is, right?"

"Yes, I have watched television."

"This is the same except bigger so if there's a field of grass, like in golf, it looks big."

"They are playing that they are shooting bits off zombies?

"Yes. Can you play with them?"

He looked blankly at her and said nothing.

"You don't like children?" she asked.

"Children are fine. I do not know that sort of playing."

"It's easy," Lisa added, not taking her eyes from the screen.

"Try it," Sookie pleaded.

Coby groaned as the game ended, and said, "Here take this."

Sookie put her hand on Heimdall's arm to get him moving, and took the controller from Coby and handed it to Heimdall. Coby was impatient and repositioned it in his hand. "You're wearing nail polish. Are you one of them gays?"

"I am vampire."

Lisa preferred a short, young, non-aggressive vampire like Heimdall, over towering Eric with his fangs out, and boldly said, "You see this button, that's how you shoot. Here's for picking things up. Then this one's to reload."

Heimdall switched the controller to his left hand, then back to his right.

At the sight of an apparent teenager, not comfortable with a game controller in his hand, Lisa asked, "How old are you?"

"That is an impolite question."

"Why?" Coby pressed.

"There are a lot of new vampires. Some are bullies. I do not want to invite them to attack me, if they think I am weaker. So it is best I keep my vampire age a secret."

"Does Eric pick on you?" Lisa asked, her voice full of sympathy. Her red curls that her mother loved caused some friction at school.

"He reminds me when I forget things, but he's not mean. I should carry a cell phone."

"Are you going to fight with Jessica?"

"I would not want to."

The first game with Lisa went horribly. Coby tried to coach Heimdall, but Sookie was surprised at how clumsy he was. He could shoot, if that's all he needed to do, but when yelled at to pick up something or reload, Heimdall stopped and looked at the controller to perform the action, rather than hitting the right button by touch. Bill had a lot of practice, but she doubted he was ever this bad. Heimdall did not resist when Coby took the controller from him and kept his sister alive for another five minutes.

Once that game was over, they repeated the instructions to Heimdall who patiently listened, but could not perform the task without stopping and looking at the controller, or Coby or Lisa holding their hand over his to push on the right finger. When Heimdall looked, he did it slowly too, rather than vampire fast.

"Are you left handed?" Sookie suggested. Thinking of how he first moved the controller to the other hand.

"What does that mean?"

"Do you use your left hand to write?"

"I do not write well with either hand," Heimdall answered.

Coby's game with Heimdall did not go well either. Coby still yelled, but Lisa took Heimdall's hand in hers and did the movements on top of his fingers.

"Okay, there's your two games," Sookie reminded them as Coby groaned as they died. "Time for bed."

They grumbled but kept their word.

Coby summed up Heimdall's technique in two words. "You suck."

"I cannot be good at everything. That would be boring," Heimdall said as he followed the children and Sookie up the stairs.

"Did you play that bad on purpose to give us the higher score? You can't be that bad," Lisa said with a calculating glance at the vampire. He looked like a teenager, and all teenagers were good at video games.

"Yup," Sookie agreed. "You're just too smart for us, Lisa."

"I knew it too," Coby complained.

"Bill doesn't got pajamas or toothbrushes for ya, so we're going to have to skip that just this once, unless you want to put some toothpaste on your finger and rub it on your teeth to try to get the worst of it off. When Hoyt goes out tomorrow, he'll pick us up some. You can still wash your faces and hands though, besides taking care of your other business."

"Do vampires brush their teeth?"

When Heimdall did not answer that one right away. He slowly said, "Sometimes. I do not need to, and I do not use toothpaste because it does not taste pleasant."

"Why don't ya need to?"

"Other than my fangs, my teeth are the same as when I was turned. If knocked out, they will grow back."

"Can we see your fangs?" Coby asked.

"I have no intention of showing them, unless I need them."

"Aw," they both said, then Lisa asked, "Can we see the rest of your teeth?"

Heimdall squatted and grimaced to let them see. When Lisa touched his cheek, he pulled slightly back by shifting his weight back onto his heels. Coby put his finger on his teeth, at a spot where one of the fangs should emerge.

"Now that you two have seen, get ready for bed. No more questions," Sookie demanded.

Letting his weight do the work, Heimdall fell backwards to plop his butt onto the floor, next to Sookie's leg.

The children went into the bathroom, and Sookie looked down at Heimdall. He was watching Arlene's kids, rather than looking up at her. He was sitting with his legs bent, his heels almost touching his bottom, resting his arms atop his knees.

Sookie said, "I can get them to bed. I've babysat them before."

Heimdall asked, "What will happen if Bill Compton does not return by dawn?"

"He will."

"If he doesn't, I will ask Eric to let me stay here."

"Why do you need to ask Eric?"

"That is the way things are right now."

"Bill's resting place ..."

"Do not tell me where it is. Permanent resting places are supposed to remain secret, Miss Stackhouse. I would rather sleep naked in the earth than share his resting place."

Sookie stared down at Heimdall. That sounded mean, even if he did not put emotion into the statement.

He looked up and calmly said, "I do not mind resting in soil. I will be of no help till the sun is fully down though, if that is my accommodation. With the maenad using humans, much can occur during the next day. Where are the children going to sleep? Maybe I can rest there."

"In the same room as them?"

"They are going to stake me for being a poor Oui player?"

"No," Sookie replied, thinking that was in a horrible joke. "There's a small bedroom with only one window."

"Let me see it."

Heimdall moved the armoire in front of the window.

"Can't someone move it back?"

"A vampire could, but would be subject to the same sunlight. Enough humans did get that into this room, so they can move it. I can move the bed over and sleep on the floor with it casting a shadow over me for further protection.

"If there is trouble during the day, I think anyone who can should retreat to this room. Besides the door lock, I can move that dresser in front of the door, if someone rouses me. I observed the closest windows to the hall are actually the windows beside the front door so it would be safe to open this door during the day."

The children had entered while Heimdall discussed the plan to use here as a place for anyone in the house to retreat to.

"D'ya think someone will break in to take us?" Coby asked.

Lisa was clearly frightened.

"Not you, darlings," Sookie said. "But people's been acting crazy. Vampire Bill's house is far enough from town, it's not something that would happen. Heimdall is only staying if Bill does not come home before morning."

Heimdall added, "If Bill does not come home by dawn, I will sleep here on the floor next to the wall. I am hard to wake. If either of you need help, jump on me. I do mean jump hard. You will not hurt me. When you wake up, you can leave the room, to eat, drink, play games, but do not leave the house. Neither Bill nor I can go outside after you till dark."

Sookie closed the door over as they left and asked, "You want them to jump on you?"

"They cannot hurt me with that, and both should weigh enough for me to feel them. It is also not a complicated instruction so they can do it quickly."

Eric and Sam were the next to arrive at Bill's door. Sam was tired and muddy. Eric was clean, and still wearing a black tank top, loose black track pants and flip flops.

From the expression on Eric's face, Sookie and Heimdall suspected success, although Sam stumbled into the living room to sink into the couch.

"Does Bill have a barn to keep it in?" Eric inquired. "He is bigger than I expected."

"Can't ya put together some sort of pen?"

"Where the maenad's minions can see it before our plan is put into motion?"

"I agree," Sam called.

"Are you all right, Sam?"

"Yeah, I got distracted and ran over by some startled sheep. Eric got the bull loaded onto one of their trailers after I hooked it up. We got to take that back after we unload him."

"You can do that as soon as we have someone to put it," Eric instructed.

"Bill ain't got a barn," Sookie said.

"Does your cemetery have any decent sized crypts?" Eric asked. "Preferably one not directly between Bill's and your house."

"You're probably better off taking him that way," Sookie said, pointing away from the parish road.

"Very well ..."

"Aren't you a tall drink?"Mrs. Foytenberry commented as she sashayed towards Eric.

"Sit down and shut up, lady. You've been asking for it," Jessica warned. Tru Blood may have taken care of her need to eat, but it did not improve her disposition towards Hoyt's witch of a mother.

"That's my mama you're speaking about."

"You heard her! She never stops with the insults."

"That's my mama. She gets to. Where the hell you from?"

With a jerk of his chin, Eric indicated Hoyt, "You can carry his food."

"May I?" Heimdall asked.

"You can do whatever you like," Eric responded.

"I should also come," Hoyt agreed. "Someone's got to check on it during the day." It made sense that it should be him, rather than Sookie.

"Does Bill have a bucket or something similar for water?" Eric asked.

"Let me check," Sookie said, going into the kitchen. Much of the things came with the house since Bill did not need anything more than the microwave for his Tru Blood. She was pleased when she opened the closet and found a punch bowl. Gran had one, and she used it for her groups and the rare dance. If something happened to it, Sookie doubted Bill would miss it. If he did, Sookie would give him Gran's since she had no plans for it.

The darn thing was too big for the sink, and Bill didn't have one of those sprayer hoses so she could fill it while it sat on the counter.

She took it out to the foyer, and Hoyt took it out of her hands while Sookie suggested, "If ya can find the spigot outside, you can fill it there."

"It'll be heavy with water," Hoyt said, then he visibly realized that he didn't have to worry about that.

"I'll go ahead to find the place for it, and scout around to make sure there are no humans about," Heimdall said. His exit would have been invisibly swift if the front door had been open.

The other men followed, with less haste. Mrs. Hoytenberry tried to sneak over to the door, but Jessica spun her to face the other way.

"Devil slut."

"Ms. Hoytenberry, did you just say a four letter word?" Sookie declared. "You are too much of a lady to be saying such things."

"You fuck dead people."

"Ya see!" Jessica said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Why don't you go play more Wii?" Sookie said, trying to rein in her temper. She was not going to lose it over some bigot speaking her mind. She had already heard it plenty in people's heads.

Heimdall and Hoyt returned. Sam was taking the trailer back, and Eric left for Shreveport. Heimdall said, "Eric is allowing me to stay. I am to call him before he retires to let him know if I am staying here for the day."

Hoyt noticed Jessica was looking at this new vampire like he somebody straight off of MTV. She was all glazey eyed and licked her lips, besides her fangs popping out. "Can uh, you watch the door to keep my mama inside while I talk to _my girlfriend_?" he asked Heimdall.

"Yes."

Sookie overheard the question. Was now the time to get into Jessica attacking his nasty-mouthed mama? She was back to playing Wii with a colorful commentary of what she was doing to the zombies, and what was going to happen to Sam Merlotte and his jeans. Weird.

When she saw that Heimdall had crouched in front of the main door and seemed to stare into space, she decided to go upstairs to get cleaned up. She was still wearing the dress that she wore home from Dallas, but she had some pajamas and some clothes upstairs, besides a toothbrush in Bill's bathroom.

After that, she went down the stairs, seeing Heimdall had not moved. Going to stand in front of him, Sookie inquired, "Heimdall?"

His face tilted up. He asked, "Are you retiring now?"

Feeling self-conscious because she only had sexy nightgowns here for staying with Bill, Sookie replied, "No, I want to wait for Sam and Bill."

He nodded, and resumed looking straight forward.

"Can I ask … how did you grow your hair? Is it extensions?"

He looked up again as he answered, "It is my hair. This is the length it was when I became vampire. We can cut things away, but not make more than it was."

"Huh?"

"There's a trick to getting it to grow back this fast. Eric and I spent many bored nights doing wooden-headed things. Eric told me Pam may change it once she sees it."

"She hasn't seen you yet?"

"No, I was with Chow this evening. He is quite gifted, and in exchange for the information I gave him did a wonderful job."

"What did he do?"

"He altered my tattoos. My pectoral one is known as well as my face. I try not to let photos be taken of me, but I'm sure they exist somewhere."

Heimdall stood, unzipped his hoodie partially, and pointed at the new tattoo visible across his collarbone. "Mine is there, under Chow's artistry."

It was a riot of color, instead of Godric's monochrome geometric repeating pattern. When Sookie leaned closer to examine it to see how the old blue was now part of the green leaves. Without thinking, Sookie said, "It's already healed."

"It would be. The secret is keeping the new ink in my flesh."

"How's that done?"

Heimdall smiled, but did not answer.

Hoyt was in the next room, saying, "Alright, mama, that's enough for today. Let's go upstairs."

"Don't tell me what to do. If anything, I should be going out. Party at Maryann's. God's coming, and I should bake something ..." she rambled as Hoyt led her towards the stairs.

Heimdall turned his head and murmured, "I hear an engine. It could be Sam's."

Sookie did not hear anything, but then saw the headlights through the curtain. Heimdall followed her out the door, and they saw it was Sam. Sookie looked longingly at Bill's BMW, still parked here. They had taken her car earlier to Lafayette's.

Heimdall said, "Dawn's in an hour. I'll check on the bull and see if the humans have moved any."

Sam looked at Sookie when he saw Heimdall kick off his sandals and then become a black blur. "He runs around barefoot?"

"I guess."

"Is he really a young vampire? 'Cause uh … Eric's not gonna like it if he gets into trouble."

"I can't say."

"Aw, c'mon. He shut Eric down earlier."

"I'll mention that to them. It's probably out of habit."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What is Heimdall?"

"_He_ is a vampire."

"He's not a kid, is he? 'Cause if Eric's turned someone that young into a vampire ..."

"Sam, they're lying on purpose, but it ain't because of us. Okay? Heimdall's sort of in hiding, and it's a huge favor letting him help like this." Sookie did not know why Sam looked aghast, so kept talking, "I'm trying not to slip, and Jessica knows he's not new. He's what you would call one of the good guys. Like really good guys, not just a good vampire. He offered to stay ..."

"Yeah, I heard him ask Eric. He said if Bill gets back late, and he gets caught outside at dawn, he'll go to ground?"

"They bury themselves in the dirt."

"Normally they don't?"

"No, it's filthy. I think they prefer to stay clean."

"Is he all right around Lisa and Coby?"

"Definitely. He's already told them how to wake him up, if something happens during the day."

"I meant with the feeding and blood thing, Sookie."

"I gave him a Tru Blood earlier, but normally he does not need to eat. He's going to have to drink some Tru Blood though to act like he's younger than he is."

"Doesn't need to eat? How old is he?"

"Uh …"

"As old as Bill?"

"Older."

"As old as Eric?"

"Older."

Sam whistled.

"Just don't go bothering him, Sam. He is really a good vampire. He's gone through a lot. That's why he's now takin' orders from Eric."

"Why does Eric get someone like that to boss around?"

"I don't think Eric will, because he loves Heimdall. He'll take care of him, as best as Eric can. And Heimdall's not his real name. Another part of him hiding and changing his appearance. Heimdall could probably kick Eric's ass, if he wanted to. I doubt it though, he's more passive than other vampire I've met."

"He's still looks young."

"He looks older with short hair."

There was a sound of something hitting metal, and they saw a dark blur move from the back of Sam's Bronco roof to the porch.

"You did not have to wait out here for me," Heimdall said as he slipped his feet into his sandals, then lifted each foot to smooth the velcro of the ankle strap. "The humans are still lying in the grass. There's a couple more than before. The bull is fine, and has food and water."

"You got to Sookie's and back already?" Sam asked.

"I circled from the bull," Heimdall explained while drawing an expanding circle in the air in front of him, "so I could find anyone that was in the area around it. That took me over to the other house."

"Does it hurt doing that barefoot?" Sookie asked.

"I jump over the rocks," he said with a wave at Bill's gravel driveway. "Why do you ask so many questions of no importance?"

Sookie's mouth gaped. Heimdall didn't say it as rude as he could have, but she was interested in knowing things.

They went inside. Sookie had taken some of Bill's clothing out to loan Sam earlier and he went upstairs to take a bath. He had noticed in the car that he must have fallen into something that was not mud. Eric had noticed on the ride over here the first time, and did not spare Sam's feelings.

Sookie got some bedding out of the closet and made up the couch for Sam. Heimdall watched, then went back to the foyer and crouched in that same uncomfortable looking squat in front of the door. When he did not respond to Sookie stopping to glance at him, she went upstairs to get some more bedding out. If she made up the couch for Sam, she might as well make that bit of floor comfortable for Heimdall. Even though she was sure Bill was going to be back any minute now.

Sookie wryly thought to herself that that ought to confuse Bill when he got back – Hoyt in their bed, Sam cozy on the couch, and a sleepover with Godric. Bill had been a royal pain in Dallas, and the only thing missing now to make everything freaking perfect was Eric.

Wait, where was she sleeping? There was a second couch downstairs, but Sookie did not think Bill would want her across from Sam. Maybe up here with Lisa and Coby who were doing starfish impressions on the bed. Sookie nudged Lisa who moaned like she was in dire pain and flung her limb out with force to reassert her basic need to occupy as much space as possible.

Sookie put enough down on the floor that she might not mind sleeping here for one night. At twenty-five, her days of a sleeping bag on the floor being fun were over. She couldn't sleep with Bill and Jessica because they slept on the hard dirt under the house. When Bill got back, Heimdall would leave, and she would sleep up here, in case the kids needed something.

Jessica had nothing better to do than wait for Bill and stand on the bottom stair watching Heimdall remain still in that uncomfortable position. Sookie knew from the brief attempts she made at working out, that a squat held for any period of time was unbearable, even if it was supposed to make her butt look great.

She watched Jessica shift from foot to foot, unlike her fellow vampire. What was Jessica up to? Was she thinking of getting even with Heimdall for pulling her hair? He made sure she was fed. That was the important part, besides not ripping out the neck of her boyfriend's mother.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw Jessica smiling with her fangs out. What the hell was that about? If she had any thoughts about doing anything to Heimdall, it would have to remain a delusional daydream.

Sookie walked over and stood directly in front of Heimdall. It was close to a minute before he tilted his head back and asked, "Yes?"

"I haven't heard from Bill."

"Is that normal or not?"

"I don't know."

Looking past her, Heimdall said, "You should retire before dawn," to Jessica.

"I was intending on doing that."

Heimdall moved and actually appeared to inhale in realization, "Oh, I'm sorry. I did not realize your resting place was within sight of me."

"It's no problem," Jessica said sweetly. "Perhaps you should stay down here too. It's big enough for several vampires, not just Bill and I."

Sookie got disgusted. Was Jessica flirting with him? Hoyt only went upstairs a short while ago.

Standing, Heimdall looked pained as he explained, "Have you not been told not to reveal your normal resting place to vampires and humans? Keep it secret. You are also exposing Bill Compton's secret to me."

"But why?"

"You do not know me."

"If Eric trusts you, I trust you."

Sookie had to ask Jessica, "You trust Eric?"

"Yeah, when Bill pleaded with Eric to take care of me because he was too busy, Eric was bossy, but nothing like Bill is."

"How long ago were you turned?" Heimdall asked.

"A couple weeks ago."

"During this time you also stayed with Eric?"

"Not during the day."

"With consideration towards your comment earlier that Bill Compton is the 'worst maker ever', why did you even approach him to turn you?"

"I didn't."

Sookie interrupted, "Bill had to turn Jessica because he killed another vampire to save me. Jessica was kidnapped and turned against her will."

Heimdall looked at Jessica, then asked, "How soon after he turned you did Bill abandon you to another vampire?"

"The day I came out of that grave. I really do like being a vampire now that I am one, but I never get to do anything with all Bill's rules."

"That should not be your primary concern. If Bill did not want to turn you, abandoned you to another vampire that soon, and then does not provide you with food when you are with him, I believe you may be in jeopardy."

"Jeopardy?"

"Anything that will end your life. You appear unwanted."

Jessica repeated, "Unwanted?" Then wailed, "What do you know about being unwanted?"

"How is it my fault your maker is so negligent?"

"It's not fair," Jessica cried, red tears running down her face, before she stormed to the hidden door under the stairs. After days of Hoyt's mama, Heimdall's detached judgment about her new vampire life was too much.

"You upset her," Sookie accused.

"If Jessica likes being a vampire, than perhaps she should wonder why her maker does not protect her or tell her anything, rather than her bumbling around blindly."

"Bill would not kill Jessica."

"You said only a minute ago that he never wanted her. She is a burden to him. Burdens are easily gotten rid of. Dead vampires, even young ones, do not leave behind an identifiable corpse. If an accident is arranged, there is no crime."

"Don't ya think all your years of vampire politics have made you paranoid, Godric? You're the one using the fictitious name now."

"I am also wise enough not to kill another vampire in front of witnesses. Is that why Bill was punished?"

"I don't want to speak about it with you. Ask Eric. He was there."

Heimdall shrugged his shoulders and pondered aloud, "Why not kill another vampire in front of the area sheriff? Something is not right with that. Bill must think someone higher than Eric will protect him. This punishment of turning another is unbelievably light."

"I said I'm not talking about it."

"Very well. Why has Bill Compton not returned? It is nigh dawn."

"I don't know."

A ripple of mirth went through Godric, as he commented, "So much for everyone must carry a telephone to instantly reach you. With the amount of time he has been gone, a typical vampire could get as far as New Orleans _and back_. I do not know where Compton has gone, but he did not seem to know my colleagues in Texas. It could also be a personal friend, rather than making a request through the normal hierarchy. If he was thinking clearly, he should have been the one to approach Eric, as his sheriff, not the shifter. Eric owes nothing to Sam."

"I think it's a friend," Sookie said. "He said he may know one vampire that might have information."

"Other than me?"

"Well, yeah. How was he to know that you were knowledgeable about what Maryann is."

"It was actually Sam Merlotte that identified her species for Eric. Eric then consulted me. If I had not known, Eric could have taken the next step to call New Orleans, if he unexpectedly decided to assist Sam. That's why I am surprised the request did not come from Bill, before he left."

He then asked, "Is this door locked as it should be? I am about to retire for the day."

"Yeah, I locked it after Sam came in."

"Do you know what Eric meant when he said his telephone number is in my telephone?" Heimdall asked, taking out his cell phone.

"There's a list of numbers stored on your phone."

"Where is that?" he asked holding it out to her.

There was an odd cartoon of a cute, vampire fairy girl on it.

She clicked through some menus and found his short address book of Bobby, Chow, Eric and Pam.

"Here."

Heimdall glanced at it. "I see his name. I do not see a phone number. Is it 318-322-7262, like before?"

Sookie opened the entry and repeated the same number.

"Tell me the other phone numbers so I will know them."

"You mean you want me to say them?"

"Yes."

Sookie did as Heimdall asked, then said her own cell phone number.

Heimdall took the phone and manually dialed Eric, rather than using the number already in the phone.

"Bill Compton is not back … Yes, I'm staying here. … If you want. Do not forget the horns."

He looked at the phone, and it disconnected without him doing anything. Heimdall put the phone in his pocket.

"Uh, you're going keep your clothes on when you're sleeping in the same room as them, aren't ya?"

"I can."

"Good."

Heimdall nodded at Sookie, and murmured, "Good day."

"I'm coming up too."

When Sookie went left instead of right at the top of the stairs, he stopped, turned and asked, "You needed to talk further to me?"

"No."

"You are angry with me because you do not like my observation about Jessica?"

"You're wrong. Ya said ya didn't know Bill, and that's obvious."

"All right."

That could grow infuriating. Agreeing with someone when they tell you you're wrong. He better be right about Maryann.

Sookie turned on the light and did not know how Lisa and Coby changed places, and still were all over the place.

"Did you put these things here?" Heimdall asked, looking down at where he intended to sleep between the bed and wall.

"Yeah, I made up the couch for Sam and figured I'd get some blankets out for you."

"Thank you."

Grudgingly, Sookied replied, "You're welcome," then locked the door. She walked over and turned on a lamp on the dresser, near Heimdall, before turning off the overhead light.

"Where is their mother?" Heimdall asked.

"Arlene's under the maenad's spell, or else she'd be home taking care of her children."

"The maenad is not selective about her victims?"

"She's got the whole town wild."

"Are there other children?"

"I don't know."

When she turned to get the other light after taking a last look at where everything was so she didn't go stumbling into anything, Heimdall was gone.

"Where'd ya go?"

"I'm here," was the calm answer from where Sookie expected it.

She crept over to the blankets, wondering if some vampires could become invisible, then realized Heimdall was under it completely. Head and all.

Sookie turned off the light. It was totally dark with the armoire blocking the window. Bill must have put in those really good light blocking shades because there was not even a line of predawn light outlining the furniture. She should have gotten a night light to put in here for the kids.

By feel, Sookie found the leg of the bed, the blankets and then Heimdall's foot.

"Yes?" Heimdall inquired.

"Just trying to find the way under."

"You are sleeping on the floor?"

"Coby and Lisa will beat the crap out of me in their sleep. At least you stay still."

"Mostly," Heimdall corrected, and flipped the blanket back. He sat up and put his hand on Sookie's.

"Is it all right if I sleep next to you?" she asked, feeling foolish she did not ask that first. She was crawling up next to him while he held her hand.

"I do not mind your company."

Sookie did not know what to make of that. Heimdall, or two thousand year old Godric, would not rest with Bill or Jessica, but he was willing to lie helpless next to her. As Sookie lie down, she knew that Godric wasn't right in the head, but Eric also let her see him rest. Was that why Bill was so upset?

When the blanket descended over her, Sookie complained, "I can't have it over my head, Heimdall. I gotta breathe."

She felt the minor weight come off her face, but also sensed Heimdall was doing something else before lying back down.

"Satisfactory?" he asked.

"Yeah."

She did not need him to adjust anything else since there was still a layer underneath them to pad the hard floor. Sookie bunched up the blanket above her head as a pillow and then turned on her side facing Heimdall because she did not fall asleep easily on her back. He had moved the bed too close to the wall for the two of them to fit in comfortably, so Sookie put her hand flat on the middle of Heimdall, right on the zipper of his overlarge sweatshirt.

A long moment passed as Sookie tried to empty her head of everything so she could get some rest. It was interrupted by Heimdall saying quietly, "I am not sure why you would choose now, but in general, vampires are not inclined to have sex at dawn."

Sex? Sookie was momentarily confused and equally disgusted by what Heimdall was suggesting, like he was channeling Eric, when his hand caressed hers. He pulled the bottom hem of the hoodie up and out of the way, and pressed her hand back down where it had been, but it was now on the front of his trousers. Even in total darkness, Sookie's eyes bugged out. She did not feel anything harder than a vampire's flesh normally was under her hand, but could tell his pants had a button fly.

"Uh … I'm …"

Godric rolled over, still holding her hand against his crotch, and whispered, "Get some rest."

Sookie's legs twitched as she felt cold lips brush against hers, then he tucked his face against her neck.

"You do smell delightful. I suppose I would probably say 'yes', if the circumstance was right."

She listened for the click of fangs extending, but what happened next after long minutes of waiting, was the grip of the hand holding hers loosened. Sookie breathed the breath that she had been unconsciously holding. She had been scared of Godric.

Of course now, she couldn't sleep. Sookie couldn't even imagine what that could be like. Bill was her only lover, and thanks to Eric being such a deceitful jerk, her imagination was working overtime on the never-going-to-happen possibilities with him.

For a while Sookie vacillated between how all vampires did it, and doubts about Godric's physical age when he was turned. He wasn't necessarily that young, just might have a bit of a baby-face, maybe like Hoyt without being so tall and full of muscle from working on the road crew. And next to Eric, everyone was short.

Jessica was seventeen, but she was more woman than girl, and definitely looked doable, by a guy, not Sookie. Were there vampiric children, and did they get all worked up about blood and sex like the ones Sookie had met so far?

Who knew how old people were that long ago before they were physically ready to have sex? Sookie was no scholar, but she recalled hearing that puberty happened earlier these days due to diet and the growth hormones in milk. Was that a year or two, or a lot?

She just wasn't sure. He had held her hand against him, so she guessed he felt something. Should she have told him to let her go? By now, Sookie was used to having arguments with herself. Hearing inside of so many people's heads tends to do that when she made awful discoveries. Godric, or Heimdall, but in this case, she'd been calling him Godric in her head, was the one that brought up sex. So he must do something sexual besides feeding off a woman.

From her limited exposure to Godric, the only thing that came to mind is when Eric was holding him in bed at the hotel. Maybe Godric liked kissing, hugging and snuggling? Maybe that's why he was strange. Two thousand years old, but still an immature body. Although, for all Sookie knew, Godric could be more of a horn dog than Eric. Or into kinky, weird shit - kinkier than vanilla vampire sex.

Sookie lie awake for a while thinking of all sorts of things once she got her mind out of the gutter and off Godric, and the occasional thoughts of Eric. She was worried about what was going to happen tonight. She did not even know what they planned to do.

She also repeated that she had to call him Heimdall, even though she did not like that name.

With Heimdall lying so still, Sookie did a good job of forgetting about him till his body suddenly jerked, like he got a jolt of electricity, then went back to being motionless.

Sookie whispered, "Godric?" but there was no response.

Maybe Godric was dreaming. Sookie knew vampire brains were different, that's why she couldn't hear their thoughts. She put her arms around him, in case he was having a nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: BTW, the Norse god Heimdall is supposed to be the last of the gods that perish at Ragnarök, besides Loki.

I used a lot of Maryann dialogue from the show so there's a big zero for my originality there. I think it important for Sookie's development to realize that the only one not telling her there's something different about her is Bill. When I initially started watching True Blood before reading the books, I could not stand that every super was just falling in love with Sookie for no discernable reason, besides blurting out 'what are you?' without saying what was different. Maryann had a lot to say.

**Chapter 7**

Sookie woke long before her body wanted to. There was whispering and giggling.

She opened her eyes and did not see much at first.

"Aunt Sookie, why d'ya like sleeping with vampires?"

"Huh?"

"You's is cuddling up against Heimdall," Lisa observed.

"He's all cold and hard," was Coby's contribution.

Sookie thought through some possible responses, grateful that Heimdall had turned at some point so he was curled up with his back towards her, rather than them getting caught in some other position that would get Arlene's kids asking more questions, and said, "I heard something so I ran up here to hide because I was scared."

"Is that why the blanket's like a tent over ya?"

"Yes, and to keep the light off Heimdall. He can't get sun on him."

"It was dark when we woke up, but we turned on the light to look at him."

"Now that you've seen him, can you turn the light off, and go do something else so I can get some more sleep?"

"Okay," was their reluctant reply, and there was a click as the lamp was turned off before the door creaked open.

Sookie turned about and then went back to lying up against Heimdall's back. Whatever he used on his hair to style it smelled nice, and it felt soft. Her hand found one of hands on his head, and the other covering his face, in what she assumed was a defensive posture against sunlight.

She was drifting off when she heard the door creek, and the click of the lamp.

"Coby, Lisa, I told ya to go downstairs."

"That's where they are, cher." There was a splash of light onto her as Sam lifted the blanket. "Are you okay? They came down saying you were scared and holding on to Heimdall."

"I told them that because I couldn't sleep in the bed because they were all knees and elbows, Sam."

"You could have come downstairs. There's a second couch. You didn't have to sleep on the floor."

"I was tired."

"Is that all they do?"

"What?"

"Vampires. He looks like he's sleeping, rather than on his back with his arms crossed over his chest."

"I think that's just movies, Sam."

"Huh," he said, and touched Heimdall's bare foot. "Cold. How can you … doesn't it feel wrong, Sookie?"

"What? I'm not doing anything, just lying on my side."

"Now that they're up, you can use the bed."

Sookie grumbled, "Yeah, I guess," but crawled out of the tent Heimdall had made and dropped the blanket on top of him. Vampires didn't need to breathe.

The next time Sookie woke, her cell phone was ringing. Somewhere in the dark. She found it, and the message on the screen said it was Lafayette. She blinked at the now illuminated keypad and hit the button to accept the call.

"Yo, Sook. Tara ran off saying she needed to save Eggs."

"Eggs?" Sookie repeated blearily.

"Yeah, the man she claims to love and can't live without and that beat her up. He's still with Maryann."

"What can I do?" Sookie said, sitting up.

"Come pick me up so we can go after her. Bitch stole my motherfucking ride."

"I'll be right there."

That was good enough for Lafayette because the call disconnected. She missed a text. It was from Bill saying he'd be coming back tomorrow. Nothing about her voice mail, the maenad or where he was or who he had gone to see. They were going to have to have a long sit-down discussion about the importance of communication between couples once this was over.

Hoyt looked frazzled when Sookie asked him to watch Arlene's kids, who were busy playing Wii, but then Sam came in from outside and agreed to take over. When he asked her where she was going, Sookie replied, "Lafayette needs a ride." Sam would try to stop her, and Sookie had not helped Tara last night to let her best friend go throwing herself back into Maryann's clutches.

She made it over to Lafayette's in record time, and he was out there waiting with a shotgun. Thinking of what Heimdall said, Sookie advised him to aim for Maryann's head if they saw her.

On the ride, she realized that Lafayette had been standing outside. She asked, "How's your leg?"

"Better than ever."

"How'd that happen?"

"Eric made me drink his motherfucking blood is how that happened."

"Me too. He tricked me."

"Somebody need to slap that bitch."

"I have."

"Look at you," Lafayette replied.

"Have you had any dreams about him?"

"Now, Sook, how would you know that?"

"What kind of dreams?"

"It's like he's always in my head. And sex dreams, all kind of nasty and fantastic. Which freaks me the fuck out. 'Cause I hates that motherfucker more than you'll ever know."

Sookie thought about that. At least in her dreams about Eric, they never progressed to the point of 'nasty and fantastic'. They did border on fantastic, but stopped before nasty happened.

All thoughts of Eric left her head when she saw what was going on at Gran's house. It was horrible. A hundred times worse than almost getting raped in Dallas.

While Lafayette distracted Arlene and Terry, Sookie went to the back of her house to find Tara. It was getting dark. She had to get Tara out.

Heimdall was disturbed that Sookie had left the house to drive someone, but could not do anything about it since he rose before the sun was fully set. Didn't she know there were more important things going on?

Sam said the bull appeared undisturbed when he went out earlier, and Heimdall offered to go outside and look around to confirm they were still here secretly, after the sun set, and before Eric arrived. While circling outward from the crypt with the bull, he heard screams from the direction of Sookie's house, and silently crept towards it to see what was now occurring.

He did not make it to the house itself, and scaled a tree when he sensed one of the people he observed was not human. A muscular black man was pointing a rifle at her. He shot, and the bullet ricocheted off her hand into the man standing next to her. This was probably the maenad. When the shooter fell under her spell, Heimdall knew for sure who she was.

For now, he was undetected and as far as he knew, she had no power that could trap him so he would be unable to flee. His hearing and sight were keen so he could observe until he felt Eric get near. The maenad went back to the house with the man, and Heimdall continued to gather shadows about him so he could get closer, in case the maenad could detect him. As someone not living, Heimdall should be invisible to her, unless he came into her visible sight.

Things were definitely in motion here. It appeared the maenad was preparing for a wedding. Did she choose someone other than Sam? Why was Sookie here? She was not needed in their plan to eliminate the maenad.

Sookie's worst nightmare was coming true. All these people in Gran's house, Tara and Eggs smashing up her things, and now even Lafayette was lost. She could not get through to him, and Maryann was downstairs, and why was he making her put on this white gown? When she got downstairs, Sookie could not believe Maryann was wearing her gran's wedding dress. Was there no end to this?

There was a knock at the front door, and a voice clearly inquired, "May I come in, ladies?"

Sookie swallowed. What the hell was Heimdall doing?

Eggs did not seem to notice that he was not a lady and opened the front door.

"Good evening," Heimdall said to everyone as he walked in. Although appearing to be a self-absorbed teen, he added a respectful nod towards Maryann, and continued, "I have no wish to do anything than to tender my respect, divine one. You have probably ascertained I am not human. I am the vampire sheriff of this area, and became aware of your visit to our humble region when you attacked one of my constituent's humans." He gave a pointed glance to Sookie.

"Really?" Maryann drily replied.

"She was cured of her injury so that is not important."

Sookie fumed. That was easy for him to say, he didn't have to feel it.

"And I am pleased to find that you two have apparently overcome that."

"We haven't made up. She's forced me to be here," Sookie declared. Really, was Heimdall so thick?

"Shush. You haven't been forced. Just borrowed. To go along with old, new and blue here," Maryann said, indicating the local ladies surrounding her.

"I am not going to let this happen," Sookie said. "You have no right to wear that dress."

"Girls, would you mind going and helping with the refreshments? I need to have a moment with my maid of honor and my new guest." Maryann added, "And you too, Eggs. She's not going anywhere." After they left, she asked, "Why are you really here?"

"I normally don't come out this way, but Bill Compton owes me money for his human's doctor bill and has not returned my calls." With a shrug, Heimdall added, "And I confess, I wanted to hear if there were any more humans attacked. Since the Revelation, any unexplained attack gets blamed on vampires."

"What if there were?"

"If I could find you, I would ask you what your intentions are. Have you hurt or killed anyone else?"

Sookie interrupted, "Look around you."

"Why should I mind if a maenad opens the eyes and minds of humans in my area?"

Maryann laughed, "That's the spirit."

"Why aren't you doing something?" Sookie pleaded. She would love to see him rip off Maryann's head.

Heimdall sighed, "Always with the desire to see violence. We could do each other some non-lasting damage, but I can obviously see that the divine one is dressed for a special event. I have no desire to ruin any of the festivities, now that I see so many are enjoying them."

"You are truly a gentleman."

"Thank you. May I ask how long you will be in Bon Temps? Eventually these humans will exhaust themselves, and my concern is that their state will be blamed on my kind. May I offer you tribute in order to persuade you to leave them with pleasant memories of the good time you showed them?"

"After tonight, things will change around here."

"For better or worse?"

"Definitely for the better," Maryann promised.

"I'll hold you to that, divine one. Please no more deaths. Humans are not understanding."

"I'm afraid I will have to do as my will dictates. You have no dominion over me, even though for something dead, you are all courtesy."

"Why can you not extend the same measure of courtesy to me and honor my request to harm no one else?" Heimdall asked, his voice hardening.

"Because I do not respect you."

Sookie was dearly hoping for the ripping apart bit now.

"That is unfortunate. I always prefer peaceful resolutions, and perhaps we could reach one still. Enjoy your evening. Oh, by the way, Sookie Stackhouse, tell Bill Compton I expect him to return my calls without delay and to promptly pay his debts. I will banish him from my area if he continues this churlish behavior."

Sookie watched in disbelief as Heimdall left. Without her. And what was that nonsense about Bill? Was he trying to tell her that Bill was back?

"I, myself, did find him to be churlish," Maryann stated. "That one was old, despite his poor fashion sense."

Poor fashion sense? Sookie was underwhelmed by more than what Godric was wearing. He didn't do anything. She expected a lot more than just talking.

Maryann stepped forward to position herself directly in front of Sookie. "I'm all yours. Give it your best."

"My best what? Why didn't you fight him?"

"I'm not interested in wrestling a vampire. I want the electricity," Maryann urged, waving her fingers in Sookie's face. "Do it again."

"I can't. It's never happened to me before. I don't even know what it was."

"I've never felt anything like it. Like Nature herself was shooting out of your fingertips."

Since no one was going to save her or her friends, Sookie accepted Maryann's challenge and attempted to harm her by forcing that strange light to come out of her hands. In frustration, she gave Maryann a bit of a push.

"That's hitting me. You're not committing to this at all."

"I do not have electrical powers. I am a human being."

"You keep saying that. But if you were human ..." Maryann stopped speaking and Sookie felt something happen in the air around her. Similar to a vampire trying to glamour her, but it did not feel the same. " … I would have taken you over by now. Come on. It'll be our little secret. What are you?"

"I'm a waitress. What the fuck are you?"

Maryann ignored Sookie's rude question and suggested, "Think back. Wasn't there ever a time you felt something or someone watching over you?"

"Yes. God."

Maryann chuckled. "Well, you can call it that. But it's not the same one the blind billions worship. And in your heart of hearts, you know it."

"Fine. Then what am I?"

"You're definitely beyond human. I live off human energy. And yours, I can't channel. That's very rare, though surprisingly not unique in this town."

"Sam. You're marrying Sam?"

"Please. My husband is a god. Sam is … he's just the ideal wedding gift. Oh, it's been such a long wait. I'm sorry. I'm getting a little overexcited. I'll smear everything."

"How do you know he's coming tonight?"

"Oh, no time has ever been more perfect. I know my special sacrifice is on his way."

"He's done nothing to you."

"He is the vessel. He appeared to me naked, a virgin, drawn to the very statue that represents the birth of my god. Should have sacrificed him then and there, but I foolishly let him go."

"By sacrifice, does that mean cutting out his heart?"

"It's the food of the gods. My husband will love it. It's the very thing that gives him life."

"You'll never get Sam. He can escape you."

"That is why you are here. It's fate. Just as Sam Merlotte is the one who will bring forth my husband, you, my dear, are the one that will bring forth Sam Merlotte. The moment he learns where you are, he'll come running like a dog. Maybe even as a dog."

Sookie suffered more in her head than anywhere else while she waited, tied to a chair with vines, while the bridal party got silly licking blood off an ostrich egg. Then Jason ran in, with those crazy bug eyes like everyone else, and declared, "Your vessel has arrived!"

She tried to be brave and refused to take part, but Maryann threatened Jason. She said she'd kill him, and Jason looked happy to hear it.

The wedding march was played by a bunch of Maryann's disciples, and it sounded more like a dirge.

Sam walked into their midst, and there was silence, except for Sookie crying.

"Maryann, I accept this is my purpose. To bring forth the God that Comes as his vessel. Please be quick and merciful, and spare the lives of everyone else here."

There was some giggles as Sam stripped off his clothing and transformed into a huge, white, Brahman bull. The crowd ooh'ed and aah'ed, and Maryann actually clapped and tears shone in her eyes. "Oh Sam, you're making me the happiest woman ever." She stepped forward and stroked the bull's cheek, "I will always be grateful to you.

"Gentlemen, he's yours." A number of the male followers gathered around the bull and led him to the idol. A hush resumed and the ugly idol that reeked of rotting food audibly creaked. A voice issued forth from it, "Lo Lo Bromios. Lo Lo Dendrites. Lo Lo Eleutherios. Lo Lo Enorches. Lo Lo Bacchus," while a darkness seeped from the ground, oozing around the bull's feet and the base of the idol before creeping upwards like fog.

The voice repeated the chant and the followers fell back, as if repulsed from the bull which was being swallowed by the climbing shadows that soon covered both the bull and two-story tall idol in darkness. The chant continued and the blackness settled back to the earth, with the bull standing complacently.

Only Maryann understood the last phrase that followed the last Lo Lo Bacchus since no one that she seduced in Bon Temps was learned enough to have studied any Greek, modern or ancient, … _I welcome my bride after finding the vessel worthy_. Never in all her centuries of attempts to bring forth her god had this happened.

She raised her arms before the fire pit, intoning, "Let us call forth our god," and began the ritual while Sookie helplessly watched. She screamed Sam's name as Maryann slowly approached with Eggs carrying a ceremonial knife in her wake.

Maryann told the bull lovingly, "You are lucky, Sam. It's everyone's wish to have their life mean something. So few ever get to realize it."

The crowd cheered, urging for the sacrifice. Eggs plunged the dagger deep into the bull's breast, it lurched and bellowed, and Eggs offered the knife bloody to a quietly ecstatic Maryann, before cutting out the bull's heart as the crowd cheered and Sookie cried, still restrained by Jason.

The darkness rose from the ground as a voice issued from the idol once more announcing for only Maryann's benefit, since it was still in Greek, _I come_.

The shadows whirled back into the idol's center, revealing something that left Sookie speechless. Her knees could no longer support her as she collapsed to the ground, forgotten by Jason in her brother's excitement.

Sookie gazed open-mouthed at Eric, standing on the collapsed bull. Naked Eric, with a pair of boney horns visibly sprouting out of his head.

Maryann also trembled as she approached her god, calling him, "My Lord." He took a step forward to descend from the animal, while Maryann held out the bull's heart, uttering, "My husband."

Eric accepted the heart and took a savage bite from it, ripped it, with blood running down his chin, chest and to the ground, and held it out to Maryann for her to join him in devouring the food of the gods. She smiled up at him, her mouth also covered in blood and uttered, "We're together at last."

Her delight did not end there as her god's idol demanded _Bring me wine._

When no one responded, Eric spoke for himself in English, "I said, bring me wine," as he stared deep into Maryann's eyes, compelling her to serve him with her own hands.

Of course, Maryann was prepared and rushed to bring him the first bottle and hissed at others, "Wine, now." Her god, her husband, would have all the wine he wanted to slake his thirst.

Eric took the bottle Maryann offered and held it up and poured it into his mouth in a careless fashion, with much pouring down him and onto the ground. After the fifth or so bottle, his thirst was satisfied and he stared down at Maryann, and slowly slid a hand onto her waist and down further onto her buttocks, feeling it, then raising her leg to wrap it around his hip.

Sookie blinked. With the firelight and torches, it was difficult to see what was happening but … there was something on the ground behind Eric that was more of a shadow then anything definable, and it grabbed Maryann's other leg by the ankle and wrenched it up and away. Maryann screamed as her legs were savagely pulled in two different directions as Eric twisted himself away from her while holding her leg on his hip. Heimdall surged out of the ground, or that darkness Sookie thought she saw, but in fact it just looked like the ground now, and sank his fangs right into the center of her chest while continuing his tug of war with Eric.

They continued to pull until Eric slipped and fell when Heimdall gave Maryann a powerful wrench as he appeared to be trying to suck the blood directly from her heart, following the sound of her sternum and ribs cracking while Heimdall pulled it out to enjoy it better.

The people were freed, and the cheering and their whooping enthusiasm ended completely with Maryann's final death. Sookie was amidst a sea of audibly silent confusion, full of questioning minds.

No one was aware of how they got here, and what was going on.

Sookie could not take her eyes off of the vampires. Heimdall was not feeding by sipping blood, but gorging himself and ripping hunks of flesh off what was left of Maryann and sucking them dry. He seemed to glory in the act and rubbed blood onto his face and hair from his stained fingers. Heimdall also wiped a hand across Eric's mouth to feed him some of the blood.

Next to her, Jason put things into perspective by breathing, "Holy fuck."

A hand shook Sookie's shoulder with a familiar, "Cher."

She turned and saw it was Sam with a piece of tablecloth wrapped around his waist. "Sam!" She threw her arms around him. "But you were …?"

"Sookie, why the hell did you run off and get captured?"

"What? Why the hell didn't God … I mean Heimdall grab me earlier, instead of making me watch that?"

"He said he checked on you and you were fine as long as Maryann thought she needed you for the ceremony. He didn't want to distract her by stealing you back."

Sookie hissed in disgust and shook her head, and caught Heimdall ripping Eric's horns out of his head. "What the fuck are they doing?"

"The Horned God needed horns so Heimdall kind of planted them there, and Eric's scalp healed over the base of them."

"How did you not end up dead?"

"I am not supposed to tell. You already know there was a real bull, and that's what got its heart cut out."

"But you changed into it."

"Smoke and mirrors, Sookie. Vampires are good at misdirection."

Sookie stared at the two, who were talking swiftly in another language and Heimdall was openly laughing at something Eric said. Covered in blood, sitting on the ground amongst what was left of Maryann. She couldn't believe it was Godric, covered in filth, and looking so full of joy.

"We got to get all these people out of here. Jason, Sam, can you get all these people to go home and off my lawn?"

"Aren't you going to tell us how we got her?" Jason asked. He could remember up until coming here with Andy Bellefleur, but then nothing.

"Not now."

Sam said, "You'll have to check with them on what's the 'real story'."

"What's wrong with the truth?"

"The truth can get someone killed, cher," Sam replied. He had been sworn to secrecy earlier this evening to not reveal the vampires' methods. Whoever Heimdall was, he could be one fucking dangerous vampire. Flying was nice and flashy for someone like Eric, but Heimdall's ability to hide and blind his opponents with total darkness was deadly. He had to hope that Sookie's assurance that he was so good-hearted was true. Sam was not as gullible as her, since the boyish vampire was still a vampire, but his actions of the past day seemed to match Sookie's impression … up until he ripped Maryann apart, which Sam would have done himself, if he could have.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: In response to a review … Bill who? Just Kidding (JK). Bill will be back next chapter.

**Chapter 8**

The crowd was disoriented, mostly naked, and certainly did not want to stay around Sookie's trashed and smelly house with a couple of vampires, who were wallowing next to a carcass of a bull, covered in its blood, in the shadow of some pagan vampire idol. Crazy Sookie Stackhouse. She had never been right in the head, used to only be as loony as a bedbug, but ever since she met Vampire Bill, it's like she found the express train to Crazy Town. What would her poor grandmother have said if she could see what she did to her house?

Sookie heard it all loud and clear in their heads. It could be worse, she supposed. They could have been running around screaming murder, if they realized that Eric and Heimdall were enjoying themselves in Maryann's remains. Heimdall especially, and he kept rubbing his bloody fingers on Eric's face while talking and laughing.

When Eric stood, pointing away in the direction of Bill's house, Sookie glanced away. Eric was covered in blood and mud, but enough of him was plainly visible. Gracious plenty. It was gonna be real hard to keep from dreaming about that. Damn Eric Northman.

Heimdall must have been thinking along similar lines because he had pulled on Eric's ankle and down he went again. This time on his butt. That perfect butt. She giggled in an effort to block the image of Eric's ass out of her mind. Eric's ass equals funny, not something she wanted to give an award to, take a picture of, and carry around with her everywhere.

Something was wrong. Eric should not be hurt by the fall, but he looked serious, like he was trying to convince Heimdall of something they needed to do.

"Are y'all all right?" she asked, not getting close enough to let Heimdall touch her. He was back to smearing blood on Eric.

Eric got out a quick "No," before leaning over and stuff came out of his mouth, like he was throwing up.

That stopped Heimdall's laughter, but he was still smiling as he grabbed Eric's ankles, stood to elevate Eric's feet, and gave Eric a few shakes that got him to puke more. Sookie put her hand across her face, covering her nose. It was the wine and whatever else got into Eric during the ceremony.

When he let go, Eric crawled away from the mess. Sookie almost felt bad for him, but it was Eric. He coughed and Heimdall was on him with a big enough whack to the back that it flattened him. Eric was able to get an elbow under himself to spit out a gob of something dark. Maybe part of the bull heart.

"What's wrong with Heimdall?" Sookie thought to ask. He was being too rough with Eric.

Heimdall only gave a fanged, scary, bloody grin in response, but Eric explained, "It's the madness in her blood."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"I resisted because one of us needs to be sane. Stay back because he's having trouble controlling his strength. I also did not go into a feeding frenzy with the blood because I drank four bottles of Tru Blood before we came over."

It certainly looked like Heimdall was drunk when he looked up at the sky, spun around and fell to the ground and rolled onto his back, still staring up.

"Why?"

"I was not familiar with maenad to risk her either realizing I was a vampire by my skin, or if a lengthier interaction was needed, for my fangs to stay retracted if she commanded the humans to resume their orgy."

Eric got up, grabbed Maryann's shoes, and urged Heimdall, "You can stargaze later. There's too much light here. Let's go."

"What are you doing with those?" Sookie asked, pointing at the shoes.

"They're for Pam," Heimdall breathed, seemingly not willing to abandon his stargazing.

"Get up," Eric urged.

Heimdall did sit up, but confusedly asked, "Why am I wearing clothes and you're not?"

"Because when it's your plan, I end up naked and cavorting about with horns on my head."

The smaller vampire chuckled and pulled off his shirt. Not over his head, but ripped it off his body.

Eric inhaled so he could sigh. "Keep the rest on and I'll carry you." He took a large piece of the shirt and wrapped Maryann's gory, once white, satin shoes in it.

"Where are you going?" Sookie asked. Was Eric going to carry Heimdall to Shreveport?

"Bill's. I going to bathe in that coward's whirlpool tub. And wash Heimdall in it too."

"Bill is not a coward."

"Where is he when you need him then, Sookie?" Eric asked, while Heimdall jumped on him and got in a position that would have cracked a human's neck, with his legs on Eric's shoulders, with one bent tight around his neck. Eric visibly winced as Heimdall grabbed a handful of his hair.

"I don't know where he is, Eric, but I'm sure he had a good reason for not being here. Maybe you did something to him."

"Me? When I do do something to Bill Compton, it won't need to be behind closed doors, Sookie. He'll deserve whatever sentence is passed down to him."

Eric started walking. Since he was not sure if Sookie was done raving about Bill, his reasons for abandoning her, or how she loved him, he did not move too quickly. She did follow, but he did not expect her follow-up question. "Eric, are you going to hurt my brother, Jason?"

"Has he done something to deserve it?"

"Jason told me on the flight home that you talked to him."

"I did talk to him."

Sookie sped up to try to get ahead of Eric to see his face, "What about?"

"I stressed to him how I felt about his activities. He is getting a second chance, thanks to you."

"Why?"

Heimdall gave an answer, while attempting to mold Eric's hair into standing straight up on end, "You smell luscious."

"If he wastes this opportunity, he's been forewarned," Eric continued. "And now, I know you have been also."

"Why couldn't you have warned Lafayette, instead of torturing him?"

"Lafayette would not have told me what I needed to know without that incentive."

"You healed him. Why?"

"I could smell his wound was deeply infected."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yes."

"Do you normally give your blood to anyone with an infection?"

"No. However, if you had known what I knew, Sookie, wouldn't you have asked me to heal him?"

Sookie thought she would have rather have asked Bill to heal Lafayette. She did not believe Eric was selfless.

"Isn't your blood too valuable for that?"

"It's the only blood I have," Eric lied smoothly. He did not want to involve Godric in anything with Sophie-Anne.

Heimdall murmured, "The blood is sacred. It is not to be ordered from one of us, only freely given."

Sookie kept trotting ahead and turning to look at them. Heimdall had released his hold on Eric's hair, and was stroking it and the side of his face.

"How long will Heimdall be like that?"

"The initial madness will fade as his body digests the blood," Eric said, not ignoring Heimdall since he put his free hand up on his maker's thigh. "I hope her love for living life to its fullest will also leave a lasting effect."

"You said he's attacked one before."

"He mentioned it earlier tonight. When he realized that there may be no option to talk the maenad out of her decision."

"Is it like a human on V?"

"No," Heimdall answered. "It's madness. I would have rather not killed something that old."

"Why not? She was evil."

"With age, should come wisdom. For the moment, I am abandoning mine." Heimdall punctuated that statement by letting himself fall backward so his back hit Eric's with a fleshy smack. They were now back-to-back with Heimdall hanging head-down.

Sookie dropped back to watch Heimdall. His eyes appeared closed. When Heimdall let his arms drop down, he rubbed Eric's legs while he walked. Sookie wanted to touch Eric all over like that.

Languorously, Heimdell mentioned, "Sookie's watching me."

"It's the blood, Heimdall," Eric replied.

"Hmm, maenad's good, but not as good as fairy." He licked his lips and groaned at a memory.

"Fairy? There's fairies."

"They aren't cartoon fairies," Eric explained.

"No, but I'd like them to come in that little snack size," Heimdall fantasized, while sizing an invisible one up by holding out his hand.

"Why would you attack a fairy?"

"They are finger licking good, and nasty as hell unleashed," Eric complained.

"I tried to talk to one to learn what they know since they are the supposed opposite of vampires … but that once … she stabbed me with silver. Carved me up. Bit me, with silver, pointy teeth."

"I remember," Eric commented, to stop his maker's description of his injuries.

"It hurt so badly, and would not end. She said it would take years to give me the final death. I had to call you."

"You knew I would come, and together we took care of her. And her brother. And her cousin. And her father. And her sister. It was a pity there were not more willing to avenge her."

"It hurt so badly," Heimdall repeated, stressing the word 'hurt'.

"Shhh," Eric said, patting Heimdall's leg. "That was long ago."

"It hurt so badly. Silver poisoning. It hurt like I was human."

"Shhh," Eric repeated.

"The beatings. Hunger and cold. The way my head hurt with the stabbing pains that blinded me, and the ache that lived inside my ears that never ended."

"Do not speak of that. You don't have to remember."

"They skinned me to remove my scars from all the beatings, and to change my mark of ownership, when I became his. But the pain always came back."

"Yes, you have told me before."

"Marking me did not hurt as much, but I am still marked. Still owned."

"Chow covered that one completely. No one's name is on you."

"No, it is still there."

Heimdall became silent.

Sookie dropped back. Godric was still in pain, at least in his mind. His memories sounded horrifying.

They walked on, till Eric broke their quiet by saying, "We are almost at Bill's. Did you want to go ahead to make sure the children do not see us? If you open the front door and the one upstairs, I'll move us through quickly and then close the bathroom door so you know we're in."

"I guess," Sookie agreed. After what Arlene's kids had been through, another naked man was probably no big deal. Till now, Eric seemed comfortable with strutting around in the buff. As she thought many times before, it was a damned shame that someone as terrible as Eric hit the jackpot in the looks department. Now that the rest was revealed, it was proof of how life was definitely not fair.

Her mission was accomplished when the bathroom door slammed shut, but Sookie was not allowed a rest because Hoyt was taking his mama home, now that she was back to watch Coby and Lisa. Sookie got the general impression that he did not trust Jessica to be in charge of them, after that slip up with his mama last night.

The kids had questions about what happened. They knew it was good based on Mrs. Foytenberry's recovery and subsequent criticism of Vampire Bill's house. The Fowler children thought she was angry because they were not giving her a turn at the Wii.

After Sookie ran down the list of everyone that was all right, and that Heimdall had gotten knocked senseless – what else could Sookie tell them, he was drunk from ripping a maenad apart to get every drop of blood he could suck out of her? - Jessica remembered that Eric had a bag with their clothes in it, that Hoyt brought inside after they left. From the way Jessica folded her arms over her chest, Sookie could tell she was miffed at something. Since it was either Sookie or Jessica that was going to bring the bag from the foyer upstairs, Sookie decided she had better do it. She already saw Eric and enough parts of Heimdall, and even though Jessica was a vampire, who knew what they'd do if she annoyed them.

When Sookie reached for the handles of the black, duffle bag she had expected it to be heavier. After all, vampires did not need to pack light. She felt a bit foolish as it came flying up off the floor when she lifted it.

Before she reached the stairs, there was a frantic knocking on Bill's front door. What now? Sookie looked out the glass next to it. It was Arlene, still dressed in her white flowing gown. She opened the door, and Arlene did not do more than glare at her, before yelling, "Lisa! Coby!"

Hearing them respond, Arlene refocused on Sookie and muttered, "Takin' them to a vampire house." Sookie was not fast enough to block the rest of it from Arlene's head. She hadn't a clue why they were here, or why Sam, who was giving her a lift home, knew they were here. She had been calling home over and over. Worried sick.

Sookie went onto auto-pilot and said good night, like she did at Merlotte's to the rude and nasty-thinking guests. She did take a moment to lean out the front door and look around. Bill's car was still here, but no Bill in sight.

With the children gone, Sookie did not need to take Eric's clothes up. He could parade around naked, all he wanted. Why should she care?

Of course, Sookie's conscience got the better of her. Even though Eric was a big, blond, lying toad, he could have truly forgotten their stuff while he was handling Heimdall. She trudged up the stairs and went to the bathroom door. Heimdall was talking loudly, but not in English, with quiet murmurs in response from Eric. Sookie felt, rather than heard Eric's deeper voice, through the wood of the door.

She suddenly realized that if she could hear them, they could hear her with that vampire hearing. Standing out here, breathing and with her heart beating. And probably having a laugh at her expense – like right now, Heimdall barked out something while making some kind of elated noise.

They stopped talking when she knocked.

"What?" Eric asked.

"I got your bag from downstairs. Do you want me to leave it out here?"

The door was open before the water made a sloshing sound to warn her.

Unexpectedly, Eric was standing mostly behind the door, rather than throwing it open and showing off his dripping, bare body.

"Thank you, Sookie," he said with a smile, and extended his hand.

Sookie put the straps in his hand, looking past him into the bathroom. Heimdall was in the tub, slipping lower and then under the water.

She squealed in alarm and ran over to get him.

"Sookie, we do not breathe," Eric said calmly when he turned to see what caused her to rush in. He closed the door, relocking it.

She looked down into the water to see Heimdall lying still with his eyes closed. She anxiously asked, "Should he be doing that?"

"If he soaks his hair in the water, it will be easier to wash out the blood. It gets sticky and hardens. There's probably some in his ears too. Rubbing blood on himself is a terrible habit."

Sookie glanced at Eric to see if he was serious, but he already had his cell phone out of the bag and was texting. Naked, wet and texting.

She looked down at Heimdall again. He hadn't moved. Her eyes slid down his body to take in all the sights. Sookie was not an expert on boys and puberty, or even seeing more than Bill, and now Eric … the total opposite of Heimdall. There was no tattoo there at least. She thought he was … still boyish. Neat, smooth, but she guessed bigger than a boy since it wasn't necessarily tiny. Just not big.

There was an electronic chirp, and Eric openly laughed. He must have found it especially funny because Sookie suddenly had a cell phone in front of her eyes, displaying the text message, 'W T F, Heimdall ? ! ? Go fuck a zombie. JK.'

It was sent from Pam.

Not sure if it was only funny that vampires texted, not the content of their messages, Sookie inquired, "Why did she say that?"

"Heimdall does not use the features and barely answers a phone, but Pam texted him earlier. I checked his phone, found it, and did as Pam suggested." Eric scrolled to Pam's first message. 'Heimdall, your phone has a camera. Use it tonight and send me something.'

Sookie's mind already filled in the blank of what Eric sent a photo of, since he's such a pig, so she squinted at the screen for a moment to realize it was herself in profile looking down at Bill's bathtub full of water. Heimdall was not visible. Still not getting it, and disturbed by Pam's message, especially since Eric found it so funny, she had to ask, "Why is she angry?"

"You don't get Pam's humor yet? I was Dionysus, with horns pushed into my skull, surveying a expanse of writhing human bodies in the midst of an orgy, and she receives a picture of you standing in a bathroom. Eventually she'll figure out I must have sent it."

"Before texts and cameras, did you mail each other drawings?"

"No, we stopped communicating till we met each other in the flesh again. It worked. Absence does make the heart grow fonder."

Sookie believed Eric was speaking of himself, but thought of Bill. Then Gran. She would never see Gran again. She looked sightlessly downward as she thought about how it wasn't even like vampires not seeing someone for centuries, but knowing they were out there somewhere. So many people were getting killed in Bon Temps.

Eric interrupted her thoughts, by asking, "Are you staring at Heimdall for a reason?"

"I prefer him to you," Sookie snapped. It would figure that if Eric was in a room, especially naked, that he would expect to be the center of attention.

"Oh." Eric's sudden silence pleased Sookie. He then asked, "You know that's more of a true feeling, Sookie?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've had Bill's blood and my blood, but not his. Anything you feel towards Heimdall is genuine."

"I don't feel _that way_ for him. Though I think I got him confused … this morning." Was it only that long ago? "It was my fault, by accident, but he thought I wanted to have sex with him."

"Why was Heimdall confused? Both of us understand the word 'no'. That ends any confusion … except between us, Sookie. I know I'll have you eventually."

"What?" Sookie gasped, then looked at Eric to see the large grin on his face. Didn't he ever stop? "I'm Bill's. Get that through your primitive, thick skull. Besides, does Heimdall even have sex?"

The look on Eric's face changed immediately. He was angry and spat, "Are you trying to make a joke?"

"About what? I said I don't know what makes vampires so … passionate so maybe I didn't know that Heimdall could. I mean, to me, he looks too young, but with vampires I don't know."

Eric mouth remained slightly open as he clearly was thinking about what he should say. Sookie was nervous because he was mad, and now was not quite meeting her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"I am not sure what you know and don't know."

"About what?"

"Vampires procreate with their blood. The sexual union between us or with humans is only for pleasure. Heimdall's inability to have children as a human does not effect his ability to experience pleasure as a vampire."

"Because he was too young?"

"Young? What are … you are looking straight at him, Sookie."

Sookie looked again, but did not see anything wrong, so looked at Eric questioningly. "Um … what?"

Eric's eyes flicked down to the water and back to Sookie. He then raised his eyebrows, giving Sookie the impression she was experiencing a blond moment.

"I can't read your mind, Eric."

"Actually in this case, that's good. If you _must _ask additional questions regarding this, direct them to Heimdall. He was gelded while still human. Without balls, there is no reproductive ability for a living male."

Sookie looked back at Heimdall and could not believe she did not notice what was missing. He only looked … tidier to a woman who didn't know any better. "Oh my God. What … why …?"

"It is of no importance as a vampire, Sookie. He says little of his human life, and when he does, it is something I cannot relate to from personal experience. His rambling earlier, do not repeat that."

Hearing Heimdall before, and now finding this out was … tragic. How did he go on … wait, Heimdall or Godric wanted to die. Sookie was feeling physical pain in her chest at the thought of what he had been through, and what he must currently be going through.

She became afraid and asked, "Is this something I shouldn't know?"

"If you are interested in becoming his lover, it would be inevitable."

"What? Why would you say something like that?"

"You said you preferred him to me. I am not jealous of my brother."

"Eric, how many times do I got to tell ya, that I am Bill's?"

"For now … and I am not saying that in a threatening manner. All things end."

"Don't hold your breath."

A small smile played over Eric's lips.

"I know you don't breathe. It's an expression. Do you think maybe he could get professional help?"

"Professional help? Like what, more counseling like Reverend Newlin? You do realize how powerful he is? Like me, Heimdall is a weapon. He's leaned towards Christianity for a long time, and it comforts him."

"What about you?"

"I have no intention of losing my place in Valhalla. I will be at Ragnarök."

"What?"

"I am not Christian, Sookie. Just because I did not return your slap, does not mean I intend to turn my face and to get slapped again on the other cheek. I should finish getting us cleaned up so Pam can come get us."

"Is it safe for me to offer to help?" she asked. Sookie was moved to do something for Heimdall, but could not think of a single thing that would be constructive now except helping get him washed and dressed.

"Mostly. I'll remind him to be careful."

Eric knelt by the tub and stuck his head and upper body into the water to lift Heimdall under his arms. Sookie had stepped back, in order to stay dry, not to get a better view of Eric's backside, and it was a lucky thing she did since Heimdall came back to life in a playful mood. He was not pushing Eric around, as earlier, but slid over Eric as the bigger vampire rejoined him in the tub.

"Stop squirming and sit in front of me so I can wash your hair. You also must remain still while you regain yourself around Sookie. She is fragile."

Heimdall responded by tilting his head back, smiling at the ceiling and uttering a word that meant nothing to Sookie.

"How about in English so we can include Sookie in our conversation?" Eric suggested as he poured some shampoo into his hand and rubbed both of them together.

Heimdall turned his face towards Sookie to regard her, but said nothing as Eric began washing his hair. He hummed his enjoyment as Eric scrubbed, and it took a couple washings to get the water to rinse clear.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Yes, I am cruel in fiction, but not in real life. There is some revelation from the books as to why Bill was in Bon Temps, and what he is working on when he is not being Sookie's undead arm candy and procuring for the Queen. BTW, Bill thinks he knows what he knows, but it may not be true.

**Becoming Involved**

**Chapter 9**

Bill concentrated on the information Sophie-Anne chose to share with him regarding a maenad, rather than his score in Yahtzee. He had to get back to Bon Temps, and the Queen was prolonging his stay at her Court unnecessarily. She could have told him all this last night, rather than insisting he stay an entire day.

If the line up of willing blood donors and the Yahtzee game weren't enough, there were the interruptions of the Queen's position.

During one, she asked one of the other players, "Hadley, keep our guest entertained, won't you?" before walking over to discuss something with her guards.

Hadley leaned over and asked Bill, "How's my cousin, Sookie?"

"She's good," Bill replied with a reassuring smile. Hadley was the whole reason for the queen's interest in Sookie. Her cousin had mentioned her telepathic relative. However, Sophie-Anne wanted it kept disguised as a subtle chain of coincidences, for her Hadley's sake, and also Sookie's. It was Bill's good fortune to originally be from Bon Temps, and there were certainly worse people to work for than Sophie-Anne. Being one of the younger monarchs, she was not prejudiced against his young age, as much.

According to the research he was compiling on all vampires in this country, he believed Sophie-Anne was even younger than Eric, but she was yet another vampire that changed her name over time. Neither of them mentioned it specifically, but since Bill knew Eric, if true, that must chafe the Viking's pride to be in an inferior position. One of the few things Bill had not known was who his maker was. It was surprising that his maker was still around, and that it was Godric. Eric seemed the kind of vampire that would kill his own maker, rather than allowing the existence of another being with the ability to command him.

Bill had not met Godric before. The small in stature vampire stayed away from summits, even though he was legendary for his ability to compromise and self-control of his vampiric urges. All the same, once Bill learned that he was close to Eric, he suspected there was more to him than being a recluse who hated to travel, who inspired loyalty through his unwavering fairness to all parties and who preached lenience towards humans. They had to have something in common to be so … compatible.

The ancient vampire was more than capable of doing as he liked, now that he had broken his bond with Texas. So far, he had not realized what Sookie was, and Bill was not above lying to keep Sookie away from him. There were enough ancient European vampire stories around to use. He had already thought about one of the most notorious and mysterious. In all likelihood, Death (in various northern and eastern languages) met the true death around 1000AD, was described by survivors, usually children, as a tattooed boy covered in dirt and blood, who ignored the bitterest cold, and would bring them food in winter, after he killed all the adults in the community. Without photographs or even a detailed description, it could fit Godric's physical appearance.

"Be sure and tell her I said hey."

"I will," Bill answered amenably. Why couldn't Sookie be this tractable?

"How's Gran? I'd love to talk to her sometime, but I owe her so much money."

"I think it's best you are not in touch," Bill replied, trying to sound sympathetic to the Queen's favorite.

"Oh, I know, there's no place for me in that world anymore. Still think about them, though."

The night was close to half over by the time Bill was given leave by Sophie-Anne.

On his way back to Bon Temps, Bill considered his original plan to ensnare Sookie had needed many alterations with repeated attempts on her life, and her unwillingness to obey him in matters regarding other vampires, besides her own safety. She had no concept of what vampires could do, after swallowing the propaganda of the Revelation. Once this maenad, of all things, was out of the way, Bill would need to accelerate his plan to keep her safe from the likes of Eric and Godric, and whoever else decided to drop into the suddenly interesting area around Bon Temps.

On the way home, Bill sensed that Sookie was sad then excited, but not hurt. He tried her cell phone, but it went directly to voice mail. It was either turned off or its battery was dead. He doubted Sookie brought her charger to Dallas, so she would not have it in her luggage.

But first things first, Bill needed Sam Merlotte to trust him with his life. The maenad needed to perform her sacrifice, and Sam was the only local that Bill knew that fit the description. He reached Merlotte's, which was currently closed, due to the lateness of the hour and the current lack of sane people only seeking a beer. Sam's truck was missing.

Bill waited near Sam's trailer to consider where Sam could be. There were very few people able to help him. Sookie, Lafayette, Tara, Jason, Hoyt… perhaps they were still at Lafayette's. There would be safe enough since it was not in town or right off the parish road.

He saw headlights approaching. It was Sam's old Ford Bronco. Bill waited till Sam got out of the truck and walked alone to his trailer. Bill appeared before him.

"Bill, where have you been?"

"I went to get information on how to defeat a maenad."

"Heimdall knew enough."

"Who?"

"He's a young looking vampire with black, spiky hair."

"I am not familiar with him."

"I met him after I went to Fangtasia to ask Eric for help."

"You went to Eric?" Bill disdainfully asked.

Sam was getting annoyed by Bill's tone. "You weren't here, or at least I didn't know you were. Eric met me with Heimdall, and when you didn't come home like Sookie expected, Heimdall stayed, in case we had trouble during the day from Maryann's followers. I think Lisa and Coby were looking forward to trying to wake him up because they were practicing jumping off your sofa to show me."

Now there was another vampire that had met Sookie? "Never mind all that. I know how to defeat the maenad, and I need your help."

"Huh? Didn't you talk to Sookie? Eric and Heimdall ripped her to pieces."

"When?"

"Earlier tonight."

"She cannot be killed. She's immortal."

"Eric tricked her. Maryann thought he was her god come to marry her, and then he held her while Heimdall got more medieval than a Tarantino film."

Eric a god? Only in his fantasies. Bill focused, and replied, "No, she needs to perform a ceremony first."

"She did. We stole an animal from the 4H. I guess I should make a donation or something. Can't tell them we stole it to get its heart cut out."

"Stop. You don't understand."

"I think it's you that don't get it, Bill. I've been driving people home for hours from Sookie's. When they killed Maryann, everyone went back to normal with no idea how they got there."

"The spell was broken?" Bill repeated, trying to reconcile the fact that Eric could defeat a maenad with brute strength alone. He's not surprised that the Viking would choose that method, but it should not have worked. Bill had tried it himself.

"Yeah, like in ding dong the witch is dead, Bill. Why are you over here anyway? Sookie was upset." Sam planned to get a couple hours sleep, and then check on her later.

"You're right," Bill conceded. He had to comfort Sookie. Help her clean up what they did to her house. Be there for her.

Sam nodded. About time Bill Compton admitted he could be wrong. Sam resented the way Compton just showed up, used his Southern charm and century-old manners on Sookie, who thought he was perfect because she had no idea what he was thinking, and then fed on her and had sex with her all within a matter of a week from the first time they met. Compton was clearly a predator, no matter how suave he was. Seducing someone as trusting and, he'd even have to say innocent, as Sookie was not what a real gentleman would do. If Eric's return favor involved anything to get rid of Bill, Sam would gladly pay. Sookie did not deserve this. Any of this. All vampires were bad news.

As Bill headed towards Sookie's, he sensed that she was at his home, rather than her own. That was good. It would be easier to help her forget everything she had gone through, if she was not at her own house surrounded by reminders of everything that happened.

Jessica was on him as soon as he walked through the door.

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

"That is none of your business."

She crossed her arms, and hissed, "Heimdall commanded me while you were gone."

"Other vampires cannot command you. And why would you bother listening?" Jessica listened to no one. Bill then asked as an afterthought, "What did he tell you to do?"

"Feed. He sent Hoyt to get Tru Blood. He was not happy that you left me nothing to eat."

"It was an oversight on my part, and none of his concern."

"None of his concern? What was he supposed to do, stand around and watch me feed on Hoyt's mama? Do you know what Hoyt thinks of me because I couldn't keep my fangs off that horrible woman?"

"Jessica, pay no mind to other vampires."

"Oh yeah? He also said I could complain to Eric."

"Eric does not care. He brought you here."

"At least Eric made sure I was fed, and not that horrible Tru Blood either."

"I do not want you admitting Eric or Heimdall or any other vampire when I am not at home. Where is Sookie?"

"Upstairs." Jessica did not volunteer who else was up there. Bill was such a dick.

Sookie was not in the bedroom, getting rest, but someone had been in here. The bed was unmade, though Bill was puzzled by the long length of yarn that was stretched in a horizontal position six inches above the floor and noticed the dresser was out of position.

He felt she was to the right, in the bathroom. He knocked and called, "Sookie?"

Unexpectedly, Bill felt a shot of alarm through his connection with Sookie.

"Sookie?" he called again.

"Just a minute, Bill."

He listened carefully. There was movement in both the direction of the toilet and the sink. There had to be someone else in there with her. He turned the knob, but it was locked, so he turned it harder.

Sookie was standing next to a long-haired Godric, who was sitting on the toilet shirtless and barefoot, wearing a pair of dull green, baggy, long shorts. She was dressed in a dirty white gown, holding a black T-shirt.

"Bill," she said, in an annoyed tone. Why did Bill break in here? She knew Eric was paranoid, and did not protest when he raced around the bathroom. Twenty seconds ago, he and Heimdall had no clothes on. Now Eric was dressed, and Heimdall was decent. Sookie did not even see the shirt get dropped onto her hands.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked.

"Helping."

"Potty emergency, Bill?"

Bill looked towards the sink, behind the door. Eric was running his hands through his hair. A tube of hair gel was on the sink vanity in front of him. He dressed like such a slob. Another track suit, with the jacket unzipped halfway down his chest. Of course, he had on another stupid necklace too. What man outside of the 1970s wore a necklace? Except Godric, who had a Thor's hammer hanging from his neck.

"No. What is going on in here?"

"Heimdall ingested a lot of maenad blood, besides getting covered in it. Pam will not let him in her car like that so Sookie was kind enough to assist me."

"Heimdall?"

Eric pointed at Godric and said, "Heimdall. That is all you are allowed to call him."

"Why?"

"Because that is what I just told you, Bill. His name is Heimdall."

"His name is Godric."

"Keep that up and you'll get a new name," Eric threatened. "I can be quite creative."

"Stop," Sookie interrupted. "It's nothing, Bill. I volunteered to help."

"Of course you did," Bill agreed. He needed to let Sookie know he was on her side. He was the only vampire on her side.

Bill noticed a pile of wet towels on the floor, and his bathtub was still wet. Was Sookie in here while Godric got washed? Wait, he drank maenad blood? Why wasn't Godric foaming at the mouth with poisoning? Did he feed from Sookie?

Eric sauntered over to Godric and commanded, "Put your arms up. Pam'll be here soon, and doesn't like to be kept waiting."

It took Eric grabbing a wrist to get some movement, and after Sookie got the shirt lined up over Godric's head, it was Eric that actually put it on him.

Eric's hand rubbed Godric's now longer hair, and he murmured, "Let's skip your hair."

Bill heard Godric agree with a "Hmm mm."

Eric threw the tube of hair gel into a duffle bag in the corner, took out a pair of his flip flops and a pair of smaller sandals, and zipped it closed. He bent to put the sandals on Godric's feet for him.

"Well ..." Bill started, hoping someone would say something to explain what was going on.

Eric took up the opening, and replied, "You're back. Sookie didn't know where you went."

"I did not know Sam went to you for help," Bill replied.

"If you answered when I phoned, or you were home yesterday, I would have informed you."

"I spoke to Sam a short while ago. He said you tore the maenad apart."

"Quite."

"And she's dead?"

"Yes, the humans were released from her spell."

"Where did you go?" Godric calmly asked.

"To get help," Bill replied, studying the older vampire carefully. He was not incapacitated.

Eric nodded, listening carefully, before he grinned and asked, "Are they downstairs?"

"Who?"

"The help?"

"No, I sought information."

"Where?"

"I do not need to reveal my source," Bill stated.

"No matter."

Bill was annoyed. Even though Eric said 'no matter', he knew from the way he said it that this was not something he did not care about.

"Yeah, it's over," Sookie inserted. She wanted to know where Bill went herself, but the male posturing between Eric and Bill was getting pretty thick for such a small room.

Eric allowed Sookie to end their discussion. Bill was not going to say where he went. Eric suspected Sophie-Anne, but had no proof. However, he might be able to find out if he visited the Queen in the near future. She liked to hear herself talk, and may say something about Bill or a maenad, if Bill did visit her. That would be grounds for suspicion. As sheriff, he should be consulted before the Queen … unless Bill had some other dealings with her that he did not know about. Bill claimed he only lived in New Orleans, as many vampires did.

He picked up the bag, and the maenad's shoes wrapped in the shirt that Heimdall ripped off himself earlier. Eric barely touched Godric's shoulder and he stood, following Eric out of the bathroom, past Bill.

When Sookie made to go by him, Bill reached out for her arm, "Sookie."

"Yes, Bill?" she said, trying to sound mature and unaffected. Bill left her in dangerous situations, returned acting suspicious of what she did, and once he found out what she did, critiqued her actions.

"I missed you. I wanted to return sooner, but I was delayed."

No mention of Eric or Heimdall yet? "That's all right, Bill. Let's talk about it after they're gone."

Bill nodded. That would be best.

Eric had left his things near the front door, and was behind Godric, who was sitting on the sofa. He was standing with his arms folded across his chest behind the back of the couch.

Jessica was pacing around the room. She wanted something to happen. Anything to happen. It was going to go back to being boring around here, if nothing happened.

Bill positioned himself on one side of the doorway, and also crossed his arms over his chest. His mouth puckered up as Sookie sat down next to Godric. He had to do something about this. Other than messing about with Godric's name, he had no good ideas of what to do about him. Provoking him might keep him in Area 5 longer.

"Eric, can I talk to you?"

Eric did not move, but replied, "Yes, Bill?"

"Outside."

"If you insist."

"Oh, I do."

"Oh, Billy," Eric said, following him out while running his hand through his hair. "This paranoia is really quite unbecoming."

Sookie saw Jessica smile, and turned to look towards the front door, where Bill and Eric exited. Heimdall was still facing forward, but she noticed he shifted his head slightly, first tucking his chin in, then a little to the left.

Outside, Bill accused, "You think you look like a hero to Sookie now?"

"You are making it quite easy by not showing up when she expects you, Bill."

Bill's eyes narrowed as he processed Eric's meaning, and changed his tactic, "That was really quite desperate of you, tricking her into drinking your blood so that she would become attracted to you."

"Unlike you who fed her your own blood the very night you met."

"How do you know that?" Bill accused, his voice dropping in pitch.

"So you're not denying it?"

"I was saving her life."

"Isn't that convenient."

"You stay away from Sookie, Eric. Or I will tell the Queen you are forcing humans to sell vampire blood for you."

"You wouldn't," Eric bluffed.

"I won't. As long as you never come close to Sookie ever again."

"I don't like threats, Bill."

"Neither do I."

Inside the house, Sookie knew Heimdall was listening to what was going on outside. The slight adjustments to his head was like he was tuning a radio.

"What's going on?" she asked.

He turned to glance at her, and inquired, "Bill Compton gave you his blood the night you met so you'd be attracted to him?"

Sookie frowned and said, "It wasn't like that."

Rather than adding more, Heimdall's blue eyes shifted minutely and it felt like he was looking more deeply into hers.

He turned away suddenly and leaned forward. His chin then adjusted back towards his left shoulder, and Sookie saw Heimdall's eyebrow twitch before his torso turned away from her.

Eric was suddenly standing in front of him, looking around, then down at Heimdall, asking, "What is it?"

Heimdall switched to old Norse and asked, "The blood?"

Replying in the same language, Eric knew better than to say a name, "Not my decision. It's an order."

"It's sacred."

"She is more concerned with overdue taxes."

"I am displeased," Heimdall warned.

In English, Eric said, "Pam's almost here."

Bill came in. Annoyed with Eric's immature departure, rather than finishing their conversation.

Sookie looked at Bill, wondering if he knew that Heimdall's hearing was good enough to hear a conversation outside. And why would Bill boast to Eric that he gave her his blood the first night they met? Wasn't that sort of like private? What next, the date, time and place he took her virginity?

Headlights lit the window, then were turned off. Pam came to the door and knocked. Bill let her in, and he did not like the smug look on her face. It was different than Eric's, but conveyed the same arrogance, even though she lived halfway up Eric's backside.

Eric took the gory shoes out of the shirt and held them out, "For you, Pam."

Pam took one and examined it, and dismissively said, "She had no taste," and dropped it into the blue recycling bin for plastic that Bill had in the doorway, next to the white recycling bin for paper products.

Jessica snickered as Eric dropped the second shoe in the same bin, and the shirt in the white bin. They were so cool. They didn't care if they broke rules, in Bill Compton's house, right in front of him.

Heimdall stood, so Sookie did too, to walk them to the door. Trying to stay neutral, she wished, "Have a safe ride home."

"Good night," Heimdall said while looking directly at her, and turned to leave.

Pam looked down her nose as he passed, asking, "You think you're funny?"

He stopped, and then asked, "Me?"

Sookie laughed. They did not act like three separate generations – Godric, Eric and Pam – they behaved quite differently than Lorena, Bill and Jessica. Sookie could only imagine if Jessica met Lorena and gave her lip. The only drama Sookie had seen so far from the Shreveport family was the unfortunate demise of Pam's best pumps, and Eric did remember her sacrifice. She wouldn't have liked his gift, but Sookie knew Pam's sense of humor was dissimilar to hers. She knew as soon as Pam calmly pointed out she had 'vampire in her cleavage'. At least, she was helpful enough to pick out the disgusting bit of Longshadow for her, and give her some clean clothes.

"Let's go. Bill's cranky," Eric said as he passed them on his way to the door. He picked up the duffle bag and threw it to Heimdall.

Sookie noticed that Heimdall and Pam did not look surprised by Eric giving his maker the job of carrying his shit.

"Nighty night," Pam taunted on her way out, and Heimdall said nothing further, just carried the bag.

Even Sookie heard a car start, and Bill commented, "Don't you have something else to do, Jessica?"

"Like what? There's nothing to do here."

"Perhaps you could clean the bathroom."

"What?"

"I said make yourself useful and straighten the bathroom, along with the other rooms upstairs."

"I'm a vampire, not a house maid," Jessica complained as she plodded heavily up the stairs.

Bill turned and held out his arms. "Sookie."

"Oh, Bill. Where'd you go?"

"Since Sam's appeal to Eric was answered, I suppose that's not important. I did miss you."

"And I you, Bill. Even if they took care of things without you, I would have felt a whole lot safer if you were here."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Tara stole Lafayette's car to go back to Maryann's house to rescue Eggs, and it was daytime. He called me for a ride, and we went over to my house, and Lafayette fell under her spell, and I was captured. I was over there when Sam and the vampires were getting ready.

"Oh, but Heimdall ..."

"Godric."

"No, he asked me to call him Heimdall. It's part of what happened in Dallas and him atoning."

A surprised Bill asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, he told me he was in disgrace while I was talking to him in Dallas."

"Hm," Bill said, momentarily surprised that Godric knew what disgrace and atonement were. Just because he said things, didn't mean he was going to do them. Perhaps he had nothing in common with Eric. "Very well then, Heimdall."

"Thanks, Bill. Anyway, oh where was I, oh Heimdall came over to my house and knocked on the door. He came in and talked to Maryann. I guess I should have expected that when he said did not want to kill her."

"So Maryann insulted him?"

"Not exactly. I guess since she hadn't seen Eric, Heimdall introduced himself as this area's vampire sheriff, and was real polite to her. He said he was worried that more killings would be blamed on vampires. He offered to give her … oh darn, what he'd say … he asked if she'd leave if he gave her a tribute?"

"Not 'a tribute' but 'tribute', Sookie. Tribute is an old way of saying a gift, or actually, a pay-off."

"Maryann didn't agree and said Heimdall had no power over her. He did ask her not to kill anyone else while she was here, but that went back to her argument that he couldn't tell her what to do and she even came out and said she did not respect him. Then he said that he still hoped they could resolve things peacefully and left."

"Left? Did he see you there?"

"Yes, I was in the room with Maryann. Sam told me later that since I was okay, Heimdall left me there because if he stole me back, Maryann might get distracted and put off doing the ceremony. After that, the two of us, Maryann and I, had a weird conversation. Maryann said she didn't think I was human. "

Bill gave her forehead a quick kiss, and murmured, "I have never met anyone more human than you, Sookie. You are both kind and beautiful."

Sookie smiled.

"So you watched the ceremony and what the vampires did to her?"

"Yeah. I had to. I didn't want to have anything to do with it, but Maryann had Jason, and said she'd kill him. Then she told Jason to hold me there to watch."

"What did Eric and G … Heimdall do to her before they killed her?"

"They let her do the whole ceremony, and I heard Heimdall speaking in another language. I think he got into that ugly statue they put in my yard. Yesterday, he told me it was hollow and he could fit in it. He even said that Lo Lo Bromios chant of theirs a few times."

"So someone chanting was enough to trick her?"

"I guess, and Eric made his big entrance as her god, and played along with her. He even drank wine that he was puking up later."

Bill made a face, then commented, "Yes, we can appear to drink and eat to fool humans, but the aftereffects are unpleasant."

"Heimdall shook him, sort of upside down, and smacked him on the back to help bring it all up. By then, Heimdall was crazy on Maryann's blood so he wasn't too careful with Eric. Heimdall was sort of drunk. All loose and floppy sometimes, and rubbing his hands over Eric."

Bill looked like he was going to be sick.

"What? Oh, grow up. It's not like they got all kissy-face."

"Kissy-face?"

"You know. They weren't making out. When they were on the ground after they got Maryann down, Heimdall was more interested in himself than Eric. Eric kept talking to him."

"What he say?"

"I don't know, it wasn't English. It might be whatever language they used earlier when … hey, did you realize Heimdall could hear the two of you on the porch?"

"The door was closed. I do remember he heard me through the hotel door, but I was talking right on the other side of it."

"No, I think he heard ya all right. He got quiet, then asked me if you gave me your blood as soon as we first met."

Bill pulled back slightly in surprise, but Sookie said, "I told him it wasn't like that."

"Eric didn't see it that way."

"Eric wasn't there. And I think Heimdall believed me when I told him it wasn't."

"Sookie, you can't read our minds. You have no idea what goes on in that twisted, dark labyrinth of his."

"Bill Compton, could you please stop judgin' people till ya know a bit more about them? Besides trying to give Maryann a chance to get out of here with her life, he was concerned about us. He told us where he was resting in case Maryann's people got in here during the day. He didn't have to do that."

Bill took a rare, and quite unnecessary, breath to get himself in check, and commented, "Of course, Sookie. I'm simply trying to warn you that older vampires are so removed from what you understand that you are merely a game to them."

"I wouldn't call it a game, Bill. He said he found me interestin', but I think he's been honest with me, when he can."

"It's all about what suits him, Sookie. He's here with Eric. Not you."

"Well, I can only hope he proves you wrong. Let me head home. I'm beat."

"Couldn't you stay here?"

"I left Tara … there were a bunch of people here, not just me following Eric back, and Arlene came and picked up her children while they were taking a bath up there, and she was real unhappy with me for bringing them here."

Bill smiled at Godric bathing without Sookie in the room. Earlier when he found her upstairs with them, he believed she had helped him wash.

"What?" Sookie asked, confused as to why Arlene being unhappy caused him to smile. "I mean she did say a few words, but I could read it all in her mind, Bill. Everyone thinks I'm … ah, never mind. They don't know what a bunch of jackasses they all were, and they never will."

"I'm sorry to hear that. At least, let me walk you over."

Sookie nodded, and they held hands as they walked through the cemetery.

When Bill saw the further desecration of Sookie's property, including the carcass of a very large bull, he swore, "I will make this up to you, Sookie."

"Not now, Bill."

"Well, I could at least attempt a start, couldn't I?" he asked, taking hold of Sookie on the porch and giving her a toe-curling kiss.

Sookie rocked back unsteadily and said, "Good night. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Count on it."

When Sookie went inside, Bill took a while to try to straighten her yard. He could not believe the rudeness of Eric leaving such a large animal out here to rot.

Bill also found what he thought was what was left of Maryann, just from the description that she was torn apart by two vampires. His probing finger was wet and red. Maryann had become a woman to become the bride of her god.

Damn Sam for going to Shreveport. Damn Eric for even listening to him. And damn Godric for being where he wasn't wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I am using a description of Chow from the books, that may hold true in the television series. We've hardly seen him.

Further notes: I do use a lot from True Blood to stick close to that storyline, and then work Godric into it, without changing it terribly much so I can move onto the next episode, without having to drastically depart from the story.

For some reason in the series, Sookie seems to not realize that she has imbibed much more of Bill's blood than Eric's, and that might account for her overwhelming acceptance of him, or to quote Alcide, she's a 'door mat'.

**Chapter 10**

Without knowing what else to do with herself, since tackling cleaning up Gran's house might take the rest of her life, Sookie went to Merlotte's for work. She needed the money. What Eric owed her would not be enough to cover everything, and there was always monthly bills, besides needing a new driveway and taxes.

While she was in the back getting things together, Sam was talking to her about taking a vacation himself. Sookie completely understood. With Maryann targeting Sam, he must be frazzled.

A perky female voice interrupted their discussion. "Hi. Ms. Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Autumn from Maison Maribel in Ruston. Special delivery for you."

"Oh, thank you."

"Lucky girl. You have one classy admirer."

Sookie looked at Sam and said, "Can I have a minute?"

"Sure."

Sookie went outside. A present. She got a present. Bill's name was the first to spring to mind, but knowing that Bill just got back, and couldn't go anywhere that was open till tonight, Sookie also thought of Heimdall, and even Eric, in his persistent way of being a jerk. If it was from Eric, he still owed her a lot of money. She wasn't forgetting that.

After she sat down under a nice shady tree, she slid the box out of the bag and opened it. The hue of lavender of this dress was so beautiful, and with a heart filled with hope, Sookie opened the card.

_I've owed you an evening out for some time now._

_I would very much like you to wear this tonight._

_Bill_

Oh, Bill. He was so romantic. However, Sookie's moment of basking in the moment was cut short by Eggs wanting Sookie's help to recover his memories of what Maryann forced him to do.

The evening was turning out to be everything Sookie could have hoped for and more. Bill had rented the entire restaurant. He said he did not want to share her with anyone else.

Then there was the food. Sookie better think of some way to work out, other than running for her life, because between the Hotel Carmilla and what she just ate, including every spoonful of her dessert, she soon might not be able to fit into her shorts for Merlotte's. She had a pretty good idea of what she'd like to do every day, or actually night, and that was dance with Bill. That certainly did not feel like exercise.

After Sookie cleaned her dessert spoon for the last time, Bill said, "I do have one last thing," and handed her a small paper folder.

"Plane tickets?" She opened them, and asked, "Where's Burlington?"

"It's in Vermont."

"Vermont? Why would we ..."

Bill reached into his pocket and explained, "This is the other part." He slid a black velvet box across the table to Sookie. She suspected what was in it, but still gasped at the diamond engagement ring centered in the box when she opened it.

"Miss Stackhouse, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Bill then wryly added, "That is, assuming last night did not scare you off weddings for good."

Sookie stared at Bill, then down at the ring.

"Sookie? Say something."

"I've dreamed of this since I was a girl. And in my dreams, I always say yes."

"Well, then it ought to be easy."

"Then why can't I say it? My heart's flying around in my chest. I can't even think straight. My life's inside-out. With all that's happened, I'm not sure about anything. I don't even know if I'm human."

"What?"

"Maybe I am some kind of freak. I've only met one other person in the world like me, and who even knows where he is. And what happens when I grow old and weak and you're still the same?" Sookie asked, starting to cry. "What then?"

"Sookie, I don't care about any of that. I want you just as you are."

"But I'm not even sure what I am."

Bill leaned back in his chair and quietly asked, "So you're saying no?"

"No. I'm saying … I … I don't know what I'm saying." Growing further flustered, Sookie grabbed her bag. "I need a minute to clean myself up. I'm sorry." She did not wait for a reply as she scrambled to get to the ladies' room.

With no other customers, she was alone with her thoughts, a mirror and the ring. No one had ever been like Bill. Sookie slipped the ring onto her right hand and put it to her chest to admire it in the mirror. It was more lovely than the dress Bill had sent her. Truly, she was in love with Bill. Whatever problems she thought there were could be fixed. What else but marriage was the next step? What was she waiting for … but first, she had to dry the tears and fix herself up. This was about to be one of the happiest moments of her life, accepting her one and only marriage proposal from the man she loved.

When she was ready, Sookie dashed out of the ladies' room and exclaimed, "Yes! Yes, Bill Compton, I will marry you." Her footsteps faltered, then she came to a stop after she descended the stair into the dining room. Bill was gone, his chair overturned, the champagne bucket knocked to the floor, and the tablecloth was askew. Behind her, the restaurant door to the parking lot was wide open.

"Bill?"

Sookie ran outside, continuing to yell his name. She knew someone had to have taken him. Bill would never leave her. He had just proposed marriage.

After Kenya didn't take her seriously about Bill being kidnapped, Sookie had time to think of who could have done this on the ride home in the back of Kenya's police vehicle.

Although she knew Kenya had to be wrong, Sookie drove over to Bill's house first. Maybe he did get nervous waiting for her answer. Jessica was home alone, and crying over Hoyt. She hadn't seen Bill since he left to take her on their date. Jessica said she'd call if Bill came home.

Where could Bill be? Who could have done that to him? Eric. On the drive to Shreveport, exceeding the speed limit, Sookie convinced herself it had to be Eric. It just had to be.

When she entered Fangtasia, Sookie saw that Eric's throne up front was empty.

Pam caught her before Sookie even made it into the club proper. "Now, I don't remember telling you lavender is my favorite color."

"I'm in no mood for lesbian weirdness tonight, Pam. Where's Bill?"

"I have no idea."

"Than where's Eric?"

"He's um … indisposed at the moment."

"Indisposed doing what?"

Sookie didn't wait for an answer. She knew about the basement where Eric held Lafayette. He was down there with Bill right now.

Amused, Pam loudly but ineffectually exclaimed, "Sookie, stop. Don't. Come back," as she followed her down the stairs to watch.

Sookie turned the bend in the stairs, determined, and stated, "I know he's in here." She called, "Bill?"

The rhythmic sound of smacking flesh became perfectly clear when Sookie laid her eyes on Eric's backside. He was standing, naked again, having sex with a woman that was clearly making her enjoyment heard while holding onto some ropes over her head, while Eric held her steady with both hands on her rear.

"Holy S."

"Sookie," Eric greeted, while still facing the other way. He looked over his shoulder and playfully asked, "See anything you like?"

Pam answered, "I do," as Eric moved, giving her a clear view of a perspiring Yvetta who feebly put her feet on the floor.

"I take it Sookie couldn't be stopped?" Eric asked, turning around fully to face Sookie and Pam.

"What can I say? She overpowered me."

Sookie tried to look away, but her eyes had a mind of their own and kept looking at Eric.

"Off you go, Pam."

"Fine," she said, with a last glance at their new dancer.

"Sookie, meet my new dancer, Yvetta. From Estonia. Yvetta meet Sookie. From here."

Yvetta gasped out some greeting, with a satisfied grin on her face, to which Sookie answered, "Hi."

Eric looked back at Yvetta and told her to stay put in Estonian. He was not done with her yet.

Sookie had seen Eric unclothed the previous night when he tricked Maryann. This was different because now she caught him having sex. Not that he couldn't with whoever he wanted, but Sookie was not interested in watching. She had to keep eye contact, no matter how great the temptation.

Eric approached Sookie, without putting anything on, and inquired, "So what brings you to Fangtasia this balmy summer night?"

"Bill's been kidnapped, and I think you did it."

"I didn't. Any other theories?"

"I'm still on this one, thank you very much. Where were you tonight around eleven o'clock?"

"Here. With Yvetta."

"Doing this? For the last six hours?"

"You seem surprised. Is Bill's stamina not up to snuff?"

"Tell me where I can find Lorena. If you don't have him, she does."

"Solid theory. But given the tenor of your last run-in with Miss Krasiki, I think it better that I dealt with her instead."

"How do I know you will?"

"Because if Bill was indeed kidnapped, by human or vampire, I am duty bound as sheriff of the area in which he resides to find him." He purposefully eyed Sookie as he continued, "Even if I do want what is his."

Sookie ignored that last bit and commanded, "Then do it." She turned and marched up the stairs. At least Eric did not say he needed to wait forty-eight hours. Halfway up, she stopped and reminded him, "By the way, you owe me $10,000."

She made it up the stairs and through the door into the club without giving in to the temptation to sneak back down to watch Eric, or more. Sookie hated his blood being in her.

Besides getting Eric to do his sheriff thing, Sookie decided that Heimdall could help too. It was better than him wasting his time hanging around Fangtasia.

She was trying to take the shortest route to the front, through the bar, when the shirtless bartender with a chest and back of solid tattoos rumbled, "Miss Stackhouse," in an attempt to be respectful, although she was clearly trespassing in a no-customer zone. Sookie stopped and realized she had met Chow before. She had not recognized him with his shirt off.

"Hi Chow. I need to speak to Heimdall."

"You have already made his acquaintance?"

"Yes. Is he here?"

Chow glanced at the basement door. Sookie had just seen Eric so if he told her to talk to Heimdall, it was not for him to prevent it. "Follow me."

Sookie thought Chow could have told her to go to Eric's office, rather than walking her there. He opened the door, and barked something in another language, before standing aside to allow Sookie to enter.

Heimdall was sprawled sideways in Eric's chair, with one leg thrown over the arm. He was looking at something in his hand, so answered Chow without noticing her. He was wearing brown pants, and showing off his new tattoos by not wearing a shirt, or shoes. Unlike the radical colorization of Godric's pectoral tattoo, the ones on his arms were expanded, but the old designs were simply part of the bigger tapestry. They actually looked like modern, monochrome tribal tattoos with a bit of artistic license to add little snake or dragon heads to the ends of all the swirling ink.

Sookie called, "Heimdall."

She had to say his name a second time, more loudly, before he looked at her. That gave her enough time to study him in all the wrong ways. She noticed that his brown leather pants were awful tight looking where he had his legs parted to put one over the arm of the chair. Even Heimdall looked like he had a bit of a package in those.

That was Eric's fault, of course. She wouldn't even think of sex with anyone but Bill, if it wasn't for that sneak getting her to drink his blood.

Heimdall sat up and greeted, "Sookie." He then frowned back at the flat device he had, and pressed some of the buttons on it.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Was Eric here all night?"

He answered, "No, he's been in the basement since Yvetta came in."

"Okay. Were you here all night?"

"Yes, except for when I went downstairs to try Yvetta."

Sookie did not need to know that. "I think Bill's been kidnapped."

"Tell Eric."

"I did, but don't you care? Can you help me?"

Rather than saying something, Heimdall raised an eyebrow at her.

"Heimdall," she prompted.

"Yes?"

"Bill's missing."

"I heard you. Why is Bill disappointing you now different than before?"

"Tonight's not like that. We had gone out to dinner, Bill proposed to me, then disappeared."

"We move faster than the human eye can see. That is not disappearing."

"No, I mean I went into the ladies' room, and came out, and he was gone. His chair was knocked over, the door was open, and his car was gone. If Eric or you didn't take him-"

"Me?" he interrupted.

Sookie rationalized, "You are stronger than him."

"I may have drunk maenad blood last night, however the madness has passed."

"What about Lorena?"

"What's that?"

"Bill's maker. She was the woman you told to get out of your area by dawn when she argued with me at your house."

"Have you seen her here?"

"No, but she'd be strong enough to drag Bill out of the restaurant."

"Was there a lot of damage, or some sign that Bill resisted other than some small furniture being knocked over? Blood, claw marks, a big, stationary object, like a pole holding up the ceiling, broken where Bill could have grabbed it."

"No, but maybe after the initial shock Bill went with whoever 'cause he'd afraid I'd hear it, come out and get hurt."

"I would call that intimidation, not kidnapping."

Annoyed, Sookie said, "Whatever, Heimdall. Are you going to help me?"

"Do you have a crisis every night?"

"What?"

"Our acquaintance is terribly short, but each time we meet, there is something. I don't crave perpetual excitement. It cheapens better moments, if there is not quiet in between. You may not notice since you are human and your life seems urgent, but I am not looking to be entertained by a ceaseless need for pointless activity."

"Are you saying you won't help?" Sookie asked, trying to overlook what she took to be an insult.

"I might help you, if I saw the need. At the moment, I do not comprehend why Bill Compton missing now is more important than when he is missing when your life is threatened. That has already happened twice since I've met you, and we've known each other for hardly a week."

"I understand what you're saying, but I can't sit around doing nothing. I got to find him."

"Be careful. If you think someone stronger than Bill Compton forced him to leave, it would also be stronger than you."

Sookie threw her hands up in disgust. "I'll try." Why did he think she asked him for help? She was a waitress, not Nancy Drew, or maybe someone from Scooby Doo because they figured out supernatural cases. What she really needed to be was sort of like Buffy, but without the vampire slaying part.

There was nothing more that she had to say, so Sookie said, "Good night," and turned to leave.

"Wait."

"What?" she asked.

"What about Jessica? Did her maker bother getting her any bottled synthetic blood before he disappeared?"

"I don't think so."

"Another minute then," Heimdall said. He looked at the phone on Eric's desk, and chose a button to press.

Chow's voice answered while there was a lot of background noise, "What do you need?"

"Give Miss Stackhouse two cases of Tru Blood for Bill Compton's Jessica."

There was no reply from the phone, but Chow came through the door and crossed his arms over his chest. "How is that to be paid for?"

"I do not know. Cannot you give it to her? I saw it a large pile of it."

"Look, I know Eric is replacing your maker, but he does not give things away," Chow explained. "This is a business, and to be blunt, I don't think you're going to work out, Heimdall. You have no concept of commerce. Perhaps someone of your age should return to school."

Sookie couldn't believe Chow's confusion. Couldn't vampires tell who was older?

"You are right, Chow. I will pay, if that is what Eric wishes."

Chow nodded and said, "Whatever is fine with Eric is fine with me, but I keep inventory of that room. Let me know how much you've given to Miss Stackhouse and what type. Why don't you put it in her car? Those cases are too heavy for a human girl."

"Woman," Sookie corrected.

Maybe she shouldn't have said that since Chow's eyes focused on her decolletage, rather than her face.

"I can do that," Heimdall replied while standing. He put his toy on Eric's seat.

"Why does he think-?"

"You will give Jessica the Tru Blood before she gets too hungry?" Heimdall purposefully interrupted as he led the way into the hall.

"Yes, that's actually very thoughtful of you."

"It shouldn't be me that thinks of it. If Bill is gone long, does Jessica have money or a job?"

"No."

"She needs to think of something. I will not purchase more for her, if she does nothing to help herself."

"What can she do?"

"Something legal. If she steals, it's either the human police or Eric."

"How do vampires make money?"

"Work is a good way."

He walked into a room full of cases, both of human liquor and Tru Blood. "What type?" Heimdall asked, noticing there was variety. He knew blood tasted different, but when he fed on people, he picked them for other qualities, rather than getting intimate with their medical history.

"I'm not sure. Bill prefers O negative."

"Maybe that would be best, if she is used to it," Heimdall muttered, as he shifted the cases to get two O negative out. "Eric is not really my maker, but he is standing in as mine. I was turned recently by a vampire that got staked in Quitman, Texas. Lindsey Joe Pickerton disobeyed the sheriff of Area 9, Godric, repeatedly. She had made multiple vampires with no means to take care of them, and Godric requested that Eric take one. So here I am."

"But Chow ..."

"He knows that story. Pam knows who I really am, and is enthusiastic about having an adopted younger brother that idolizes her."

"My car's that yellow one there. So Chow looks down on you because he thinks you're a new vampire?"

"Chow is aware there is something he does not know about me since he changed my tattoos. His silence has already been paid for, so he will treat me as he should. Besides, I have not done anything to aid the business. I do not tend bar. I do not wait tables. I do not dance. I do not talk to customers. Basically, I appear to be a parasite while Eric indulges me. I am sort of his maker's last request, so he has been uncharacteristically lenient since I've arrived."

"Isn't there a way for vampires to gauge another's strength or age?"

"Fight them, but if I know I am about to be struck I can go limp and appear weaker."

"Why pretend to be so young?"

"Eric had a problem with a young vampire exchanging vials of his blood for sex. Some drainers traced the blood back to the source of where the whore was getting it from, and drained and killed the vampire. If I seem young and gullible, someone might approach me with an offer to trade something for my blood, or I could even be the target of drainers."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"I will try not to be overconfident, Miss Stackhouse. Good night."

Sookie did believe Jason when he said he regretted what he did, but if he changed his mind and wanted V again, at least he wouldn't be stupid enough to not recognize Godric.

Godric's or Heimdall's rejection of her request to help her find Bill hurt. At the very least he could have ordered Eric to do something.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Eric was pacing in Fangtasia's basement as he talked on his bluetooth earpiece. "You do remember our conversation?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," was the reply. Eric wanted Bill Compton gone, but gone on his terms, not on Bill Compton's terms. If Bill Compton dared to threaten him, he certainly would not hesitate to threaten Heimdall.

"I ask you to do one thing for me. Bring me Bill Compton. And you said, done. So why wasn't it done, Mr. Reuben?"

"I already told you, sheriff. By the time we got to the restaurant, he was gone. There was a cop car."

"You failed me." Eric yanked the earpiece out and held it in front of his face as he yelled into it, "How could you fail me?"

Pam, watching Eric pace in frustration, called, "Eric."

"Find him, Mr. Reuben," Eric threatened, "or tomorrow's sunset will be your last."

"Eric," Pam repeated.

"But sun up's in a couple minutes."

"Then I recommend you find a day walker you can trust to find him for you." Eric turned his headset off, and took an unnecessary breath before asking Pam, "What?"

"You're losing it."

"How is that helpful, Pam?"

Pam also inhaled before stating, "You need to call the Queen."

"The Queen is the last person I need finding out about this."

"You're not the only one who's fate hangs in the balance here."

"What do you think the Queen will do if I tell her that I lost the one vampire that can link her to the dealing of vampire blood? That I have no idea where he is?"

"What do you think she'll do if she finds out from someone else? Call the Queen."

"There are times when I seek your counsel, Pam. Now is not one of those times."

"Fine. I'm going to ground then," she replied. Perhaps Heimdall would talk some sense into Eric.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Sookie dropped off the Tru Blood for Jessica. It was near dawn when she arrived so she lugged each case up the front porch stairs and left it inside the front door. They were too heavy to take to the kitchen. Jessica could move them when she got up.

When she got home, she found Lafayette sitting in her living room, and Tara was lying on the couch, the cleanest thing in the room. They told her about Eggs and Andy Bellefleur in the Merlotte's parking lot. Shocked, Sookie told Tara how she helped Eggs earlier, at his insistence.

Tara sprung off the couch, launching herself at Sookie's throat. She wanted Sookie dead. How could she? Eggs was the best thing in her life. If she could not strangle Sookie with her bare hands, Tara certainly was not going to stay here, looking at her former best friend who got Eggs killed. Stupid bitch was obsessed with Bill, and didn't care about anyone else.

Things did not got any better for Sookie after she got a few hours sleep and headed to the police station. Bud Dearborn was unwavering in his lack of sympathy for Bill or any vampire being the victim of a crime.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Going to bore you here since it's very close to the series. Next chapter will be mostly original. This story needs to majorly slow down because the season finale is not till the second week of September. I have ideas percolating.

Further note: Víðarr is the Norse god of vengeance. Abstaining from grooming (Baldur) or vowing silence (Vidar) are based in Norse myth. I combined that with Eric's father's last condemnation of him to mean the abstention we are more familiar with. Hence another reason for me to watch the rest of the season first to make sure that the improbable held true :^)

Chapter 11

Eric was watching Yvetta dance. There was a raised platform and pole in front of his chair so they were on the same level.

Across the room, he saw the Queen and the Magister walk into Fangtasia together. A good night for Heimdall not to be here. A different hair style was not enough to hide the identity of a former sheriff from Magnus. He immediately went over and greeted them, "Your Highness. Magister."

"Mr. Northman, I haven't seen you since the Bill Compton trial."

Eric knew the Magister was well aware as he that had occurred only a month ago, or perhaps not even. They habitually went longer without seeing each other.

"Yes, it's been too long. May I ask what brings you to Fangtasia?"

"We need to talk," the Queen answered. "You should probably close up."

"You can use my office."

"It's bugged," the Queen replied with an air of certainty.

"How do you know this?"

"Because I'm the one that bugged it." She saw some emotion on Eric's face, and added, "That's how I know I can trust you." Taking a step past Eric, she announced loudly, "All right. Everyone out now." Although on catching sight of a pouting Yvetta, Sophie-Anne pointed her out, "Except she can stay."

The Magister corrected her, "No. No humans. I need both of your full attentions."

Everyone left, and the Magister assumed Eric's raised fur-covered seat at the front of the club, while Sophie-Anne sat beside him. He addressed Eric and Sophie-Anne, "Trouble abounds in your fair state."

"Tell me," Eric replied.

"It would seem your idyllic little home is competing to be the V capital of the world."

Sophie-Anne asked Eric, "Can you believe it? I am so embarrassed. Naturally, I told the Magister you are the only vampire in my kingdom that could be trusted with this."

"Anything I can do to be of service."

"The blood is sacred. Wasting it on anything other than procreation is blasphemy."

"Madness," Sophie-Anne agreed.

Likewise, Eric had been raised the same by Godric and commented, "Desecration." Heimdall had been hissing at him every morning before dawn since Compton went shooting his mouth off. It soured his rest. What could he do when his Queen commanded it? Heimdall knew and was restraining himself from taking his displeasure out on Eric with more than a few private minutes of verbal reminders each day.

"Do you notice an uptake of users in your neck of the woods? Maybe even here in your club."

"I haven't, no."

"See, that's surprising to me because every other sheriff I have spoken to has. That amounts are so great, in fact, we can only assume a vampire is responsible."

"An act of self-loathing so shameful that whoever is responsible should fall on his own stake," Sophie-Anne reasoned.

Eric thought Sophie-Anne's outrage was going to be what gave her away. She was not known as a fundamentalist. "Respectfully, Magister, I am not sure I follow your logic."

"If you average run-of-the-mill drainers were behind this, it would stand to reason said drainers would need vampires to drain, which means there would be missing vampires, and plenty of them. How many vampires have gone missing in your area?"

"None, Magister."

"So now do you follow my logic?"

"I do, and I will look into the matter."

"Good, and I will expect results."

"You will have them."

Walking the Magister out, Sophie-Anne asked, ""When we do find the vampire that is responsible, how will you punish him?"

"Or her?" Eric added.

"And will it be in public?"

"Of course, one who is proven guilty of such a crime must be made an example of. This kind of moral anarchy cannot be allowed."

"Agreed," Eric said in a whole-hearted manner.

"To a speedy resolution."

"The speedier the better," agreed the Queen.

"Magister," Eric said in farewell.

After he left, Sophie-Anne asked, "Is it just me, or is he really dull?"

"Your Highness ..."

She continued, "I mean isn't moral anarchy kind of the point? I can't think of anything more depressing than by living by the law forever."

"Your Highness," he repeated in a raised voice.

"Yes?"

"Forgive me, but I don't feel the same sense of relief you do."

"You don't think he believed us?"

"Not entirely. No."

"Than I suggest you sell everything you have as soon as possible."

"Excuse me?"

"The pigs at the IRS are breathing down my neck, and I need money. Now. Sell the blood at half-price, if you have to. I don't care what it takes, just move the product and then cover our tracks."

"With all due respect, your Highness, I fear you are not covering all the angles-"

With a furious cry, Sophie-Anne grabbed Eric's chin and pushed him against one of the club's support stanchions. Fangs extended, she repeated Eric's words, "With all due respect, Mr. Northman? I'm due a lot more respect than that. I'm sorry to compromise your manhood like this," she punctuated her meaning be clawing that very part of Eric's anatomy, "but Hell hath no fury like a vampire Queen broke. Move. The. Blood," she said slowly and with emphasis, before returning her own feet to the floor.

As Sophie-Anne adjusted her clothing, Eric gave a single, fanged snarl over her head. She was playing with fire. He had taken an oath, but if this situation became intolerable to Heimdall, who knew what could happen? Eric would need to forsake his oath since his maker came first. However, Sophie-Ann may not be left in a position to proclaim him as an oath breaker by then. She was younger than Eric, with greater ambition and greed. Eric knew what happened to young, openly ambitious vampires. The true death.

"There's something I couldn't tell you in front of the Magister. Bill Compton's gone missing. Kidnapped, perhaps."

"I don't care. Move the blood."

"He is the one vampire that knows about our arrangement. Has he been to your Court lately?"

"Yes," Sophie-Anne admitted, her eyes narrowing in thought as to how Bill overheard something. "But I don't know why we're even talking about him. Let him rot. I'll show myself out.

"Oh, by the way, I heard about your maker. That blows."

"Thank you. Your Majesty is very kind," Eric returned, inwardly annoyed at how inferior she was. If Godric had done such a thing, 'that blows' would be insulting. The French never changed.

Eric watched her go, and began sifting through his memory of what had occurred tonight for what he should share with Heimdall. Having already overheard Bill, the hard part about having to explain why V was involved was already taken care of.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Sookie was working the phone to find any lead to help her track down Bill when there was a tapping on the glass of her front door.

Pam, dressed in dark pink with gold, and a large designer bag hanging from her poised arm, as out there. She asked, "May I?" when Sookie opened the door.

"Come on in," Sookie invited briskly.

Pam's eyes wandered over the interior of Sookie's house. In the two nights since Maryann was killed, it appeared cleaning was not a priority. Prior to that, this might have been what the tasteless called 'shabby chic'. "Now why'd you have to go and kill the maenad? She's a terrific decorator."

"Any news about Bill?"

"No, just making my nightly rounds. And Eric wanted me to give you this." Pam extracted a check from the top of her purse and handed it to Sookie.

"This is too much. It's only supposed to be ten."

"We know. Eric wanted to give you a bonus for going above and beyond."

Sookie guessed Eric meant talking Godric off the roof. Or Heimdall. Wait, in Dallas, he was Godric, and in Louisiana, he was Heimdall? Why did they have to make it so complex?

"Well tell him thanks, I guess."

"I'll tell him you sounded more appreciative than that." A shiver passed through Pam causing her to give a little groan.

"What was that?"

"It's Eric. Calling me. I should probably check in."

"He can call you?" but Sookie was left speaking to empty air, Pam had already left.

Sookie breathed in realization, "Jessica." She hurried over to the old Compton place, and let herself in with her copy of the key.

Jessica appeared inside the door and demanded, "You know you might want to let me know when you're goin' to be swingin' by if ..."

"Has Bill called?"

"No, and I told I would tell you if he did."

"Not that kind of call. I was just with Pam, and she got all shivery and then she told me that Eric had just called her and she had to go."

"She was shivering?"

"Have you ever felt anything like that?"

"Last night. It came over me like a wave and made me feel sick too, just like that time I drunk kahlua."

"This isn't about under-aged drinking, Jessica. Bill is missing, and without your help he might never come back. Now, other than sick, what else did you feel?"

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe … maybe I felt a place."

"Felt a place? Where?"

"I don't know."

"Come on," Sookie urged, handing Jessica her keys.

"But where we going?"

"We got to find that place."

Then Sookie had to ask, "What the hell is that smell?"

"A possum died under the house," Jessica said, now walking past Sookie in order to get her out of there. "By the way, did you let yourself in and leave some Tru Blood?"

"Oh yeah, when I told Heimdall Bill was missing, he got worried you'd have nothing. So took that out of the back room of Fangtasia and put it in my car for me to give to you."

"That's pretty sweet of him. Did he mention anything else about me?"

"No," Sookie answered before she got in the car, but then as they were going down the driveway, said, "You do know not to tell anyone he is not really a young vampire, right?"

"Why?"

"He's pretending he's new so drainers and other lowlifes will approach him, and it helps that older vampires disrespect him.

"Like he's undercover?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Do you think he needs a girlfriend?"

"If things get rough, I don't think that'll be a good idea. I've seen Bill and Eric held down with silver chains so he's not invincible. And I think you should give Hoyt another chance. He's been Jason's best friend for years, so I know he's a good guy, unlike my brother. Hoyt cares for people." Sookie was thinking about Dawn's murder in particular. Hoyt's thoughts were like a ray of sunshine in Merlotte's, once she decided to listen in to clear Jason's name.

"Can we talk about something else? Or turn on the radio?"

It was a long drive, but Jessica was able to find the place. She felt ill again, and Sookie spotted an overturned car and when they stopped, she ran down to it.

Before joining her, Jessica told herself, "I am a freak of fuckin' nature."

They did find something. There was a dead man with a brand on his neck. After they talked it over, Jessica did not feel anything else, so wherever Bill had gone, he had not called Jessica again.

On the way back home, they stopped in Shreveport. It was getting late for Jessica to be out, but Eric and Pam were still at the bar.

Sookie drew the mark of the brand on a paper coaster and gave it to Eric, while telling him what Jessica found on the internet. "It stands for Operation Werewolf. Some kind of secret Nazi commando force from World War II."

Eric recognized it without Sookie's identification. It seemed incredible that she would stumble across them, after they had remained hidden from him for decades. And Godric was here with him … was it too much to think that he felt Víðarr's hand behind this? A sacrifice to Víðarr in thanks would be appropriate. Wait, the white bull the other night? Could its death have caused this? Custom dictated that Eric should abstain until his act of vengeance was concluded. It had not worked before, but now the time felt right. Rather than silence, forsaking combing his hair or washing his hands, he knew only one sacrifice of his that would guarantee victory for his father's death – finding pleasure between a woman's legs. His vengeance had better be accomplished swiftly.

He calmly asked, "You found this branded on a dead man's neck?"

"Bill summoned Jessica there. I think he was trying to show us who kidnapped him."

Jessica excitedly said, "Yeah. Nazi werewolves."

"That dead guy was strong and fast enough to take Bill. He had to be something supernatural," Sookie concluded. "I was hoping you could tell us more."

It may be that Sookie herself was bringing him luck. Eric tossed the coaster onto the table, saying, "Never seen it before. Sorry."

"Why do I get the feeling you are blowing me off?"

If Sookie was lying about reading vampire's minds, then she would be afraid of this symbol, rather than trying to pursue whoever had it. However, he could tell she did not believe him. He could phone Heimdall and tell him to say nothing, however if Sookie was hellbent on saving Bill, she would baste herself in meat drippings, and serve herself up in a doggy dish to werewolves. How much blood had Compton given her?

He signaled Pam, who approached Jessica, "Let's go to the ladies' room and stare at ourselves in the mirror."

Eric looked across the table at Sookie and informed her, "Here's what I know about werewolves. There's a reason their existence has remained a myth to humans for thousands of years. The are territorial, vicious, and pathologically secretive."

"Why does that sound familiar?" she replied.

"And here's what I know about you," Eric stated. "You are so blinded by your obsession with Bill Compton, you're likely to run through the streets screaming werewolf bait. Alerting whoever has Bill that we're on to them or getting yourself killed."

"You think I'm that stupid?"

"No, I think you're human."

Sookie said, "Don't underestimate me."

"Don't underestimate yourself. You life's too valuable to throw away."

Sookie stared at Eric. His pale, blue eyes were only a foot away from hers. He looked self-conscious and stood back. During his conversation with Sookie across the table, he had drawn physically closer to her.

"Please sit," he invited, getting a proper distance back between them. There was something about this human, and he would find out what it was.

He also sat, then said, "You have no connections in the were community. They are not going to answer your questions because they are not going to want you to know they exist."

"Bill's out there somewhere. In danger. I just can't go on with life like that's not happening. You know that. Maybe better than anyone. When Godric went missing ..."

"Bill Compton is no Godric," Eric clarified definitively.

"But he's everything to me," Sookie explained, getting choked up. Why did Eric refuse to understand?

"Please don't do that. It makes me feel … disturbingly human." Besides the tears, Eric felt Sookie's distress through the blood bond he shared with her. The tears were worse, but why? He had seen humans cry before. In fact, he was frequently the cause of it.

"I risked my life to help you find Godric. And I don't expect you to do the same for Bill, but at the very least, I hope you'll help me if I can."

Eric was about to say something, when Jessica called, "Sookie, you got to get me home before dawn."

"Right."

Eric stood as Sookie got up and said, "I will talk further with you this evening, Sookie. I can find you through the bond we share."

Sookie had the drive back to Bon Temps and the long daylight hours to think on what Eric meant about talking further. Was he delaying her from going to find Bill, or was he going to help? She didn't even know where she should go to look for Bill. If his car crashed over a day ago, he could be far away from it by now.

Cleaning with Jason helped her some, but when she got to Merlotte's early, to help out with Sam away, something strange happened. Luckily, Terry was already there but why would a werewolf come looking for her? The consideration about how dangerous he was, and why he was looking for her were not as important as he could lead her to Bill. She had to catch him. Her fingers were crossed in hope that he did not pack any spare clothes.

By that night though, as Sookie sat alone in her house, holding the gun Terry loaned her, ready, she considered that maybe he was gone, waiting for her to fall asleep, or she might not be able to pick up anything in his thoughts.

How had her life become like this? Gran murdered, Jason doing drugs and killing someone, the whole town thinking she was an even Crazier Sookie, Tara hating her guts,. It was not nearly enough, but Sookie had taken care of paying for Eggs' funeral, after she found out no one else was available. She had that money from Eric so she could try to do the right thing. Why did trying to do the right thing not work out for her? Karma was a load of shit.

Everything became silent just before the boards of the porch creaked. Eric had finished delivering his gift to Lafayette and flew to Sookie's. Feeling hatred from Lafayette through their bond was puzzling. Eric certainly did not think he deserved it. Lafayette was alive, better than well, and was allowed to serve him, as Lafayette had hinted at, but not in the manner he requested as Eric's bad ass vampire, shaking his money maker at Fangtasia.

Eric saw Sookie through the front door as she cautiously approached it, and said, "Hello, Sookie."

Relieved, she opened the door. Sensing something from her, Eric asked, "They came for you?"

"Just one. This morning. He took off before I could get anything out of him. Is that why you're here? Or do you know something about Bill?"

Eric did not like the words Sookie chose – before she could get something out of a werewolf? Delusional, especially with this particular pack. "I lied to you."

Sookie looked at Eric in surprise. Honesty was not something she expected from him.

Since it was still Eric, Sookie stepped out onto the porch, rather than letting him in and sat on the swing. What he told her was incredible, and he warned her that these werewolves were the same pack.

"You and Godric were in the SS?"

"We posed as whatever would help us in our search."

"But you were hunting the Nazi werewolves?"

"The symbol is runic. This … pack dates back a lot further than the Nazi party."

"So they aren't Nazis?"

"No, they are much more than that. These are not ordinary werewolves. They are organized, well-funded, highly trained and fueled by vampire blood."

"Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"The bigger question is why am I risking everything to tell you now? My loyalty is not to Bill. In fact, it would be advantageous in numerous ways if he were never found, but ..."

"But?"

"Now they are coming for you, and I owe you."

"When you said you were risking everything tell me. What did that mean?"

"The goal tonight was to keep you out of danger, not to put you into more of it."

He stood, walking away from her.

She went after him,"Eric, you just can't say something like that and leave."

"I'm not leaving. You are going to invite me in so I can protect you, or have passionate, primal sex with you," he suggested , already knowing Sookie's answer, while advancing on her. "How about both?"

Sookie's back hit the house, and she stated, "You're not going to distract me by talking nasty."

"I already have. So, you going to invite me in?"

"I'm still Bill's," Sookie claimed, lifting her left hand up and playing with her hair.

He noticed the diamond ring and knew what that symbolized. He admitted, "So you are."

Sookie gave her own smirk this time.

Eric paced away from Sookie and the doorway, saying, "To have and to hold. To love and to cherish." His solemn tone changed, as he waved his hand to the side, continuing, "To blah, blah, blah, blah, blah till death do you part. Doesn't bother you that you'll be the only one doing the dying?"

"I'm not going to talk about this with you."

"Okay. So you'd really rather stay out here all night than invite me in?"

"One minute you lie to me, the next minute you're asking me to trust you. You do something generous and selfless, and then you follow that up with something nasty or downright cruel."

Eric heard something within. He backed Sookie up against the house again and insisted, "Invite me in."

"You can't bully your way in."

Fangs extended, he repeated, "Invite me in. Now."

Sensing that Eric was deadly serious, Sookie graciously asked, while trying to hide how scared she was, "Mr. Northman, will you please come in?"

Eric entered and was pleased to immediately spot a werewolf coming out of the kitchen. It had been years since he had fought one. He was already getting into a crouch to subdue it when, behind him, Sookie fired her gun.

Eric leaped in front of the bullet, and it painfully entered his chest. He fell on his back to the floor.

Sookie yelled his name, but then heard another voice in her head _Holy Shit. V._

The werewolf shifted back into human form to feast on the blood coming out of Eric's wound. Eric caught him by the throat before he could taste his blood.

Eric held him and said, "Stay back, Sookie. Don't shoot him. He knows."

"Knows what?"

"Who do you work for?"

The naked man with long hair was strong as he struggled in Eric's grip. "Give me a taste, fucker. Come on!"

Eric raised his voice as he tried to sit up, "Who sent you?"

The man gasped, as Eric's grip tightened and he pleaded, "I … can't … " while stopping all resistance.

Eric let go. The werewolf had been faking, and the werewolf's mouth descended to his chest, biting and sucking on the gunshot wound. Grabbing him, Eric threw him against the wall while the werewolf smiled and scrambled through the kitchen doorway. Sookie shot him in the leg, stopping his escape.

Eric leapt upon him, asking again, "For the last time, who is your master?"

Sookie heard his resistant thoughts strongly. _You ain't got nothing on me, you fucking vamp. You got nothing. Jackson._

"If I tell you, I'm as dead as you are. You might as well kill me now."

Eric was staring down at the werewolf's hated brand as he replied, "As you wish," and sunk his teeth into his prey.

Sookie saw a hunk of flesh torn out of the man's neck, and it dropped out of Eric's mouth as he grunted, before rubbing his mouth against the gaping wound. It was a terrible thing to see, even though Sookie knew vampires could be brutal. She was used to the twin puncture marks of their fangs, not a feeding frenzy or watching blood just dripping out of a vampire's mouth at who he killed and making animal sounds. Eric's voice was almost normal by the time he pulled away and commented, "Got your rug all wet."

Knowing there was a cemetery next door, he carried the werewolf's body and asked Sookie to follow and bring a shovel.

Once Eric found a fresh grave, he dumped the body and began digging, telling Sookie, "Fresh graves are ideal for disposing of an unwanted body. Ground's already disturbed so no one will think to dig again."

"So much for keeping him alive so we could question him."

"That is what I was planning."

"But then you saw his brand, and didn't."

"It brings back many memories," Eric admitted. "Unpleasant ones."

"If you had given me half a chance to listen to more of his thoughts, I might ..."

"You have no concept of how dangerous werewolves are. They're virtually silent. They have no fear of death. When they've had a bit of our blood, their strength can be a bit of a challenge." He paused before saying, "Even for me."

Sookie realized that was something big for Eric to admit to weakness. She shifted and said, "Like I said, thanks for saving my life."

He gave her a look and continued working without responding.

""How's your bullet wound?"

"Well, it would have a lot faster, if you had ..."

"I will never fall for that again."

"Maybe the next time you shoot me," Eric promised.

He finished grooming the earth on top of the grave with the shovel, and replaced the wreath before gesturing to Sookie. "Walk you back."

Sookie joined Eric and they walked back towards her house. She asked, "Do you know anyone named Jackson? That's the only thing I could make out from his thoughts. Maybe that's the person he's working for."

"Jackson is where he lives." He noticed Sookie looking surprised, and he explained, "He had a Mississippi accent. Can't you people tell the difference?"

"Oh my God, he's from Jackson? Do you think that's where Bill is? Eric, we have to go like yesterday."

"I can't. Not yet. The problems of the world consist of more than finding your missing boyfriend. You shouldn't go by yourself either. These werewolves are looking for you. You're no good to Bill or to me, if you're dead."

"What about Heimdall?"

"What about him?"

"You just said I shouldn't go by myself. How can you expect me to sit around, when we finally have a lead?"

"It will be morning by the time you get to Jackson. If you're planning on rescuing a missing vampire during daylight, I've seriously overestimated your intelligence. Please take the day to think it over."

"Fine. I'll leave tomorrow. But I have to go. Bill would do it for me." When Eric did not respond, Sookie said, "I don't expect you to understand."

"I understand very well," Eric replied.

"Could you at least give me Heimdall's phone number so I can speak to him?"

"Sookie, you're Bill's, not Heimdall's. Even if you were, you would be Heimdall's, not the other way around. He is not at your disposal," Eric reminded her, but did take out his phone. He hit the buttons to dial Heimdall and put it on speaker. When it went to a nonpersonalized voice mail, he hung up.

"You're not going to leave him a message to call me?"

"Why? He won't listen to it."

"Can you give me the number so I can keep trying it?"

"No."

"Eric, I think of Heimdall as a friend."

"If that were the case, you'd know he prefers to talk in person if you are within a reasonable distance of him."

"Is he at Fangtasia?"

"No, he's not. He can't go there for the foreseeable future. Someone visited who would have recognized him immediately, no matter what color his hair is."

"Wasn't that always a possibility?"

"Yes, but it was remote with this person. He may be coming back, so it's best Heimdall hides."

"He can come with me."

"No, I have told you how dangerous this is. Bill is not worth his life."

Sookie did not understand. How could something be dangerous for someone like Heimdall? "He's stronger than you."

"That does not make him all-powerful, Sookie." Eric paused a moment, made a decision, then commanded, "Pack. You are not safe here, and bring whatever you'd take to Jackson, if that's where you end up going tomorrow night."

"So where am I going between now and tomorrow night?"

"I'll take you to Heimdall, and you can spend the day where more werewolves cannot find you."

"Where?"

"Shreveport."

"Sam's away-"

"Think, Sookie. What would Sam say regarding you staying here and risking getting mauled by werwolves? They know where you work and live."

"How?"

"If they have Bill, that is a possibility," Eric answered. He wasn't misdirecting blame to Bill; Bill was the only connection between Sookie and these werewolves. He had to be how the wolves knew where to find Sookie, even though he had no idea why. "But I am not sure why they would want you _and _Bill, if they only took Bill the other night from the restaurant. You are easier to carry off. Both werewolves, the one dead with Bill's car, and here, had the same brand. I can only guess a change in plans. That is why I am suggesting caution with regards to going to Jackson."

"But you won't go with me."

"I can't now. I'll make some calls."

"And you don't think Heimdall will go?"

"Isabel announced yesterday that she thinks Godric met the sun. They knew he was missing again in Dallas. It was delayed so it would not be connected with my departure. I've already gotten a couple condolence messages. It'll be a fucking waste if he turns up alive in Mississippi. He won't hesitate to kill a werewolf, but he can't take on this pack alone. There is also the vampire behind it. We definitely know he is older than I, so going in with silver and stakes is not the way to handle it."

"Is he as old as Godric?"

"There are vampires older than him, and some are ruthless enough to kill other vampires just to cull the herd. The less ancient vampires there are, the stronger their position."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: The flashback of the murder of Eric's father occurred before he was turned by Godric, so there could have been a gap of years between those. I am referring to Southern Vampire mysteries for further background on Eric in this chapter but did not give the details.

Also, a friendly reminder, Bill found out Eric was selling V through Lafayette from Lafayette, not the Queen.

**Chapter 12**

Sookie had gone to the passenger side as Eric placed her bag in the back of her car.

"Are you too tired to drive?"

"No, but don't you …?" Bill always drove, unless he was hanging out the window puking up maenad blood.

"Only if you want me to. People get nervous if I drive their cars, especially with them in it. I can work on finding a day walker to go with you to Jackson while you drive."

"Day walker?" Sookie asked, heading around to the driver side.

"Yes, a non-vampire who can look after you while werewolves are after your sweet-smelling skin during the day."

"Do they know you call them day walkers?"

"You are a day walker," Eric said with a smile, and folded himself into the passenger seat.

On the way down her driveway, Eric asked, "Is it your car or your driveway that is causing my bones to rattle in such a manner?"

"I got to get it graveled. I've been meaning to do that, and can afford it thanks to you paying me."

"You do not have to worry about me not paying for any service I've negotiated with you, Sookie. I would not agree to an amount I could not afford. I was distracted with Heimdall and your maenad, but always intended to pay you the money."

"You did pay it pretty promptly if uh … I consider that I kept you busy for two nights after getting back."

"Alas, not busy in the way I hoped, Sookie."

"Eric," Sookie warned.

"I do enjoy a good fight. It is unfortunate that she had to be so weakened before we could actually engage her."

"Can you and Godric together take on a vampire older than him?"

"It's very risky. If I am immediately incapacitated, Heimdall would need to run. It would be better to plan something in advance, like with the maenad. Both of us prefer not to engage physically with other vampires. They are not to be trusted, and have no qualms about fighting dirty."

Sookie contemplated that as she headed down the parish road. How did vampires fight dirty? Did they have rules about fighting? Like was Eric allowed to fly and then drop down?

Once they got onto the smooth highway, Eric asked, "May I turn off your radio?"

"Oh, yeah."

Eric turned off the low background talk of a commercial, and took out his weapon of choice, his cell phone.

His first call ended swiftly as he only left a voice mail, "It's Eric. Why are you not accepting my call, when you only live at my pleasure, swine?"

Sookie was thinking about honey and vinegar, and well, she'd let Eric handle it. Maybe some of his associates did not respond to sweet words, but if that was the case, what could she threaten them with, with Eric the whole width of Louisiana away? She doubted 'day walking swine' from her mouth would carry the same weight.

"Herveaux. It's Eric. You owe me, werewolf, and I have thought of how you can repay me."

Sookie glanced to look at Eric for a moment, before getting her eyes back on the road. He knew a werewolf?

"Yes, if you perform this task to my satisfaction than your family's debt will be considered repaid."

Sookie strained to hear what the male voice was replying to Eric, but only clearly caught the word 'vampire'.

"Perhaps you should wait to hear the task, to understand how simple it would be to complete it. This is not a deal with the Devil, mongrel."

She thought she heard something to the contrary from the other end of the phone, when Eric continued, "I have a vampire missing from my area. Bill Compton. His human thinks he was kidnapped. She came to me, and I dismissed her claim initially until she had proof he was missing against his will.

"She did some work on her own and found his car, with a dead werewolf. Another werewolf came to her place of work, and then her home, and I dealt with him. His brand marked him from a pack out of Jackson, Mississippi. Are you familiar with them and where they frequent?"

Eric interrupted, "Uh uh uh, I'm not asking you to grab one of them. Here's the easy part. Take this human to Jackson and wherever they hang out that is open to the public. She only needs to be among them. She reads minds."

There was something from the werewolf, and Eric responded, "Yes, a bar would be good. Let her sit there with a drink for a few nights and listen for any information regarding her boyfriend."

Eric laughed at whatever he heard, and admitted, "Yes, I will now tell you the hard part. This human, Sookie Stackhouse, is quite impetuous. Your job keeping her safe will be difficult."

The next question Eric answered with, "Oh no, I'm serious about that." and then "No, I am only charging you with her safety. You do not have to take on an entire pack to rescue a vampire. It is more likely she will do something reckless, and you will have to take on that same pack to rescue her."

Eric smiled as he listened to what the werewolf said about that, and commented, "That's what is good about being owed a debt without discussing terms in advance. Perhaps you should thank your father. How soon can you take her to Jackson?"

He tilted his head and agreed, "We'll meet at Fangtasia after sundown."

"Can't we go sooner?" Sookie asked.

"Did you hear that?" he asked the listener. "Yes, I know, but Sookie's in loooove," saying the last word in a low, teasing voice. "I will bring her to you this evening, if I can hold onto her that long. If not, the first thing you'll need to do is find her in Jackson." Eric ended the call, without any closing remark.

"You made me sound stupid," Sookie complained.

"I believe I said you were an impetuous risk-taker. I thought it fair that I make Alcide aware of that. I would like him to succeed in keeping you alive."

"What if I find out something?"

Eric replied, "Have Alcide call me."

"If I get into some kind of trouble, you'll feel it, right?"

"Yes, I will."

"How fast can you get to Mississippi?"

"Probably not fast enough. Stay out of trouble, Miss Stackhouse, and do us both a favor."

"How do you know he can be trusted? He's a werewolf too."

"True, but he is not part of the pack you are after. Doing V goes against everything normal werewolves stand for. Besides, Alcide knows I know where he and his family live and work, in addition to them owing me a debt."

"Why do they owe you?"

"Because his father needed money."

Sookie asked, "You're a loan shark too?"

"Not exactly. He came to me because I am willing to negotiate for favors. Like Sam did," Eric added with a grin. "Normally weres and vampires do not have a lot to do with each other. We will hire them to do physical labor, since they usually lean towards construction, plumbing, electrical … and we know they don't disappear a few days each month because they are on a drinking binge. We were aware of each other long before the Revelation. As sheriff, I made it my business to know who the local pack master is, in case I have a were problem, and he knows who I am in case he has trouble with vampires. So far, I have not had any problems in Shreveport."

"You didn't make your first call to Sam, did you?"

"No, Sam has got more value to me than to waste his return favor on this," Eric hinted.

"What other local creature organizations are there?"

"Most don't organize, like Sam is independent. Oh, you might want to stop for some sort of food. I'll pay for it. I have no human food at my house."

"Your house?"

"Yes, that is where _you_ invited Heimdall to live. Even if Bill is giving the Jackson werewolves a list of everyone you know, I doubt he ever bothered to find out my home address to add to his Christmas card list. I meet with area vampires at Fangtasia, not there."

"Does Pam live there?"

"No, I lived alone till Heimdall arrived."

"Is that going okay?" she asked.

"Yes. The infusion of maenad blood has changed him enough to appear more emotional, like a younger vampire. His mood swings are also different, along with some disjointed thinking. We have negotiated some things, and he will be _so_ pleased to hear you shot me and now has to drink a bottle of blood."

"Why?"

"I should drink one when I get home since it was a serious injury. Heimdall is only drinking Tru Blood when I drink Tru Blood. His condition was I would have to drink one later, if he was put in a public situation where he is expected to drink one as a young vampire. So we will match each other bottle for dreadful bottle. I think his lack of rest and food might have worsened his … condition. The maenad blood should give him enough live blood pumping through him so I won't push him into feeding from a human."

"Didn't he feed from Yvetta?"

"Yvetta? No."

"He said he sampled her."

Eric corrected her, "Sex, Sookie."

"Eric, are vampires always so blunt?"

"You asked a question. I answered it because it was related to your earlier confusion about Heimdall's ability."

"You didn't tell him that, did you?"

"I haven't mentioned it to him because I did not think you were trying to offer insult."

"He would be insulted?"

"I am not certain. And why would I hazard repeating such a thing to him?"

"Thank you for being sensitive to that. Can I ask another question?"

Knowing she'd ask anyway, Eric answered, "Go ahead. You might want to also stop somewhere that sells gas too. You are getting low."

"Okay, but um … do vampires always drink blood when they have sex, or get turned on whenever they have blood?"

"That is dependent on the individual. They can easily become intertwined, and sexual fulfillment might become not possible if one becomes use to blood each time, and then it is denied."

"Is it normal?"

Eric paused, then said, "Who says what is normal? Many humans would say any interaction with a vampire is not normal. The same with who is attractive, whether women can admire another woman, or men can be attracted to other men."

"That is a … mature observation."

"Hm? Why are you surprised that I contemplate such things? The only thing I know for certain is that I want others to tell me what they are uncomfortable with, and I tell them what I crave so we can mutually share in the pleasure."

"What about what you are uncomfortable with?"

"That would be silver and garlic."

Sookie laughed. Eric was so … Eric. It was getting bad if she was starting to get him.

"Turn left here. This might be your last chance for gas and food coming up on the right. I'm not entirely sure, but it's where I get gas. I'll pump while you go inside. Go to the last pump where the lights are bad."

"Why?"

"I was shot earlier and my shirt is still bloody. This establishment has a dress code so I will not be served if I remove it to go inside."

"Okay, I'll say I'm sorry again."

"It's not necessary. Here," he said before he got out of the car.

Sookie took what he was handing her. It was five $20 bills. "Why so much?"

"I am not sure how much food costs, and they do not accept a denomination larger than twenty."

"Do you need any Tru Blood?"

"No, I have enough. Oh, if you can, do not get food that has a heavy odor. Heimdall is sensitive to that."

"And you?"

"Generally, I do not find the smell of human food to be objectionable."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right back."

"It's pump eight," he called after her.

Sookie actually took longer than she normally would because she wanted to get the right food. It was probably her imagination, but if human food was never seen at Eric's house, she felt she would be judged by what she chose. She went healthy, rather than giving into her impulse to buy comfort food and junk due to all the stress she had been under since first meeting a vampire in the flesh.

When she came out, Eric was leaning against her car with his phone out, sending a text. He finished and slid it closed, and Sookie held out her hand to him.

"What's this?" he asked, reaching out to take what she offered.

"Change and the receipt."

He stared at what she gave him. "Change?" he repeated.

Sookie shrugged and threw her bag in the back seat, going around to the driver's side.

Eric gave her directions for a couple more turns, then said, "You're going to have to stop at the gate."

"Why do you live behind a gate?"

"That's something extra. I like the services to take care of the lawn and pool so I don't have to bother finding someone to do it. There's also private community rules about noise and other things."

"I guess not against vampires?"

"That's discrimination."

The guard was not giving Sookie a welcoming look as he emerged with his clipboard. Eric leaned over, practically on top of her, and said, "Visitor for Northman."

His expression changed before Eric even spoke. "Yes, Mr. Northman. Let me fill a pass out."

He walked to the front of Sookie's car, and copied down her license plate number, before returning with a half piece of paper. "Please display this visitor's pass on your dashboard on the driver's side while in the complex, Miss."

Sookie put it where he said, and went through the gate as it was raised.

"They usually so quick to get you through, or was it your bloody shirt?"

"He knows me, along with the other late guards, since I go through at all times of night when I'm driving. Right here, and then the second left."

Sookie kept driving, and Eric pointed, "It's the house without any lights on outside there. I don't need the extra illumination to see. I hadn't anticipated your visit."

Rather than commenting that she knew which house it was already, Sookie was silent. Half the houses were dark inside, with some outside lights for security left on, others still had occupants up with lights lit within. Eric's was dark outside and inside.

He had a garage door opener on his keys and said, "Park on the right. My car's already on the left."

Her headlights illuminated the garage once her car climbed up enough of the driveway. Eric must save a lot on electricity. Tonight she noticed he had no junk in his garage. No lawn mower, a spare ladder, a gallon of windshield wiper fluid or anything.

"So you have a Corvette?" she asked, pretending she had not seen it before.

"Yes, didn't you see it at Bill's? When I first came to the United States, I liked the looks of the Stingray, but that car sadly met a premature end. I replaced it, and then the current C6 design had exposed headlamps that I thought ruined the look. Though in 2008, when they upgraded to the TR6060 transmission and the LS3 engine, I was tempted to ignore that design flaw. But then, the ZR1 became available, and any doubts were erased from my mind. 638 horse power, and zero to sixty in 3.3 seconds."

Sookie had no idea what language Eric was speaking, except she knew he loved his car. Maybe more than Jason loved his truck.

"Are you going to let Heimdall to drive it?" she asked, turning off her headlights and engine, plunging them into darkness.

"No. I'll get the light for you, then come back to carry your things."

She heard the garage door close before the light came on. Eric turned to block the alarm panel with his body and entered a multi-digit code before using a key on the door.

"What kind of car is Heimdall interested in?"

"He's not."

"Licenses can be gotten at seventeen in Louisiana, and there's got to be something for vampires that look younger but really aren't."

Eric looked at her for a moment, before he took her bag from home out of the back, "He is not interested."

He held out his other hand for the bag from the store, and Sookie let him have it. She followed him inside. The first room was the kitchen. A very clean kitchen with everything it needed for someone who was not a vampire. Eric put the bag of food on a gleaming, clean counter, and her luggage by the doorway. He closed the door, and asked, "Does that go in there?" He pointed from the bag of food to the large two-door refrigerator with ice maker and water dispenser.

"I'll take care of it," Sookie answered, and opened the door to the whitest refrigerator interior she had ever seen. It contained a dozen bottles of Tru Blood. That was it.

She turned at the sound of water running, and saw just saw Eric's back as he washed his hands for almost a minute straight.

"What uh …?" she asked, and he turned while drying them.

He looked at Sookie, and not knowing what she was asking about, asked in return, "What?"

"You like ... washed your hands."

"Why wouldn't I? I pumped gas, dug up a grave and wrestled a werewolf."

"I guess I thought since you couldn't get sick ..."

"I just walked around reeking of whatever I encounter? Thanks. I'm touched."

"No, I mean … yeah, I guess your hands would smell, but you wouldn't need to ..."

"If I touch something diseased, and then another object before a human, they could get ill."

"I never gave that any thought."

"Well, give it some thought, and tell Bill to wash his filthy hands. A few of us lived through the plagues, and I never want to smell anything like that again," Eric said the last part as he took off his leather jacket and tossed it over one of the kitchen chairs.

The kitchen was large enough that he was able to get to the refrigerator, clearly still annoyed, without having to ask Sookie to move, and opened two bottles and put them in the microwave. He remained silent, with his arms folded over his blood-stained shirt with a ragged hole in the center, watching the countdown. When it was done, he put the caps back on both bottles and turned them over a couple times and walked out of the kitchen into the next room, where Sookie heard some music playing.

Sookie followed him. She didn't know what the music was, it was both instruments and vocal, but certainly no pop song. She guessed something European. There was a fire lit in the fireplace, a couple lamps lit in corners and candles on a low table where Heimdall was kneeling. His back was to her, and she saw that the tattoo on his spine was now some sort of twisted tree with a purplish red sun on his shoulder shining down black rays to the tree.

The room was large, colorfully decorated with primary colors, and could seat many people comfortably in a circle of chairs and couches around the table where Heimdall was. There was a flat screen television, on the wall opposite the fireplace, and it was currently on, but it was an unmoving picture with writing in another language.

"Here," Eric said as he placed a bottle next to Heimdall on the table.

Heimdall asked a question in another language to which Eric answered, "Sookie shot me in the chest."

The kneeling vampire looked up and watched Eric take his ruined shirt off. He balled it up and threw it in the fire.

"Eric," Sookie exclaimed. There was no need for him to be so dramatic.

Heimdall turned his head to look at her, and greeted, "Sookie."

"It has my blood on it. It needs to be incinerated, not thrown in the garbage."

Eric waved his bottle and said, "Heimdall."

Heimdall looked up at him again, and Eric waited a moment, before saying, "Skål," tilted his bottle, and took one long drink, draining it.

The other vampire took up his bottle of Tru Blood, continued looking up at Eric, and intoned his own, "Skål," before also drinking his in its entirety.

Eric ran a hand over Heimdall's currently flat hair and said, "I'm going to take Sookie's bag downstairs and change. Keep her company?"

"Bag of what?"

"Sookie was attacked by a werewolf at her house. She's going to stay here the day."

Eric picked up both empty bottles and took them with him, back to the kitchen, and crossed through the room again with Sookie's things, as Sookie sat down on a chair next to Heimdall. The sun tattoo was bumpy with raised lumps.

Heimdall had other things on the table before him, besides candles. That flat electronic device of his that he had at Fangtasia, a pad of paper with a bunch of felt markers, with the sheet currently showing covered in erratic swirls of purple and blue, a clothing catalog of was to the side, open to a page with a post-it note – _What about these pants? - _with an arrow pointing at some young man wearing oversized black trousers with some ornate buckles. To Sookie, the pants looked impractical.

At the moment, Heimdall was wearing green track pants, similar to Eric's.

Looking up at her, looking as young as ever, Heimdall asked, "You shot Eric thinking he was a werewolf?"

"He got in the way."

"You are not a good shot."

"I'm a good shot when speeding vampires aren't around."

"You shouldn't be shooting when there are speeding vampires around."

"He got better, and I did shoot the werewolf in the leg after that to keep him from running away."

"Sookie, a vampire can jar your arm, and you could shoot someone that will not recover from a gunshot wound. Do not shoot around a vampire, especially one you do not trust."

"I'm not th ..." Sookie stopped as she barely felt her hand grabbed as Heimdall shifted in less than a blink to right in front of her. He stopped moving when he had her hand suspended in front of her face less than a split second later, with her fingers close to poking her in the eye. " ... at ..." finished coming out of her mouth.

"You could end up shooting yourself too. It's a common method of defending oneself, besides glamouring humans to shoot each other."

Heimdall was looking her in the eyes intently from his position directly in front of her. Sookie's eyes dropped from his blue ones, and looked at what Chow did to his tattoo to cover the regular pattern with a series of leaves that fooled the eye. Even the vine they grew from appeared not to be a match for the original line of his tattoo and it swirled down to a small, red Valentine-style heart on his upper sternum.

His hairless chest was more JV, than varsity team. There was some maturity with the definition of his pectorals, but Sookie saw a lot of bare-chested men between Jason and his road crew buddies, besides Bill's softly furred one, Sam's suddenly showing up, and there really was nothing like Eric's except in some male model catalog, or one of those new Old Spice commercials.

Why did Sookie keep looking at Heimdall or Godric with such mixed-up thoughts in her head? In a way, he was still mentally a confused teenager, who had suffered dreadfully over his long life. Sookie knew he was good at heart. Even Eric had moments of being a nice guy, to people other than Godric.

They could hear Eric grumbling from downstairs, "You left your phone on the charger. Besides missing my two calls," Heimdall shifted back to his knees, looking back towards the table before Eric's head came into sight, "Pam texted you again. I left it on the screen for you to read."

Eric placed the cell phone on the table, and looked at them both. He was wearing a black tank, white striped black pants, and flip-flops. He asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Sookie responded.

"If I'm interrupting something, I can go up and work on the computer."

"No," she repeated.

Eric's eyes drifted to Heimdall and then back to Sookie, and he asked, "So I should stay here?"

"It's your house," she answered.

"True, but you asked to speak to Heimdall. If he's not in the mood to talk, I can keep you company." Eric sat on the sofa next to Sookie, and kept looking at her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Heimdall asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I'm going to Jackson tomorrow night and wanted to know if you could come with me."

"Mississippi?" Heimdall asked.

"Yes."

Heimdall pulled slightly away from her and muttered something not in English.

Eric responded to him at length in whatever language they normally used. Sookie could not tell from his expression if he was against or for Heimdall doing anything.

She interrupted, "I can't tell what you two are saying."

Eric replied, "This is between us, Sookie. We will attempt to speak English most of the evening while you are around us."

"Yes," Heimdall agreed. "This is not for you." He then asked Eric something in that other language.

Eric stood and said, "I'll see if there's been anything mentioned."

Returning his attention to her, Heimdall sadly said, "Mississippi is dangerous. I will not go with you, Sookie."

"Heimdall, please. Eric is sending me with a werewolf he knows, but I would feel better if you were there."

"Why? You do not trust my judgment."

"Uh … what do you mean by that? You did an excellent job with the maenad."

"No, you were not happy that I decided to leave you with her."

"I didn't know what y'all had planned."

"You do not trust my judgment," Heimdall repeated.

"I still don't know how you did it."

"Sam was sworn to secrecy. You … you should never talk of what you saw. You are the only human there that remembers, and I cannot glamour the memory from you. You were not supposed to see any of it."

"I know you did somethin' you didn't wanna do to her, Heimdall, but it saved a lot of lives. Not just in Bon Temps, but wherever she was goin' next."

He got more fully on his knees and leaned against the arm of her chair and got closer to her face, "I may follow later, but if you see me, and I do not talk to you first, ignore me. And do not call me by name. Any name. Stealth is my only advantage, and your indiscretion could ruin everything. I am attempting to trust you, even though it is dangerous to me to allow someone I cannot glamour know. Bill Compton has already threatened Eric with information he obtained. If Bill Compton knows anything about me, I will not tolerate it. Do not share anything about me with him."

"But why …" Eric … was evil, so Bill probably threatened him to protect her. But Heimdall was so wrapped up in his problems, he might not consider why Bill did something. "I mean what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I may not even go. I have to decide how dangerous it is. You should stay here. Where it's safe."

"It's not safe if werewolves are after me."

"Eric and I will kill them if they come here."

Their serious discussion was interrupted by the sound of Eric laughing loudly from wherever he went up those few stairs on the far side of the room, next to the stairs going down.

Heimdall leaned back, getting out of his kneeling position, and sat on his rump next to Sookie's leg. When Eric did not come out to explain, he leaned over and looked at his phone, then slid it back onto the table.

As they sat in silence, Sookie gave into temptation and put her hand on his head. He leaned his head into her hand, and she ran her fingers through his unstyled, limp hair. Eventually he turned so his face was against her leg, and Sookie felt him breathing against her bare leg, since she was still in her Merlotte's uniform, as he inhaled her scent. Why did he have to get weird?

Eric was talking to them before even entering the room, "I didn't find out anything about that, but Magnus made an entry on the sheriff board regarding Godric's passing in your memory. He said that your quiet dignity was what distinguished you as a true Old World vampire, and he fondly remembers your cheek."

"My cheek? To the Magister?" Heimdall wondered, no longer nuzzling against her leg. Sookie could not believe Eric blithely ignored that. "He knew I did not like to travel, and adjudicated my own area. The vampires living there accepted I was their judge."

"He didn't mention your reluctance to accept him and the Authority, and I happen to agree if what he recalls is true. Did you ask him to not use profanity in your presence during a trial?"

"Oh, yes, I did do that."

"Than it is very good you were not at Fangtasia last night," Eric said, resuming his seat, before sliding out of his flip-flops and stretching out in a reclining position, with a hand behind his head.

"What are you going to do about that?"

"What can I do? We've already discussed this. I am under oath."

"No, you need to do something. Magnus attacks while people are down. He thinks your maker is dead."

"There is nothing I can do since I am under orders."

"Her greed is unbelievable. She is subject to the same law as you."

"That does not negate my oath," Eric stated. He then asked, "Would you like us to run off with Sookie? I need little excuse to go home. This is as good as any."

Heimdall shifted his position to crouch by Eric. He reached out a hand, laid it on his arm, and asked, "Do you feel that badly?"

"No, I do not feel bad enough to ask Pam to move to my farm in Ørland again. Her accent did not improve the last time we were there. I think she talks like that on purpose."

"I am not moving anywhere," Sookie declared.

"That's right," Eric agreed. "Big wedding for you, Sookie, once you find out where your intended went. Did she show you her diamond ring, Heimdall?"

Since Heimdall turned to look at it, Sookie held out her left hand.

"A modern, traditional style," he commented.

"Yes," Sookie agreed, unsure if he was giving a compliment.

"You told me he proposed, before disappearing … why agree to marry?"

"Bill asked me, and I love him, Heimdall."

He looked towards Eric, then back at her, then again to Eric. "I do not understand. Eric? You were married."

"Marrying women for love is not what I do. I've already told you about my human marriage, when you asked."

Sookie gasped, "You were married?"

"You might want to tone down the incredulous disbelief when you ask your questions, Sookie. And Heimdall, I think you should bother Pam with such things. Decades of Dear Abby's advice has turned her into a master of relationships and modern etiquette."

Sookie knew Eric was joking because Dear Abby had to have a more genteel way of pointing out when someone had a bit of bloody vampire in her cleavage.

"I mean specific to Sookie. Terrible things have happened to her since she met Bill Compton. Happiness is based on sharing good things. If he loves Sookie, he should want her to be happy. Isabel is a very good story teller and in her stories ..."

Eric sat up and repeated, "Isabel?"

"All your stories are about some battle or other, Eric."

"And your point is?"

"Isabel tells the other kinds of stories about love, marriage, and children. Sookie should wait."

Sookie asked, "Why's that?"

"Because instead of falling in love with Bill as soon as she saw him, he gave Sookie his blood to make her believe she wanted him. His rush to get married to Sookie, rather than having a great romance first, only proves he is not trustworthy."

Eric took advantage of Sookie being struck speechless to say, "Not every story is worthy of being retold, Heimdall. I believe Bill Compton's falls into the category of forgettable."

"I have great romance with Bill," Sookie argued.

"'Sookie's mine' is not poetry," Eric retorted. "Even in a trailer park, much less a Louisiana one."

"I don't need poetry," Sookie declared, and she did not live in a trailer park.

"Or words of flattery?" Eric's expression changed as he stared Sookie in the eye, and beseeched, "Angelic Sookie, vision of love and beauty, I am prostrate that the wicked werewolf violated the sanctity of your home, and humbly seek to make your time in my abode at the very least comfortable for however long you may stay." He sat back and said in his normal way of speaking, "With that in mind, how about we change the subject of our conversation?"

"Do you swim?" Heimdall asked, looking up at Sookie.

"It's dark out."

"Yes," Eric agreed, "but that's when I like using my pool. Is it too cold for you?"

"No, but I didn't bring a suit."

"Take off those black shorts so the chlorine does not ruin them. I'll put Sam's uniform with our wash, and they'll be ready for you with your car when you return from Jackson."

"Chlorine," Heimdall moaned.

"Yes, I prefer that over a slimy pond, unclean boy. Why don't we swim till Sookie's tired, and then we'll all shower," Eric saw Sookie's look, "with Sookie using the upstairs bathroom, and then she can go to bed. She has a big day tomorrow, if she sticks to her plan to go to Jackson."

Heimdall led the way back through the kitchen to another heavy steel door, and opened it to the back of the house. Outside, there was a nice fancy block patio, low dividing wall of brick, and for some reason, Sookie wondered why there was a covered grill out here. What did Eric need to barbeque? Bloody clothes?

The night air was still humid, so Sookie felt the water would feel great.

She asked, "Are you going to turn a light on for me?"

"You can't see with the moon?" Eric responded. He was in some sort of outdoor cabinet taking out a double handful of white … towels, Sookie guessed.

"Some, but I can't quite see ..." Actually, Sookie saw something that had her realizing why the light should not be turned on. Heimdall pulled down his pants, and his rear either bare, or he had vampire pale colored undies on.

"I'll show you where the ladder is," Eric said. "Do you prefer to swim, or floating around on something? I have both the round ones and a raft."

"The raft," Heimdall said. Sookie looked at Eric since Heimdall was closer, and now naked.

"Don't get rough if Sookie's on it. Better yet, don't play anything with her. No surprises. You didn't swim as a human."

"Throw me in before she gets in then."

"Gladly," Eric replied, and actually grabbed Heimdall and tossed him up, over the pool. Turning to Sookie, he said, "There's a fence, but with the lights on, neighbors might see us."

"Heimdall plays?"

"Swimming is relatively new to him. I taught it to him … centuries ago, but no one is interested in this sort of thing, but new vampires. I've also encouraged him to do compulsive things to fit in with his role here, and the maenad's blood helps. Don't feel you have to let him drown you though. My blood will not get water out of your lungs, so be quick to say when you've had enough."

Heimdall was back as Sookie took some of the towels Eric offered her, and spread one out on a lounge chair. Eric threw him again.

"You can either keep on or take off whatever you want, Sookie."

Eric appeared to be taking it all off like Heimdall, but Sookie went with keeping both her bra and panties on.

Heimdall got thrown into the pool a third time before Eric tossed in some inflated objects for them to rest on.

"Can you see the ladder, Sookie?" he asked.

"Yes, I can see fine now that my eyes have adjusted."

Eric's dive into the water hardly caused a ripple. His head reemerged on the far side of the pool, and Heimdall's dark-haired one came up next to him. His hands came up and pushed on Eric's shoulders, and Eric went back under with Heimdall following him.

Sookie climbed down the ladder, with the Jaws theme in her mind, since neither vampire was visible at the moment. She let go when she got to the point where she was in, but her feet still weren't touching bottom. She should have asked how deep the water was.

Something, probably a hand, brushed her, and then she knew the next touch was a foot because she could see some a dark blob, Heimdall's hair, passing by. The next one should be Eric since it came from behind. This hand stayed longer, on the small of her back, and then she felt the wall of flesh behind her as he became vertical and his head emerged next to hers.

He moved off a little to put some space between them while looking at her, then Heimdall came up next to him and wrapped his arms around Eric's chest. They stayed that way, watching Sookie.

She did not know what they expected her to do, and eventually Eric said, "If you get tired of treading water, you can use me too."

Heimdall shifted his face to rub against Eric's neck than submerged.

"Could you hold the raft steady while I get on it?"

"Yes," was his answer, and Eric slid through the water to retrieve it for her. He let her get on it on her own, rather than taking the opportunity to touch her.

Once Sookie got herself lying down on her stomach, Eric let her drift and disappeared underwater again.

It was quiet until Heimdall came up in front of her, and he grabbed onto the raft near her face. While wet, his hair looked uneven. "You smell of chlorine."

"So do you," Sookie replied.

He stayed in front of her, and eventually there was movement on the raft beneath her feet as Eric came up behind her. She felt a finger stroke the bottom of one foot ticklishly and moved it.

Abstinence … how terrible it was when Sookie was lying prone in front of him, with her legs now spread far enough apart to look at the crotch of her wet panties. Eric's commitment must remain unwavering. Far more important things were at stake so he would need to wait to claim Sookie as his lover.

Eric turned the raft slowly to join Heimdall in front of Sookie's face.

Showing persistence, Sookie asked, "Why won't either of you come to Jackson with me?"

Eric replied, "I am trying to assist you, Sookie, short of going to Mississippi myself. It's a different state. If Bill had the decency to stay in Louisiana, any of the other sheriffs here would have allowed me to turn their areas upside down, except I would only get away with giving New Orleans a gentle shake. That belongs to the Queen of Louisiana."

"What about the Queen of Mississippi?"

Eric laughed softly at what Sookie said, before saying, "I would have to make a personal appeal to that King."

"He is pure deceit covered in a veneer of fine manners," Heimdall added.

"Bill's idol," Eric supposed.

Sookie pointed out, "You're the one I find lying all the time, Eric."

"Sookie, at times I do, but nothing long-term or hurtful. And that symbol, I did warn you about werewolves. You were not supposed to take it as some sort of encouragement. I do not know how you barrel through things acting like you are impervious. At the very least, consider that the two of us are not rushing to Jackson with you, but exercising caution. If Alcide tells you to do something, do not do the opposite. If Bill was kidnapped, they need him alive for something. They did not drive to the far side of Louisiana to pick up a V factory."

"I agree that you should use patience. I tend towards the truth with you, Sookie," Heimdall added.

"And what's your name?" Sookie asked.

"No one knows that," Heimdall replied.

"Your name isn't Godric?"

Eric responded, "That was not his name until after he met me. My name really is Eric, by the way."

"You really do not know Heimdall's name?"

"No, just the name before Godric. I recognized him instantly when he found me."

"You also called me swine," Heimdall reminisced. Once Eric was his companion, his thousand years of being Death came to an end.

Sookie snorted. Eric's insults had not changed since he only used 'swine' a few hours ago.

"Yes, I did. The smell was overpowering. The only water that touched your body before I straightened your ass out, boy, was if you got caught out in the rain."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: From books, using Sookie's ability to see vampire thoughts in very rare circumstances – Eric twice and the visual memory from Alexei.

**Chapter 13**

Eric brought her whole suitcase to the upstairs bathroom. She watched him leave, clad only in a white towel. Leaving her time to think while she got washed and ready to go to sleep. It was nice of Eric to think that she would want to sleep before dawn. Sookie had driven with Jessica to Mississippi last night, gotten up early, and had not stopped all day, besides waiting for that werewolf.

What would she find in Mississippi? Were Eric and Heimdall simply acting that way to keep her here in Louisiana and never find Bill? It was only Mississippi. The one of three states that dueled Louisiana to be the highest in figures for obesity, teenage pregnancy, meth heads, illiteracy, and number of guests featured on Jerry Springer.

Eric's preliminary plan was good. This werewolf he knew would take her to a bar to listen to other werewolves for anything about Bill. The next part was frustrating, that if she found out anything, the werewolf was going to call Eric for further instructions. Eric might just tell him to pack Sookie up and bring her back to Shreveport. She had to be ready to act on whatever she found out about Bill, and get away from Eric's werewolf, if she needed to.

Sookie opened the bathroom door to almost silence. There was no longer any music playing on the television in that main room. She heard Eric's voice in the other direction, and looked through an a half-closed door and saw him sitting shirtless in front of a computer, leaning back in his chair, wearing loose blue pants that tied at the waist. Heimdall was sitting on the arm of his chair, partially on his lap, watching the screen and laughing. He was also shirtless with wet hair.

Looking in, it appeared Eric had an office at home, besides his one at Fangtasia. The furniture was heavy wood, rather than something someone got at the Wal-mart and put together themselves with that bent, six-sided wrench. There was some paper on the desk, but it did not appear to be a disaster, like Jason's corner of his kitchen counter.

Eric swiveled in the chair and saw her. He waved her in.

"What's up?" she asked.

"YouTube."

Heimdall was still smiling as he turned to look at her. "I have not seen this before."

Sookie looked at the screen. There was a rectangle of movement – there were a bunch of people dancing around oddly. Heimdall had said he didn't use a computer, but why would he waste his time on something stupid like this? Eric. But Heimdall looked happy. She guessed Eric knew what Heimdall thought was funny.

"Ready for bed, Sookie?" Eric asked. "We'll stay up till almost dawn, unless you'd like us to keep you company till you fall asleep?"

"No, that's fine. I can sleep on my own."

Eric stood, then leaned over and said to Heimdall, "I'm taking Sookie downstairs. Did you see what I did with this? You can click on things here. It recommends videos that are similar for you."

"No, I can't do that."

"You're not even trying."

Sookie was surprised that Heimdall gave Eric a push hard enough to knock him into the cabinet with the computer, before leaving the room at a speed her eyes could not follow.

Eric had already straightened and said, "Come on."

"What about Heimdall?"

"It's fine. I know he can do better."

"There's school at night now."

"There's a difference between clicking on links and actually learning something, Sookie."

"But Heimdall's like really smart," she said, following Eric as he picked up her suitcase and went down the stairs, ignoring Heimdall, who was back to kneeling at the table in the great room. "He knows a lot of languages."

"I know that," he answered.

Eric led her down the other stairs that went down a little further than Sookie expected to a small hallway with a table, that had a lamp, a notebook and some pens on it, and only one door, that was currently open. It was not a regular door. It was thick, and had circles of metal along the edge that Sookie guessed matched up with the holes in the metal door frame, embedded in the extra thick wall.

The room was large, with a high concave ceiling. Sookie suspected the decorative fabric hanging in panels on the walls did not have windows behind them. There was a big, king-sized bed, in a solid, blond wood frame and had subtly patterned, mostly deep red fabric hanging down in back, rather than a headboard. It was covered in a champagne gold spread, and also had a fur placed on the middle of it. There was other furs on the chairs and love seats over by a large television mounted on the wall. Like the room upstairs, it was decorated in bright colors.

"I'll leave this light over the door on once we return to rest for the day so you can see this," Eric said, showing her the lever that sealed the door. "There will be no one else in the house so you can open it, once you wake and go upstairs to eat or whatever you want to do. The stairs turn back on themselves, and with this corridor here, it's safe to open the blinds up there."

"All three of us together in here? Don't you have another bedroom?"

"We rested together at the Hotel Carmilla. Why is this different? The other bedrooms upstairs are not used as bedrooms."

"Because it is. I'd rather sleep upstairs on a couch."

"Why? It is safer down here."

"I'm engaged now, and I don't know what it means, but Bill was upset that I could see both of you at rest. You said earlier Bill was not going to send werewolves to your house to find me. I want to sleep apart from you and Heimdall."

"I know," Eric replied, "Bill would rather you slept in your own house, while someone is giving dangerous wolves your address. I would like you to begin thinking for yourself, rather than worrying about what Billy's going to say about you seeing other vampires at rest." He threw his hands in the air. "Very well. There's extra everything in that chest at the foot of my bed. Take what you need."

Sookie got a pillow, and took a sheet and blanket. With king-sized, one of each would be plenty to make up a spot.

"Wait," he said. "Look. I'll leave this door open during the day, if you need us, or need to lock yourself in with us. Shut the door, and pull the lever to the right to lock it. Over here is the room for the security, you can see what is going on outside with the cameras."

She looked past Eric and could not believe he had a real live bank of video screens in a closet that showed all around his house. Sookie saw Heimdall leaning over the table and drawing in bold strokes. "Holy S."

"My house is designed to keep me safe during the day, Sookie. You saw what they did to Godric's nest. Their rooms beneath were undamaged by that small blast, but there was a lot of water that leaked into them. Godric is not materialistic, but he was displeased over his Kindle getting wet."

"What's that?"

"He uses it to read books and newspapers, without having all the paper. I already got him a new one and set it up." Eric also felt a degree of frustration since Heimdall could operate it well enough to switch between different items. If he could do that, there were other things he could learn such as how to read text messages on his phone, or using the internet. He knew that his maker had limitations, but his petulant refusals to even make an attempt was annoying.

On the way back upstairs, Sookie asked, "Is there something private about seeing a vampire at rest?"

"Other than all the centuries vampires have remained hidden?"

"Yes."

"I suppose it could be seen as a measure of trust."

"You trust me?" she asked.

"Not entirely. You tend not to think first, but act, Sookie."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's human. You see something as needing to be immediately done, and have trouble thinking long-term." He stopped at the table, and looked down at the other vampire. "Heimdall, Sookie wants to sleep up here. Extinguish the fire and candles, and move somewhere else."

"Is something wrong with the bed?"

"No, she does not feel comfortable sleeping with us that near."

Heimdall frowned, "What caused that? You slept with me twice now, Sookie."

"I shouldn't get so familiar with the two of you. You know? I am engaged to marry someone else."

"No," Heimdall replied, but he was looking away. Sookie had no clue what he did so quickly to put out the fire, but did see him put his hand on each candle to put it out.

Eric gathered up Heimdall's things and put them in one pile, with the cell phone on top.

Heimdall grabbed only his Kindle out of the middle of the stack and went down the stairs.

"He's angry?" Sookie asked.

"This is not angry."

"Who's he not angry at? You or me?"

"He has been irate at me since Bill opened his mouth when he got back from New Orleans."

"New Orleans?"

"Yes, when we were with you to take care of the maened, Bill was in New Orleans."

"He said that?"

"No, the woman he saw told me."

"And she told him something that he's trying to blackmail you with?"

Eric tilted his head, then admitted, "That is a way of putting it."

"Is it bad?"

"Somewhat. Why should you care?"

"Isn't it dangerous for Bill to do that?" Sookie asked.

"Very much so."

"Can you stop what you're doin'?"

"I have sworn an oath, and in upholding it, I am ordered to do something that is punishable among vampires."

"Why keep doing it?"

Eric said, "I am not an oath breaker. I would have to renounce my entire oath of fealty first."

"Why don't you?"

"Renouncing that sort of oath is dangerous. The price would be high, and at the moment, the cost is too dear."

"Can't Heimdall help you?"

"As Heimdall, he has no authority or power."

"What about as a powerful vampire?"

"You want him to kill other vampires?"

"Well … no. Can't he tell you to stop as your maker?"

"He can, but there is still the problem that I need to uphold my oath. I cannot say my maker contravened a direct order, when my maker is allegedly dead. It is also not a valid excuse. When assuming the position of sheriff, it requires a certain hands-off approach from the sheriff's maker. I cannot appear to have two bosses. Texas and Louisiana are aware that my maker and I had adjoining areas. They saw it as a benefit to both of them, due to Godric's reputation."

"Why?"

"Godric was not ambitious. He has been in a position to make big changes in the past, and is lenient to the point of others doubting he is even vampire. I believe I have made you as aware of the situation as I can, Sookie. Good night."

"But what about Bill?"

"What about him? Ironic, isn't it, that his threat hinged on my avoiding ever seeing you again, when you come to me to help find him?"

"But if I rescue him, doesn't that mean he'll carry out his threat?"

"I do not feel threatened by Bill Compton. He knows I am resourceful, and dangerous to him, if he actually considered carrying it out. Do not let it worry you. Get your sleep."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"I might not have to do anything because I think Bill Compton has no shortage of enemies. His arrogance is that of a vampire ten times his age. You should reconsider your alliance with him, even if you are in love, Sookie. Your association puts you in too much danger."

"Love? I thought you said you did not understand it."

"For myself. But I do know it makes others do irrational things. It must be factored in as a powerful motivator, even if I do not have a personal understanding of it."

"Don't you love Heimdall?"

"My relationship with him can not be summed up in a single, four-letter word, Sookie."

Sookie sat down on the made up sofa, and said, "You know, in the wrong situation, Eric, that could sound like a fear of commitment. With you and him, I think you are right. So many years and experiences … I can't imagine."

"Do not try to. We are what we are, and there is no one word for it yet. Good night."

He picked up the rest of Heimdall's things, turned off all but one lamp near the stairs, and went down after his maker.

She laid down, and had closed her eyes for what seemed a moment, but finished her overlong blink to find herself pretty thirsty, and in a strange place.

The kitchen was as unused looking as before, and Sookie found a drinking glass, neatly lined up with others in a upper cabinet. She played with the ice maker and water dispenser, and decided that shaved ice was now her favorite for water. Cubes would still be her choice for keeping her sweet tea cold so it did not get diluted too fast.

It was still before dawn, according to the time on the microwave – 5:06. She walked through the room to the top of the stairs, and went down slowly. Eric had left the light lit in the downstairs hall for her too.

She stopped outside his bedroom, when she heard someone. She went one step at a time on tiptoe, till she could see past the partially open door.

The room was dimly lit, but easy to locate the source of the noise was Eric lying on the floor between the bed, and an area he had with another couch and chairs around a big, flat-screen television. This television was on another music station, but the volume was low.

Heimdall crouched atop his chest, leaning down onto his … well, Sookie couldn't see for sure what Heimdall was doing since Eric's nearer, bare leg was bent upwards, and that was a lot of thigh muscle blocking her sight, but she could imagine.

Heimdall lifted his head. Sookie saw his fangs were extended and his chin was covered in blood. He lunged and bit into the meat of Eric's leg, which got a grunt out of Eric, who then resumed moaning lowly.

That's when Sookie noticed something that got her frightened, and so much so that she couldn't move at first. Heimdall was looking straight at her while he fed from Eric. He must have been waiting for her to meet his eyes and realize it because he lifted his mouth from Eric, and stared at her with his mouth open. His look was completely different with the bloody fangs. Predatory, with his gaze directed at her.

Eric murmured something, and Heimdall spun to get face to face with the larger vampire and lowly crooned, "Eric," before putting his lips to his friend's. Eric's knee unbent and his thigh dropped to the floor while a hand came up to stroke Heimdall's back.

Sookie hurried back up the stairs. If they trusted her, she should trust them not to … feed on her? Is that what they were doing? Could vampires even do that with each other? Well, duh, she just saw it, or thought she saw it. Why would Eric let … well, love, she guessed, even though Eric denied he felt that emotion.

She lay awake until the room got lighter as dawn passed, wondering if Heimdall told Eric that she had seen them, and if he did or did not, why? Did it even matter that she saw them?

Being tired, Sookie did fall back asleep, but woke knowing something was wrong, even though the sun was shining. Someone needed help because they were in terrible pain. She was off the couch and down the stairs without even thinking. Her feet took her into Eric's bedroom, now only lit by the light over the door, and the television that was left on, but was muted. Eric was a big, dark shape, lying still on the far side of the bed.

Heimdall was moving his legs weakly, kicking, with his bare heels leaving ripples on the bedspread. Both of them were lying atop the covers, but they had pants on. She couldn't see much more than his hands were on his head, and heard him making high pitched, short sounds as he suffered.

Sookie reached for him, intending on waking him, and was hit with the mother of all headaches with a hangover when she touched his arm. She fell to the floor and rolled around, grabbing her own head which was about to burst open. Not burst, explode, shooting bits of skull everywhere. If that's what made the pain stop, then that would be fine with her. Living without a head the rest of her life was not worth one more minute of this pain. Perhaps if she could drill a hole in her skull, that would let out whatever was in there, and use some sort of bendy tool through it to scrape out whatever was inside.

An eternity later, Relief struck. A pure feeling of how good it was to be alive without pain. Sookie opened her eyes that had squeezed tight so shut that her eyelids were strained, but from the floor she couldn't see anything. Only heard harsh panting from above on the bed.

She was about to sit up when she heard movement. Heimdall came over to sit on the edge of the bed, holding out his arms. He was audibly breathing, not something vampires did, and then that slowed. He rubbed his hands over his head, and his breathing stopped, before he fell backwards onto his back, leaving his feet hanging off the side of the bed.

What the fuck had that been? It came from Heimdall's head. If she said something, than meant she could read vampire minds, which was something she could not do, and if she wanted to stay alive, should not do. In fact, it was not even reading his mind. It was … pain. No thoughts at all.

"Why are you on the floor?"

Sookie looked to see Heimdall had sat back up. He slid off the bed to crouch next to her, when Sookie could not think of any good reason for her to be there.

"Is something happening?"

"No, I uh … I think I was sleepwalking," she answered.

Heimdall's hand touched her hair before the other touched her shoulder. "Do you need help getting up?"

She was afraid, but relaxed as his touch did not cause any pain, nor any kind of stray thought to enter her mind. Sookie reached out and tentatively touched his hair. Nothing. She felt nothing but his hair.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Me?" he murmured, letting his hand from her shoulder trail slowly down her arm all the way to her fingertips. After it completed its long journey, he said, "I am fine." He pulled her hand in front of his face, and kissed it softly. Slowly. Multiple times, before working his way towards her wrist. He was a slow kisser, and thorough, and Sookie did not hear or feel his fangs. Only his lips and a little tongue on the inside of her wrist, and then her elbow, as he worked unhurriedly towards her body.

She wanted to comfort him after his nightmare, but this was not turning into something innocent as he kissed her collarbone while lifting the hem of her tank top and leaned down to lick her belly button, then kiss her ribs, before sucking in a nipple aching for attention. On his slow-moving trail of kisses to the second one, Heimdall wriggled his pants down and placed her hand on his crotch. He held it against him as he rubbed himself with her hand and sucked in her sorely neglected second nipple.

Was she still dreaming? Whatever he was doing, was getting Sookie turned on. In fact, it was feeling almost as good as Bill when he did things with his fingers, but Heimdall was not touching her there at all. Yet. That word was added by her mind. She wanted him to not stop what he was doing, but do more. More.

Who was the mind reader now? As Sookie was panting, and maybe she whispered 'more', she didn't know, but she did know what the feeling was that overcame her as she experienced an odd orgasm without him even getting into her pants. Heimdall's whole body seemed to inhale deeply before he shivered for five seconds.

He let go of her hand and moved his mouth upwards to hers, and began kissing Sookie, gradually deepening it so their tongues moved into each other's mouth. Sookie felt Heimdall's teeth with her tongue and was disappointed his fangs weren't out.

Her disappointment did not last as his hands roamed over her chest to her back, and slid further along, pushing her elastic-waisted pajama bottoms off her rear down to her thighs.

He stopped his slow rubbing against her hip with his body and rolled on top of her. Sookie lips got away long enough for her to mutter, "Stop," before she started urging "more" again.

Heimdall did not get off her, but pulled back momentarily, before resuming kissing Sookie's lips. Now playing with her hair and touching her face, while the lower half of his body wormed against her, and he even rubbed his legs against hers seductively.

"Why?" he asked.

Sookie answered, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?"

"I'm Bill's."

Heimdall rolled off her to lie by her side, and she saw him pull off his pants the rest of the way and throw them. His mouth brushed against her jaw, worked along her neck, and moved lower while he got into a crouch and shifted to follow his mouth down her body.

Sookie knew it was wrong, but the fact that he was heading lower and then lower, rolling her towards him so they were facing each other, before his tongue lapped to taste her, where only Bill had touched her.

"Use your mouth," he muttered, while pushing against her.

"I … I can't." Sookie complained in a whisper. He smelled of soap, so it wasn't that, and he was hairless, but if she did it, it was definitely cheating on Bill. Maybe a hand job was too, but she was aware that nothing came out of him. Was that the same? Or was she cheating about cheating? Why did his tongue feel so good? He was holding one of her legs up, and he had definitely found the right spot. If he was not holding her, she'd probably try to wriggle away because it felt too good.

"Give me more," was his low response as he undulated his entire body against hers.

Sookie put her hand on him, and felt that he was hard. Not just vampire hard flesh, but that it was sticking straight out, and not pliable. There was no length to stroke so she did not know what to do, and at the moment, was not mentally competent to think of something creative.

"Squeeze me."

"Stop talking," was her response. Every time he did, his mouth was no longer in contact with her. Sookie was close. Close. And then … she bucked against him and groaned with how perfect it felt.

When she stopped, he switched to kissing and licking her thighs, dancing his fingers over the backs of her legs and over her butt.

Now she tried alternating between a tight and loose grip, and Heimdall made little noises in response and squirmed a bit, before gasping something she didn't understand. She finally heard the click of his fangs extending, then his body stiffened and quivered for longer, maybe twenty seconds, this time.

After moments of lying still, she heard his fangs retract. He shifted to kiss her on the mouth, and then knelt and picked her up, putting her on the bed. He lay next to her, turned on his side, and got as close as he could and nuzzled Sookie's neck.

"Does it hurt you?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Sookie reconsidered quickly that explaining her question might be embarrassing.

"I am tired," he admitted.

"Okay."

"Eric's blood is amazing. Not once, but twice, during the day," he said in quiet wonder.

"So Eric is able to uh, do … that during the day?"

Heimdall's body shook against her as he quietly laughed, and he explained, "No, he rests more soundly than a tree felled in the forest."

That sounded perfect to Sookie. Heimdall might be used to doing things around Eric, or having him join in, but she would have rather die of shame. She still very well might.

Heimdall muttered something at her throat. She could feel his lips move as he spoke.

Sookie put a hand on his hair, and petted him. Hoping he'd fall asleep, or do that vampire rest thing soon.

There was a flash of white on the television that made the room brighter. A car had passed on a street, wait … that was outside. And a view of the garage, and the back yard, made up the squares on the right. The large, picture on the left was upstairs, where she had been sleeping.

"You were watching me?"

"Hmm?"

"On the television."

Heimdall pulled away, looked over his shoulder, and muttered, "No, Eric put the cameras on there, when we were lying down to rest. You were asleep."

Sookie fumed momentarily, then considered all she needed to do was come down here to see that he could watch her … while he was a 'tree felled in the forest'. He had also shown her that he had cameras in the house. If they could see Heimdall upstairs, than obviously they could see her too. Not exactly up to Eric's normal level of sneaky deceit, which he claimed was to protect her. Then there was Bill threatening Eric to leave her alone. It's not like Sookie bothered Eric with anything, except when it involved Bill, or someone she cared about. Why didn't Bill trust her? Well, now, Bill shouldn't trust her because she had cheated.

Rather than going back to rubbing his face against her neck, Heimdall went suddenly limp. His cheek resting on her shoulder.

This was wrong. Sookie knew it. She should have handled it better when Heimdall started kissing her. Her intention was to comfort him after his nightmare, not get all hot and heavy. Yeah, 'hot and heavy' sounded okay. They did not do the actual technical sexual act of putting a penis in a vagina. Though if Bill did something like this, Sookie would label it cheating … what was he doing with Lorena in their hotel room, besides the 52" inch television part which Sookie totally forgave. Did they talk? Did they hug? Did they kiss? Did they hold each other for a long time? Did they do some freaky vampire thing like Heimdall was doing on top of Eric earlier? What was normal? What could be confessed? What could be forgiven?

If Bill was threatening Eric to stay away from her, would he tell Heimdall to stay away too? Sookie immediately thought of what Bill had on him – his name. If people thought Godric was gone, and Godric wanted it that way, what would he do to Bill? Would he do it, or Eric?

Why would that matter? It was over. She had cheated on Bill. She had cheated on Bill with a vampire he hated, but Bill wouldn't say why he hated him, and that Sookie should come right out and say was the wrong vampire to go messing around with. Heimdall, or Godric, or whatever his name really was, needed someone full-time plus overtime to deal with his issues. Not a waitress about to go tearing off to Jackson with a strange werewolf to look for her fiancee. At least if she cheated with someone like Eric, well, Eric was … Eric, who had tricked her into drinking his blood. Sookie had none of Heimdall's blood to blame.

Once she got Bill back home, Sookie swore she wanted nothing more to do with vampires.

Sookie would live the perfect life in a house with lots of windows overlooking the water. Her bedroom would be all white, and her husband, Eric, would be there next to her in bed, looking beautiful every morning as the sun shone in on the two of them, and they would make slow, passionate love whenever Sookie was in the mood, which would be pretty much all the time. They would lie next to each other talking and laughing, when they were not ravishing each other's bodies.

And Sookie would be a wonderful mother. She always knew she would be. Eric and her would have a boy, and she would have overruled Eric, so he did not end up named Lief, that was his middle name. Langford Lief Northman would be a very good boy with Sookie as his mother, and handsome with beautiful blue eyes, darker than his daddy's. All home-cooked, good, Southern style meals made by Sookie is what he needed to flourish.

They would eat all their meals together in a kitchen that looked just like Gran's. Sookie did not need some designed-on-a-computer kitchen filled with a bunch of fancy gadgets or an electric range that did not cook food evenly. A regular stove with a cast-iron frying pan, properly seasoned, was all she needed to keep her men happy and healthy with a home-cooked, full breakfast every morning.

Sookie saw herself putting a plate of freshly cooked bacon on the table, after transferring it from where she put it after cooking to pat it with some paper towels. Langford looked real familiar, like a younger version of someone she knew, with his dark, messy hair, lovely blue eyes and a nice, rounded face with a shy smile always on it … except now.

He was sitting at the table, looking at all the food Sookie had made, and he panted, "I can't. I … I feel sick." He definitely looked it to Sookie.

"Maybe you should lie down a bit?" she suggested.

Langford stood and staggered a bit, bodily hitting the table, as he put his hands to his head.

"Uh ..." he said, as he fell to his knees, "make it stop. Please." He cried, tears of blood leaking out of his eyes, "No more."

Sookie tried to grab him, but Eric held her back.

"We have to help Langford."

"Vampire blood is only prolonging his agony, Sookie."

"Eric, what's wrong with him?"

"He's dying."

Sookie woke and was already sitting up. A dream. A sexy Eric dream that turned into a nightmare.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 14**

Sookie spent minutes staring at herself in Eric's bathroom mirror, where she went to get a splash of water on her face after that nightmare. If she was lucky, she dreamed everything that happened tonight … or today. She did not see Heimdall feeding from Eric and kissing him, nor did she have some sexual contact with Heimdall that was so darned good, she had an orgasm when he wasn't even doing something to her down there. Actually, if things were this easy, she might as well picture Bill at home and not bother going to Jackson.

First off, the dream she had was wrong because she was with Eric. Thanks to his lowdown trick, Sookie could not help having nasty dreams about the Viking, especially when he walked around shirtless or totally naked. Sookie was going to rescue and marry Bill in Burlington, Vermont … and they would live happily ever after, thank you very much.

The weirder part was dreaming that Heimdall was her son named Langford. Having some kind of sex with him and then dreaming that person is your son was the kind of no-account, backwoods trash someone had to dig up the Appalachian mountains to find, buried under all the 'XXX' bottles of moonshine.

Of course, it ended in tragedy with Langford being real sick, and Eric stopping her from taking care of her son. He said he was dying, and vampire blood was not curing him. Was that a reference to earlier tonight when he was feeding from Eric? Heimdall was still going to die? Or was it, that he still wanted to kill himself?

Needing a distraction, she opened the mirror, which was not really a medicine cabinet because Eric had none. He had a few items Sookie was not expecting like dental floss next to his toothbrush. She already knew he used hair gel to keep his hair back, but what did he need with shaving stuff? He had a wicked looking straight razor folded into a fancy looking handle with a leather strap rolled up next to it. And no can of Edge, it was Givenchy shaving cream … whatever that was. Jason never used that brand when he lived at gran's before he moved into their parents' house.

Heimdall had three items on the bottom shelf. A comb, a toothbrush and a canister of something she didn't recognize called hair pomade.

Sookie sighed. Vampire bathroom cabinets were boring. Not worthy of taking her mind off anything. Coming out of the bathroom, Sookie opened the door completely and the light fell on Eric lying on his back. Heimdall, still naked, was curled up facing the wall, with his hands over his head and face. At the moment, she didn't know if she was angry at him, or herself.

Sookie went upstairs, and marched herself into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she cursed herself out. Right now was not the time for yogurt, soy crisps, carrot sticks with dip, a pear, a women's nutrition bar, or an iced green tea with ginseng and honey. She needed crisis food. Sookie would kill for a Krispy Kreme right now.

Since she had no crisis food, Sookie ate everything she had, not worrying that it was only a little after two in the afternoon. What was she going to tell Bill? How would he perceive it? There are so many places where he could say she went wrong. When Bill first went missing, she went to Fangtasia to look for him. She was wrong. Bill was not there. Then while she was there she asked Eric and Heimdall to help her look for Bill. Sookie remembered exactly how Bill said that he would not ask Eric for help with the maenad, even while he was spitting out green, foamy slime from getting poisoned. Having a werewolf turn up at Merlotte's and her house, and inviting Eric in to take care of the werewolf. Bill might forgive that since she shot Eric, but letting Eric protect her by taking her to his house, and ask a strange werewolf to take her to Jackson were going to be seen as mistakes by him, even if Sookie found him and got him rescued. Hell, even if she went in wherever by herself and dragged him out.

Fucking A … Eric had the cleanest garbage can Sookie had ever seen, outside of brand-new in a store. He was even the type that put a bag in his recycle bin to keep that neat. It was not even close to full with two of his Tru Blood bottles along with her iced tea bottle dropped on top. Sookie washed the spoon she used for her yogurt and put it on the dish drain.

There was sun leaking into the great room through the vertical blinds. The colors in here were similar to Eric's bedroom, except there were greens here too. Lime and olive and forest, besides the blue and red. His bedroom had gold and dark yellow tones instead of green.

Sookie figured out the television remote, but even with the promise of so many channels, she was not in the mood and left it on the weather to get the forecast. Not that it mattered since she was locked in Eric's temperature controlled house. Wait, she was locked in Eric's house … Sookie went up the few stairs and went to see if he left everything open.

She walked into his office and sat down in his chair. It was Eric sized, and also had the seat positioned high for his longer legs. Sookie was not a computer user so did not know what she could do with that since it appeared to be turned off. She rolled to the side and looked at what was in the paperwork. It was not her type of paperwork, a pile of bills. Eric had some contracts here, and a copy of the Fangtasia lease renewal that began in two months. Wow, that was some rent.

The desk drawers opened along with an unlocked cabinet with folders. Sookie did not find any secret vampire files. It all involved money. She did not want to know too much of Eric's private finances, but did more than glance at his last bank statement. It was difficult to tell if Eric was truly wealthy because a lot of money was coming in, but a lot of money was also going out. The largest check went to someone or something named Sophie-Anne Leclerq.

Fangtasia business was actually kept under 'Bruce'. The Fantasia rent was paid from his separate Fangtasia account, and that definitely had more money coming in than out, but the payment to himself was hefty, Pam's was almost as much, and Longshadow got only half … but he would have had $60,000 in six months, if he had not been so greedy. So Sookie's fee to go to Dallas, would have been a monthly wage for Longshadow, at the rate Eric negotiated, before the bonus. If Heimdall worked at Fangtasia, how much was he going to be paid, even at a starter vampire rate? Ginger pulled in a small fortune, compared to what Sookie made at Merlotte's.

She did find a thick unmarked folder lying underneath the hanging ones, and could not believe the top page. It was Eric's tax return for last year. He paid more in taxes than she made. A lot more. He also needed a lot more paper than her own one page EZ form. So besides looks, Eric also had money. It was so damned unfair.

Disappointed that there was no secret vampire stuff, Sookie left his office and tried the other door in this hallway. It was the other bedroom that was not used as a bedroom. Eric had a weapon collection in it. The swords went all the way up to the really big size, as long as Eric was tall. He also had a couple giant axes that had long handles, besides pairs of other shorter-handled axes. There were shorter blades that might be a sword in her hand, but a knife in Eric's.

On the table, there were items that were lying on cloth that was treated with some substance that made it feel weird to the touch. Perhaps Eric just got these off eBay? There was no big weapon in this lot, but there was an unstrung bow with a case that included arrows, besides shorter blades. The curvy bow wasn't as tall as a man like in Robin Hood. It was not a modern hunting bow because there was laced leather on the ends and in the center. There were no other bows visible in the room, but there was a chest that was locked. She wryly thought to herself that that's where Eric must keep the dangerous stuff.

Sookie walked around, looking, but not touching. Everything looked clean. She thought it was probably more of a little museum, rather than things Eric used. As a vampire, he was strong enough to rip someone apart, like they did with Maryann. Besides, Eric was intimidating looking without carrying around a sword on his back, going all Highlander, one of Jason's favorite movies, when he was younger.

Other than Eric's personal preference for weapons, Sookie did not find out much. It's not like Eric had a big poster-sized list on the wall listing his enemies with names crossed out in blood. Though with Heimdall staying here, Eric may have had to put that away.

Sookie turned off the television and opened some drawers and some fancy wooden boxes. She found a secret stash of playing cards, dice, chips, and some odd looking tiles with a different mark on each one, but not his collection of romance or mystery novels. No books, not even a Swedish-American dictionary.

There was a noise. Sort of a rumbling. Coming from the direction of the kitchen. Sookie took a couple steps to see if she could tell what it was and instead of seeing anything, heard in her head _So that's why Eric does not want me or anyone in the house today. Who's piece of shit is that? _Sookie clearly saw her own car in mind.

She felt him call someone and read off her license plate number. _Sookie Stackhouse. Compton's fangbanger. Car's as white trash as she is. What's she doing here? _Bobby Burnham's nasty thoughts became less coherent. It involved nasty, white trash sex mixed with vampire sex, that would be over within a day or two, if it was Eric, and who knew with that little shit, Heimdall. He was leaning more towards Heimdall as her sexual partner since that would be the right kind of trashy sick for a lowlife like her.

Sookie looked at the wall, fuming. He did not know the first thing about her. Or Heimdall. Or Bill. Eric … probably.

The garage door rumbled closed, and Sookie went to the large window in the main room and looked at his ugly car backing out of the driveway.

Going back into the kitchen was unenlightening. Were the plates and cups and pots to fool someone into thinking this was a normal house, or did he have humans here infrequently? Sookie looked in the refrigerator and freezer, and didn't even find a catsup or soy sauce pack. Now that she had eaten all her food, it was just the bottles of Tru Blood … all A positive. What did blood type preference say about a vampire? Did Eric, who did not like Tru Blood, even care that this was labeled A positive? Maybe Sookie could ask Jessica. Bill was trying to blend a couple together to find something she'd like to drink.

She got out her phone, and verified that Bill had not called. After listening to a voice mail from Tara, Sookie cursed being in Shreveport. She wanted to be in Bon Temps for Eggs' funeral. She called and they talked a couple minutes. Tara had calmed down since they last spoke, and Sookie felt it was a step in the right direction to patching up the huge error she made with Eggs.

Tara was so sure Eggs was the one, even though she knew him for less time than Sookie knew Bill. Bill … where was he? What had he planned for their wedding and after flying back from Vermont? It was kind of strange that Sookie was dreaming of having a son, and she hadn't even talked to Bill about how he felt.

With a vampire, Sookie would not have children. She had a tough time growing up with her parents dying, but Gran was so wonderful. She'd never be a grandmother either.

She didn't even know how Bill felt about the possibility of adoption or artificial insemination or maybe he felt that he had his children when he was alive, and never wanted to help raise more with her.

It was with these heavy thoughts in mind that Sookie went downstairs to get dressed before the vampires woke up, but Heimdall was sitting inside the door on the floor under the light, reading his Kindle. He had put his pants back on. This time, Sookie saw how fast the pages of text went by on the thing before he stopped it, and looked up at her.

"You are angry with me?" he asked.

"You know I am," Sookie could not help replying. She could share in the blame, but Heimdall was not a helpless victim.

"Tell me why."

"Why should I?"

"I want to say something, but it would be wrong if I guess what makes you angry."

"How about you tell me why you did it?" she suggested.

"I wanted to. That sounds too simplistic? I do not know what is different about you, Sookie, but it's enough that I would like to have sex with you again, and more than sex. There's … now is not a good time for this."

"To talk?"

"No, not talking. I would like to talk, but there are complications and so much unknown that now is the wrong time for us to meet, but without the complexity, it … may make anything between us pointless."

"What am I going to tell Bill?"

"You should tell him what your conscious dictates. I only fear for you, not myself, in that matter."

"He expected me to be attracted to Eric and kept warning me. What's Eric going to say about you touching me?"

"Eric? Eric is … I think Bill is more important with regards to you. Eric's attitude toward you might remain unchanged. Don't provoke him is all I can advise. It has happened, and nothing he can do will change it."

"Are we … what are we?"

"We? We were intimate, even though I did not enter you."

"Can you expand upon that?"

Heimdall said, "You are still Bill's. I would like to taste your blood at some point, but I do not want a human to protect in return for that privilege."

"Do you know your honesty could be hurtful? I am still in love with Bill. I want to marry him. So I wasn't thinking of uh … changing to you."

"Without knowing Bill Compton, only his recent actions, I am concerned about the basis of your relationship with him. He is acting more like a vampire, than someone in love. But you don't seem to mind that. Why don't you want someone to love you?"

"He loves me. Do you love me?"

Heimdall's blue eyes widened, then he said, "You specifically? I do not wish any harm to befall you, physically, emotionally or spiritually. I love you as I do most living creatures, and I am directly fond of you for your good nature and yet unknown qualities. A real love for you could still be generated between us, however, with me, that is quite rare. You will undoubtedly die before that happens."

"At least a girl knows where she stands with you," Sookie admitted sadly.

"I am not saying this because I have already touched you. I would have told you something similar if you had asked me yesterday."

"You are probably the only person I have met who knows what he really feels."

"That is not true. I know Eric is aware of what he feels. But you must know, a vampire is never at the mercy of his emotions. He dominates them."

Sookie disagreed, "Bill's not like that."

"I do not think you know Bill Compton."

"Neither do you, Heimdall, or whatever your name really is."

"I am not the same vampire I was when I was turned. And Godric became something that did not work. I need to … go back to when I was developing correctly and resume from there."

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"Not really, because it took me over a thousand years to reach that point. I think I can do the preliminaries more quickly, now that I have learned what the answers are."

"The answers to what?"

"Why? That is what Eric asked me, over and over. It took me years to answer some of those questions. I no longer wanted to be what I was. That caused me to adopt a new name because Eric changed my beliefs."

Sookie doubted Eric could change anyone for the better.

"I know, it is difficult to understand. You are still angry at me. Do you need some physical way to express it?"

"Are you going to suggest something?" she asked.

"You could go into that door past Eric, into the closet, take my cell phone from the charger, and throw it into the toilet."

"That sounds like something you'd like me to do to piss off Eric."

"That was too transparent?"

"Yeah," she said, "since I already know you do not like your phone."

"It's … I do not understand it."

"Even I'm computer illiterate, and I was born now."

"Don't get me started on computers. They were the main reason why vampires were convinced to expose ourselves. Everything is remembered by a computer. It is no longer generations passing and doubting what their elders told them."

"Wasn't it synthetic blood?"

"Well yes, but even we could set up dummy organizations that had a need for that product and buy it, without having it bottled into a consumer product available next to the beer and wine at the liquor store."

"Are you able to go buy it in a liquor store?"

"Actually, that was Stan's business for a long time. He owned a big liquor store, in an area of Dallas with a lot of humans that stayed up late, and he'd be there at night, working in it. Stan did not hate most humans. Humans are … entertaining. He liked the ones that came in for a bit of conversation. The ones that tried to rob him, which was quite a lot, he enjoyed showing the error of their ways."

"Why would people keep trying to rob Stan?" Sookie asked.

"He would be the only one there late because he did not want any of his human employees getting accidentally shot. Humans saw opportunity and even though Stan was big, and might have a gun hidden for protection, they were sure they could get away with it because humans are so sure of themselves. Aren't you sure of yourself, Sookie? Going to Jackson to meet with werewolves that consume V? It's like you having a gun, and thinking you can rob a liquor store with Stan at the counter. Something you did not even guess will happen, and you will fail."

"I've heard both you and Eric on that, Heimdall, but I have to go."

"I understand. You have hope. Hope that Bill Compton is well and unharmed, and ready with an explanation of what he is doing. Hope that you will have love, marriage and happiness."

"What's so wrong about that?"

His eyes shifted down, away from hers, as he admitted, "I am not by nature a hopeful person."

"But you said you hoped for God's forgiveness."

"I have no proof of that. I am punished, not forgiven. More punishment is the likely outcome. Even those that believe in forgiveness and forgiving others, do not practice it. They want me punished. They want me to keep suffering."

"What's changed your mind?"

"I … I don't know if I've changed my mind," he admitted. "I am giving it further thought."

Sookie was not prepared to have a philosophical discussion with Heimdall. Giving it further thought meant … he was not about to kill himself? What about her dream about vampire blood delaying his death? "Can drinking Eric's blood have something to do with you thinking it over?"

"There is also the maenad's. Eric's blood … I enjoy it. It's not something that is common, but I desire something, but not humans. His blood alone will not sustain me. That is common knowledge among vampires that we cannot live on each other. There must always be humans … or now, the bottled swill." Heimdall perversely enjoyed his child's blood. Eric was Life to his Death. Sookie did not see Eric drinking from him to strengthen their mutual bond. They needed to be stronger than ever, with the possibility of Russell Edgington as their enemy.

Any vampire that he knew that dabbled in sharing vampire blood on a constant and regular basis was usually driven mad enough to kill their partner, even if it was a maker and child. The secret was to love Eric above all others, even himself. Their tie as father, brother and son was a paragon. Now, Heimdall was the son, with Eric as the father. It had been long since they shifted the balance in this direction. Great things could come of it.

"You did not feed from me when we uh ..."

When she let her words drift off, her thought unfinished, Heimdall replied, "What I did taste of you was satisfying, Sookie. It promises a sweetness that I would enjoy savoring. The promise may be false, but if it is not, I would like to do it properly, rather than impetuously biting you while enjoying other pleasures."

"It's not tied together for you … blood and sex?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, I enjoyed blood alone for a long time."

Sookie did not know if she should even mention the sex part. She did not know him well enough to know his feelings, other than Eric said he did not talk much about being human.

Heimdall was puzzled by Sookie's sudden silence. She was a talker. He asked, "It was not pleasing for you?"

"As you said, it's not a good time for either of us, but uh … you're good at what you did."

"Next time, I will do more to please you. At night."

"I don't think we should have a next time."

"I believe that will be your loss," Heimdall said with a smirk.

Eric's nasty banter had made her somewhat immune. "Yeah, whatever. I should get dressed. Do you happen to know how long it is till sunset?"

"It is past mid-afternoon."

"Why don't you go back to reading …?"

"I was still on today's Wall Street Journal when you came down. I subscribe to three newspapers."

"You read a lot."

"I am good at reading." With a fond look towards the bed, Heimdall said, "Eric showed me how to first read. Before that, I only heard languages when I was near others. Now I can hear them in my head all the time."

"There has to be some point where you regretted making Eric a vampire."

"When?"

"Can't you think of when?" Sookie prompted.

"No."

"Come on, Eric's not perfect."

"Eric says he is."

Sookie looked at Heimdall, then he cracked a smile, and said, "I have never asked him that. Why are you taking your anger out on Eric? I accept the blame for what happened."

"I'm frustrated that I drank his blood."

He admitted, "Eric is concerned for you."

"Aren't you concerned?"

"Not enough to share my blood with you. I will have to follow you vicariously through Eric's link."

"So does that mean if I'm in trouble, both of you will come to Mississippi?"

Heimdall remained silent.

"Heimdall?"

"No," he said flatly, looking back down at his Kindle and doing something to get the text to change.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 15**

Sookie pushed her whole bag into the bathroom. She didn't want Heimdall staring at her, or to even see him right now. Sookie could not believe a few days ago, Godric was threatening suicide, and now, he worried about safety and even said it was too dangerous for him to go to the next state. Eric must have the blood of a fucking chicken.

She diverted herself by going through the whole inner dialogue about meeting someone for the first time, but not to dress encouragingly because he was a werewolf and she was already taken, but Sookie wanted to go straight to this bar when they got to Jackson, which was a city three to four hours away, depending on how closely one stuck to the speed limit.

Bill had to be found. As soon as possible. Sookie was going to do everything she could to find out something about Bill tonight. She had enough of vampires and sex and blood and werewolves. Getting this done tonight was what she needed to do.

Sookie emerged to find the bedroom completely lit, and Heimdall was lying face down in the middle of the bed. He turned to look over his shoulder at her, and put a finger to his lips then pointed at the closed door of the closet.

She heard something slam in there and got closer to Heimdall.

He whispered, "Eric could smell your arousal in here when he rose. He knows."

Sookie made a face.

"You do a good imitation of Eric," he chuckled.

"It's not funny."

"You sound concerned about his reaction."

"What about you?"

"I remain an unclean dog," Heimdall grinned.

"What should we do about it?"

"Nothing. What's done is done."

"You're living with him."

He said calmly, "We will not fight over a human."

Sookie didn't believe that and pushed open the closet door, realizing that this was not really a closet, but more of a dressing room. It was not even a quarter full of clothing. Eric was in the far part of it, dressed in a black tank and pants already, and lifted something over his head with both hands.

He turned from putting on a necklace, and said, "Good evening, Sookie," quietly. "Did you sleep well?"

His hair was not gelled and pushed back yet so some was lying on his forehead. Like in that first dream she had of them in bed together, where Eric had love 'only for Sookie'.

"Fine, Eric. Thank you for letting me stay here, and for finding someone to go with me."

"I'd rather you did not go, Sookie," he responded, taking something from behind his body and slipping it into his pocket, then took a plain black suit jacket from a hanger.

"We've already been over this, Eric."

"Yes, we have," he replied, looking down at her as he was about to pass her. He reached past her to take his phone from a charger, next to an identical one. "But you do not seem to believe me when I say it is dangerous."

Sookie ignored him by turning to look at the clothes behind her. They were matched up bottoms and tops. She looked down to see the smaller sandals with boots that would not fit Eric. Heimdall was not trusted to put a pair of pants with a shirt? There were even belts threaded through the waists in advance for him.

"Do you dress Heimdall?"

"No. Pam wants to see him wearing the clothing she bought worn in the manner she intended. It is not a style I'm familiar with."

"Pam dresses him?"

"She will if he cannot do it himself. He can wear whatever he wants when he's home, and doesn't have to do anything with his hair either."

Probing to see if Eric's mind had changed on what Heimdall could do, she repeated her argument from yesterday. "If Heimdall can't go to Fangtasia, why can't he go to Mississippi?"

"Because it's Mississippi," Eric replied, taking the second phone and walking into his bedroom.

"Your phone," he said, tossing it. "Answer it, when I call. I'll be at Fangtasia for the evening."

Heimdall was still on the bed, holding a pillow to his chest. He smiled at Sookie as Eric went into the bathroom.

Eric came out with his hair fixed, and asked, "Are you ready, Sookie?"

"Yeah," she answered, and Eric bent to pick up her bag. "Bye, Heimdall."

"Farewell, Sookie. Try not to get yourself killed."

Her mouth screwed up at those words of encouragement as she followed Eric upstairs and through the house.

"What's this werewolf like?"

"Tall, dark and hairy. Besides competent."

Eric stopped in the kitchen, and once again hid what his code was with his body. It had enough digits that Sookie doubted she'd get it. In the garage, he pointed towards his car, and she heard the doors unlock.

"You're giving me a ride in this?"

"I rarely drive fast this time of day. Other cars are too numerous, and I don't trust human drivers."

When she saw Eric fastening his seat belt, as she did, Sookie asked, "You wear a seat belt?"

"It's the law, Sookie," he explained as the garage door started rising behind them, he pressed a button in the center, before starting the engine.

Feeling the power of the engine, even while idling, Sookie looked for something to hold on to, like she was on a roller coaster leaving the station and heading to the top of the first hill.

The Corvette did roll down the driveway quickly and swung backwards into the road, and she accidentally flailed her hand so it fell on Eric's on the shifter in the center console.

"You can hold my hand, Sookie, but I will handle the gear changes."

"Sorry," she said, pulling her hand back quick.

The community gate went up before Eric reached it.

It felt like they were moving too quick, which may be because Sookie was not used to having her body this low to the road. She tried to take her mind off it but couldn't think of what to say, "Uh ..."

"Yes?"

"I had a nightmare that was strange."

"You did?"

"I was married to you in it."

Eric did not say anything for a moment, then, "How terrible."

"No, I mean um … Heimdall was our son in it and he was sick."

"That was from your own mind. You will dream of me due to my blood, but not him."

"Is he sick?"

"Vampires enjoy good health, Sookie."

"But is there something wrong with him?"

Eric's head tilted towards her, but he did not take his eyes from the road. "What do you mean?"

"He had a bad headache that woke him up."

"Heimdall was dreaming he had a headache," Eric corrected, now knowing what Sookie saw. He knew Godric frequently dreamed of his short human life. Besides getting plagued with disturbing dreams of his maker whenever he imbibed his blood, like last night. "We do hurt when injured, but when we are not, we feel fine … unless someone who has a bond with me eats excessively."

"I'm trying to be serious. He was in terrible pain."

"Did it stop when he woke?"

"Yes."

"That is not an illness like Hep D."

"What was it then?" Sookie demanded. If Eric persisted in being thick, what was she supposed to do? She couldn't say she read it in Heimdall's mind. And Sookie knew what a headache felt like. That was no simple headache.

"Vampires do dream of their pasts, both human and after. Heimdall has been gravely injured and lived through great agony. You heard him talk about some when he was morose when the maenad's madness was deserting him."

"Is that why he is afraid of other vampires?"

"It is healthy caution."

"But he's stronger than you, right?"

"Yes, he is, but can be outnumbered, overpowered, and tricked. Strength is not the only weapon vampires have. Godric was known as an unusually peaceful vampire, who preferred restraint, compromise and compensation."

"What will Heimdall be known for?"

"Being Pam's bitch."

"What? You can't be serious, Eric."

"Why not? Having two vampire children near each other should cause immense jealousy, which is something neither Pam nor Heimdall suffer from. Within our way of life, someone needs to be dominant."

"Even though Heimdall is really the dominant one with you?"

"To the two of us, it is simple. However, it is difficult for others to understand. We do not relate to each other one-dimensionally."

Sookie was silenced as they took a turn that could be measured in g-force. Eric shifted through two gears, and they accelerated quickly. Sookie squeaked as they went up a ramp off the highway, and she swore they were momentarily airborne as they crested the top. A fender of another car was inches from her face beside them as Eric sped up more, even though Fangtasia was almost within sight. She screamed, afraid that the last thing she was going to see was a big piece of lavender metal that was matching Eric's speed, rather than falling behind them.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I … I lost my head. He started kissing me and it felt really good and … oh my God! Slow down!"

"Do you want to open your window and let Pam know how easy you are? She's an excellent kisser and can go very slow."

"What … go slower!"

Eric turned right into Fangtasia's driveway from the center lane a moment after the Toyota to their right. To be even more disgusting, both cars matched each other to turn and back into adjacent spots behind the club.

As soon as she heard the door lock click, Sookie opened her door into the car next to them and fumbled with her seat belt to free herself.

"Hey! I don't need a red stripe on my door, breather."

Sookie stumbled out of the Corvette.

"Sookie's trying to get your attention, Pam. She just made the most interesting confession."

"Really?" Pam said in a bored tone, more interested in her paint job.

"Eric!"

"My mistake, I did not realize that piece of information was for me alone. Thank you for telling me, Sookie. I cannot wait to make you 'lose your head'."

"You ..."

"Yes, me," he responded. "The werewolf is parked in front. Come on, you can't leave Bill waiting."

Pam gave Eric a look before heading through the staff entrance. Sookie was good for some entertainment, and Eric was allowing her to go running off to Jackson, Mississippi. She better not bore them by finding Bill Compton within minutes. Actually, it might be funny if she did, and found out that Bill ran off after proposing marriage to her. Dear Abby had much to say about that sort of thing. It was more common than Pam would have expected.

Alcide Herveaux had seen the vampires pulling into the parking lot like a couple of maniacs. This fangbanger better not expect him to drive like that all the way to Jackson, especially in his panel truck from work.

Eric was walking over with a blonde woman. Alcide was not used to seeing a vampire carrying something for a human. His surprise was short-lived since Eric launched the bag at him. It hit him in his barely upraised hands and smacked hard into his middle. The vampire threw it hard enough to knock a human down, but not a werewolf. Vampires were such bastards.

"Alcide Herveaux," Eric greeted, "this is Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, this is Alcide Herveaux, who will be taking you to Jackson, and looking after you."

"Hey," Alcide said. Looking her over. She looked like a fangbanger. Young, blond and pretty and the innocent type that some vampires liked.

Sookie thought Eric might have mentioned that this Alcide was rather good-looking. Not in a vampire way, but like a real person.

She gave that some thought as they got on the road. Was that why she was confused about Heimdall? He was vampire good-looking? Sookie liked Heimdall a lot, and knew he needed help and kindness and the sort of understanding that would help him get better. Eric could give him some of that, but Eric was Eric.

Though in a way, Heimdall's honesty was refreshingly brutal. He defined boundaries and their relationship. Even though Sookie did not want to think they had that sort of relationship. He knew how to communicate, about some things. Sookie knew he was full of secrets and would not explain much. She did not understand what he was saying about what he saw about it being complex from his point of view, but Sookie knew that they should not have did what they did today. She loved Bill. She wouldn't blame him if he was angry with her. Sookie would give Bill his ring back, if that's what he wanted.

Her thoughts about what was going to happen once she rescued Bill were interrupted.

_Is it true you read minds?_

"Yes, it is."

_Son of a bitch. So we could have a whole conversation in our heads?_

"Well, you wouldn't hear me, and it would sound pretty strange if I was the only one talkin'. In a room full of strangers, it might come in handy."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So why did you owe Eric a favor?"

Alcide pretty much repeated what Eric said last night about loaning money. Huh, Eric told the truth.

"Look, I don't do favors for vamps. Plus I know the pack you're sniffing around. You ain't getting nowhere without an 'in'."

"Are you friends with them?"

"I wouldn't call 'em friends exactly. My ex is bangin' their leader."

"Sorry."

"That pack is a cancer to our kind. Weres have lived in Jackson for almost two hundred years without a single human knowing it. When these sum bitches come to town, there's a crime streak a mile wide. Not to say the rest of us are above violence, but ya shut the barn door behind you."

"One of them came after me last night. At my house."

"You gonna be ready for more of that in Jackson?"

"They took someone I love from me. I don't know about you, but I was raised to fight back."

"Great. You'll get us both killed."

Sookie was annoyed that Alcide was thinking that Eric told the truth about her.

It was close to an hour later of Sookie being silently annoyed at Eric, Heimdall, Bill and Alcide too, when she noticed something had been on his mind, other than her being an incompetent airhead.

_She smells of sex. She banged Eric?_

"Ewe, no. I'm engaged to Bill."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fill in the partner, just that I can tell you've uh … been doing something, or it could be you're ovulating or whatever. Women are difficult to tell until I'm around a particular one for a while."

Sookie fumed because Alcide wasn't being honest. She was only even having this conversation due to Heimdall. Oh my gosh, he said Eric could smell they did something. How many others could? And what were they smelling? Sookie guessed it was her since Heimdall didn't … did he? She hadn't felt anything and her hand had been right there. Not that Sookie should be thinking about that, or even trying to guess, or find out anything more, because she was never going to let that happen again. It was going to be sort of like sister and brother with him. Nothing more. Ever again. Hugging, yes. Pecks on the cheek, okay. And Sookie had to admit she liked rubbing his hair, though maybe she shouldn't let him sit on the floor, next to her, while he sniffed her bare legs. That was plain vampire weirdness.

After stopping at Alcide's apartment in Jackson, Sookie insisted they go to the bar tonight, and Alcide took her to one called Lou Pine's, which he said was the oldest were bar in Mississippi. They split up, and Sookie made straight for the lowest looking lowlifes in the place. She hit the jackpot right off when she mentioned Fangtasia and bragged there was nothing stronger than a vampire. Of course, being that this was a vampire kidnapping werewolf, things got out of hand and Alcide had to save her.

Sookie was so angry she didn't learn more, but now knew of a werewolf that was directly involved with Bill's kidnapping.

She helped clean up Alcide injuries and reassured him that she didn't think any less of him because the werewolf he fought had had V. Bill's blood in fact.

They talked about Debbie a bit when Sookie's cell phone rang, and when she answered it after looking at 'unavailable' on the screen, there was initially silence. She said, "Hello? Hello? Bill?"

"Yes," was the calm reply.

"Are you hurt? I know the werewolves have you."

"Nobody has me. I have left my life in Bon Temps, and I'm leaving you."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Sookie..."

"The last time I saw you, you asked me to marry you," Sookie said.

"You did us both a favor by not saying yes."

"You have to say that. Someone's listening."

"Lorena, actually, to whom I have just made love."

Sookie heard Lorena's evil, bitchy giggle and some nonsense phrase followed by her name.

"We fucked like only two vampires can. I didn't hold back for fear of hurting her like I do with you."

"Bill," Sookie pleaded. She knew Lorena was listening, and whoever else, but why did he have to be so cruel?

"Look at your life since I entered it. I've only caused you pain."

"That's not true."

"I am Death. I will bring you only suffering. Our worlds are too different. Our natures too. We were doomed from the start."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want. You are no longer of concern to me. Do not try to find me. I do not wish to be found," and he hung up.

Sookie cried through an entire box of tissues, before Alcide brought her a roll of toilet paper. He was not reassuring with what he had to say about Bill. Alcide didn't even know him. Bill had risked everything for her.

It didn't help that Bill repeated sort of what Heimdall said when he found out she was engaged to Bill. Bill had brought her nothing but pain, and they had no great romance. Bill's great romance, spanning centuries, was with Lorena. Sookie was probably less than a one night stand in their story. When she found Bill she was going to shove his ring so far up his ass, that it would hit the back of his fangs.

In Shreveport, Eric had felt Sookie growing further away and more distant. He was watching Yvetta dance when he felt a very strong wave of sadness. Definitely from Sookie. She should be in Jackson now. Maybe for hours, if Alcide drove that truck at close to the posted speed limit. He could tell she was physically unhurt. He smiled … maybe Bill Compton was dead.

He should wait, there was too much that was going to happen between Sophie-Anne's antics and finding that werewolf pack again. Perhaps Eric should let Heimdall do their talking. His maker was subtle. Eric stated what he intended to do with a woman – take it or leave it, and almost all the time, they chose to take it. Or perhaps bypass Heimdall entirely. Eric definitely wanted to take it with Sookie.

It would be simple to find Sookie in Jackson. Fly to outside the apartment building, and show off by hovering outside of the window of the bedroom she was resting in.

She would be awake, distraught, sitting in a robe on the bed, surrounded by discarded tissues from all her crying to mourn Bill.

Sookie would see him, and in her shock say, "Jesus Christ, you scared me half to death." She would get up and open the window, asking, "What the hell are you doing out there?"

"Waiting for you to invite me in," Eric answered.

"Can all vampires fly?"

"Can all humans sing?"

"Are you kidding? I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it."

Eric smiled at the way she said that. Sookie had such a unique way with words.

"Come on in," she invited.

He entered, and rather than letting Sookie know why he was really there, he asked, "So uh … how goes the search?"

"Turns out," she replied, getting closer to him, "he was not who I was looking for."

Eric stood still as Sookie reached out and touched his bare chest above the neckline of his shirt, and leaned close, smelling him. She seductively said, "You smell like the ocean in winter."

How did she know that was one of his favorite scents?

She continued, "How is that possible? Bill doesn't smell like anything."

"It's not possible."

"You played by the North Sea as a child."

"Yes," he agreed in surprise. "How do you know?"

Sookie pushed his jacket off his shoulders, answering, "I'm smelling your memories."

"Not even you can do that." Eric was sure Sookie could not, but what if she could? What did that mean?

"I got skills you can't even dream of, cowboy," she uttered as her hand crept behind his neck and she came in for a kiss.

Sookie tasted better than he even imagined, and Eric had imagined it a lot after that delectable scent she wafted under his nose in Dallas. He needed more, but Sookie pushed him. Her strength overcame him, and he fell backward on the conveniently placed bed. She whipped off her robe, and was wearing a matching bra and panty set. Eric had not given much thought to her undergarments before, but due to her relative poverty was pleasantly surprised to see she had invested in something that looked so perfectly feminine on her body.

She climbed onto him, asking, "You want more?"

Eric was trying to think of the perfect suave answer when she repeated, "You want more?" Huh? That wasn't Sookie's voice.

Yvetta asked, "Or I boring you?"

He was certainly not in the mood for Yvetta after thoughts of Sookie. Eric waved her off, stating, "That'll be all."

Fucking abstinence. And Heimdall having Sookie right next to him while he was resting. Eric was not attached to humans. Sookie was not important. The werewolves. The V. They came first, in whatever order they needed to be dealt with. The werewolves had waited for over a millennium, so Eric guessed the Magister and Sophie Anne would top the list. So far, Heimdall had not formulated a cunning plan. This depression of his was really … depressing. Godric would have already thought of a dozen ways to fuck over Sophie-Anne and Magnus without even scratching his head.

Perhaps he should see if there was another werewolf come calling in Bon Temps after Sookie. Eric felt like rending something to pieces, and there were no humans in the basement now.

It was not until the following night that Eric found something to take his frustration out on. Lafayette was not in Bon Temps while he looked for a werewolf, but close enough that Eric could assist him. What was it about the human natives of this backwater? Lafayette Reynolds did not have the same appeal as Sookie, but Eric liked him for some reason.

Unfortunately, his chat with Lafayette was cut short when Pam called. Fangtasia was being raided by the Magister. Heimdall may not be able to come up with an immediate plan, but his ability to predict others was still spot on.

Eric raced back to Shreveport, and immediately went downstairs to demand, "Let her go." Magnus had his progeny strung up and was torturing her. "I am who you want, but I have been framed."

The Magister rattled off, "Oh, you've got the wrong man. My dog ate my homework. I saw Goody Osborne with the devil. Excuses are one thing I can assure you do not get better with age. Do you deny the blood was being sold in your area?"

"Not on my orders."

"Than on whose? Your Queen's?"

Pam was spun around to face Eric. "So what shall it be, sheriff? Desecration of the blood, or treason against your regent? Both amongst the most dire of crimes," Magnus commented as he ran the silver tip of his can down Pam's sternum.

Screaming, Pam loudly confessed, "It was Bill Compton."

"It's true," Eric agreed. "He's gone missing. You've seen yourself how easily he betrays his kind for personal gain. I believe he is behind this, and I am gathering evidence to bring him to you. Now let me finish my work."

"They say the loss of a child is the deepest of despair. Two days, Mr. Northman, or she dies," he exposed the sharpened wooden tip under the silver, "the true death."

Eric left with Pam's whimpers in his ears. He had an idea, but it meant leaving Shreveport. Hopefully, Heimdall would at least understand, and Eric went home to discuss it with his maker.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Sookie disagreed with Alcide, who was cooking his steak in a wok. She was not going back to Bon Temps after Bill's call. She planned on finding him. Sookie had thought about it overnight, and maybe Bill was really in trouble. He sounded so unlike the Bill she knew on the phone. Bill would never be that cruel to her. Lorena must have given him a script or something and made him read it while she held a stake to his chest. No one said don't look for me because he didn't want to be found, except some crazed vampire bitch.

After a total makeover by Alcide's sister, Janice, Sookie was ready to return to that were bar and find out where Bill was. She convinced Alcide to come along, by telling him what she found out from Janice. Debbie was addicted to V, and instead of having an engagement party, she was getting initiated into that pack.

At Lou Pine's, Sookie found the same werewolf from the night before and finally met Debbie. Debbie was the kind of backwoods skank that was not worth saving, but she was willing to believe it was the V talking, for Alcide's sake.

Sookie discovered that Cooter was also another werewolf that took Bill before witnessing the entire initiation ceremony of Debbie, and Russell Edgington, a rich, local antiques dealer, who was also a vampire, supplying the pack with his blood.

After they drank, and Edgington left, the weres started shifting form. Alcide instructed Sookie to run, and she did.

They got away, and later that night, Sookie got another chance to find Bill when Debbie came by. She had no idea who Bill Compton was. Damn. And Debbie Pelt was the biggest piece of white trash , V-using, werewolf there ever could be.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

With Pam's life at risk, Heimdall paid attention to Eric putting his telephone on vibrate and how he was to use it while he hid. Miracle of miracles. Eric did not have time to chide the elder vampire that he could learn a few others things too, besides how to basically operate that book reader of his.

The most important thing was Heimdall was willing to protect Pam from the true death, and cross the Magister, if it came to that. When faced with his own death, Magnus might be willing to cut a deal, or he might be foolish enough to think that Godric would not truly harm him. Either way, Pam would be safe, if Eric was unsuccessful.

By air, Jackson was not too far for Eric to reach with plenty of time before dawn, and ask for an audience with the King, who he suspected of running the werewolf pack. The vampire he had searched for for so many years. The problem was that Russell Edgington claimed he was 3,000 years old. Even if he wasn't, he was still older than Eric, and probably older than Heimdall. Neither had physically encountered him in the past, or heard of any vampire surviving a fight with him to know what his special abilities were. For one to be so old, it was almost guaranteed he had at least one. It was only through dumb luck that no one ever lived to reveal Heimdall's, Godric's, or Death's. Sam Merlotte was to first to see it in over fifty years, but since his life was on the line, he would not willingly tell. Sookie … she might blurt it out at any time for no reason at all. She may have already told Bill Compton, simply because she wanted to believe the best of him because she was under the thrall of repeated use of his blood in such a short period of time.

Eric allowed himself to be apprehended by a gaggle of younger vampires. He was not going to expose himself now. He was led to the house, and explained once more, "This is completely unnecessary. I told you, I come in peace."

The charming vampire in the foyer, greeted Eric with an interested, "Hello. Have we met?"

Was this Talbot? He had issued Godric a number of invitations over the years at the behest of his King, but Godric had never accepted. He rarely accepted any request to travel outside his area, unless it was a summons from Texas … which had better be with good reason.

Eric replied, "Eric Northman, sheriff Louisiana Area 5. I've come to see the King."

"Talbot, royal consort. Permit me to facilitate."

Eric wondered if Godric's invitation was due to Russell Edgington seeking an alliance, a chance to kill Godric, or an interest in the ancient vampire's boyish appearance. All the vampires here were male. Handsome males. Eric did not want to put that much stock in the rumors of what occurred in Mississippi's home.

Talbot called over his shoulder, "Russell," then turned and said, "Let him go, you idiots."

Eric found Talbot's accent to be both delightful and overstated, and responded in kind by stage whispering, "Thank you."

The meeting was facilitated, and Eric was allowed to sit with Russell and Talbot, and served carbonated blood.

"I humbly request your permission to hunt your territory for the vampire missing from my area."

Russell responded, "I appreciate your courtesy, Eric. It's very Old World."

Agreeing, Talbot said, "Nobody has manners any more. It was all so beautiful once."

"Your fugitive … what's his name again?" Russell asked.

"Bill Compton. I'm responsible for him, and I'm ashamed to admit it but he is wanted for selling vampire blood."

Russell leaned forward and said, "Oh no, no." After exchanging a glance with Talbot, he added, "That's heinous. Are you sure?"

Eric nodded, and Russell said, "Let's ask him. Voila," and Bill entered the dining room from the open entry behind Eric.

Talbot explained, "He is not missing, and he's way too square to deal V."

Eric looked from Talbot to Russell, and Bill's pleasure was evident as he asked, "You tried to pin that on me?"

Russell held his hand out as he stated, "We all know it's your Queen behind this, Northman."

"And that you did the selling for her," Bill added.

"You see, Mr. Compton has accepted a position in my court, and therefore keeps nothing from me."

Eric's mental agility processed that, and he asked, "Oh, you're here of your accord?"

Bill gave a single nod of agreement.

"Which means …"

"Sookie is no longer mine."

"Ah," was all Eric said.

Russell leaned towards Talbot, saying, "A King in front of them, and the Queen behind them, and they're talking about a human girl."

Talbot agreed with the simple phrase, "Men."

The two shared a laugh.

Eric interrupted, "Your Majesty, I confess, I sold the blood at my Queen's command then accused Bill to protect her. So what do I do now? Unless I give the Magister Compton, he'll murder my progeny."

That got Talbot's full attention and sympathy, he turned to Russell, "Darling, it's so sad."

Russell growled and stood. "The Magister," he said dismissively. "He's a nasty, little anachronistic toad. Ridiculous remnant of the Middle Ages. The only power he has over us is the power we give him." Russell paused, then said, "There may be a way to solve all our problems." He looked benignly down at Eric and invited, "Sleep here."

Talbot added, "You're more than welcome."

Charmingly, Eric answered, "How can I refuse?"

As Russell left the room, Eric and Talbot shared a glance with each other, and raised their glasses. Eric spared Bill a look, and Bill did not look happy. Eric guessed that Bill Compton was woefully unprepared to play with the big boys. What had Compton told Edgington? Eric was surprised he sold out Sophie-Ann so quickly. Why did Bill want a position in Mississippi's court? If he said 'Sookie is no longer mine' that meant he was not bringing Sookie here, although Sookie did cross the state line on her own. Eric did not know something, but he would find out.

The following evening, Eric was still in the King's home, and addressed Russell as he came down the stairs, "Sir."

"Sheriff, please accept my apologies, there's a matter to which I must attend."

"Trouble?"

"Not really, it's more of an experiment."

"Perhaps I can be of service."

Russell considered Eric's offer and finally let out a thoughtful, "Huh." Inspired by the idea of another experiment, he instructed, "Indulge my boy, Talbot, will ya? Let him give you the full tour. Makes him positively blithe."

"Sir, I have a child of my own in the Magister's boney hands. If you could help as soon as ..." Eric reminded.

"All in good time, Eric."

Eric nodded slightly to acknowledge what the King said, and stepped aside to allow him to pass. As Russell left the foyer to go into another part of the house, Eric turned to see Lorena descending the stairs.

"You," she said in a disdainful voice.

Eric responded, "You," in return, but with a note of surprise.

Talbot entered, heading straight for Eric and warned, "Boys only," with a dismissive look to Lorena.

"Show me everything," Eric insisted to Talbot.

Talbot could not help but smile. Eric Northman was a welcome diversion with Russell so busy.

He was pleased when Eric purred, "Ooh," over some Japanese vampire erotica from the sixteenth century, and asked, "And what is this?"

Eric teased, "You learn any tricks?"

"Eric, you know as well as I there's nothing new, except someone new."

"It's an eclectic collection.

"Oh, you should see what we have in storage. Russell's a greedy, little boy. He wants what he wants and takes it. He's the same way about people. Watch out," Talbot warned.

He took the scroll from Eric and purposely passed close in front of him to open the other door to the cabinet.

There it was, displayed on the shelf in front of him. Eric's father's crown. His crown. He lifted it. Touching it for the first time in over a thousand years. Knowing full well what he held, Eric asked Talbot, "And this?"

"Some random tribal crown. We must have a hundred of them. Uh, this one's uh … Scythian, I think."

"Viking," Eric corrected. Talbot was an idiot. Scythian? The ancient nomads that enslaved Godric's people? Although Eric wished to kill Russell Edgington with his bare hands, he knew that was the unlikely outcome of his vengeance. Perhaps Talbot would get a firsthand history lesson if an arrow fired from a somewhat modernized Scythian style double recurved bow, composited for a vampire's strength finished Russell Edgington. The draw of Godric's old bow was so immense that Eric had to concentrate his own strength to string it. The arrow flew so swiftly that any target was pierced before the sound of the whispering twang reached them. However great Godric's skill at silently hiding to assassinate another immortal, Russell could sense the wooden arrow and move, or drag another into its path to use as a shield. Eric commented, "It's beautiful."

"Quite," Talbot agreed, looking at Eric, not the crown.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 16**

Sookie pressed Alcide when she overheard in his mind that he was going to speak to his were pack leader, and went along. While there, and arguing that these werewolves were dangerous, Alcide's pack leader, besides saying he was going to do nothing, said that Russell Edgington was the vampire King of Mississippi. Shut the fuck up. And Edgington was ancient and had a pack of weres serving him for centuries. He had Bill. What did Eric and Heimdall know that was keeping them away? Who was older Heimdall or Russell Edgington? Would this King kill Heimdall, Eric or Bill for no reason?

She returned with Alcide to his apartment in Jackson. There had to be something she could do. There just had to be. Sookie was not going to leave Jackson till she saw Bill with her own eyes.

That night, it seemed just like a dream, when Alcide called to her, rousing her. When she came out of the bedroom, Alcide stepped aside … and there was Bill. Bill. Sookie threw herself into his arms. Thank the Lord. It was Bill. It was. The first word out of his mouth was even her name, "Sookie," just like the way he always said it.

"Sookie, you have to go now."

What? She just found him. "Is that all you have to say to me?" Sookie responded, getting ready to cry.

"There is no time," Bill explained. Looking to Alcide, he commanded, "You must take her away."

"Wherever I'm going, you're coming too."

"It's too late. There's no hope for me," he informed Sookie while cupping her cheek in his hand for what she felt could be the last time, by the way he did it. She tried to clasp his shoulder, but Bill moved past her, pleading with Alcide, "Please, you gotta get her out of Jackson as fast as you can."

Alcide agreed, "I believe him, Sookie."

"What do you mean there's no hope?"

"You have to leave now," Bill repeated.

Frustrated, Sookie agreed, "I will, but tell me what I'm running from."

The apartment door opened, and that foul werewolf, Cooter, entered, and announced, "Come on in," to the vampires behind him so they could enter.

Bill and Alcide tried to protect Sookie. They ignored Sookie till Russell told Cooter, "Grab the girl, you imbecile."

Sookie tried to escape, and Russell cut her off to enjoy the show first-hand. Cooter caught her and she fell to her knees. Trying to resist, she said, "No," and that mysterious light that came out of her hand when she first fought Maryann in her house returned, knocking Cooter back.

Russell laughed, and joyously cried out, "Fantastic!"

Sookie and Bill were taken to some ridiculous looking estate, and Russell Edgington took Sookie's arm himself to drag her into the mansion. She kept looking over her shoulder at Bill, who was being brought in by the vampire wearing a black T-shirt that had restrained Bill at Alcide's apartment. Sookie could only guess he was older and stronger than Bill.

When she turned to look ahead, Sookie saw Eric was coming into the front hall, and stumbled as Russell thrust her at some other man. The thug vampire threw Bill to the floor, right in front of Lorena, who was at the base of the stairs.

Russell asked, "Guess who turned out to be completely unworthy of our trust?"

"No," said the dark-haired man next to Sookie.

"Why? What's happened?" asked Lorena, looking down with concern at Bill.

"He's been hiding something very interesting from us all."

Bill grabbed one of the vertical posts below the stair bannister, snapped it off, and plunged it into the black-shirted guard, staking him.

It was anyone's guess who's scream was louder – Sookie's or the male vampire beside her.

Trying to use surprise, Bill then leapt upon Russell to use the same stake on him, but with barely a shrug, the King sent the Bill smashing into the ceiling, over two stories above them. Gravity then pulled Bill back down and he crashed face first onto the stairs below.

Russell laughed, "Are you serious? I am almost 3,000 years old."

Talbot looked from the floor to the damaged ceiling and placed his hand to his forehead. This was a nightmare.

Eric had watched the entire interaction between Bill and Russell. Other than predictably great strength against a much younger vampire, nothing else had been revealed.

Sookie cried, "Bill," and ran to him, but Eric sped into her path.

Bill commanded, "Eric, get her out of here, please."

"Eric? What are you doing?" Sookie demanded, as Eric grabbed her arm and brought her over to Russell.

"I wouldn't let go of this if I was you," Eric suggested to the King. ""I don't know what it is, but I do know it's quite valuable."

"Eric, what the fuck?" Sookie demanded. He said he would not go to Mississippi only two days ago, and now she found him hanging around the people that kidnapped Bill, including Lorena.

He ignored her, and continued, "I have not had the pleasure of tasting it, but all my instincts say it would be quite extraordinary."

Russell circled Sookie, sniffing. She reeked of distinctly female, but not quite human.

"I will never, ever, forgive you for this," Sookie uttered, looking up at Eric.

"Oooh," Eric mocked, leaning towards Russell. "It thinks we're equals."

Russell said, "It's wrong? Isn't it?"

"Indeed," Eric agreed, sharing a chuckle with the vampire he wanted to kill worse than anyone else in his entire life.

Upset by the levity of the conversation, Talbot asked, "Do you care nothing about our home?"

"Talbot, not now," Russell instructed.

Frustrated, Talbot screamed, his fangs still extended from the show of violence, and he huffed off, complaining to himself as he went up the stairs.

Lorena could not bear it any more and asked, "What are you going to do with our Mr. Compton, if I may ask?" She glanced between Russell, and Bill, who was being held by two stronger black T-shirted guards.

He instructed, "Marco, Claus, take our Mr. Compton to the slave quarters." Russell headed towards the stairs as he told her, "There, my dear, you will kill him."

"No," Sookie screamed.

"But .." Lorena struggled to find words to plead for Bill's life. She knew he should not have laid a finger on Russell, opposed him, staked one of his men, but it was Bill. Even after the longest seventy years of her life, she remained hopeful. Without knowing he was out there, and someday they would be together again? How could she go on without Bill?

Russell stopped, turned and loudly demanded, "Do not defy me. I am your King."

Chin quivering, Lorena bowed her head and acknowledged, "Your Majesty."

"Take Miss Stackhouse into the library, Eric. I want to ask her a few questions, after I repair the state of affairs of my marriage," Russell instructed as he climbed the stairs to search out Talbot.

Sookie called, "Bill, I will get you out of here."

Bill directed his reply elsewhere, "Eric, you save her, I beg you," in a demanding voice to Eric's ears.

Compton certainly was asking for what he was about to receive, and his continued arrogance even now, here, was his own death warrant. Eric refused to involve himself with such a disrespectful, inferior vampire so full of pride. It was hard to say if it was Lorena's indulgence, or if Bill was this way before she even found him. Though what could a farmer scrabbling in the dirt of Bon Temps have to be proud of? Life was wasted on him.

Taking the opportunity to be equally foolish, Sookie challenged Lorena, "If you do kill him, I will kill you."

Keeping Sookie safe was impossible. Eric knew he had already told her how strong the bond was between a vampire and his maker. What Lorena must be feeling, even for Lorena, was infinitely stronger than what Sookie felt.

He stepped forward, as Lorena could not allow Sookie's mewling to pass without comment. "Oh please, please try," she urged, fangs extended. She turned her face towards Eric as she continued, "Without that sanctimonious little prick, Godric, to save you," before returning her attention to Sookie who's face she leaned close to, to make sure she understood every word, "I would just love to rip you open, and wear your ribcage as a hat."

Sookie drew her head back. Lorena was one crazy bitch.

Eric was satisfied when Lorena turned and walked towards the door, filing Lorena's insult regarding his maker away in his head. His thoughts of how Lorena was going to pay were interrupted by Sookie opening her mouth, asking, "Please tell me you were just doing that for the King's benefit?"

Oh yes, why not spill everything to Sookie in front of Russell's vampire guards? Eric may have to kill her just to keep her silent.

He hinted, "I don't think anyone plays the King of Mississippi and gets away with it. I certainly have no intentions of trying." Eric took her arm, and steered Sookie to the library.

"Why are you even here? I thought you had other things to deal with."

Before she said more, Eric replied, "Yeah, I do, and I need to think, so please don't take this the wrong way, but shut up."

His hand was ready since Eric knew Sookie was incapable of not talking, he put it over her mouth as she started, "Eric, please I'm begging -"

"Thank you."

He got Sookie seated and paced. She was so aggravating.

She started up again, "So all that stuff about caring about me that was just crap?"

"I never said I cared about you. Maybe you dreamt it."

"You big phony," she accused. "Big hat, no cattle."

Rather than trying to figure out what Sookie was trying to insult him with, Eric replied, "Do you mind? I'm trying to think here."

"I thought you said my life was too valuable to throw away?"

Oh, now she remembered that? Pity Sookie did not from the moment she thought she could interrogate a werewolf till two seconds ago. Eric said, "You are valuable. That's very clear. I'm just not sure why."

Mocking him, Sookie repeated, "Sookie, I am risking everything to tell you this 'cause you mean so much to me. You make me feel almost human."

Eric would not tolerate this, and leaned close to her, fangs extended, spitting, "You mean nothing to me. Understand? Nothing. I'm very close to getting something I've wanted since I was still human. Do not get in my way."

Seeing at last that something got through to her, Eric retracted his fangs and resumed pacing.

"I hate your fucking guts, Eric Northman. I promise I will pay you back for this."

"I can accept that, but if I may speak for an associate who is not present who you may think should be part of your little revenge … If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me."

Sookie's mouth dropped open. Of course, Godric. Or Heimdall, or whatever he was calling himself right now. Did she trust him? He had told her to not mention him to anyone, even before she left Dallas. He also told her that if she did see him in Mississippi, not to speak to him first. Okay, so with him, she had some forewarning that he was … not a big a jerk as Eric? Going to be a bigger jerk than Eric? That didn't seem possible.

Russell strolled in, fastening his belt, "Sorry to have kept you waiting, a husband's work is never done."

Eric turned to smile at Russell, and Sookie was disgusted. It was like a light had been turned on in him. Bill was absolutely right. Eric was very good at being deceitful. She had no idea what he was really doing here. He had revealed some things: werewolves were dangerous, werewolves on V were worse, and werewolves on V working for an ancient vampire were the worst. Okay. So here was the vampire that they tried to warn her about. If someone could simply tell her the truth, this never would have happened.

"Leave us," Russell instructed.

"As you wish," Eric replied in a soft, ingratiating voice.

What the fuck? Was Russell really falling for that? Or was Eric not really acting, since he was scared of this vampire? Sookie watched Eric, still smiling, who glanced at her before directing his apparent pleasure to serve towards the King as he strolled out of the room. The urge for Sookie to scream was pretty strong.

"Now, tell me what you are," Russell insisted.

"I'm a waitress," Sookie truthfully answered.

"Yes, and I am Marie of Romania." He began to pace forward, saying, "I am a very patient man, Miss Stackhouse. One can afford to be when one is immortal, but my patience is not without limits."

Russell started poking at the fire to give Miss Stackhouse time to think over his threat.

"Isn't it warm out for a fire?" she asked.

"I suppose it is," he agreed, while taking the hot poker out. "I love a good fire. There's something primal about it," Russell mused while touching the scorching end. "It always makes things more dramatic.

"Now," he said, putting the poker away and taking a seat, "it is time for you to answer my questions, Miss Stackhouse."

"Fine. I have some questions for you too," she replied.

He laughed, "Oh honey, there's a fine line between feisty and delusional. You're not really in any position to bargain."

"You don't know that," Sookie said bravely. Eric and Heimdall had to be up to something. Whether it would help her any, she somewhat doubted, but Eric had to mean something about that comment about truth and trust. He had to. Why bother playing mind games with her now? And then there was Bill. And Alcide.

"Ooh, now it's getting interesting."

"So I'll answer one of your questions, and you'll answer one of mine," Sookie said, trying to turn on the charm slowly.

"Who goes first?" Russell asked playfully.

Sookie took the opening and asked, "Are you the king of all vampires?"

"Heavens no, my dear girl. I am merely the King of Mississippi."

"Do you have a crown?"

"I have several. That's two questions. My turn." Losing his playful tone, Russell asked, "What are you? You're definitely not human."

"My parents were human."

"How do you know? And how do you know they were your parents, for that matter?"

"My grandfather was like me."

Russell sat up, and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. "Which is?" he urged.

"I can hear people's thoughts, and shifters', werewolves', but not vampires."

"How dreadful that must be."

"Oh, you have no idea."

"I mean who cares what anyone else is thinking?"

"My turn. Is Lorena gonna kill Bill?"

Sitting back, disappointed by Sookie's chance to ask a real question, Russell commented, "If she knows what's good for her. But she'll take her time. He's been her drug of choice for centuries now. She's going to have a hard time letting go."

"Please," Sookie said, tears welling up in her eyes, "you can stop her."

"Why would you want me to?" Russell stood and walked around to the other side of his desk. "Are you aware that your noble Mr. Compton has been keeping a secret file on you?" Sookie accepted the folder Russell handed her, as he continued, "On your family?"

Sookie opened it, and the tears started rolling down her cheeks, as Russell resumed his seat. As she was about to speak, he held out his hand and reminded her, "My turn. What are you besides a telepath? And what on earth makes that light come out of your hands?" He imitated the gesture Sookie made when she emitted the light earlier against Cooter.

When Sookie did not answer promptly, Russell said, "Oh, don't make me force it out of you."

She shook her head and admitted, "I don't know. I never even knew I could do it till recently. And I don't know what I am. Maybe I'm an alien. All I know is it's something big, so if I were you, I wouldn't hurt me, or anyone I care about."

"Are there other powers?"

"It's my turn."

Frustrated, Russell stood, demanded obedience, extended his fangs, and repeated, "Are there other powers?"

"Once I threw a chain at somebody, and it wrapped around his neck by itself. Like that face crab thing from Alien. That's all."

With a slight disarming chuckle, Russell extended his hand to take the folder back, and said, "No wonder why the Queen is so fascinated by you."

"There's a Queen?" she asked. Unsure if this was the same Queen that Eric and Heimdall mentioned. Bill had never said anything about one.

"Oh, sweetheart, you really don't know anything at all do you?"

In a nearby room, Talbot was dealing some playing cards across a table to Eric, when Eric said, "Wait a minute. That's not how you play Kaiserspiel."

"Kaiserspeil? We're playing Karnoffel," Talbot corrected.

Eric made a disarming noise in his throat, before apologizing, "Oh, I'm sorry. Wow, I haven't played this game in centuries."

They played and kept talking.

"Russell taught me this game when I was still human."

"How long have you been together?"

"Just shy of seven hundred years. Although sometimes it feels like seven million."

"Well, I hope he knows just how lucky he is," Eric said after sharing a small laugh with Talbot.

They looked into each other's eyes as Talbot replied, "Oh believe me, he knows."

There was a commotion through the open doorway in the foyer.

Sookie yelled, "Get your hands off me."

While Russell summoned, "Carlos." The vampire he called was there immediately, and he passed Sookie to him, "Take this, and have Timothy bring the car around."

"Where are you going now?" Talbot demanded.

"I have business."

"Again?"

"Yes."

As Carlos dragged a much weaker Sookie up the stairs, she called, "Eric, save Bill."

The chuckle that came out of him was genuine. Save Bill? Bill Compton was such a low priority now. Alive, his only use would be as a present to the Magister, and that did not guarantee Pam's safety. Dead, Bill was silenced. Bill was out of the way. Sookie could stop talking about him like he was important.

"Mr. Northman," Russell interrupted, "would you accompany me this evening?"

Eric immediately put down his playing cards and stood. "It would be an honor."

Talbot raged, "You never take me anywhere." He waved a hand at Eric accusing, "Because you prefer to be in the company of sycophants." He got in the last word while walking out as he addressed Russell, while crossing his arms over his chest, "Deep down, my darling, you are of very weak character." He went up the stairs, making promises to himself.

"He's in one of his moods," Russell explained to a sympathetic looking Eric. "Well, never mind. We have much more pressing matters at hand. We're going to see an old friend of yours."

In the back of Russell's limousine, the King said, "Tell me, Eric … may I call you Eric?"

"Certainly."

"What exactly is your relationship with Miss Stackhouse?"

"Her lover, Bill Compton, is um, was a constituent of mine. I keep an eye on that because I knew she was of interest to my Queen."

"So, no personal attachments?"

"I do not get attached to humans."

"Still, you do have to admit, she is quite delectable."

Eric leaned towards Russell and confessed, "My tastes lie elsewhere."

"Lorena thinks you killed one of my werewolves."

"I killed _a _werewolf. I was not aware he belonged to you."

"To save Sookie?"

"To save myself. I was at her house to question her regarding Bill's disappearance, and it attacked me."

"Only a very young and very foolish vampire can be killed by a werewolf, and you are neither."

Eric's voice changed as he informed Russell, "Only a vampire with no self-respect would allow a werewolf who attacked him to remain alive. They are base, primitive creatures, and I will freely admit that I despise them. You're the first vampire I ever met that didn't feel the same way."

"Of course I do. They are more dog than man. Stupider than dogs actually, but it seems beneficial to me to use them, rather than destroy them."

"How exactly do you use them?"

Russell admitted, "I give them the blood." He looked at Eric, and said, "Oh come now, I know you yourself have been dealing so don't pretend to be a vampire fundamentalist. If all the supernaturals would stop squabbling among themselves and unite, we could conquer humans in a matter of days."

"This is your plan?" Eric asked lightly.

"I prefer to call it my dream."

"Well, I like this dream."

"Throughout history I have aligned myself with or destroyed those humans in power hoping to make a dent in mankind's race to oblivion. What other creature actively destroys its own habitat?"

"Hey, you're preaching to the choir." Eric said, thinking about what a load of bullshit he was being fed. His family was no different than any other chieftain's household. Their fellow Vikings and Varangians could be destructive, but not to themselves. Sweden was still the greatest country in the world, and in no way was leading a race to oblivion unless it was counted by the number of different types of recycling bins.

"Do you remember how the air used to smell? How the humans used to smell? How they used to taste?"

"I remember everything," Eric replied, meaning it in more ways than the way Russell meant.

"Preening little fool that he was, Adolf was right about one thing, there is a master race. It's just not the human race."

Eric shared a laugh with Russell, then asked, "Shouldn't we have taken the I-12 exit?"

"Oh, we're not going to Shreveport. Oh, don't worry, we'll deal with your Magister problem in time."

With Russell, Eric observed how easily he breached the Queen's security. Heimdall was good, but not this sort of open way of staking a few, and then demanding everyone else swear their loyalty to him, or die. His maker was quiet and subtle. Russell was … to use his own words, a 'preening little fool'.

Eric held back while Russell made his big entrance. Sophie-Ann did not help matters by declaring, "Mama's feeling lucky tonight."

"Mama couldn't be more wrong," Russell replied.

Sophie-Anne stood and looked around. "You killed my guards," she accused.

"Only a handful. The rest were surprisingly unwilling to die for you and have defected."

"Hadley?"

"Your human is safe. I'm not here to needlessly slaughter."

"What do you want?"

"You," Russell replied, offering a single, long-stemmed red rose. "My darling, Sophie-Anne." He went down on one knee, continuing, "I want you to accept my proposal of marriage."

"I've turned you down countless times. Why would I accept now?"

"Because in addition to never touching you, I will settle all your debts." Seeing Sophie-Anne's obvious resistance as she put her hands on her hips, he cajoled, "Oh, come on. The Magister will eventually determine it was you who was selling our blood."

Unimpressed, she replied, "I've already pinned it on Eric Northman. Is that really all you got?"

Russell looked up, and speculated, "Well, uh … ooh, there's always the IRS. The American Vampire League will let them put you in prison to make an example of you, assuage the right wing fears about vampires running Wall Street."

To show Mississippi what she thought, Sophie-Anne had been studying her fingernails during his little demented speculation over what could happen to her. She set the record straight. "They have no dominion over me. I'm a Queen."

Laughing, Russell stood, declaring, "Please. I have known some of the finest queens who ever lived. You, my dear girl, are no queen." He dropped the rose to the floor to emphasize his point.

"Go fuck yourself."

He shrugged at her defiance, and dared to turn his back on her. Sophie-Anne's attention and simmering rage were focused on Russell, and she did not see Eric until he had her on her back, his hand clenched on her throat.

"No, sweetheart, you go fuck yourself," he said to her. She could see Eric, with his fangs extended, had a bloody mouth and traces of blood on his blue sweater, whereas Russell had been clean.

He laughed as her fangs extended and she hissed. "I am older and stronger than you. I've always submitted to you in the past because of respect, but you framed me. So I renounce any and all allegiance to you. I am his now."

While Russell looked on, letting a smile grace his lips, Sophie-Ann remained defiant. "I refuse to grant you ..."

"I will rip your head off and throw it in the pool," Eric clarified. "And I will have fun doing it. Your call."

She hissed, rather than granting his request, so Eric calmly said, "Very well then," and moved his second hand into position to carry out his threat, while the Queen bleated.

"Eric," Russell called, holding up a finger.

He released Louisiana with a short, low laugh and moved off her.

Russell extended a hand to her, but she stood on her own, making a dangerous face. That was all she was left with against the two stronger vampires.

"So … yes or no?" Russell demanded to know.

Sophie retracted her fangs, and swore, "God damn it."

"Oh, splendid," Russell said cheerfully. Then he sobered and commented, "Hmm, the sun will be up soon. We'll spend the day here." Turning to Eric, he added, "We'll stop by Fangtasia on our way back to Jackson."

"As you wish. I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries just now."

Reassuringly the King replied, "No, I quite enjoyed that. Thank you."

Sophie-Anne glared at both of them.

"It was my honor, and my duty," Eric confessed, while reaching for Russell, "my King."

Russell looked at Eric, and Eric turned and said, "I will make sure your betrothed is properly restrained."

Eric picked up Sophie-Anne and carried her off, while she cried, "Hadley. I want my Hadley."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 17**

Sophie-Anne's miserable day got worse when she saw Hadley enter her day room with Eric Northman. His filthy arm was around her Hadley's shoulder as he steered her over.

"Hadley, I wish you didn't have to see me like this."

Eric shared, "The reason your human is trembling is I've already let her in on my plan."

"Which is?"

"Which is to sink my fangs into her and drink until you tell me what it is about Sookie Stackhouse that has so obviously piqued your interest."

"Sookie Stackhouse? I have no interest in her."

"And if I drink too much. Well … so be it."

"Fine," the Queen replied. "So be it."

"Really?" Eric asked, showing concern. "You've kept this one around a long time. Must be some reason for that."

"Why do you care about Sookie?"

"Because you do. And because my King does."

"Your King? Russell Edgington is the most duplicitous vampire in the Americas, and maybe the world. You honestly think you can trust him?"

"Like I can trust you? The only vampire a vampire can trust is the one he made." To make his point, Eric's fangs extended. He turned and sank them viciously into Hadley's neck. There was no foreplay. He teased Sophie-Anne, "Hmmm mmm mmm. Give her three stars," while Hadley screamed.

"What do you know about Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Nothing."

Hadley sank to her knees, gasping, "Please. Stop. I'll tell you ..."

"Hadley. Don't."

Eric asked softly, "The Queen's confided in you?"

She panted, with her eyes closed, "Some, but also Sookie's my … my … cousin."

"Tell me," Eric urged.

"Hadley."

"Tell me," Eric repeated, leaning his ear to hear what Hadley whispered as she died.

He lifted his head, looked at Sophie-Anne and said, "I certainly was not expecting that." It would take a lot of soap for Heimdall to wash that away.

It took only a moment to decide Hadley was a keeper, and Eric offered her his own blood. He was getting reckless lately. Sookie, Lafayette, and now Hadley, the Queen's favorite. If there were not matters of grave importance occurring, Heimdall might have a few words to say about how generous Eric was being.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Tara could not believe Sookie wanted to save Bill Compton. He was a vampire as much as the rest of them. Sookie was blind. Stupid and blind. They were out of the house, and they should run while they still could. Who gave a fuck about Bill Compton?

Sookie knew Bill needed her help so found the slave quarters. He was there, lying on the floor, covered in his own blood. He was still alive. Thank God. But he wouldn't wake up.

Lorena threw Sookie against the wall and started feeding on her. She stopped to say, "No wonder Bill was drawn to you. You're delicious."

"Fuck you," Sookie replied, not having time to think of what Heimdall and Eric had said about her.

"I've never tasted anything like you. What are you?"

"I'm the bitch that's gonna kill you," Sookie promised.

Lorena had begun laughing in Sookie's face when Bill threw a chain around her throat and wrestled her to the floor. Sookie got a thin wooden post from the gardening supplies stores out here, and thrust it into Lorena at Bill's urging. Bill's maker collapsed into a slimy puddle of blood all over Bill, and Bill once again passed out. Sookie called for help and began crying as she tried to clean off her lover.

Alcide and Tara came in as Sookie found the key to Bill's manacles in Lorena's remains. She worked quickly to free him, as Alcide and Tara urged her to hurry. They had to get out of there as soon as they could.

Sookie pleaded with them to wrap Bill up in the tarp on the floor, promising she would not leave without him. The last thing Tara wanted was another vampire around her, after the way Franklin treated her, and the way Bill ignored her pleas for help.

Wrapping Bill up cost them the valuable minutes they needed to get out of there. Debbie Pelt came back for some more V, and found them. She had a gun. Their confrontation did not go well, especially for Debbie, since Alcide ended up with the gun and shot Cooter dead.

Thanks to Tara drinking Franklin's blood, she was strong enough to get Bill to the back of the truck with Sookie. Alcide joined them after locking Debbie into the slave quarters, and they argued with Sookie who insisted on riding in the back with Bill. There was no time for further reasoning because wolves were howling and closing in on them. They pulled down the back door of the truck, leaving Sookie inside to ride with Bill.

Impatient to speak to Bill, now that she finally had him. Sookie ignored that it was daylight out, and vampires normally rested then, and called his name, rolling him free from the tarp. Bill looked so bad. She couldn't wait until he woke at dusk. Sookie had to help him now.

Taking a drywall saw, Sookie sliced into her forearm deep enough to have blood run out freely and held it to Bill's mouth. After some long agonizing seconds, Sookie felt Bill respond and begin to actively drink from her. His fangs extended and he bit down painfully. Then he did it a second and third time, while Sookie gasped in agony.

He knocked her down, went for her throat, and covered her mouth to block Sookie's screams. Bill fed deeply from his victim as she tried to fight him off, and grew increasingly weaker.

In New Orleans, Eric roused from his slumber. Something was killing Sookie, but she was in the wrong direction. Eric always knew which way was north, and Sookie was northwest now, instead of northeast in Jackson. What was she up to? And why did it have to be now? Eric called Heimdall, but there was no answer. He could try to call until Russell needed him. There were things more important than Sookie Stackhouse. Figures, now that Eric knew what made her special, she had to go and get herself killed.

The Magister had left Pam alone the second time Heimdall's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw it was Eric again. Only fifteen minutes had passed since his first call. He did not sense Eric in pain or danger, so did not answer the first time. Heimdall said nothing when he answered to allow Eric to talk.

"Sookie is near death somewhere in your direction. Her pain woke me from my rest."

"Pam is more important," Heimdall whispered. He could take Magnus, if he grew impatient waiting for Eric. He preferred to wait to see if this could be resolved satisfactorily, however Pam did not deserve to pay the price for Judith's … Sophie-Anne's … greed.

"I agree," Eric replied. "Is time running out for her? Russell said we would go to Shreveport tonight."

"I don't think so. Magnus is enjoying her conversation."

"Would you go find Sookie then?"

"Have you any idea where she is?"

"No. She is in your general direction. Maybe Bon Temps."

"I may not find her."

"Try. Please."

"Perhaps," was Heimdall's reply as he replaced the phone in his pocket.

He became more shadowy now that he no longer needed to interact with the physical world and slid down the wall and across the floor to Pam.

Heimdall leaned close to her ear, ready to flee in case someone came down the stairs. Whispering as gentle as a breeze, he said, "Eric wishes me to be in two places at once."

"Is Eric in danger?"

"No."

"Is it important?"

"Not as much as you, Pam."

Pam smiled. Her new 'little' brother was so sweet. It would be a pity if she did not get to pick on him. "Will you return soon? I don't think I would be this brave without you watching over me."

"Liar. You'd probably spit in the Magister's face, if you weren't minding your manners, for my sake."

Pam chuckled, "You are getting to know me."

"I love you. Stay safe."

Feeling a ghost touch her face, Pam knew Heimdall was going.

At dusk, he left Fangtasia as a dark apparition and headed to Bon Temps. How was he supposed to find Sookie Stackhouse? He circled her empty house, and found no recent trace of her at Bill Compton's. Heimdall did not know where her brother lived. Sam Merlotte? He went to the bar, and the trailer next to it, where he had searched the surrounding woods for werewolves, prior to Pam's incarceration.

Heimdall assumed his normal form and entered Merlotte's after sensing no one in the trailer.

Jessica's smile went up in wattage when she saw who came in the door, instead of more customers.

"Heimdall!"

"Why are you here?"

"I work here as a hostess. Can I show you to a table?"

"No. It is good you found work. Do you know where Sookie Stackhouse is? Eric wants me to find her."

"Oh, Sookie … Arlene was telling people that Lafayette, our cook, left with Jason to go to the hospital in Ruston. Sookie's in a coma."

"Ruston? " Heimdall repeated. He knew that was somewhere in Area 5, but he had not bothered learning it yet. That was something he was supposed to do with Pam, when she showed him around while she ran errands for Eric. "Which way is that?"

"On I-20. Almost halfway between Shreveport and Monroe."

"Thank you, Jessica."

"No problem. Come visit me when you have some time off."

Jason recognized the vampire that suddenly stood in front of his sister's hospital bed. Alcide, Tara and Lafayette knew it was a vampire by how he suddenly got in here, but he looked unimpressive. A turned teen in badly fitting clothes, sandals, tattoos and a stupid hair style.

"God-"

A hand was suddenly over his mouth, and Jason was calmly told, "Please do not take the Lord's name in vain, Mr. Stackhouse." He removed his hand, continuing, "I am Heimdall. Eric Northman sent me. What happened to your sister?"

At the mention of Eric, Lafayette suppressed a shudder.

Alcide had worries of his own. He was supposed to be protecting Sookie for Eric.

Tara didn't know who this was or care who Eric Northman was. It was another damned, fucking vampire. "Get the fuck out of here."

"No," Jason contradicted. "Uh, Hamdoll's a really good vampire. Let him help. At the very least, he can take care of Bill for what he did."

"What has Bill Compton done now?" he asked. He had heard plenty from Eric during his post-dawn daily call. "And my name is Heimdall."

"Who gives a fuck? Get out. We don't need him, Jason," Tara repeated. There was no such thing as a good vampire.

"Hey, I'm in charge, and I say he stays. So just shut up." Returning his attention to the short vampire, he stated, "Vampire Bill drained my sister."

"Can't they fix that here?" Heimdall asked. He was confused. This was a human hospital, and could see bandages on her, but he could tell Sookie was physically dying.

"No, Sookie's got a really rare blood type and they can't replace the blood Bill took."

He moved closer to examine Sookie more closely, but did not touch her. She was dying, and would be dead soon. Heimdall took out his cell phone and called Eric's number. Eric did not answer, so he left a message in Old Norse. "She's at a hospital in Ruston. She's dying. Bill Compton drained her. I'll stay here till you call or she's dead."

They were looking at him expectantly as he replaced his phone in his pocket, but he backed into the corner to remain out of the way. This was not the sort of death he enjoyed.

"Well?" Jason asked.

"I will stay till Eric calls or she dies."

"What?" was asked by all three humans. Alcide was not surprised. Vampires were vampires.

Jason added, "You got to do something. You're … you're not like the rest of them."

"Your sister has said that too. I remain vampire."

"Like hell you are. You've saved my life and probably close to a hundred others that I know of, including Sookie's."

"This is different. Besides, Miss Stackhouse says she is Bill Compton's. She still wears his engagement ring on her finger as proof of that."

Jason grabbed Sookie's hand, took the ring and threw it.

"There."

"No, I have told her already. She chose to ignore me because she has no faith in my judgment."

"You're a fuckin' waste," Tara stated.

"What about Eric?" Lafayette asked. Eric had given him his blood, and Sookie told him that she had Eric's too. He did not want either one of them to die, in his sick, motherfucking, twisted way of doing things.

"He is busy."

"What about your blood?" Lafayette asked.

"Mine?"

"Wouldn't it cure her?"

"Yes, it would, but Miss Stackhouse-"

"Stop," Jason said. "Fix her."

"Why? She chose this."

"Sookie did not choose to die," Jason reasoned.

"Yes, she did," Tara spat. "I told her to leave Bill. He's a two-faced liar, and I've seen him act like one of them. You're all alike. Now get out."

"No," Jason said. "Just shut up. God … Hymndall, what would Jesus do? He'd save her. Even if Sookie's made mistakes, forgive her. I know you can."

"What the fuck you talkin' 'bout?" Tara screamed. "They're monsters."

Jason pointed and yelled back, "He isn't. No matter what he's callin' himself."

"He's friends with Eric," Lafayette said in confusion, trying to understand what Jason was arguing. Why would any vampire respond to a plea for forgiveness and talk about Jesus? Jason said this mall rat had saved people?

"Is something wrong with Eric?" Heimdall inquired.

"Don't get me started on that motherfucker, but I do know Sookie's had his blood, and so have I. He doesn't let people die just 'cause they're stupid."

"Y'all sound stupid beggin' this fiend to save her."

"Tara, again, shut up. He's not one of them. He's … evolved. Like he's the new and improved version of a vampire. Okay?"

Alcide said, "I know Sookie thinks so little of herself that she let's Compton treat her like dirt, no matter how abusive he is to her. He called her when we first got to Jackson and had her crying her eyes out for hours. But it's no reason to let her die. People make bad choices."

Heimdall moved towards Sookie and confirmed that she had weakened further. It would not be long. If Eric was physically with Russell Edgington, he would not hear the message in time. He would not call.

Sensing that Godric was weakening as he stared at Sookie, Jason boldly put his arms around him. "Please save her. She's all the family I got left. I know you're full of love and forgiveness."

"Humans die, Mr. Stackhouse," Heimdall replied, stating fact.

"Please," Jason repeated, tightening his hug on the ungiving body in front of him. Then started to sing, "_Jesus loves me! This I know, For the Bible tells me so._"

Tara hissed at Lafayette, "This is so fucked up."

Heimdall dipped his chin, and looked to the side towards Jason. "You are able to enter into a covenant on behalf of your sister?"

"Uh ..."

"Jason ..." Lafayette warned. Making a deal with a vampire may not be as bad as Faust, but it was a close second.

Alcide could offer his own words of advice, considering he was in the middle of fulfilling his family's deal with a vampire, but there were two reasons why he'd advise taking it. First, he didn't want Sookie to die because she really was a nice person, even if she was stupid. Second, he didn't want Sookie to die because he'd have to face Eric, who warned him that she was stupid.

"If you cannot, Mr. Stackhouse, I understand. I can reduce her to this state again, if she does not accept."

Jason figured they'd deal with that later, and said, "All right."

"Sookie Stackhouse is no longer Bill Compton's and will never be his again. At a point in the future, I may suggest a vampire to which she can belong to keep her protected from our kind. She already is aware of who I recommended in the past. That may not be possible now, so it will need to wait."

"O ..."

"Who is it?" Lafayete interrupted, already dreading that he knew the answer. This little shit came in here, with that motherfucker's name on his lips.

"Eric. He is currently involved in an important matter. It may be that I designate myself, or someone else, or no one at all."

"We're wasting time," Jason said. He had met Eric. He didn't like him, but he certainly liked Bill Compton less. Anything to save Sookie, and he trusted Godric enough to not do something terrible to his little sister … or so he hoped. Sometimes, you had to believe. At least this vampire knew who Jesus was. This time it could be more professional, rather than the way Bill twisted everything around and made Sookie think he loved her, while taking her blood and screwing his little sister, then to go doing this to her.

"Are you going to release me, Mr. Stackhouse?"

"Oh, yeah, … um, sorry, but y'know..." Jason tried to awkwardly explain as he removed his arms from a vampire older than the calendar.

Heimdall leaned over Sookie, keeping his face turned from the others in the room. His fangs audibly extended as he used his fingers to nudge Sookie's chin to open her mouth. Leaning his mouth over hers, he intentionally bit his lip, used his tongue to gather some drops and insert them into her mouth. At his age, it would take very little to restore her, but the bond he dreaded would form between them.

He pulled his mouth away from hers, and allowed his fangs to retract. His blood was already working. Sookie's health was increasing rapidly, and he felt the prickling of another nearby in his mind. Heimdall had not had a bond in close to forty years, but he remembered it. The pain of having that connection suddenly cut as his last companion was murdered.

Seeing the color bloom on Sookie's face, Lafayette murmured, "Why isn't he just a little Prince Charming?" He was not the least bit jealous since the last pair of lips he wanted on his was Eric Northman's, no matter how much he dreamed of them.

Heimdall shivered as he felt the foreign consciousness start to become aware with a sense of confusion. He backed away. This was as horrible as before, perhaps worse, since Sookie was human all the time. Probably infinitely worse, since she was female. All that emotion gnawing away at him.

Jason leaned over Sookie, and was torn as he noticed Godric withdraw into a corner and sink into a crouch. "What's wrong?"

"I am too far removed from human," was the slow answer. "This is not a bond I should form."

Tara wanted to agree wholeheartedly with that. No vampire was close to human, but the cold, little bastard looked like he saved Sookie.

Jason said, "I … didn't know. Thank you. I'll try to make it up to you … somehow."

Getting a bad feeling, Lafayette tried to keep things calm, by reciting, "I think over again my small adventures. My fears, those small ones that seemed so big. For all the vital things I had to get and to reach. And yet there is only one great thing, The only thing. To live to see the great day that dawns and the light that fills the world."

"That's beautiful," Jason replied.

"That's because that shit is Inuit."

They stood in awkward silence, with an occasional sneaky glance towards the distressed vampire huddled in the corner, with his hands on his head. Alcide moved to stand in front of him, in case he snapped. If he was young enough, Alcide could slow him down.

"How is she?" was asked from the doorway.

They started. Bill Compton was here.

"Get the fuck out," Jason yelled.

"I can help. My blood can save her."

"Would you just fuckin' kill him?" Tara screamed, looking towards the small vampire that was ignoring all this.

"What are you doing here?" Bill demanded. Godric had no business here.

"Savin' her life, you piece of undead shit," Lafayette said. He was not sure if the young-looking vampire in the corner would even protect himself, much less Sookie. Compton may be the stronger of the two, if this was Eric's errand boy.

Jason grabbed Bill's polyester covered shoulder and tried to throw him out himself. Alcide also moved to push Compton out of the room.

Now unwatched, Sookie opened her eyes, and saw Bill. She screamed.

Not seeing the sudden movement, Jason's arm jerked up and forward, still holding Bill's jacket, and he got dragged along, until everything came to a standstill. Off-balance, Jason fell to his knees, next to Heimdall's feet. Alcide still had his hand on Bill, and was on his feet, but glanced to look at the shorter individual between him and Sookie's brother.

"Perhaps I should be the one asking, what are you doing here, Mr. Compton?"

Bill chose to grab a handful of the shorter man's hair, since he was being held up, with his feet off the floor, in a typical vampiric show of strength.

Sookie took a breath and screamed again. Heimdall turned his head, ignoring Bill's hand following the movement, rather than impeding it, and asked, "Please stop that."

Tara urged, "Sook, stop. He's gotta hold of Bill." Knowing vampires like she did, the small one already had a poor grasp on his sanity, and someone screaming around him would make things worse. She already sure as hell knew that Bill Compton was not interested in saving anyone but himself.

"Yeah, let's just settle the fuck down," Lafayette urged. "This is a motherfuckin' hospital."

Unexpectedly, the first person to acquiesce was Heimdall. He lowered Bill, but did not release him, as he said, "You are correct. This is a place of healing. May I ask you all to stop using so much profanity please?"

"Uh, sure thing, boyfriend," Lafayette replied sweetly. Weird ass boy vampire who loved Jesus. Not even sure that it would be right labeling him as Satan in a Sunday hat because they already knew he was a vampire, and he was not much on sweet talking if the name Eric Northman came out of his mouth. What next was gonna come at him in this crazy motherfuckin' life of his?

It sounded like Sookie ran out of breath, but she pleaded, "Don't hurt him."

"Who?" Jason asked, getting up and looking around. From what he saw, Godric could easily handle Bill. Problem solved.

"Bill," Sookie said.

"What the fuck, Sook? You're one crazy ass bitch," Tara yelled. Seeing the dirty look she got, she said, "Sorry. Just that Sookie's so God damned stupid … I mean darned stupid. Real stupid. As in suicidal."

"You believe Mr. Stackhouse gave me a false answer earlier in order to solicit my aid for his sister?" Heimdall asked.

Lafayette was the first to decipher that, and answered, "No. Tara's just shootin' her mouth off. She's always done that. How many times did Jason have to tell her to shut up since you've walked in here?"

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked. "Sookie does not need him. Sookie's mine."

"That actually is the question, Mr. Compton," Heimdall replied calmly. "With Miss Stackhouse so close to death, she was unable to speak for herself. Now she can."

He released Bill, and turned, approaching Sookie. "Your brother asked me to give you the gift of my blood, Miss Stackhouse." Bill gasped 'no', but no one minded him. "My question to him at that time was would you rather choose death or to remain Bill Compton's human?"

"What sort of question is that?" Sookie asked. She felt panic from Jason, along with serious worry from Lafayette and Tara. That is not the way Heimdall asked … Tara supplied that if Sookie chose Bill, Heimdall promised he would drain her back to the near death state he found her in. Jason was all for her getting rid of Bill, but Lafayette was unsure about Heimdall's motives since he said something about giving her to another vampire.

Alcide did direct his thoughts at Sookie, _Take the deal. Take it. Better to live than be a dead door mat. _There was a swirl of confusion over Heimdall, but Sookie got an image of crouched in the corner earlier. Sookie thought that was just great. Heimdall was having a nervous breakdown over this.

"Due to me already delivering my part of the bargain," Heimdall said, unaware of how much input Sookie was receiving, "I can feel that you are currently undecided. Both my blood and Eric's should weaken Mr. Compton's hold on you so this is more than him enthralling you immediately upon meeting you with his own blood. Can I hazard this is your hope to be loved that is overriding your common sense? I have already told you that Mr. Compton is a vampire, and his survival and whatever wishes he has come before any affection he has for you."

"No, I love Sookie," Bill asserted.

"Not in the sense that human literature describes it," Heimdall explained. The love he felt for others was not like that. There was his general love for most living things, and then the vampiric love he felt for Eric, and by association, Pam. Perhaps Isabel too. The others no longer walked the earth. Why was he still here?

"Well, you've already said you don't love me like that, Heimdall, and I love Bill, just that I know now he's no good for me. I'm not sure any vampire is."

"Wait, why are you asking_ him_ to love you?" Bill demanded.

"How I feel is irrelevant to your decision. I am asking about Bill Compton. Further to my discussion with your brother, I reserved the right to designate a different vampire for your protection, if I saw the need in the future. If that is unacceptable, say so, Miss Stackhouse."

"Wait, what? What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

"I gave you life," he explained. "I did wait till you were almost dead to act."

"Sook, he did," Jason explained. "You were as good as dead."

"I could have healed her," Bill insisted.

Foul language was heavy in the air once again at that remark.

Jason whistled, and loudly said, "Hey, I made the decision. And I stand behind it. But Sook, you got to give up Bill. I thought that's what you would have wanted after he almost killed ya. Why don't you see that?"

"But you made a deal with another vampire, Jason."

"Sook, he's … well, I don't understand what he is, but I've seen what he's done. Doesn't that count for something?"

"No," Bill disagreed.

"I wasn't asking you," Jason said, pointing his finger accusatorily at Bill. "This is Sookie's decision."

"I do not mean to be impolite, but I need this resolved. I was called away from something else to handle this matter," Heimdall said.

"Like what?" Bill asked.

"The mess you caused," Heimdall said, putting some pieces together. "You betrayed your Queen's confidence to buy a position as sheriff of Area 2 in Mississippi at the behest of your maker, while also carrying out a personal vendetta against Eric Northman, and have caused Pam to be tortured for days and threatened with the true death."

"I did no such thing."

"You also betrayed your new King." Heimdall's voice took on a dangerous edge as he warned, "Additionally, I believe you forget to whom you speak. Your lies do not gain you benefit."

"You? You're a coward, God ..."

Bill was silenced by a quick chop to the throat.

"I have overheard firsthand your attempt at blackmail against your sheriff and Queen. You arranged with your maker to cut a deal with the neighboring monarch for a position of which you were not worthy. When you were full of ideas of your personal success, you sought to trick your maker by luring your human to come after you, and broker another deal with Mississippi to banish your maker, after she gave her personal recommendation to that same monarch. You lost that gamble. Now you seek to intimidate me?"

"Bill?" Sookie asked. What Godric or Heimdall was saying sounded right. Bill wasn't kidnapped? But when he came to Alcide's apartment, was it really to warn her, or get her to leave town before she was found out and ruined his plan?

Bill choked out an answer, "Purely a fabrication of his twisted imagination."

"You'd have to say that to Miss Stackhouse, wouldn't you? You've betrayed a sheriff, Queen, King, and your own maker. What chance would she stand against your ambitions?"

"What about yours?"

"Mine? I have renounced everything. I serve."

"You are not fooling anyone with saying you serve Eric. And why is he causing trouble in Jackson anyway? That's not Area 5."

"I have not made it clear? The reason is twofold. Miss Stackhouse requested the area sheriff to find you. You were in Jackson, and Eric was told you had accepted a position in Mississippi's court, and you confirmed it personally to his face. Secondly, Eric's progeny, Pam, is in dire danger. In order to extricate them from a dangerous situation, he renounced his allegiance from Louisiana, and swore fealty to Mississippi. He would no longer be committing treason against his regent if my darling Sophie-Anne was no longer his monarch."

"Eric can't move Area 5 to Mississippi, and since when is Sophie-Anne anyone's darling?"

"Why can't he? In Europe, vampires do it all the time. I've been up past the Arctic Circle and told I was now in Italy.

"After betraying Sophie-Anne, you continue to malign her? I have known her long and forgiven her of many things. We still need to discuss her current troubles. I only spent a short time in New Orleans when I first came to the United States, but we went on a date. She took me to the Skyvue Drive-In to see a double feature of Pollyanna and Toby Tyler."

The choice of movies caused Lafayette to laugh. He did not know where this vampire came from, but could not imagine this Jesus-loving, Disney-watching, tattooed little sugar cone with Eric and Pam.

How could Bill argue with such nonsense? Sophie-Anne was so crazy, she probably did go to a drive-in movie with Godric for a lark, and the emotionally immature twit called it a date because she held his hand at some point.

"May I have your answer, Miss Stackhouse?"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Smart or wise Sookie? I think that was established when she attacked the Rattrays in the parking lot with a chain.

**Chapter 18**

When the Magister returned past dusk, he saw dried tears on his prisoner's face. He taunted, "Worried that your maker might fail you?"

"Not at all, Magister. I was saddened thinking you may have forgotten me down here."

"Miss DeBeauford, you are delightful. I could not imagine ever forgetting you. Let me wipe those away."

After Pam's face was clean, Magnus said, "You know, I was thinking about you, even while I rested. I come bearing gifts because I want you to know how rotten I feel about the way I've been treating you. I sent one of my minions to Tiffany's to pick up a little something."

He held the signature turquoise box where Pam could see it, and removed the lid.

"How'd you know I was a Tiffany's girl?" Pam asked in a rough purr.

"Most women are," he admitted.

Most women? Pam was not most women.

"And those that aren't, just think they're not."

Pam said, "They're beautiful," realizing the one earring he was turning in his gloved hand before her face was silver.

"They're sterling silver."

"Excellent. They'll match my chains."

"Unfortunately, seeing you now, I realize that your ears are already pierced. Would you object to me piercing your eyelids?"

"Not at all."

The sadistic vampire smiled down at her and lifted the skin off one of her eyes. Pam thought of how it would feel for her to do the same with his flabby scrotum to welcome the Magister to a fashion craze of the twenty-first century. She had yet to convince Heimdall of inserting any stainless steel into his body, but it was only a matter of time. If he had returned and was watching, she'd show him how little it hurt.

Instead of her 'little' brother putting a stop to this, the fire door at the top of the stairs opened and Eric quickly descended, demanding, "Enough." He felt his maker was east, due to the amount of blood they had recently shared, when they entered the parking lot. That was good. They were not certain that Heimdall would be undetectable to Russell Edgington. Sookie was also no longer dying. Eric may not be sensing it correctly, but Heimdall, Sookie and Lafayette may all be quite physically close to each other right now. His only link that was elsewhere was Hadley to the southeast.

"Eric," she said.

"Mr. Northman, it's only enough if Bill Compton is with you. Is he?"

"No, Magister. The Queen of Louisiana is."

Sophie-Anne descended the stairs, and stood by Eric's side, fingering her pearls, knowing that bastard, Russell, was upstairs listening to every word.

"I'll deal-"

Eric interrupted, "I confess you were correct before in suspecting me. Everything I did was at her behest."

"You realize, of course, you are committing treason. Throwing your Queen under the bus, as you are."

"But she's no longer my Queen. My loyalty is to Mississippi now."

The door at the top of the stairs reopened once again. Russell descended, exclaiming, "And Mississippi is proud to claim Mr. Northman as one of her own." He looked to Eric and said, "Love the place. Love your vibe. We must talk franchising later."

Magnus had been struck momentarily speechless by this turn of events. Sheriffs did not jump states, taking whole areas with them here. That was an old European aberration to redraw maps, started by the Italians, and jumped on by every vampire that could wave a flag. He smiled. This certainly was a new one. "Russell Edgington."

"You may call me King."

"Is it true, what Northman says?" he asked Louisiana. So far, she had said nothing.

She nodded, and replied in an uncharacteristically subdued voice, "Yes, Magister."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you," Magnus replied. He could do it, but he'd rather see Sophie-Anne squirm and squeal. Russell Edgington was one who liked to walk on the edge. He would be a better catch. Sophie-Anne was greedy enough to hang herself again in the near future. "By the powers invested in me by the Authority ..."

"The Authority?" Russell asked rudely. He dared to laugh, and continued, "Are you serious? Who are the Authority? What gave them the authority? Nothing. No one. They took it. As I am taking it today. I no longer recognize the Authority."

While Russell was declaring his stance, Eric had edged over to Pam, laying there, suffering, while they minced words. "You okay?" he whispered.

Pam nodded.

"You are aware ..." Magnus stopped, hearing the rattle of a chain, and commanded, "She stays on the table." Resuming his previous thought, he warned Russell, "You are aware that just saying that is a cardinal sin."

Stepping up to the Magister, and looking the slightly shorter man in the eye, Russell said, "I am aware of what a tough little boat I'm putting you in. Honestly, it is kinda fun."

Undeterred, Magnus informed him, "You know I am beholden by duty to convey your blasphemy to ..."

Russell said it with him, "... to the Authority?" He had his own news, and said, "Well, that won't be happenin'." To prove who was in charge, Russell waved his hand insultingly in the Magister's face, and pronounced, "But enough about you. In exchange for the money she owes to IRS, Queen Sophie-Anne," he planted a loud, dry, stage kiss on her bare shoulder, "has kindly accepted my marriage proposal."

She looked Magnus in the eye and said, "I had no choice." Really, did the Magister think she'd want to marry this grandstanding buffoon?

"Your Majesty," Magnus started.

"Yes, my loyal subject?" Russell replied. He leaned forward and turned his head to feign listening, "Oh, we would be delighted if you would officiate the wedding for us."

Turning from Russell to pace back to where his current prisoner was, with her maker looking down at her, he advised, "I am forbidden to conduct any rites of alignment unless specifically authorized by ..."

Russell interrupted again, " … unless specifically authorized to do so by the Authority. Yes, but perhaps you have not quite grasped the subtext of our earlier exchange." His voice rose as he repeated his message, "There's a new fucking Authority in town."

As if invoking a prayer, Magnus recited, "I swear fealty now and always to the one, true vampire Authority, whose wisdom and justice."

This oath was cut off suddenly as Pam cried as she hit the concrete wall, and the Magister found himself chained to the table in her place.

Russell picked up the Magister's cane, and said those age-old words, "You pathetic fool." He paced around Magnus, telling him, "Blindly doing the bidding of others. Just like humans. It's vampires like you that have been holding the rest of us back for centuries."

He pulled off the silver tip of the cane and exposed the sharpened wooden stake beneath. He poked it into the Magister, causing him to scream.

"You can dish it out, but you sure can't take it," Pam observed. "Can you, Magister?"

"Let's see how this plays out, Pam," Eric advised his child. "You can always taunt later."

When Russell poked him again to elicit another scream, Sophie-Anne asked, "Can we hurry this along? I'm getting cold feet."

"Of course, my little pudding."

He took a step closer to the Magister and instructed, "This could be a whole lot less painful, if you just said the fucking words."

Haltingly, Magnus said, "I am bound by duty to uphold the sacred laws of ..."

Russell placed the stake over the center of his chest, pressing it against the center placket of his white button down shirt just beneath his tie, intoning, "Uh uh uh … your call."

The Magister looked down and slowly raised his head. "I hereby pronounce you husband and wife."

"Thank you," Russell said, lowered the cane.

"Yes, thanks," Sophie-Anne said with false sincerity. "I'm so happy I could bleed."

The two monarchs air kissed each cheek, as Eric said, "Congratulations, your Majesties."

"Yes, congrats," agreed Pam, with a couple claps of her hands.

Behind them, the Magister had not had his final say. "You realize, of course, the Authority will never recognize ..."

"Well, that's where you and I differ, Magister," Russell said, before showing off his knowledge as a connoisseur of European blood through the centuries.

"There is only one law, the law of Nature. The survival of the fittest. And we need to take this world back from humans. Not placate them with billboards and PR campaigns while they destroy it. That is not authority. That is abdicating authority."

"Your Majesty," Eric cut in. "Shall we?" Heimdall was moving this way, and Eric did not want Russell standing around preaching his views till the sun rose.

The King huffed with frustration at how pig-headed Magnus was with his blind obedience, and agreed, "We shall."

They were about to start climbing the stairs, when Russell turned back, saying, "Actually, no." He went back to Magnus and declared, "Say hello to the true death." He used the sharpened stake at the end of the Magister's own cane and sliced through his neck, decapitating him.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Sookie said, "I guess it's pointless asking to speak to Bill alone with you being able to hear everything in a five mile radius, Heimdall."

The youthful in appearance vampire nodded.

"And you both know I'm scared of Bill now. There's no hidin' that since I've had blood from both y'all. But can I at least have an uninterrupted conversation with him?"

Tara said, "I can't fuckin' believe this. What can he say to you that'll make you want to go through this all over again? I'm not standin' here and listenin'." She glared at Sookie, then Bill, as she left the room.

Bill took a step closer to Sookie, and murmured, "You're afraid of me."

"Can you blame me?"

"I never meant to hurt you. I couldn't stop."

"I know."

"I can't take back what I've done."

"No, you can't." Sookie shook her head, tears threatening, "I don't know how to start forgiving you. I don't know if I ever will. There's too much."

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I don't want to be forgiven."

"Ever since the day we met, it's been one long, bloody fight," she said, finally admitting what Heimdall had told her. There was no romance, just strife. "And I keep waiting for it to be over. For us to be happy. To start our lives together, but I see now that that ain't gonna happen. We'll never be a normal couple."

"I want you to have all that. I want you to lie in the sunlight," Bill said, hinting that Sookie would never be happy with any vampire. Not Eric. Not Godric. None of them. If he could not have her, none of them would. "Have children. Grow old with someone. I want you to have the life you deserve. And I cannot give it to you." Tears of blood started welling as he said, "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse, and I will love you forever."

"I love you too."

Bill started to turn, and said, "Be safe."

Sookie started crying in earnest and lay down on her side on the hospital bed, as Bill left the room.

Heimdall twitched, and looking at Jason said, "I accept this as adequate for now. I need to put some distance between your sister and I."

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Eric was trapped in the back of a limousine with Russell and Sophie-Anne from Shreveport to Jackson. Sophie-Anne pouted with her arms crossed over her chest the entire ride, while Russell spoke of whatever nonsense of his came to mind.

If it was not the man he had wanted so dead, Eric may have enjoyed some of his verbal witticisms about the joy of marriage and being a newlywed. Sophie-Anne had betrayed him, but compared to Russell Edgington, he could forgive her. Godric always had, even when she stole from him. She was one of the old vampires that could be trusted knowing Heimdall's previous identity, since he knew Judith, the old Sophie-Anne. Eric did not understand their bond, other than they looked about the same age and could play human together very convincingly as two innocent sweethearts before Judith stole everyone blind while Godric skipped along with an impish grin leading the humans on a merry chase. Perhaps that's what his maker needed, more immaturity. Sophie-Anne still had that in abundance.

His musing on what more he could do for Heimdall were interrupted by Russell. For a vampire so old, his memory was terribly short as he spouted off about mankind destroying the earth. Hurricanes, typhoons, blizzards, earthquakes and volcanoes all happened before, and would keep happening even if humans were herded together and kept in pens built atop their landfills.

There were high points of the trip. Heimdall passed very close to them on I-20. His maker was heading back to Shreveport. Pam could fill him in on Russell's latest adventure. Killing the Magister had to get someone's notice.

They also drove past Ruston, passing Sookie. Alive, yet very sad. Eric hoped yet again that Bill Compton was dead. At least Sophie-Anne would no longer care about the vampire she sent to procure Sookie.

Strange that Lafayette was in Ruston too. He was physically well. Worried about something.

Unfortunately, they reached Jackson without Russell revealing any weaknesses, unless it was a desire to dominate humans. Among vampires, that was not a liability.

Providence continued to frown upon him as they reached Jackson right after the trucks arrived with Sophie-Anne's necessities. Between the Queen yelling and pointing out every imperfection of her closet to her Hadley, and Talbot overhearing the criticism of his domain, Eric's ears felt like they may start bleeding before dawn this night.

And then after overhearing the news that Lorena had been staked by Sookie … Eric saw it. He heard it. Russell touching Talbot's cheek and assuring him, "At least you're safe. That's what matters most to me."

Eric overheard his confession to Talbot about killing the Magister, and his plan to get away with it after sending a half million dollars to the AVL. Being America, Russell knew he could buy his way out of it. That was good, but using it … maybe Heimdall knew of something.

Rather than getting caught eavesdropping, Eric stepped out into the foyer, now cleared of legions of black shirted, heavily muscled, male vampires parading Sophie-Anne's things up the stairs, and said, "Forgive the interruption, your Majesty. There's a werebitch in your study."

Eric followed Russell in and could not believe that something this white trash existed outside of his own Area 5. It whined about her werewolf lover named Cooter, of all the names. Welcome to Mississippi.

She was out for blood, and it was Sookie's. Really, Sookie was an immense amount of trouble for him. Even a full fairy was rarely able to rile up this many vampires alone.

Once the werebitch had her say and was dismissed, Eric suggested, "Respectfully, your Majesty, given the recent turn of events, bringing Sookie into this may not be the best idea."

"That's exactly why I need her. I may have inadvertently started a war tonight. Miss Stackhouse could be my secret weapon."

"Sookie's abilities are unpredictable at best, and like most humans, she is ruled by petty emotions. I would not trust her."

Russell zipped over to stand toe to toe with Eric, and threatened, "The real question is can I trust you? You turned on your own Queen. Now that I freed your feisty little ward, how do I know you won't sell me out as well?"

Eric's answer to this expected question was well-prepared purposely not providing a falsehood that could become part of an inhibiting oath. Heimdall had approved the slight to his character, especially now that he had disposed of Godric. It might also help push Mississippi into direct conflict with the Authority.

"Because I have been searching for you for a thousand years. A true leader," Eric said, sinking to his knees, as he would before Godric, "one strong enough to unite us all. I believed my maker, Godric, was such a vampire, but he was weak. He succumbed to his humanity, and it killed him. Dispatching the Magister, that proved without a doubt, that my search, it is finally ended."

"That was rash and foolish."

"It was brave and uncompromising. Vampires have yearned for someone to stand up to the tyranny of the Authority for centuries." Before bowing his head down, Eric suspected he had caught Russell's attention and imagination. He took the monarch's hand in his, and kissed his ring. "I will show you just how deep my loyalty runs."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 19**

Defeated, Bill returned to his home in Bon Temps.

Jessica. He did not have the time for her. He never did. She would be better off without him. The hounds were on his heels and any vampire he made was sure to be staked, if Sophie-Anne did nothing to restrain Eric. She may not, now that he had lost Sookie. The database was nothing compared to Sookie. Sophie-Anne would declare him a failure and traitor, especially if Eric told her his version of Bill's disloyalty and swearing allegiance to Russell Edgington. Godric's tale, while mostly false, sounded very believable. Lorena's death would probably cement it.

And now, it sounded like his one weapon against Godric, was nullified by his long-standing association with Sophie-Anne,. That had been previously unknown to Bill since he did not join her court till the mid-1970s. Old vampires and their alliances that spanned centuries without a word passing between them. It was unnatural. As unnatural as Lorena's continued love for him to her dying breath.

Before Bill got a chance to say something, Jessica launched herself onto him, and said, "Oh, I'd never thought I'd miss you, but I totally did." She backed off, saying, "There's some stuff I gotta tell you, but you got to promise me you won't get mad."

He followed, interrupting, "Jessica, there's no time for this. You must collect your things and leave immediately."

"Where we going?"

"We're not going anywhere."

"But ..."

"Look at me. As your maker, I release you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means our ties are broken. You're free to go."

Bill turned to go into the living room, but Jessica followed, "What if I don't want ..."

He held out his hand, "You cannot stay with me."

"Well, I ain't going anywhere. No way."

"Listen to me."

"No, you listen to me," Jessica insisted. "I drained someone. I was hungry, and I was sad, and it was an accident, but I didn't know how to control myself because you never taught me. No, I need you. You're the only maker I've got."

Bill yelled to speak over her, "I can't take care of you. I can't protect you. I'm no good to you."

"Well, I'm no good either. And I don't care what you say, I am not leaving," she said, punctuating that by sitting down.

Frustrated, Bill said, "You don't understand. I … I've made enemies. More than I ever had before. It will not even be the King of Mississippi or the Queen of Louisiana that will have time to track me down. Eric knows I betrayed him. Pam was taken prisoner and tortured due to my actions. Even what I knew about Heimdall is now worthless."

"Heimdall? Why would you do something to him? He gave Sookie a couple of cases of Tru Blood for me when you were kidnapped."

"Uh … well, I guess he would, but he's not what he appears Jessica. Heimdall is really Godric."

"Godric? From Dallas? Two thousand year old Godric?"

"Yes, he is dangerous on his own so don't go using his name against him unless you are absolutely sure. He will silence you."

"What can his name do … oh, what he told Sookie."

"What was that?"

"That there cannot be two old vampires together, or the rest think they're dangerous and plotting something. Wait a minute, why would you knowing there are two old vampires together go doing something to him and Eric? And what do you have against Pam?" Pam was cool. Pam was what Jessica wanted to be. Pam gave advice about hypothetical chainsaws. Bill didn't tell her shit.

"I needed to give information to an older vampire, older than Godric. I did not tell him that Godric was here, but I did let him know what the Queen of Louisiana and Eric were doing. He used that information against them, but then followed me, to see if I was trustworthy."

"You're not making sense. Why would you live in Louisiana, in Eric's area, and then go telling dirt on them?"

"It's complicated. Vampire politics is difficult to explain."

"Were you planning on coming back here? Or were you leaving me for good till you got caught?"

"I guess you can say I was leaving for good. I had called Sookie and told it was over between us, but I neglected to tell you. I suppose Sookie could have told you, if she wasn't already in Jackson following me."

"Sookie's crazy about you," Jessica said. "Why would you do that to her?"

"She's not crazy about me any more. I was injured and drained her. Sookie is afraid of the mere sight of me."

"She's alive?"

"Yes, but no thanks to me. She was taken to a hospital, and when she could not be cured, somehow, Godric ended up there. I think Eric must have sent him. Sookie has had Eric's blood in the past, and he must have felt her dying. Now she has also had Godric's blood."

Jessica nodded slowly. She was not sorry she had told Heimdall where Sookie was earlier tonight, if it saved her life. He had even said Eric sent him.

"So no more Sookie? She was wearing your ring while she searched for you. I … I mean … when you were missin', Sookie was the only one I had for a couple days before I got the job at Merlotte's, and no one really likes me there." Jessica started to cry, "I don't want to be alone anymore. Don't ya get it? I mean, no Sookie? You're saying I can't even go near the Shreveport vampires now? And ya want to kick me out to go sleep in the cemetery? Ain't that just great!"

Bill came over, and held Jessica. This was not going the way he expected. The least he could do was show her how to fight like a vampire. It would not help her against the vampires coming after him, but at least she would be able to fend off a werewolf.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Across the cemetery, Sookie had been surprised to find her car parked outside her house, rather than still in Shreveport. The folded over plain, brown paper bag on the front seat had her clean Merlotte's uniform, a pair of her socks, along with her underwear she wore in Eric's pool, inside it.

How'd Eric do this, if she still had her keys? Sookie would find it creepy, if it wasn't so damned convenient.

Alcide had driven her home from the hospital so she invited him inside. Jackson was hours away. The least she could do was offer him a drink or something. Or better yet, the use of her spare bedroom as long as he needed it. Jackson wasn't exactly safe for him right now. Enough werewolves probably saw his truck driving away from Russell's.

At least, Alcide understood how she was feeling as he told her, "Someday it won't hurt so bad." Bill, Debbie, both bad news.

Jason let himself in, rather than knocking, and had brought Andy Bellefleur with him.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie asked from the couch, where she was holding one of Gran's afghans around herself.

"Just 'cause another vamp saved ya, doesn't mean I forgive him." Her brother leaned into her face and said, "Sook, you need to press charges. What Bill did to you was domestic … something."

Andy corrected, "Actually it sounds more like assault, or attempted murder."

"I'm not gonna press charges on Bill."

Jason was flabbergasted, and Andy said, "Your brother's just tryin' to look out for ya."

"I know, but Bill didn't attack me on purpose. He was starvin' and unconscious. It's his nature."

"That's no excuse," Alcide said. It was like saying a drunk driver couldn't help killing people on the road.

Sookie stated, "It's over between me and Bill. There's nothin' more to talk about."

"Maybe now's not the time," Andy conceded. "If you change your mind, we can get a restraining order."

Jason exclaimed, "Screw the restraining order. If he come near you again, I'm gonna kill him. I swear."

"You ain't killin' nobody," Andy threatened.

Sookie picked up a lot of 'gotta hide what I'm thinkin' from her brother. "Jason, find out what? What have you done?"

"Nothin'. You got no right bein' in my head. That's … trespassing."

"I do so have a right, if you're gonna come into my house, threatening to kill people and lyin' to me."

"Fine. I'll leave. Somebody's gotta make that fanger pay for what he did to you."

Sookie jumped up, and went after him, "Fanger? Jason, that's not who you are. That's not Gran raised you. You ain't a bigot or a murderer. I know you love me, and you're just tryin' to protect me, but I have seen enough killin' and hatin', I can't take it anymore."

"I can't believe you're still defendin' him, Sook. Did any of what that other vampire said even sound true to you? That Bill not only attacked you, but betrays his own kind?"

Alcide said, "He led the others right to you, Sookie. They would'a had no idea where you were hidin' if he didn't have that blood thing to find you."

"He did not," Sookie automatically said. "Why would Bill do that?"

"Because you don't know him. Probably the Bill that called you on the phone that first night in Jackson was the closest you'll ever get to hearin' the real him."

"And another thing," Jason said, not ready to let his sister call him a bigot, "I don't hate all vampires. Just ones that use my sister. Bill Compton's been playin' you right from the beginnin'. You don't like it that I made a deal with one that's already saved your life twice when Bill failed ya, to save your life after Bill almost killed you with his own fangs this time. Maybe the third time's the charm since God … I mean Hilldale or whatever, sent Bill on his way like that. Even though you couldn't be bothered hearing a single word, Bill got an earful about everything he's been up to since you thought he was kidnapped. The only thing I can hope is that I get a piece of him before all those other vampires he's stabbed in the back. Or is it staked in the back with them?"

"His name's Heimdall. And he's not all nice at times."

"Even if he has the patience of a God damned saint, I can believe it, since you act like such a dumb shit when it comes to Bill Compton." He had had enough. Sookie wasn't going to do anything about Bill, and next time he'd kill his baby sister.

Sookie called after Jason, "Please just tell me you're not going to do anything stupid."

Andy went after him, since they came in the same car.

Starting off in sort of a low, embarrassed voice, Alcide said, "I know you're probably had enough of vampires and werewolves and everything else by now, but uh … I wouldn't go mouthin' off to that vampire that saved ya earlier today. He may have seemed all cold like one of them when he had to threaten Compton, but I think you've used up all your good will with him. If it wasn't for your brother, grabbin' onto him and start singin' some hymn and talkin' 'bout what Jesus would do, he was gonna let ya die."

"No, he wouldn't. That was an act."

Alcide scoffed, "No, it wasn't. There's somethin' off with that one, and I don't know if it's good to not be like a normal vampire or not with him. Whatever bond that vamps form when they give their blood, don't work well with him. He said he was too far from human."

Sookie shook her head, "He's more human than any other vampire I know."

"He was in pain, Sookie."

She looked thoughtful, and then said, "That's the problem. He's always in pain. I feel for him, but I … I can't be expected to be able to deal with that. He needs professional help, and all I am's a waitress."

"Even if he saved your life three times now?"

Sookie did a quick mental count, and then said, "Yeah, it has been three times. But you don't know him, Alcide. Besides, he's got Eric."

"Eric? Eric Northman? Excuse me, have you met Eric Northman? Or you think you know Eric as well as you know this Heimdall? I'm not gettin' you. You will do anything for the vampire that betrays you, treats you like dirt, calls you up to say he just fucked his old lover, sucks you dry and leaves you for dead, but the religious one with mental problems deserves to suffer, and you think some_thing_ like Eric Northman will comfort him?

"What happened to the Sookie Stackhouse that tried to convince me that it was the V talkin', not Debbie? That I should give her a second chance?"

"Eric loves Heimdall."

Alcide laughed.

That did not make Sookie feel any better. Why couldn't she be completely done with vampires? No more Bill. No more Eric. And no more Godric. And they could keep their Kings and Queens too.

Speaking to Tara the next day was simpler. She was done with Bill. Sookie could say that easily while she was laying in the sun, with her eyes closed. She had trusted him, and he really had hurt her like no one else ever had. No one else had ever been the 'one' for her, exchanged the 'I love you' with her, proposed marriage to her with a ring and accompanying plane tickets.

Then Tara stepped over the line saying she was like one of those dumb bitches in a country song, and pointed out that Bill had given Sookie his blood before they even had their first date so she'd have no choice but to like him. What Sookie felt for Bill was love. Real love. She couldn't just turn it off, and fix her sights on the first, non-nasty thinking man that came along after him.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

After a lengthy, post-dawn call with Heimdall, Eric needed a day walker that Sookie would trust. Compton had her so twisted in knots that neither his nor his maker's blood seemed to make a dent in that empty skull of hers.

He lurked in the hallway outside of the Queen's room. Since he had not been resting well, between Jackson, New Orleans, and Sookie getting drained, the bleeds kept him in enough pain to remain aware of when the door opened around the corner, and Hadley came prancing out.

Eric grabbed her, and after soothing Hadley that he would not harm her, he instructed her to give Sookie an exact message and nothing more. She already realized that after having Eric's blood, failure was not an option, since he would find her.

Hadley left Jackson, as Eric asked, and went home to Bon Temps, after so long. She remembered exactly where Gran's house was, and went in the back door to the kitchen. And there was Sookie, holding a shotgun.

Sookie recognized her, put down the shotgun, "Hadley," she cried, and came over to hug her. "Where have you been?"

There was something real obvious missing from the kitchen, and Hadley asked, "Is Gran here?"

When she was told, Hadley started crying and sat at Gran's old kitchen table. "I should 'ave called. Said I was sorry for runnin' away from that rehab."

"None of that matter anymore."

"You're right. Gran's fine wherever she is. We're the ones who are fightin'." Hadley admitted, "I didn't come here to visit. I got a message for you from Eric Northman."

"How do you know Eric? What's he done to you?"

"Nuthin' too bad … yet, but if I don't tell you this exactly it ain't gonna be pretty."

"Tell me what?"

"Russell is comin' for you. Don't trust Bill."

"Oh, and I'm supposed to trust Eric?" Sookie couldn't tell what Hadley was thinking, but saw Eric in her mind. There was blood from his ears all the way down his neck, and some trickling from his nose. He had not been looking his best whenever Hadley had seen him. "What does all this have to do with you anyway?"

"I've gotta go."

"Hadley, wait. You can't just leave like this."

"I've got to, and so should you. They're comin'."

"Russell was powerful enough to kidnap Bill, and God knows what he has on Eric. If he wants me, he's gonna find me, no matter where I run."

"Sookie, if they find you, they're gonna do horrible things. I'm so sorry. I hope one day you could forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?"

_I'm the one that told them about you. All my fault. Bill Compton never would have left New Orleans and done this to Sookie. Bill didn't even have the decency to tell me about Gran last week when I asked after her._

"Hadley," Sookie yelled.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Eric felt Hadley had gotten far to the west, but not if she made it to Sookie, when he joined Russell and Talbot downstairs. A few vampires had a very fine sense of their humans and could sense their proximity to each other, besides rough pinpointing on a map, and retained an intimate knowledge of their emotions over long distances. Not having that skill had not bothered Eric till now. Relying on humans … he had sunk low.

He was feeling low. Lack of rest. Now, he was dressed to impress for both Talbot and Russell, in a shirt that had actually been pressed.

Another marital dispute. Talbot did not stand a chance as he assumed his stance, "Go 'head, leave, like you've been doing for centuries. Chasing after this or that, while I sit here alone."

"In a giant mansion, with all the blood you can drink, and all the vampire boys you could possibly want. Oh, poor Talbot. Are your diamond slippers chafing?"

"First the Queen, now a telepath. All you care about is your precious collection."

"Oh," Russell replied, not caring about Talbot's current fit of pique.

Talbot turned and started smashing pieces of Russell's collection. His husband stood unimpressed, with his arms folded. It was nothing new.

Eric was spurred into action when Talbot lifted his crown. With a vampire's strength, even metal could be damaged.

"Talbot," he said, as he gripped the younger vampire's wrist, then a deferential, "your Majesty," to Russell. "Perhaps I have a solution. I know I'm a poor substitute, but I would be honored to keep you company."

"Hm," Talbot said, then turned to see Russell's reaction, "I don't know."

"That sounds like fun." Russell looked at Eric in a different way, and said, "I am positively jealous."

Getting the reaction he wanted, Talbot said, "Fine. Mr. Northman and I will try to find some way to amuse ourselves."

Looking up from Talbot's appraising look, Eric looked towards Russell. The monarch mouthed a silent 'thank you' at him. Oh yes, he was thanking him now.

Eric gave Talbot a reassuring look, and returned his crown to the display.

After so many years of idleness, Eric had expected a better game of chess out of Talbot. It was a game he hardly played since Godric did not like complex rules. With the variety of pieces each having their own sets of rules regarding movement, his maker did not play it. Other European vampires prized the game, so he could play when called upon.

Talbot seemed to be playing in earnest, yet poorly, and appeared surprised when Eric declared his victory. The spoiled consort swept the pieces off the board, and after a all too brief moment of looking bored, along with the declaration, "I'm bored," moved onto what he really wanted. "Take off your clothes."

"A little privacy," Eric suggested.

"Everybody out," Talbot said rising, punctuating his demand with a little hiss.

The guards left, and Eric unbuttoned his shirt with Talbot watching. His fangs were out without Eric even doing more than removing that one article of clothing. Talbot was as greedy as his maker.

"It's been a long time since I've done this," Eric said, luring him in further.

"A man?"

"No," he replied, forcing his own fangs out, "a vampire."

Talbot responded as Eric expected.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Sookie heard the wolves before she saw them. She was waiting upstairs with a shotgun ready. There was a pounding on the bedroom door, and Debbie Pelt's voice sneering, "Open up, little piggy. I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in." The door was kicked right off the hinges by the V-using werewolf bitch.

They exchanged insults, and Sookie hesitated long enough for Debbie to take the gun away.

Sookie threw the first blow, after they gave each other a mutual warning that they had vampire blood, with Debbie's verbal taunt going deeper as she taunted, "Me too. Your boyfriend's yummy." Her backhand knocked Debbie aside, but she was disappointed that Debbie didn't get knocked into the wall. Wouldn't Godric's blood make her like super-strong? Was it because Debbie was a werewolf, did she use up all his blood healing, or was his blood weaker than Eric's? Where was he anyway? Couldn't he feel Sookie was in trouble?

She did have the upper hand in the fight, but Debbie kept going like a werecockroach. Sookie threw her off and grabbed the gun once again. She demanded, "Get out of my house, bitch," as Debbie rose off the floor again.

Defiantly, the wronged woman replied, "Fuck you."

Sookie fired a shot to prove her point and warned as she reloaded, "Next time, I won't miss."

Debbie leapt out of the upper story window. This was not over.

Downstairs, Jessica had followed a werewolf outside and was caught by Russell. None of the werewolves had invited him into Sookie's house yet.

Bill came out hurling insults. He knew he was as good as dead anyway. Saving Sookie and saving Jessica was all he had left.

Russell responded by throwing Jessica to the werewolf outside and then starting to toy with Bill. A vampire, less than two centuries old, that dared to think he could keep secrets from him and betray him. Killing Bill could take all night.

In Jackson, Eric got the distant feeling of Sookie's distress. He was not sure Hadley failed. It was more likely that Sookie ignored her own cousin. Idiot. Well, some things could not be rushed. He continued to seduce Talbot, going slow enough to not arouse suspicion. If he seemed over eager, it could be interpreted as weakness, and Eric was definitely not a bottom. He needed to dominate Talbot, before he made his move.

Eric played Talbot, and got him in position to stake him with one of Russell's many artifacts. "Russell took my family. Now I take his."

He stabbed a scroll of vampire erotica through the catamite, and uttered a satisfied, "Yes," as the body beneath him was reduced.

Russell's concept of retribution against Bill Compton was interrupted when he felt a stabbing pain through his very soul as Talbot's life was ended. No. Talbot. He had to get back to Jackson.

Heimdall had been hiding and watching. A fight against Bill Compton and his progeny was going as expected. Russell did not have to reveal any special power to fight them, other than his natural strength and natural vampiric sadism. He felt Eric's moment of ecstasy and saw Russell's reaction before he launched himself skyward.

He paused before calling Eric on his telephone. Bill Compton was going into Sookie's house, even though Sookie's earlier panic was over. She was in tolerable health after fighting within.

Not having been invited into this dwelling, Heimdall could not go within, but he could follow Sookie inside. She was upstairs, inside an open, broken window. He watched. He had always been good at observing while the humans and even most vampires did not know he was there.

He felt two things. Sookie's overwhelming happiness. The second was a pain, in the center of his chest. What did he expect? That honesty would win him something? He had always been a mistake. An animated jest, not living life while he suffered as a human, and a vampire that was so burdened by thoughts that he still seriously considered meeting the sun. As Nan told him in Dallas, he had piss-poor judgment. The only one that would ever treasure him was the vampire he made, and after Russell Edgington was dead, what would Eric need him for?

Author's Note: The disappointment I felt at the end of this episode while watching it was tangible. So I pass that along to you. LOL


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Rant: Ah ha – Lafayette says his house is 20 miles from the Monroe ER, when they stopped there to give Crystal's daddy some V. Why did they drive past Bon Temps to get to Ruston's hospital with Sookie in season 3? Why is Sookie flying to Dallas from Shreveport instead of the closer airport in Monroe?

I somehow believe there are no maps of Louisiana or fact checking at HBO. The Sopranos never had this sloppiness.

There was also a mistake when Russell and Eric drove from Jackson into Louisiana. If they were going in the direction of Shreveport, I-20 is a direct route from Jackson across northern Louisiana. During the ride, Eric asks about the I-12 exit to get to Shreveport … I-12 is in southern LA, and goes to Baton Rouge, whereas I-10 curves south in a crescent to include New Orleans.

Anyway, my guess from west to east then, only because Bon Temps is an hour from Shreveport by car and Monroe is further:

Shreveport Home of Fangtasia, the bar with bite

Ruston (1 hour east of Shreveport on I-20)

Bon Temps (maybe not on I-20, a little over one hour from Shreveport, 20 minutes from Monroe)

Monroe (1.5 hours east of Shreveport on I-20)

Jackson, MS (3.3 hours east of Shreveport on I-20)

Author's Note: Long nights left till the finale, so I really can't go much further than this. I probably put in unnecessary plot, anticipating different possibilities.

A further Author's Note: I decided to quote Samuel Beckett for Godric because Allan Hyde mysteriously twittered Tuesday evening - "They give birth astride of a grave, the light gleams an instant, then it's night once more." And no, I don't know why I look at his messages, though I found Sunday's funny when he had to later post 'my bad …' after he thought the finale aired on the 5th. BTW, that's from Waiting for Godot, and I'm quoting Endgame.

**Chapter 20**

Following the call to Eric, Heimdall stayed still, watching, hurting, and basking in his self-loathing, when his phone vibrated. The call from Pam was brief. "Flanagan's got us both at Fangtasia." That meant the Authority. Not a complete surprise, but they moved fast. The Magister must have had some connection that was severed with his death.

Heimdall's mouth twisted as he considered one of the many contingency plans. There was not much that would get the Authority's attention, and even less that would spur some sort of action out of them. Apparently, it was time for him to make an unexpected, taunting phone call. He raced west.

Breathing and clearing his throat felt odd as he spoke aloud to himself. It felt unnatural to speak as he normally should, after so many years of purposely deepening his voice to hide his defacement. Godric had a good voice. Heimdall's was similar in timber, but a different cadence to match his east Texas 'origin'. Still boyish, but no one insolently questioned whether he was boy or girl as when he was first Death. Once he started going shirtless, and tried to sound more manly, that mostly stopped.

He may have last used his real voice when Klaus was killed. The sound had been short, high, but sudden. Suddenly voiced and suddenly over.

He remembered Godric resumed it after his throat had been slashed and ripped open repeatedly by that silver wielding fairy. His pride was unimportant by that time. Even if his true castrato's range of a soprano gave the fairy bitch more fuel for her taunts. She had already uncovered his mutilation by that time so it hardly mattered.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

After a passionate shower, and then finding a dead werewolf in her living room, Sookie was not ready to hear Bill insist, "You have to trust me."

Trust. Maybe Eric did say it best, if she always heard the truth, she wouldn't need to trust. But did Eric really mean that about himself, or Heimdall? Sookie knew he wasn't talking about Bill.

Heimdall had pretty much backed a whole dump truck of truth onto her in the hospital. He couldn't have known all that before Eric went to Jackson, or else they would have told her that Bill was never kidnapped. Lorena and Russell and Bill, and Bill playing everyone against everyone, even her. Alcide saying Bill led Russell right to her in Jackson? Bill and Eric had been the only two people that could have done that, and it had been Bill standing there in Alcide's apartment.

There was one thing he hadn't mentioned. Sookie asked Bill as they got the body out of her house, "What about that secret file you got on me? You know the one. Russell Edgington showed me. All kinds of birth records, family trees, newspaper clippings about me. He said it's yours."

"It's true," Bill reluctantly replied. "I collected the information to find out why Eric Northman has such an unusual interest in you. I assume it has to do with what you are."

"Do you know what I am?"

"Truly, I do not, but I'm doing my best to find out."

Sookie wanted to believe Bill, but Eric had not been interested in her for all that long. Without her, Bill wasn't even able to get an electrician into his house. How could he have done all this research, at night, while murderers and maenads and werewolves were running around, and they took a trip to Dallas? Did the woman in New Orleans that he visited about Maryann give him the file? When it came down to it, Eric may admit he withheld things, but he was a damn sight more informative than Bill was. Bill didn't even tell her where he lived before he moved back to Bon Temps. And what about Hadley thinking that Bill wouldn't have even have come back here, if not for her? Bill also did not tell her that she smelled tasty to vampires. It was Godric that told her that, and Eric agreed. Probably due to their age, they could make a better guess at it than Bill could with all that file full of stalker shit. Like her winning a spelling bee back in third grade proved what?

"Okay, I don't know how you did things in the 1800s, but keeping a file on the woman you love is creepy."

"I have to know what you are, or else I can't protect you."

"But you have to trust me," Sookie insisted, trying to put the shoe on the other foot, "and stop thinking of me as a thing to be protected. I took care of Debbie by myself. I'm not afraid to spill a little blood anymore. As much as you want to be human, I think I'm meeting you halfway to vampire."

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Eric was ready when the web cams were set up. He had already discussed answering to the Authority with his maker. The truth was simplest.

The Authority was against the use of V, and desecration of the blood. Giving the Blood for centuries to a personal pack of werewolves had to be a crime of heinous proportions. Either they already knew, and were turning a blind eye to Russell Edgington, based on Heimdall's belief that the Authority was in fact, weak, and kowtowed to certain elder vampires, or they didn't, and would be in a tizzy over what they should do because they were weak, and could not even imagine taking on an elder vampire. Either way, it would be an opportunity for the Authority to do something to eliminate another elder vampire, a threat to their power.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Death was a mystery. Some even said the final mystery. Although mysterious, it was sometimes better to not show off. That's what kept Death alive for so long. Knowing there had to be cameras, and that he'd undoubtedly miss at least one, Heimdall circled in towards the telephones, breaking each lighting fixture from above until there was darkness in the corner of this parking lot of the East Texas Regional Airport in Longview, TX. Area 8's dinky airport with only four runways.

He knew the telephone number from the King of Texas. Texas had told him many things that only monarchs were privileged to know, since he figured Godric could survive anything and escape to get help. Texas was practical enough to know he'd need help, if anyone seriously threatened him. As part of being a serious threat, Godric would need to be eliminated, held up, or Texas immediately killed to try to void his oath as sheriff. That last option was tricky since only Texas and Godric knew what he swore. If there was a standard clause about retribution, then whoever killed Texas could be in danger from the normally peaceful, yet powerful, vampire who could then legally, by vampire law, hunt down anyone involved with killing his monarch.

The telephones were now in darkness, and he took out the mixture of different human bloods he had intentionally collected to smear on his hands. Death had a reputation to uphold, even after all this time. After his hands were filthy, he began feeding quarters into the pay phone. Happy that it had not been replaced with one of those newer ones that took no money. The day of the anonymous phone call was seriously limited, since even those prepaid phone cards were traceable to some extent. Paranoid humans.

Of course, even monarchs did not rate getting their calls to the Authority answered by a live person, so he gave his message first in Sarmatian in his true, speaking voice, a soprano with a bit of lilt added to it, that he adopted when he could not believe how good it felt to be alive after so much pain -

_I am Death. I recognize there is an Authority, but it does not command me. I collect the souls I am due here, as I do all over this decrepit hunk of rock. I communicate with you now to inform you I further see your weakness. My old rival, Raven, and his foul pack of werewolves that he nurses at his breast, still struts about, while dealing out the true death to your servant. Last night I saw. Last night I heard. In the port of Shreve, he decapitated your powerless adjudicator, to illustrate your impotence. As Raven said … _Death switched to a girly, accented English, "Fuck the Authority."

He then switched to Koine Greek, preceding the same message with a taunt, _Unwashed and as uneducated as you dust motes are, I repeat my message in the language of the Macedonian's armies._

After his translation, Death then ended with the addition, _I laugh at how you think you rule vampires when those of us with true power do as we will._

Followed by an insane, distinctive barking laugh. That laugh was known, and Eric could imitate it perfectly. Too bad for their prey, that they were looking up towards where Eric, flying, was hidden, when Death caught them from behind.

Due to his nature, it was widely assumed that Death could not, or would not, grant Life to another, and had perished long ago with no vampire child. Dispelling the falsehood of his premature death was enough for one night though. Let the Authority worry about what could still be lurking in the shadows, watching and laughing at their infantile ways of keeping order among vampires. Order among vampires, what a joke.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

After Hadley called, concerned that she was still home, Sookie drove to Monroe to meet her at the aquarium. It was a big surprise seeing that her cousin took her son, Hunter, out of day care. She was going to lose the chance ever to see him, doing shit like that.

Sookie grabbed her arm, and said, "Okay, whatever it is you're not telling me, now is the time."

Since Hadley was not wearing a dress with sleeves, there was contact between them, and there was a sudden flash of images, besides an overwhelming sense of how scared she was. Eric, the one she saw yesterday in her mind, bleeding from his ears, had gotten Hadley out of Russell's mansion. Sookie rocked back at that, but held on. Her cousin had been a prisoner there too?

There was more. A red-haired woman, more a girl, who dressed fashionably and impeccably, but she was a vampire. Sookie saw the fangs and blood. Bill with that woman, also with his bloody fangs out. And another of Bill bowing his head to her, before he cleaned up the mess.

Eric, now, with the short hair, in a blue sweater with blood stains, talking to that woman, sitting in a large bird cage, while holding Hadley's arm, and then an earlier Eric with his long hair, his hands steepled before him, sitting at a table, with that woman at the head, and three other vampires. Hadley's memory supplied they were the four sheriffs of Louisiana, and that young woman, who looked about as old as Godric, was their Queen.

Sookie let go. Hadley had been around vampires all this time. She knew Bill? She knew Eric?

Seeing the look on her cousin's face, Hadley admitted, "Okay, okay. Shit. I screwed up. I got involved with a vampire. Her name's Sophie-Anne. She's the vampire queen of Louisiana."

"But … are you kidding me?"

"I told her things. I told her about you. The powers you got."

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't think anything of it, but then suddenly she got interested, and now I think Russell Edgington is interested. Shit, it's my stupid fault all these vampires are after you."

"Like Bill and Eric?"

"Sophie-Anne sent Bill to get you. Eric didn't know I was your cousin, or anyone, till I told him day before yesterday. He's just one of her sheriffs, and Sophie-Anne doesn't trust them knowing too much. He may have taken an interest in me because Sophie-Anne tried to get rid of him as soon as she heard his maker was dead. Eric was too smart for that, and helping me get out alive was probably just a bonus to hurt Sophie-Anne."

"What do they want with me?" Sookie asked, trying to reconcile all this in her head.

"They … they don't think like regular people. I don't know why they do half the things they do. But you got to get out of Bon Temps. Please."

"I'll find someplace to lay low. Why haven't you left?"

"Hunter, sweetie, come say hello to your aunt Sookie." She turned to her cousin and said, "Sook, I need to know if he's like you. Please, if he is, I have to protect him."

She called again, "Hunter, come on, sweetie."

As he came over, Sookie heard Hunter in her head. _Who is this lady? Where's daddy? Why isn't he here? _

Sookie bent down and said, "It's okay. We don't have to talk." Leading him to one of the benches, facing the fish, she said, "Come on."

Sitting together, Sookie thought clear and hard _Which is your favorite fish in the aquarium?_

Hunter looked at her, and Sookie let him know _It's all right. No one knows. Just us._

_The blue one?_

_The blue one's nice. I like the orange one too. You don't have to be scared. Your mama loves you very much. _

_Mama's real scared too. Mama's more scared than me._

Hadley guessed what was going on and swore, "Oh sweet Lord, no." She repeated, "No," as she came over to them. Starting to cry, she took Hunter's hand and said, "C'mon, we have to go."

"No. No," Hunter said.

"Where you taking him?" Sookie asked.

"I got some friends. The less you know, the better."

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Eric sat at his desk in his office at Fangtasia. He knew Heimdall was also not resting somewhere close. There was something wrong with his maker. He was unharmed, yet hurting. Was it Eric's incarceration? Did Heimdall realize that Eric's fortitude might not give off a signal of panic if the Authority ordered him staked? He may if Pam was ordered staked too. She should not be, but one could not expect fairness.

Upon rising, Pam's first question was, "Did you sleep at all?"

"I'm fine," he said lowly, wiping his nose again for Pam's sake. She liked him looking his best.

"The guards still outside?"

Eric nodded. Where else would they be? He knew they were still there because their gear creaked. "Pam, whatever the Authority decides, I will not allow you to take any responsibility."

"You didn't kill the Magister," Pam said firmly.

"Politically, I'm a much cleaner scapegoat. Whose easier to pin it on? A sheriff in your custody, or a king who could be anywhere? If they search Russell's palace, they'll find the remains of his lover."

"What did he do to you?" Pam said, completing her journey over to Eric, to look down on her maker.

"Nothing. He was the nearest thing to Russell Edgington's heart. He had to die."

"A hundred years I've been with you. Why did you never say anything about Russell or your family?"

"You didn't need to know. What good would it do to share my pain with you?"

"You didn't need to carry it all by yourself," Pam replied, guessing the Godric knew.

"I am not weak. I was the sole survivor. The burden in mine alone."

"We've lived through so much for so long. It can't end this quickly."

"Everything ends. Even the immortals." He looked up at Pam, and instructed, "If I can't go on, you must make a new vampire. It is your time to be a maker."

Pam, his Pam, actually cried. When she leaned on him, Eric held her till the Authority's peons were ready to speak to them.

Outside, Heimdall was hidden. Watching. Nan was younger than him. The Authority attempted to be mysterious to reinforce their power. A vampire needed to be cautious. Reckless vampires disappeared.

He sunk lower and attempted to become nothing when he saw Russell Edgington on another roof. This could be the time for the conflict. With the Authority's forces here, there might be enough confusion and hindrance for Heimdall to get in the final blow.

Heimdall listened. His hearing was very good, even for a vampire. Nan got out of the vehicle, saying, "Meet me inside," to one of her entourage.

Of all the strange things, it was Russell who spoke, to himself, since the vampire remains in a cut crystal bowl with a lid, perched upon a patterned, stemmed foot was dead. "Talbot. Talbot? Look."

His now nonexistent mouth opened as Russell rotated the bowl around in his hands. What the … Talbot was too good for a biscuit barrel?

"The American Vampire League protects your murderer. Perhaps they even sent him. Oooh, they will suffer for their sins, my beloved. I swear to you. They will suffer." Mississippi then kissed the glass lid, before flying off.

Huh, Russell declaring war on the AVL would work better than any phone call he made. Why did he leave? Did the AVL have something with them that could defeat an elder vampire? Still, he'd have to fight to save Eric and Pam. No matter what they were equipped with.

Nan thought she heard a vampire's flight, a distinctive sound, but saw nothing. She went into Fangtasia and greeted the sheriff, "You look like shit."

"Well, I feel fantastic."

"The ruling is as follows," Nan announced, unfolding a single piece of paper. She read, "The Authority disavows any knowledge of our interview, your statement, or indeed, this ruling itself. None of this ever happened."

Even with everything he had discussed with Heimdall in advance, Eric could not help murmuring, "What?"

"Missing royals, dead Magisters, it's a political tar baby nobody wants to touch. Not with the VRA this close to ratification."

Eric's English failed him on the phrase 'political tar baby', but from the context he could guess what it meant. Usually, Nan in private just stuck with the standard shit or fuck. Fucking bureaucracy is what it was. "Russell will not stop killing," he promised. "What if the human public learns of it?"

Nan answered, "That's why you're going to take care of it. Quietly. Discreetly. And most important of all, completely off the books. You wanted revenge, it's yours."

"What resources are you going to give me?"

"None. Not getting near it."

"How do you expect me to kill him? He's three times my age."

Nan turned around and marched towards Eric. "Listen you whiny, little bitch, the only link between Sophie-Anne, Russell and the Magister is you. You brought us this steaming pile of shit, and you're going to make it go away. Bring me his fangs, or I will have yours."

Thanks for nothing.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Sookie was trying to get some sleep, but high-pitched yipping noises were keeping her awake. Was it someone's little dog? Wait, where was she? A bed of soft down, more like a nest with gauzy curtains, since when did Jason redo his spare bedroom with this? Oh, this was not Jason's living room and kitchen. She had no idea where she was. There was dirt and roots forming the the walls and ceiling. Lying in the middle of the floor was a real mess of blood, flesh and silver. Lots of silver.

A woman, wearing a blood-encrusted long, thin gown that was now molded to her skin, was laughing at it, and even though Sookie couldn't tell what she was saying, she didn't like the tone of her voice as she seemingly taunted what was on the floor, flashing silver metallic teeth.

She felt nauseous as this horrible woman reached down grabbing a bare foot and bit into it, wrenching and twisting to do as much damage as she could, rending both skin and muscle from the bones as her victim screamed something. At first Sookie thought it was a girl being tortured, but then noticed a familiar tattoo of zig-zagging lines on its left arm. She panicked and looked around to find something to beat this thing off Godric.

There was a splintering crash as a large axe blade split the door. Eric followed and there was a brief exchange of words as the woman tried to keep the big vampire at bay. Sookie flattened herself against the dirt on the outside of their flashing weapons. Eric's axe could cut her in half.

Eric was controlling the fight. That was clear to see, as he assumed a position, standing over Godric, and spun that axe with both hands, keeping a wide circle clear as he kicked at some of the chains holding his maker down.

The wild-haired woman kept trying to dart in to stab Eric, with one of the two short blades she held, but he was good at twisting aside, and bringing the axe back into position to get her to retreat. She finally made an error in her retreat. Even though the blade had not caught her to do serious injury, its touch caused her to shriek and she disintegrated sort of like a vampire herself, except her body twinkled away as shiny dust motes into nothing, rather than a slimy puddle of webbed bloody stuff.

Rather than helping Godric, Eric leaned on the handle of his axe, and said, "You are a tremendous disappointment, Sookie Stackhouse. Standing there watching your kin torture Heimdall. Do you truly enjoy seeing him in so much pain?"

"No."

"I don't mean physical torture like this. I mean what you're doing right now to him."

"What -?"

"Stop, Eric," said a healed Godric, with short hair and his old tattoos as he sat up, and grabbed the larger man's leg. He was wearing the white pants he wore on the day they were on the roof of the Hotel Carmilla. "You cannot force her. I know no one will ever love me. It is part of my eternal suffering. Your loyalty only runs so deep because I made you, and we have centuries of faith and devotion between us. I have never had anything but that, and I never will. Not even God would love an abomination like me."

"No," Sookie denied.

"Eric, I can feel the sun rising," Godric said, standing. "Perhaps this time, I won't be weak."

"You're never weak, Godric. Do not let her emotions eat away at you. You are vampire. I will remain by your side, as it always was meant to be." Eric and Godric joined hands.

"Don't!"

The sun shone in through the door, blinding her. She woke on Jason's couch with the sun shining right in her eyes.

Why did Eric and Godric give her such fucked up dreams? Sookie didn't want blood from either one of them. Godric or Heimdall thought he had no choice, if he wanted her to live. Sookie heard that from everyone that had been there, that Bill drained her almost to death, she couldn't get a blood transfusion, and that Heimdall showed up saying Eric sent him. After he dithered about it, Jason kind of threw himself on him and begged. She couldn't blame her brother either. It was Bill's fault.

She called Bill's phone and left a message. Hopefully, she'd hear back from him at sundown. Sookie had some things she wanted to talk over with him.

Once it was pretty late, there was a knock on Jason's door. Sookie opened it a crack and peeked out. It was Bill. She guessed he used his link to her to track her down, like he did in Jackson, rather than calling her back.

Relieved that it was only Bill, rather than someone else, she opened the door, saying, "Please, come on in." As Bill entered, she asked, "Where have you been? I've been calling you for hours."

"I don't know how to explain it. I felt like I was only away for a few minutes and suddenly it was past eleven."

"You mean you overslept?"

"No, listen -"

"Where did you go? Did you visit the Queen?"

"The Queen? Why would I?"

"Do you know the Queen of Louisiana?"

"Well, yes, I was her subject. What have you been told? You know you cannot trust Eric or … Heimdall."

"Bill, not everything's about Eric. I saw my cousin today, and she said she used to be with the Queen, and now the Queen is working with Russell to come after me and anyone else like me. Do you know anything about that?" Sookie probed. Hadley was sure Bill's only reason for being in Bon Temps was to get Sookie for this Queen.

"I think I know why they want you."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I only learned it today. I'm not entirely sure what it was, or even how I got there. Perhaps it's because I drunk so much of your blood. Sookie, I know what you are."

"What am I?"

"You're part fairy."

"I'm a fairy? How fucking lame," was the first thing out of Sookie's mouth. She tried to remember what Heimdall and Eric said. Tasty? Nasty? Lured vampires to trap them? It was something Sookie hadn't given much thought to then because Heimdall was talking about how much he had gotten hurt. Hurt so much and reminded him of whatever happened to him when he was human. Hurt like in her dream. And even in that other dream where he was holding his head.

"Only part. Apparently a fey coupled with one of your female ancestors."

"Coupled?" Sookie repeated. She didn't like the sound of that. Why not one of her male ancestors? Yeah, uh huh.

"The fey were known for breeding with humans. Sometimes against the human's will."

"My people were rapists?" she asked. Even vampires could glamour them, and there were no half-vampire babies. So fairies were nasty rapists. Great. "How do you know all this?"

"One of them called Claudine told me."

"Claudine," Sookie responded. That's the woman she met in a dream and danced with. "Where were you... ?"

"Bon Temps Cemetery, only it was someplace else. And it was day. But it wasn't painful. It was beautiful."

"Was there a pond?"

"Yes, that's how I got there."

"I was there too. Claudine told me you would take my light."

Bill nodded, "She's afraid for you, and with good reason."

"What reason is that?"

"Every supernatural that I have met believe that fey were wiped out of existence by vampires."

"Why do people think they were wiped out by vampires? And if you don't tell me the truth, Bill Compton, I swear to God, I will know it," Sookie warned.

"According to legend, fairy blood is delectable and intoxicating to vampires."

"Is it true?" Sookie asked. Bill had denied what Godric and Eric told her in Dallas about how she smelled.

"Yours is the most delicious blood I have ever tasted. That's all I know. I believe having your blood got to whatever dream state where I met Claudine."

"I'm pretty sure Claudine hated you in that other place. Why would she tell you anything at all?"

"I told her my only intention was to protect you."

"And she believed you?"

"She did."

"If my blood is so delicious, than does that mean your feelings for me are based on that?"

"No," Bill denied, then admitted, "It definitely drew me to you at first, but we've grown into something much deeper. You must know that. You see the difference between the way I look at you and the way Eric, Godric and Russell look at you."

"Yes, but in the van ..."

"I was unconscious. I was fighting for survival. That wasn't me. Sookie, it is not your blood I love. I love you. Your mind. Your heart. Your soul. And I will forswear ever feeding on you again if that is what it takes to convince you of that. You have brought light back into my life. And hope. And gratitude. That is why I love you. Nothing else."

"What about Claudine then? She's alive, and everybody else I danced with. If they're fairies, then they ain't extinct. I know Eric and Heimdall said they fought fairies and killed them, but they said they weren't like Claudine. If the dream I had was about a fairy, she was nothing like Claudine. I would 'ave killed her myself."

"What dream?"

"It's Heimdall's blood, or maybe Eric's. They show up in my dreams together."

"Both of them?" Bill asked, his nose scrunching in disgust.

"Not those kind of nasty dreams, Bill. I only had those with Eric. Heimdall's … I don't know. He's not like Eric. He gets hurt or sick in them."

"So he convinces you to take care of him and heal him?" Bill speculated. With Godric's younger appearance, that might be how his blood worked. He did not have the same sensual feel to him as other vampires, and Bill knew a couple that were turned younger that engaged in sexual activities but they were perversely alluring in a strong way. Godric did not have that vibe.

"No, I can't help him. Both times now. I did nothing, but watched."

"What makes you think the dream was about a fairy?"

"Eric said she was my kin and 'cause when Heimdall was crazy with Maryann's blood, he talked about fairies."

"He boasted about killing fairies?"

"No, that he was carved up with silver and she promised it would take years to give him the true death."

"A fairy would never ..."

"Bill, maybe Eric and Heimdall might have had a bit more personal experience with them since you said they're all dead. You told me they rape women and get them to carry their babies. That's not something nice people do."

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

When he regrouped with Eric and Pam, Heimdall could not believe how stupid it was to reveal Death was alive and well, and making phone calls to a secretly guarded phone number, when Russell Edgington was so willing to do the work for him before television cameras.

Why was he making so many mistakes? And now Eric found out that Sookie Stackhouse was part fairy. No wonder why she was so terrible inside that pretty packaging. Fairies were like vampires, beautiful on the outside with their looks, words, and everything to entice another creature to them. His tongue had been on her. If he had the luxury of time and real blood, he'd cut it out, while Eric was not around.

Eric did not understand his need to cast off bits of his body that were tainted. It was rather pointless, even when he was human. It would have worked at killing him, he had bled a lot before he was found. He should have scraped off his penis at dawn, then he would have died. Really died. None of this would have happened, and he would be happy to be rid of it. It had been a good pain. Being part of his human life, he did not remember it like a vampire. After the god's blood, he was raped throughout the night, and it betrayed him. It had never done that when he was raped before. His own traitorous flesh. It had to go.

He could still get rid of it. He didn't need it. He knew it was painful. Very painful. Others had done it to him. He could do it to himself. There were ways to keep it from growing back, until he was injured in that area. Though it was a whole lot more trouble, and constant upkeep that was not necessary to get tattoo ink to stay in his skin. If he did it, Eric might notice. Heimdall did not want all those questions. His progeny would not understand, and although Eric had nothing useful for his either, he knew that Eric considered that bit of flesh absolutely essential.

If Sookie got near him again, this time she might use her mouth and bite it off. Wouldn't be the first fairy that removed it from his person. It was funny to them. Samuel Beckett may have known fairies - 'Nothing is funnier than unhappiness.'

Sensing that his maker was still in turmoil, Eric loomed over him, tucked into a corner of Fangtasia, and asked, "What currently troubles you?"

"Nothing … other than the obvious. The Authority are unidentified cowards."

"Yes, but you cannot go killing Nan's guards like that. They might realize that Russell does not kill one. He is bolder and would have killed them all."

"Why not? They're inept. I now know their weapons are pathetic, and I got you a set of that armor to deflect a stake to the chest or back. You can wear that under your clothing. Russell could remove it, but in his conceit over his moment of triumph, it might take a valuable second for him to realize that you have that meager protection."

"I noticed you only obtained one."

"I think it would be wasted on me. Some clothing cannot pass with me, and those plates would feel unnatural against my body."

Eric chalked it up to Heimdall's stubbornness. He did not point out that Heimdall's cell phone remained in his pocket, or it would fall to the floor next time. His maker could be impossibly immature.

Speaking of which, Pam was prowling about like a caged panther craving some sort of action. Right now, no action was good. Any plan they came up with was flimsy and reckless. They needed to be cunning. However, Russell Edgington was not gullible. It needed to be spectacular.

Heimdall was glad when Eric went to talk to Pam and leave him alone with his thoughts. In a moment of realism and feeling that perhaps mortality was possible, Eric had some lawyer come in to draw up papers. It was wise, since the bulk of Godric's wealth was combined with Eric's greater wealth. Gold just fell into his progeny's hands. He even still had his share of stolen Nazi gold buried under Eric's farm in Ørland. Eric had found it, after it had been stolen multiple times, so it might as well be theirs. Godric had the necessary rank to get a truck that late in the war. Even the werewolves had retreated from the field by then. That had been their last, fun adventure, moving that gold from outside Leipzig to an island off Norway, except for the sea travel. If Godric had been alone, he would have gone the long way around by land through Poland, Russia and Finland.

So Eric was contemplating mortality, along with his Valkyrie and Valhalla. That was sad. Fear of losing one's life was wise though. Heimdall continued sitting in the corner, while Eric's Pam paced. He knew she was not going to let this pass.

"I give all my residences, excepting my farm in Ørland, subject to any mortgages and encumbrances thereon …"

Eric said, "To my progeny, Pamela Swinford DeBeauford. The farm is to go to my lesser progeny, Heimdall."

"Why are you doing this?" Pam demanded.

"Because Pam, Russell Edgington was maybe the oldest and strongest vampire on the planet before he eviscerated a newsman live on T.V. Now he's also the craziest, and his rage is directed at me. Do the math."

Eric waved at the lawyer to continue.

"Article four, I give the rest of my residuary estate to ..."

"Half to my progeny, Pamela Swinford DeBeauford, and half to my lesser progeny, Heimdall."

"You're not even going to put up a fight," Pam continued, unable to let this rest.

Eric replied, "Of course I am, but until I come up with a brilliant plan to beat him, I am covering my bases and your ass."

"Eric ..."

"Unless you have a plan for me to defeat Russell Edgington, do not distract me."

Pam turned from glaring at Eric, to glaring at Heimdall. Why was Godric being such a useless lump?

Eric said to the lawyer, "Go on."

He placed a pen down and said, "Your signature, requires two witnesses."

Heimdall panicked. He had not learned how to write his new name, and had been opposed to Heimdall since it had two more letters than Godric.

The lawyer continued, "But the witness cannot be a beneficiary of your estate."

Eric called loudly, "Yvetta."

The Estonian dancer joined him, and Eric asked, "Are you mentally competent and under no duress at this time?"

"Da."

"Good, then watch this."

Eric signed in his indicated space, and assisted Yvetta to sign hers as a witness.

After the lawyer signed, he said more to Pam, than the mute boy in the corner, "Congratulations. According to the state of Louisiana, should Mr. Northman meet the true death, then you will be a very wealthy vampire. I'll show myself out."

Yvetta understood all too well what was going on and berated Eric in Estonian while waving a hand towards Pam, "You're giving her everything? You promised to take care of me!"

Eric responded, "I promised you a job and good sex. That is all."

"So I mean nothing to you?" She should had known when Eric gave her to the castrated boy, and then only Pam.

"Less than nothing, you gold-digging whore!"

Pam added her own words to Eric, in English, as she decided she had enough of listening to this, "You can be a cold-hearted bastard."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Now that the finale has happened, I'm going to have to majorly deviate from the TB storyline in future chapters.

**Chapter 21**

Bill was watching Sookie sleep. If she looked like she was having a disturbing dream, he planned on waking her. Godric's blood was a huge mistake. So was Eric's.

Nan was on television again, defending vampires. Russell Edgington was hardly alone in his views. Bill wondered if other vampires were going to copy him and start showing up at television studios.

There was a subdued knock on the door. Bill's eyes went to it, and he turned off the television. He suspected it was someone that could sense that Sookie was asleep inside. It was Eric, rather than his maker.

"How did you find us?" Bill asked, opening the door.

"Oh, it's really not that hard," Eric admitted. He then said lowly, "I know what Sookie is."

Bill immediately suspected Sophie-Anne. Only the two of them had suspected based on Hadley's stories, before Bill came to Bon Temps. Since then, Bill had confirmed it, and when the time was right, the plan had been he would bring Sookie to New Orleans.

Eric took a step back to invite Bill outside to discuss it. He could not enter without an invitation from someone living. Bill followed and they walked from the house.

"So is it true, that Sookie's blood lets you walk in the sunlight?"

Bill's mouth dropped open, and Eric saw. "So Sophie-Anne never even told you why she sent you for Sookie."

Trying to think fast, Bill knew that Sophie-Anne would not have revealed so much to Eric, when she did not even tell him. "I returned to Bon Temps because it is my ancestral home."

"Spare me your lies. I'll just find out on my own."

"Sookie is mine."

"No, she is not. You said to me she is not yours less than a week ago. Sookie also entered into an agreement with Heimdall renouncing you at that time. Besides, how can Sookie be yours if you end up dead? Russell Edgington has not forgotten you." Slowly, Eric asked once more, "Is it true?"

"No, the blood works for a few minutes, if that. Then you burn, it's slower than you would do without it. But you still burn."

"That's going to disappoint Sophie-Anne."

"Well, I will die the true death before I let her get her hands on Sookie. Or anyone else for that matter," Bill threatened.

"Russell will come for her."

"Well, you should know since your now his butt boy."

"No longer. I killed Talbot."

"That's why he went medieval on T.V.," Bill said in sudden realization. What the hell was Eric doing? Was he really so stuck in his Viking mind set? "Well, thanks Eric. You just put our cause back a thousand years." It was not quite so satisfying as his previous insult to insinuate, "He must be after you for that." Then Bill sobered, "Why are you even here?"

"I'm trying to save Sookie."

"Oh, give me a break. You don't care about Sookie. You left us in Russell's house to die. What is the fucking truth for once?"

Hearing the tentative steps approaching, Eric got into Bill's face and in a loud enough snarling whisper asked, "The truth? Why don't you tell Sookie the fucking truth?" He added, "If you really love her."

"What truth?" Sookie asked.

Bill said calmly, "The truth about what you are, which I've already told you."

"Why are you here?" Sookie asked, barring her first impulse to ask about Godric and Eric hunting fairies to extinction. "To pretend you care about my safety so you can sell me out to Russell again, or is it the Queen this time?"

Surprised that Bill told Sookie anything, Eric did not let that show, and asked Sookie, "Do you really believe he is trustworthy?"

"All I know is I sure as hell can't trust you. And now that I know what I am, and what you want from me, I can promise that you will never get it."

"Well, do what you want," Eric replied. She really was so blind. Why did Sookie think she could keep any vampire from taking it? Bill drained her, and yet she still trusted him. "I won't be around much longer anyway."

Sookie jerked in surprise. Eric sounded … defeated. What the fuck?

Eric had started walking away, but then turned back slightly to say, "I wish you the best, Sookie Stackhouse." He then left at a vampire's speed.

She glanced at Bill and asked, "Is Heimdall dead?"

"We did not discuss him."

They went back to Jason's house, and a short while later, Jason came home with Tara and found the two of them there.

Jason pulled back against the door, "Jesus." He did not want vampire Bill in his house. Sookie had to have invited him in. What the fuck was she doing with him? "What...?"

"What happened?" Sookie asked, looking at them. Their clothes had blood all over them.

"There was a fight at Merlotte's."

"Jason-"

"I don't want to talk about it. How the hell did you guys get in here?"

"The key on the sill," Sookie answered. "Is it okay I stay here a couple days?"

"You in some kind of trouble again?"

Tara, who had not taken her eyes off Bill since she came in, asked, "What did you do to her now?"

"Tara-"

"It's all right," Bill said.

"It's not all right," Sookie contradicted. She told Jason, "I have a few werewolves after me, and a vampire-"

Jason turned away, saying, "Jesus."

"And now they're coming here?" Tara demanded. "Great. Thanks. Why is it wherever he goes, trouble follows?"

Bill said, "It's almost dawn." He moved towards Sookie and the door, and Tara backed off, not turning her back on him. He said to Sookie, "Don't worry about it. I'll go to ground nearby." Both Jason and Tara noticed he took her hand and gave her a kiss, before indicating he wanted Jason to follow him outside.

As Bill went through the door, Sookie followed Tara, saying, "Tara May, I know you've been through a lot-"

"Don't, Sook. You're my best friend, and I love you, but no matter what you say, I'm staying the fuck away from all of them."

"So what … it's you or Bill now?"

Tara could not believe Sookie, after everything that Bill Compton did. "I'm doing whatever I gotta do to survive, unlike you. I can't help it. I wish them all dead for good."

Affronted, Sookie said, "You're talking about the man I love."

"He's not a man. They're monsters. And Bill ain't any different than the rest of them. He may be worse, even other vampires know he's toxic. They tie you up, and duct tape you, so you can't scream, they kidnap you, rape you, try to turn you."

"That's what Franklin did to you?"

"And the man you love, didn't lift a finger to save me, and believe me I begged him. By then, I wasn't too proud to beg."

Sookie threw her arms around Tara. She couldn't believe this of Bill.

Jason slammed the door as he came back in, muttering as he checked over his shotgun, "Mother fucker."

"What?"

"Who does he think he is almost killing you, then having werewolves coming after you now? Bill Compton better hope I don't find him out there, or I'm gonna dig his lily-white ass up and give him a sunburn he'll never forget."

"He's only trying to protect me, Jason."

"So he can eat ya again? Why ain't … whatever Godric's name is, here? He can kick ass, and I don't have to worry about him deciding we look like a box of Little Debbie's from the Dollar General."

"His name's Heimdall now, and I don't know where he is. He ain't superman y'know. He's got weaknesses."

"Who?" Tara asked.

"The one that saved Sookie's life at the hospital. He's the best vampire you know, Sook. At least he tries to talk it out, rather than popping his fangs and making threats. On top of that, he ain't interested in eating people."

"You don't know that, Jason. If he was hurt bad, he might."

"Who fuckin' cares?" Tara said. "If he's one of them, he's tricked you, Jason."

"Tara, you're gonna have to take that back. I've seen him deal with Steve Newlin, and get a whole bunch of other vamps to back down."

"Get the fuck out of here," Tara said. What vampire would have a discussion with Steve Newlin? Especially that little shit that came by the hospital.

"Uh uh, Newlin got so angry with him that he tried to blow him up. Now there's some evil shit there," Jason said, thinking of Luke.

"Jason, you hardly know 'im, and he can't take on the vampire that's after me, because he's even older and stronger."

His mouth dropped open in surprise, then Jason yelled, "What the fuck is wrong with Bill Compton? He had to go lookin' for some shit like that? What … he thinkin' of usin' someone strong to hurt uh... Heimdall? What the fuck do you see in that … hater? What the fuck did Godric ever do to him? It was me that asked him to fix ya, after Bill left you like an empty juice box. I might just dig up my whole yard."

"Jason, get a hold of yourself."

"You got some kind of man crush on that vampire boy, Jason?" Tara asked. "He said himself he wasn't even close to human."

"I tell ya what, Tara. I ain't so keen on vampires or werewolves or Bigfoot or whatever else is running around in my town, but I do know that when Maryann was having y'all all weird, that that vampire freed ya, and he didn't ask for anything in return … I think. And y'know I may be gullible and trustin' to a point, but when he talks, I think it's from his heart. Lot closer to the heart, than that damned Steve Newlin with his hairstylist, make up person, and T.V. camera. And Bill Compton, he's a no good, lying piece of shit, who invites stronger vampires to fight his fights and come after my sister. You can call it a man crush, but if I was captain and pickin' people to be on my team, and I was thinkin' of winnin' … hell yeah, I'd pick him."

Sookie raised an eyebrow in her brother's direction and made a face. Whatever Bill said to him out of the porch got Jason worked up into … she hadn't seen him this way since the Fellowship and when he got back here and stormed off to Merlotte's. This might be worse. Why the hell was Bill provoking her brother? Jason was almost all Sookie had left, and sad to say, a lot more dependable than her cousin, Hadley.

When she saw Eric perched on the back of the couch looking down at her, Sookie knew she must have gone to sleep and this was a dream. To assert that belief, she said, "I know this is a dream."

"You might as well enjoy it then."

"Will your blood ever wear off?" Sookie asked in aggravation. "I'm tired of dreaming about you."

"It's not just the blood. You know you have feelings for me."

"Ewe," Sookie responded in disgust, as Eric descended towards her.

He kissed her on the lips, with a hand resting on the back of her neck. He voiced what she felt, "You know you like this." Eric then kissed her neck, and said, "And this." Pulling back, and looking at her, he said, "You know you can't trust Bill. That's not my blood talking. It's your survival instinct."

Sookie reared back and asked, "Where's Heimdall?"

An eyebrow quirked and Eric asked, "You'd rather dream about him?"

"No, I'm worried that I have not seen him."

Eric's face canted to the side, and he said, "That is not how these dreams work, Sookie."

"If he's dead, would I stop dreaming of him?"

Realization crossed Eric's face, and he said, "You'll certainly get your wish to be free of us soon enough, Miss Stackhouse. You are definitely blood thirsty enough to be a vampire to wish us both dead."

Sookie sat up. What the hell did Eric mean by that? He said he wouldn't be around for much longer, and now this. She hoped it was not a huge mistake, but she was going to Fangtasia to find out.

Eric was in the middle of thinking when Sookie barged into his office, wearing the same clothes he had seen her in the previous night.

"She insisted," Pam said, on Sookie's heels.

Emotionless, Eric responded, "She always does." He signaled to Pam to leave, and she did.

Sookie did not waste time, and asked, "What did you mean that you're not going to be around much longer?"

"Don't pretend you care about me. This is about Bill. Deep down you know you shouldn't trust him."

"Okay, tell me why."

Eric stood, and moved to directly in front of her, edging into her personal space, and leaning over her with his superior height. "Now here's the truth. There are forces even beyond my control. If I meet the true death without having at least kissed you, Sookie Stackhouse, that would be my biggest regret."

"Why does it sound like you're saying good-bye to me?"

"Because I am," he lowly replied, before boldly making the move both of them craved. He kissed her, and it felt familiar to Sookie as he put his hand on the back of her neck. She momentarily tried to stop him, but then gave up. It was like the dreams. Eric from the dreams. Oh no.

She got her mouth away from his, and said, "Okay, I get it. I'm irresistible, and intoxicating, but keeping that from me does not exactly help your cause."

"Keeping it …? I have not kissed you before, Sookie."

"Tell me why I shouldn't trust Bill."

Pam entered, placed her hands on her hips, and stood expectantly.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Blah, blah, vampire emergency, blah."

Eric looked at Pam, then gave Sookie a glance before following his progeny from his office.

He approached Pam in the bar with the soft warning, "This better be good."

"You're too busy signing wills, and making out with the solution, instead of using her."

"There isn't any way to use her. It won't work."

Pam emphasized, "We know Russell wants her. Give her to him to save your own skin."

"No."

"He's gonna get her anyway, sooner or later."

"No, I won't do that to her."

"You're choosing a human over yourself, Eric," Pam said, becoming distraught. "Over me."

"Your lack of sentiment has always been your most admirable quality. Do not disappoint me now."

Retaining the pretense, Pam explained, "You would have said and done anything to save Godric. What about Heimdall? He'll die with you. You know that. I have no interest in inheriting your farm on Ørland. That place is a windy shithole. If you're not going to give him Sookie, at least figure out how to use her, and fast."

Eric returned to his office after thinking things through and talking to Heimdall on the phone. He could still feel something gnawing away at his maker, but the emotion was not clear. Something was odd because Heimdall refined his idea, rather than objecting to the possible damage or death of Sookie, and even made the offhand comment that Sookie was worse than human.

Although part fairy, Eric did not see her as non-human. What had she said to Heimdall at the hospital? Sookie had been mad at him for tricking her into imbibing his blood, but Heimdall was inclined to let her die, rather than share his. Eric was used to her insults and her pretense at being disgusted with him, but something she did wounded his maker. He thought briefly about them having sex, but discarded that. Heimdall could have easily avoided tracking Sookie to the hospital, if he was displeased with her as early as then.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sookie demanded.

"I needed to think."

"I'm not some kind of prisoner you can lock up any time you feel like taking off."

"Actually, you are," Eric admitted, and scooped Sookie up, carrying her off over his shoulder while she screamed.

She yelled, "Let me go," and pawed at the items on the storage shelves. Sending breakables to the floor.

Sookie continued kicking and screaming, and grew more frantic as Eric took her down the stairs to the basement of Fangtasia. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

"You were right."

"Let me go," she demanded again.

Eric dropped her on the floor, and put a metal collar around her neck, locking it. Ignoring her growls, he climbed the steps, leaving her alone.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Jason could not find Sookie anywhere, and she had not come back as she promised in her note. He had gone home again to see if she was there. She wasn't even answering her cell phone.

Instead of Sookie, he ended up with Bill Compton barging in, and getting all up in his face, demanding, "Where is she?"

"She ain't with you? I've been looking everywhere, man. She's not answering her phone. Nothing. She left a note," Jason said holding it up.

Bill yelled at him, "You have let me down. And now ..."

Who let who down? Jason gave Bill a push, and exclaimed, "Jesus, fuck! Just shut your fuckin' mouth. And get out of my house." Bill looked abashed, and Jason gloated, "Yeah, Sookie told me how that works. I take back whatever invitation you got to come inside my fuckin' house."

Bill backed out through the door, and Jason slammed it shut, yelling, "Motherfucker," through it at the vampire that drained his sister, and kept insisting he loved her, while he kept her under his spell or whatever. Jason hoped someone staked his ass.

Looking around Sookie's house, Bill knew something was wrong. Why couldn't he feel Sookie the way he usually did? Did Godric do something when he gave her his blood? What deal he made should not have worked, because words should not be powerful enough to cut the bond between them. Finally, he felt something. Sookie was in trouble … to the west, but even then, Bill could not get a clear sense of how far. It could be right across the cemetery at his home, or even Texas … or Shreveport.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Sookie was not sure if she had fallen asleep or not. She didn't think she had. It wasn't exactly comfortable down here. It was concrete, with puddles and the lighting was dim. She had no way of telling the time because her phone was in her purse, which she hadn't grabbed when Eric slung her over her shoulder.

Something was different though. Heimdall was crouched a few feet in front of her, with a plastic bag in front of his sandaled feet and bare shins.

"You're alive," she said.

He looked pained as he replied, "I have heard that witticism before, Miss Stackhouse." Heimdall picked up the bag and gave it a slight toss in her direction. He then backed up more, and resumed his crouch.

"What's this?"

"Food. I will not be able to get you any more during the day."

"Aren't you goin' to let me free?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You reneged on our agreement."

"What?"

"You returned to Bill Compton."

"I needed someone to protect me. Where were you?"

"Watching."

"You watched, and didn't do anything?"

"I did not have an invitation to enter your home, so I could not reach in through that open bedroom window, drag your off your lying lover by your blond hair, drain your naked body on the roof, and toss you from there to the ground, Miss Stackhouse. I can drain you now though."

"That's not funny."

"I am not joking."

Sookie did not have time to give a retort because he was on her. Heimdall was not gentle as he pulled her t-shirt up, and she futilely tried to stop him. He forced her onto her back, and she felt him bite into the flesh above her bra.

"Stop," she cried. Sookie could feel Heimdall sucking the life out of her. He was quick.

"Bill ..." she sighed, and felt Heimdall snarl against her. He lifted his head, letting her see his bloody fangs and bit his own lip, before pressing it against hers.

She tried to say, "No."

"You'll need it. Later, Russell, and perhaps Eric, will drain you. My blood will replace what I have just taken, and keep it replenishing quickly for the next couple of days. Act like you are near death when either of them feed in great quantity from you. Eric knows I am doing this, but will not act like it."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You broke your promise, and what Eric plans is dangerous. Russell may not care if he takes too much."

"But what about you?"

"Me? Stop being a blind jackass. I am not your enemy. Russell Edgington wants you. Eric and I are the two oldest vampires in the area. Do not go blurting out any advantage we have, especially to that blackmailing traitor, Bill Compton. He will try to enter into a new bargain, while betraying everyone else around him, including you, in case you forgave him for doing it in Jackson. He led Edgington right to that werewolf's apartment, when he realized Eric gave you someplace to hide nearby."

"But aren't you going to help me?"

"Listen, you annoying fairy human hybrid that was apparently born without ears that hear. This is bigger than your pathetic mortal life, and your horrible decision making. Any one of us can kill you, but the least you can do is be somewhat cooperative because I'm sure at some point your precious Bill Compton's name will rise to the top of Russell Edgington's list. He did betray him. It's just that Eric caused such a major diversion that Mississippi wants the Viking's fangs first. Why do you think he left your house the other night? Did Bill Compton strut back inside, claiming he overpowered him? You are incredibly imbecilic. It was Eric's sacrifice, you fluff-covered, gullible bloodbag. You are truly so stupid, you deserve to die with that deceitful maggot's name on your lips."

The fire door at the top of the steps clanged, and a pair of high heels attached to tight blue jeans descended. Sookie could not make out much since the thoughts were in another language. At least it was someone human. She looked and saw that Heimdall had disappeared. Sookie fixed her shirt.

It was Yvetta, Eric's dancer from Estonia. She ran over saying, "Quick. I help."

"I thought you were on Eric's team."

"Him? Big, blond, stupid … I hate," Yvetta declared, trying some keys on Sookie's lock.

"Me too. He's a snaky, two-faced, son of a bitch."

"Bastard, and bitch, Pam, and Eric's little eunuch boy that comes like a girl."

"Oh shit, Heimdall's around here somewhere."

"Pam upstairs. When she beat, take care of sissy boy."

"You're preaching to the choir. Get me out of this hole," Sookie said as the collar was removed from her neck. She ran over to the rack of chains and grabbed one, hoping it was silver.

The two of them ran up the stairs. Sookie found Bill upstairs fighting with Pam. Both of them were crying out, so neither had a clear upper hand. Bill was down now, so Sookie ran over, throwing the chain around Pam's neck.

Pam's cry sounded from a couple tables away, as Sookie found herself jostled and Bill as her victim. Two hands were over hers, not allowing her to release the chain, as a familiar voice said in her ear, "You never listen to what I tell you. Do you, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Now why would she go doing something like that?" Pam asked, stalking back over. Her throat already healing. "Sookie Stackhouse knows everything because she hangs on Bill Compton's every word."

There was a yell, and Yvetta jumped on Heimdall from behind, clawing at his eyes and pulling at his hair.

Pam laughed, "What is that Estonian flea trying to do?"

Sookie's hands were being crushed as Heimdall kept a tight choke hold on Bill. Ignoring Yvetta, he agreed, "That's right, Pam. He knows exactly what darling Sophie-Anne decided to share with him. If I didn't know better, it would look like Miss Stackhouse has trapped the Queen's procurer, rather than the other way around. It must be yet another devious plan of his to let Miss Stackhouse thinks she gets a say in things."

"Stop it," Sookie urged.

"Yes, Yvetta, you're going to break a nail."

Yvetta pushed the vampire, resulting in her moving back, rather than Heimdall going anywhere, and she spat at him, "Castrati. Not even becoming vampire could grow you a pair of balls."

Sookie saw Pam's eyebrows momentarily quirk, but became distracted as she listened to Heimdall, "I already heard you downstairs talking about me with Miss Stackhouse, Yvetta. If you are angry at Eric, why do you continue to harp about me?"

"You disgust me. All of you. Eric's little freak boy that he sleeps with."

Sookie felt movement behind her, but her hands were not released. There was the sound of something heavy hitting the floor.

"So, now that it's just us," Pam asked, "now what?"

"Yvetta needs to be killed. Miss Stackhouse decided to test if I was serious about mentioning me to no one."

"What?" Sookie asked, not believing that he'd do that.

"Besides the girl talk about how inadequate the two of you find me sexually, you also told Yvetta I was hiding nearby. Do you also laugh about me with Bill Compton? While he was reunited with his maker and old lover in Jackson, you were using any means necessary, including seduction, to have me escort you to Mississippi to rescue him."

Heimdall released one hand, letting the chain whip away from Bill's throat. He fell to the floor between Sookie and Pam. Pam gave him another shot of colloidal silver to the face for good measure. A good investment, even if overpriced. For so little money, she derived so much enjoyment.

Sookie was pulled out of the way by the hand still holding the chain, while yelling along with Bill's pain, and Heimdall's foot lifted high to be over Bill's head, coming down in a savage axe kick. Bill was flattened with a crunching sound.

"Bill!"

"Hm, I thought he'd be tougher than that. Pam, did you hear, that Bill Compton drove Russell Edgington away from Miss Stackhouse's house?"

"My little brother undoubtedly got him with a lucky shot than," Pam said, looking at the blood pooling underneath the crushed head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Heimdall?"

"I do not like deceptive fairy kind nor vampires, Miss Stackhouse."

He released her hand, and it was so numb, she dropped the chain, rather than trying to use it on Pam or Heimdall.

"Why, 'cause you and Eric hunt them to extinction?"

"Only the ones that cross over to this realm. Any of them are fair game. They never come for altruistic reasons. Where do you think your heritage came from? One of your ancestors was either tricked or raped."

"What do you mean cross over?"

"Fairies do not live here. This is their hunting ground."

"So there's fairies still alive?"

"Yes, why are you so thick? This is their Six Flags over Texas. They visit, but don't live here."

"Can we get back to business?" Pam insisted. "Eric's gone to try to lure Russell here."

"If not, he'll come without Eric," Heimdall said.

"Yes," Pam agreed. "Now, what does little Sookie plan to do?"

"She does not need a tongue to get drained," Heimdall speculated.

"Can't we talk about this?" Sookie asked with a glance to Bill. His crushed head starting to get put back together.

"Why? You've already proved you'll say or do anything to hinder us, Miss Stackhouse."

"I get your point. Okay?"

"No, it is not okay."

"Listen, breather, you don't have a choice," Pam explained. Heimdall was getting dangerously personal. "Russell Edgington wants you. Sophie-Anne and her lackey, Bill Compton, gave up your secret to everyone in an effort to save their own asses. Bill's job was to enthrall you, get you so totally under his influence that you couldn't remember your own brother's name, and bring you to her so she could feast on you to walk in daylight. Unlike them, we aren't so interested in seeing the sun again. Television's fine. However … now this is where ya got to start payin' attention, cupcake … you may have noticed Russell Edgington is close to unstoppable. We need to trick him to have any chance at stopping him. You follow?"

"Some of it," Sookie said.

"Russell needs to drink your blood in a great enough quantity to think he can become a day walker. If your lover, Bill Compton, can remember his lines, rather than thinking this is yet another golden opportunity to betray everyone. Sophie-Anne can't help him because she was abducted by Russell a couple days ago. It is to Bill's benefit to regain his only ally by getting rid of Russell, and throwing himself on her mercy. You hear that down there?" Pam kicked Bill in the side. "Get ready to pucker up to kiss those dainty Roger Viviers like you have for the past thirty something years. And before you use those lips to lie to us, you should remember the resources at our disposal when your story fell apart."

Heimdall grinned. There were some vampires he could not hide from, but he knew the former names and deeds of most of them in return. Eventually he'd run into them.

"So simply put, we need Russell to go outside after drinking your flawed blood. Bill's already told Eric that the protection is limited. That's what we're counting on."

"That's it?"

"No, but I don't want to burden you with all the details. That way, neither of you will be able to say much more than that. And before you think you're smart, consider that Russell will put your flawed blood to the test, perhaps by throwing Bill outside. Then in a rage, kill you, because he's gone through all this trouble to find out you're worthless."

Heimdall repeated, "Worthless."

"What the fuck's your problem?" Sookie repeated, looking at the short vampire, who clearly held some sort of grudge.

"You, Miss Stackhouse."

"What about her?" Sookie asked, pointing at Yvetta. The dancer did not have to try and save her. She could have gotten out of here, without risking herself by coming down into the basement.

Bill was almost reassembled, so for his benefit, Heimdall gladly answered, "Yvetta does give a much better blow job than you."

"I never gave you a blow job," Sookie denied. There was a big difference between her hand and mouth.

"That might be why I prefer Yvetta," Heimdall admitted.

"Listen, asshole, I'm not going to help unless you let her go."

"You've lied to me before."

"Are you so willing to risk it?" Sookie challenged.

Bill found his voice and added, "I would also consider it a sign of good faith, if you let her go."

Pam was secretly pleased. She liked Yvetta, and if things were not as they were, Yvetta would realize how much she preferred Pam.

Heimdall lifted Yvetta by her hair and gave her a little shake, before she woke, screeching at him. He stared at her, released her and spoke quickly to her in Estonian. Blankly she answered, "Da," a few times, before getting up.

Yvetta straightened her attire, picked up her large shoulder bag, and went to Pam, gushing enthusiastically in her native language about how thankful she was to Pam. She then gave a tearful good-bye, kissed Pam, and left the club.

Arching an eyebrow at Heimdall, Pam accused, "You are such a fibber." There was no way Pam was heading to Vermont, to marry a human male in order to seek to adopt underprivileged orphans from overcrowded orphanages in eastern Europe. Obviously, Yvetta had not cared a whit about her, if she didn't know that basic fact.

"Would you prefer the privacy of the basement, or up here?" Heimdall asked.

The happy couple disagreed with Bill asking for the basement, and Sookie requesting to stay upstairs. She had seen enough of that torture chamber.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Unlike the Sookie in the books, True Blood's Sookie has not mentioned her Word-a-Day calendar that she receives each year as a gift, or that she goes to the library two or three times a week. Gran was still a reader in the show. Since we all enjoy reading here on FF, can we all agree that TB Sookie has so much trouble making good decisions that that indicates she may read as much as her brother, Jason? Though we have now seen her studying a _Star_ magazine, perhaps Ginger's, so at least we know she can read, or look at pictures.

Further Author's Note: I know I seem obsessed with footwear, but in the finale, Russell is also wearing a pair of slide-on male sandals in the parking lot.

**Chapter 22**

The Jackson Art Museum seemed to be a contradiction of terms, but that is where Eric finally found Russell. He was holding that glass dish that Heimdall described and staring at a large painting. Eric stood, waiting to be acknowledged, knowing this could be where he met the true death. The borrowed Authority armor hidden under his uncharacteristically loose black t-shirt, covered over with a different, larger black leather jacket, was not going to prevent it, if Russell was determined.

Russell did know he was there, and explained, "Talbot adores this one … adored. I'm having trouble switching tenses. You understand. Why did you do it? Talbot never harmed you."

"You loved him more than anyone so he had to die."

"I'm about to put an end to your insignificant existence. This is not the time to be obscure."

Eric stepped slowly towards him, explained, "A thousand years ago, you brought your wolves among the Vikings. You butchered a human family. My family. Apparently you wanted my father's crown for your vast collection of meaningless shit."

Russell could not help but laugh. It was so pathetic. "My, my, to lose the one man I ever loved because you miss your mommy and daddy. Well, that is a kick in the pants."

"There are consequences, even for Russell Edgington."

"Life is absurd," he said with mirth. "Still, I'm excited to destroy you."

"My loved ones are dead, and now Talbot is dead. We're even."

"Don't beg for mercy. It's such a bore."

"I couldn't help but notice your expanding ambitions. You're after the whole world now, aren't you?" Eric paused before offering, "Well, I can help you get it."

"Eric, you are nothing more than a lump of muscle with a blood grudge. You got lucky. You couldn't possibly comprehend what I'm after. We should begin," Russell announced, placing Talbot on the floor.

Russell reached to grab Eric's head, and Eric stepped forward, saying, "I can offer you the sun."

"Day walking? That old myth? That was around when I was turned. You're pathetic."

"It's not a myth. Not at all. There's been recent advances, and it's been done."

Russell's hand retreated. "Go on. Spin your little fairy tale."

"I will show you how to do this. Now, tell me you don't want it."

"I never said I didn't want it. That's the ultimate vampire dream, isn't it? No one could stand against me."

"You will be invulnerable," Eric guaranteed. "If I'm wrong, kill me tomorrow."

Russell laughed, "Clever boy to tempt me." Though Eric did come to him in Jackson. That took guts or sheer stupidity.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Even though Bill was suffering and burning from the silver chains on his wrists, keeping him secured to a chair, he still had the ability to talk, once Heimdall returned with the bag of food from the basement, before leaving, and Pam moved over to the other side of the room to examine her fingernails and smirk at them.

Sookie was seated in a chair, facing him. They had not bothered tying her up, only warned her not to free Bill and stay seated, unless she asked Pam's permission to rise.

"What the fuck did you do with Godric?" Bill demanded.

"Bill, hello, what the fuck did you do with Lorena?"

He frowned at that, then said, "Two wrongs don't make a right. And as you can clearly see, he was the wrong vampire to go messing around with."

"Oh really? And Lorena appeared stable to you? Heimdall's depressed and suicidal, but he did not lay me out on a table for dinner the first time he met me."

"Sookie, simply because he does not usually appear aggressive, does not mean he will not at some time decide to feed from you. You do not understand how vampires are."

She knew well enough how messed up Heimdall was, and that he would drink her blood like he did down in the basement, but that's not who she was talking to at the moment. Bill had a lot to say about Godric, or Heimdall, and Eric, and they had a lot to say about him. They should all stick to speaking about their own selves. Sookie answered, "How can I? Everything's a secret with you. By the way, speaking of Lorena, you encouraged me to stake your maker. Isn't that some sort of vampire sin?"

"No. Vampires have been known to do it. Usually the maker stakes the vampire they made. Eric's had it coming for a long time."

Sookie huffed, looked over at Pam, then said, "Y'know, I don't think we can hope for that with these three. They're crazy, but not as fuckin' dysfunctional as your family, Bill."

Bill admitted, "It can give us hope, Sookie. They work together and are devious, besides clever. Together, they might be able to stop Russell."

"What about Sophie-Anne?"

"She's nowhere as powerful as Russell, and I never had any intention of giving you to her."

"Bill, please. You've been lying since you got to Bon Temps."

"Sookie, look at what they've done to you. Betrayed you, used you, drawn you into danger. Yes, I've made mistakes trying to keep you safe, but I'm nothing like Eric."

"Of course you're not," Sookie admitted. "I love you, Bill, but after this whole Mississippi mess, I'd be a crazy woman to trust any of you."

"Do you have feelings for them, either of them?"

"Not feelings, feelings. I drank both their blood. I can't help it."

"It's more than that. I heard what Godric ..."

"Heimdall. Didn't ya hear about that?"

"All right, Heimdall, said about you."

"I knew that was a mistake while it was happenin', or right after, but you weren't on that roof with us, Bill. Uh … I guess Godric up there, he talks about what he feels and thinks, and then, Eric … I saw a whole other side to him, and it was real."

Arguing with Sookie about those two was getting him nowhere. Their blood was preventing her from thinking rationally. Bill said, "Sookie, I love you. I forgive whatever you did. When this is over, can we begin again? We'll be new."

"Will we? I don't know. I don't know if people change, even when they try."

"We can if you want to. Do you want to?"

Trying to think of what she should say to that other than 'yes' or 'no', Sookie looked in the bag. It was everything she had gotten at the store when she stayed at Eric's. Same everything, right down to the Blueberry Bliss flavor Luna bar, and the extra, second bottle of green tea. If Heimdall hated her, he didn't have to put this level of effort into picking up food for her. He was seriously fucked up. Though with people like Yvetta mocking him like that for two thousand years, who wouldn't be? She swallowed, Heimdall had trusted her in more ways than that. If he gave her a chance to explain, she knew she could make him see why she did what she did. It wasn't to hurt him. Sookie never intended that.

"You know I do. I want to stop making mistakes, and do … something normal with someone normal. That I can trust. I'm new to this relationship stuff, but with all I've seen with what's in others' heads, how could I not realize that something ain't right between us? I mean, I should just say I'm done with this shit."

"That's why we need a new start. There was so much good between us, we can't throw it away, Sookie."

"Good?" Sookie repeated, trying to remember what Heimdall said about good things and romance, maybe years ago at Eric's house.

"Yes, we just need to free ourselves from everything negative."

"What would that be like?" Sookie speculated. "What would we be if we were even normal? I can't even picture it. Would we live at Gran's house, or your house?"

"Both. We'll be married. Happily married," Bill said, smiling.

"And I'm not a waitress anymore, I'm going to college. No, I'm a real estate agent, and I'm really rich."

From where she was listening, Pam snickered to herself. A real estate agent. Selling what? Double wides?

"And I'd teach third grade," Bill replied, "and I'd love my job."

How nauseating.

"We'll have a big flower garden."

"We'll grow vegetables."

Why not a manure-covered farm on a windy shithole like Ørland next to Eric's?

"Tara comes over for dinner, and sometimes we double date with Arlene and Terry."

"And I go fishin' with Jason."

"We don't even know Eric Northman."

"Or Heimdall. Everything is peaceful."

Pam called out, "Could you please include me in that list of people you don't know?"

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Russell and Eric entered Fangtasia, after Russell apparently did not notice Heimdall hiding in plain sight. Eric knew exactly where his maker was, due to the amount of blood they had shared and the unnatural amount of heavy shadow in that same place. That was good. Eric felt Sookie's distress earlier, so Heimdall did drink her blood. He would not be able to use his power in sunlight, but there was a perfect place for him to remain hidden to wait for Russell to weaken in the sun … if they stayed at Fangtasia. All these if's.

Sookie hated the look of smugness of that spine-ripping gator's face as Russell proclaimed with a smile, "Everything that your deficient human eye has ever seen will soon be mine."

"Pride goes before a fall," Sookie replied. Even if she knew there was a plan, she was not going to put up with this sort of crazy talk.

Chuckling, Russell replied, "What you don't see Miss Stackhouse is your country is begging to be conquered."

"You don't know much about America."

"Society is disintegrating. Soon, there will be anarchy, and then there will be me."

While they had their senseless banter, Eric looked at Bill. Bill gave him a slight nod to indicate he knew the plan.

Eric explained, "Sookie Stackhouse, here, is part fairy. Her blood protects vampires from sunlight."

"Fairies?" Russell scoffed. "You honestly expect me to believe she's fairy? A species extinct for millenia. If it ever existed at t'all. You think I would have noticed if there were fairies bouncing around in the world?"

Sookie was surprised. There was something Russell did not know. If Eric and Godric were right, but wait … if Russell thought they were dead for thousands of years, than Eric would have been too young to have met one. Heimdall first mentioned fairies when talking about Maryann's blood, and he was more babbling than talking sense. Eric was sane and had replied.

"I didn't say she was full fairy. She's a human-fairy hybrid, which helped save her from detection. She may well be the last of kind. Your only chance to walk in the sun."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Russell replied, clearly neither impressed or fooled.

"Drink her blood. You'll see," Eric promised.

"That's just nuts," Sookie denied. She knew Heimdall said Russell was supposed to drink her blood, but Eric was talking crazy. How were they going to fool Russell with this? Her blood did not protect vampires from the sun, or else Bill would have said something, and she saw him get burned in the cemetery when he came to save her from Rene. "Nothing in my blood is a supernatural sun screen for y'all. Why would you even think that?"

Eric sat down and stared at Bill. Sookie sounded convincing. Now it was Bill's turn.

"Sookie, you're wrong. What Eric says is true."

"No," Sookie contradicted. This was the smartest plan Eric and Heimdall could come up with? Sending Russell for a walk in the sun? They didn't need her blood. They could have said anyone had blood that did this.

"I never told you."

Eric added, "Bill's experienced it for himself."

"Oh well, that's reassuring," Russell declared. "A testimonial from the mendacious Mr. Compton."

"A new beginning?" Sookie asked Bill. She could only guess that 'mendacious' was not a compliment. "We'll start over?"

To Russell, Bill said, "I can't force you to believe it. You'll have to see for yourself."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sookie asked him.

Bill explained, "We've tried fighting them. We'll never win. If he develops a taste for your blood, he may let you live."

"Bill, please."

Eric asked Russell, "So?"

"I'm intrigued," Russell admitted.

"Excellent."

"I hate you," Sookie snarled at Bill, then turned to say, "I hate you all."

"On one condition," Russell stipulated, ignoring Sookie.

"Whatever you like," Eric agreed.

"You go first."

"I'd love to," Eric answered, as he felt the sun rising. They were now trapped in here with Russell Edgington. If he chose to deviate from the plan, he could still kill them. Heimdall could reenter the building, when he felt the deaths of himself and Sookie, but he would have trouble dealing with Russell on his own, even with his ability to hide, and if he did not kill Russell instantly, the realization of who Russell was fighting would only give him an extra moment or two of surprise. He needed Russell weakened first.

"Not now," Russell said. "I want to see it in full sunlight. Not the weak light of dawn."

"Of course," Eric replied amicably.

Since the happily reunited couple were giving each other the silent treatment, Eric was forced to encourage Russell to speak of his plans so Pam could go to the ladies' and reapply her lipstick, and make a quick phone call to hiss, "Later," at Heimdall.

Over an hour passed before Eric went into the back to make a call to listen to any last minute advice. He came out of the back, and Pam implored, "Don't do it. What if it doesn't work?"

"Oh, it'll work," Eric answered, looking over at Sookie and Bill. Refocusing on Pam, he then lowly commented, "Aw, c'mon, what's this?"

Pam blinked, shook her head, "Nothing." Wiping her eye, Pam complained, "It's the bleeds."

Placing his hands on Pam, Eric explained, "You know I love you more when you're cold and heartless."

Pam nodded, and the two shared a smile before Eric slowed placed a kiss on his child's forehead.

He approached the three, or four, if he counted the Talbot Jelly, and asked, "Shall we?"

Pam resumed her position behind Bill.

"Ooh, let's," Russell agreed.

"One caveat, gentlemen," Bill interrupted. "If you drain her completely, that'll be the last fairy blood you ever drink."

Pleased that Bill Compton finally realized he could not play everyone for his own personal gain, Eric agreed, "Good point."

"We are schooled," Russell assured him, and excitedly exclaimed, "Onward to adventure."

"If this is you trying to help me," Sookie said to Bill, "thanks for nothing."

She looked up at Eric. Was he really going to go through with this? Sookie got nervous as he lightly rubbed the back of his hand against her face. He had already said good-bye to her.

Russell interrupted, "Oh for God's sake," and grabbed her arm, pulling her across the table to sink his fangs into her wrist harshly.

Sookie screamed, and Eric's fangs erupted so he could join Russell. He chose Sookie's neck, and stroked her hair while he fed. She was better than a human, but Sookie's blood was not anywhere near fairy quality.

Eric opened the outside door, and stepped out. He closed his eyes at first to shield himself from the light, and then opened them. He looked out towards the parking lot, looking straight ahead, instead of where Heimdall was waiting. Since Russell had not seen the cameras earlier, hopefully, he would not notice what was wrong on the screen inside. Eric had watched Pam get the signal to the television over the bar. He noticed the abnormality of the scene immediately, and he suspected Pam did too. They kept wasting their time sending copies of what their security cameras caught to the Shreveport police. If they survived today, they'd need to erase this completely.

Moving onward, Eric held out hand to feel the sun's warmth to show both Heimdall and those inside watching on the cameras that he was unharmed, for now. His maker would burn faster than him, but not as fast as Russell. That was the only advantage their younger age provided. If Heimdall could remain hidden till Russell succumbed to the sun's rays, they had him. Eric also planned to weigh Russell down by chaining them together with silver. There would be no cowardly running, if he could slow Russell down enough to hinder the elder vampire's flight. The best case scenario would be Heimdall's first arrow staking Russell, but that was not likely.

There were so many ways that this could go wrong. Russell could turn, use Eric as a shield, and he'd end up getting staked by Heimdall, if it missed the armor, or Russell removed it.

When he got himself out in the open, Eric turned, smiled and waved for Russell to join him. He then walked further into the lot to wait, hoping he had gone far enough that the cameras would not display any changes as his skin emitted a slight vapor. He knew Heimdall saw because he felt his maker's concern. Bill said he would burn, but more slowly. How slowly was the question.

It seemed too long, but then Eric heard the door behind him. He could not turn to see if it was Russell emerging or Heimdall entering … no, Heimdall was still where he was. Not moving. Worried, yet waiting. Russell would pass directly beneath him. Would he be focused on Eric and the sunlight, or would he notice the dangerous assassin, lurking in the unnatural darkness beneath the canopy, above him?

Russell was making noise before he finally announced, "It's glorious."

Closer, Eric needed him closer. Moving slowly, so the protection of Sookie's blood would wane. Its protection was both a blessing and a curse. Eric had hoped that his senses would be reduced to that of human or similar, rather than staying vampire sharp so Russell would be equally inhibited. The drawback was Eric was not sure how much of Heimdall's ability was entirely vampire. He was too good at covering his weakness, even from Eric.

"It's sublime," Russell added. Getting closer. Eric resisted taking a step forward. It would prolong Russell's trip to him, but might make him suspicious.

Eric knew it was time when he heard the idiotic laugh and turned. Using Russell's surprise at the condition of his face, Eric slapped the handcuff around the hated man's wrist, and announced, "Silver."

"You traitor. Fucking madman," Russell roared in Eric's growling face.

As Russell fell to his knees, Eric said, "Be brave. We will die together."

Screaming, Russell voiced his outrage at such a trick.

Heimdall watched as both Eric and Russell weakened, finally lying on the asphalt while Russell taunted Eric about his father deserving to die. Rather than stating his reason, he said he needed goats for his wolves and referred to Eric's father as a self-important, greedy, little pus. He did not hear a single note of regret.

He continued to wait. Waiting for Russell to move. How weak was he? Could he see? Could he hear? Could he move? Was it a ruse?

Did he deserve mercy? Was his bravado only an act? Heimdall would like to believe that Russell could be reasonable, but the newscaster on television, carrying his dead lover in a jar, and feeding his blood to strengthen his personal pack of werewolves indicated differently. He felt he was imperfect himself, and unable to judge such an important decision. But Eric was counting on him, and if he failed, Eric may kill himself trying to take his adversary with him. Eric never feared death. He always knew Valhalla awaited him, whether he went there over a thousand years ago or today.

Russell felt the swift movement in the air approaching him and turned. An arrow, with an ash shaft, pierced the meat of Russell's upper arm. More followed and he twisted, avoiding some, getting another in his elbow and his hand. He tried to pull Eric into the path, but the Viking retained his strength as Russell's weakened, and they were stalemated. That minor delay cost him an arrow grazing his throat, and his wounded hand blocking another from his face.

Backing up, trying to at least maneuver so Eric was between him and the entrance of Fangtasia, where the arrows were being shot from under that canvas canopy, Russell called out, "You've lost your element of surprise."

A feminine voice responded, in Thracian, "You speak language of cattle? I not speak this well. I am from West, Carpathian. Later, I go East and eat your descendants."

Changing languages, it asked, "Do you speak Dacian?", and then, "I also speak Sarmatian."

Using an old form of Greek, the hidden, maiden voiced, adversary asked, "Or do you prefer the Greek of the Macedonian? Ah, I forget the little Viking boy."

Switching to Old Norse, Heimdall announced, "I am Death."

For effect, Eric repeated in awed terror, "Dödsfall," while struggling to maneuver Russell in front of him, so Heimdall could stay under cover. Death was the vampire that turned him. His maker and his master.

"The Authority dragged my silver coffin to this foul land of paved earth, to deal with you, Raven. I have been promised much blood for your fangs. But instead, I think I kill you, then flee as night falls and take all the blood I please. Yes?"

Russell laughed. This was absurd.

"If I kill the big one, then his body will no longer be the anchor weighing you down attached to your pretty, silver bracelet. Do you think you are faster than me? Especially since you have lay there listening to me prattle for the past fifty seconds, while you grow weaker?"

Death hiccuped or maybe laughed since it repeated.

"Death is dead," Russell spat. "You can't scare me." No one had seen that vampire since at least 1,000 AD. Before that, when he was seen, it was by humans. He never left a vampire alive, if he found one.

"Ah …" was the answer. If Heimdall showed himself, proving his identity, would Russell be willing to negotiate?

Something clearly moved in the darkness beneath the canopy. It was black, a shadow of some sort that appeared to be fighting the sun to remain dark as it emerged from beneath the cover of the red canvas.

Russell felt it multiple times before he heard the first sound. His foot had been struck, his leg, Eric's leg joined to his leg with another arrow, his hand, his arm received a glancing scratch as he turned, and then he was shot in the back of his upper thigh. He knew he was slowing as the sun sapped his strength, and Russell rolled backwards, pulling Eric along to fall on top of him.

"Coward," snarled Eric, who then slammed his head backwards into Russell's face.

"We'll both be dead," Russell complained.

"I think I made it clear that I do not mind that," Eric reminded him, snapping the end off the arrow in his leg and pulling it up and free.

"This southern sun is strong," was the girlish complaint in old Norse. "Why could you not pick a rainy day on which to die, Raven?"

Wisps of shadow were trying to cling to the filthy creature that stood before the entryway, holding a double recurved Scythian bow. Death's bow. Russell heard that bow was the death of scores of careless vampires ages ago. That thing there was the slaughterer of both vampire and whole communities of humans, along with their livestock, down to the very last chicken. He was a true animal. How desperate must the Authority be to free this? There would be no precious equal rights if humans saw this.

"It can't be," he denied, as the mud covered … boy, surged towards them. "The sun. How...?"

"How can a vampire as old as you not know my native earth protects me? I notice you do not wear yours. Simpleton. You are old, and still as stupid as the day you were made."

As the stake descended, Russell pulled at Eric, trying to use his greater bulk as a shield, keeping the Viking between him and the disgusting creature the Authority had sent to finish him.

Heimdall saw Eric was worsening, his skin blackening, and soon he would be at the point that he would not be able to move. Cursing the large vampire, "Stupid ox," he pulled Eric towards him, once he had circled again to have his back to the club, to attempt to give him a shove in the right direction, and knocked him to the ground, climbing up over him, dropping the stake for his child to use, as he drew a blade. Unlike others, he was limited. He could not use two items simultaneously.

Russell screamed as the expected blow he was ready to ward off to his chest did not come from Death overhead, but instead his hand was cut off at the wrist, and he was no longer attached to the great weight of Eric. He tried to fly, but both vampires had grabbed his legs. Death bit viciously and tore his kneecap, stabbing upwards with his short sword to impale him where Russell's legs met, Eric became a dead weight again, dragging him down, while Death climbed up him like the nasty savage he was, biting, tearing and twisting his blade.

Russell tried to push him off, but his hair was caked with the filth of blood and dirt and who knew what that crumbled off into his hand. He tried to gouge an eye, but the beast was strong and kept snapping its filthy fangs. It was as strong, or even stronger than him. It was hard to tell with the sun depleting him as it was. He kicked at Eric. He had to flee. He had to find shelter. By any means necessary.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: If you rewatch this first scene, notice how Pam starts crying as Eric looks at the camera, smiles and indicates he wants someone to join him.

**Chapter 23**

Inside Fangtasia, Pam and Russell had stood at the bar, anxiously watching Eric willingly emerge into sunlight for the first time in over a thousand years.

Bill barely glanced at the screen, and kept looking at Sookie, lying prone on the table where Russell and Eric had discarded her. He pleaded, "Unchain me. I have to feed Sookie."

Ignoring him, Russell gleefully exclaimed, "It's fairies. Fucking fairies. Who knew?"

Pam cried as Eric smiled at the camera and waved for those inside to join him.

"Let me go, or she'll die," Bill urged.

Tears were also leaking from Russell's eyes as he stated, "My hands are shaking. I feel like a little child. Thousands of years of night. You can't know ..."

"What are you waiting for?" Pam asked, putting a hand lightly on his shoulder. Russell needed to go outside before it was too late.

Russell left them, and Bill increased his volume as Pam refused to take her eyes from the screen. "I need to feed Sookie. She needs my blood now. Pam, let me go."

"Shh, Bill. I'm fine," she said, rolling over to look at the television.

"Sookie?"

"Heimdall gave me more of his blood earlier because he thought this would happen."

"You took more of his blood?" he asked, disappointed in her.

"Well yeah, so I ain't lying here dying," she explained as she sat up.

"You should have some of mine to cancel out his negative influence."

Now was not the time for this, except she did have one important point to make, before she got wrapped up in something else. Sookie reached over and slapped Bill across the face, as hard as she could. "You fucking betrayed me. Again."

Snarling, he replied, "I only pretended to betray you to save your life. Again. And it worked, Russell is gone."

Bill hissed, "Pam's watching the television. Get this chain off me."

Sookie looked at the screen, and gasped, "What's going on out there?"

"Eric's burning. Out in the sun," Pam said, only half listening to their juvenile squabbling, missing that Sookie was freeing Bill.

"But … what?" Sookie saw Russell lying next to Eric on the blacktop.

"Eric bound himself by silver to the king. It was the only way to kill him," Bill justified.

"I can't let him do that," Sookie declared and ran towards the door.

Pam leaned forward as something happened. Heimdall was beginning his assault, but it was too soon. Russell was not dead and squirmed like a worm on a hook to avoid the true death while Eric bravely tried to pin him down.

Bill got in front of Sookie and held her by the arms, imploring, "Sookie."

"You do not own me," she said.

"Don't you see that this is for the best?"

"The best for who? Get off me."

"Sookie, this will solve two of your biggest problems."

At the bar, Pam's fangs emerged as she watched the melee outside on the screen. Russell's hand went flying, then Heimdall impaled a man like that. Her little brother was such a sweet angel.

"Come outside with me, and I'll have another solution," Sookie promised, raising her hands and slapping at Bill's arms. Ignorant that any vampire was moving outside, Bill let her go.

After watching her go to the door, and getting a flash of sunlight to his face, Bill turned to the screen, with no idea of what he had missed, since Pam was watching silently. Eric and Russell were no longer lying motionless on the pavement, and Sookie was now running over to the brawling vampires, the chain swinging and glinting in her hands.

Standing still for precious seconds to confirm Sookie really was running right towards the fight, now that she had seen it, Bill cried, "No!" and ran to the door.

Outside, Sookie was initially surprised that Eric and Russell were no longer lying on the blacktop. She realized that Russell was still too powerful for Eric and Heimdall together. Eric looked in terrible shape with large open wounds on his face while his flesh blackened. He was holding onto one of Russell's legs with one hand as the vampire from Mississippi attempted to fly. In his other hand, he had a wooden stake, but was not in the position to use it on Russell's chest. His hand seemed weighted by a handcuff, with the other end of it attached to a dismembered hand.

Russell and Heimdall were snarling and snapping in the other vampire's face while trying to get a good grip on the other to render some major damage. Sookie couldn't tell who had already suffered from that, but Russell's pants were soaked with blood, along with Eric's hand, and it was puddled beneath them.

Sookie swung the chain high over her head, hoping on wrapping it around Russell's neck. She edged closer, then let it go. Eric's hand holding Russell's leg got hit and he growled something as he let go. It wrapped around Russell, but over his clothes, and also on Heimdall's back, bare except for a great deal of dirt. He screeched, but did not let go of Russell.

"Ah, thank you, Miss Stackhouse," the King of Mississippi intoned, as he rose higher. Eric had dropped the stake and grabbed Heimdall's foot with both hands to keep Russell from escaping. Heimdall did not have sufficient body weight to keep him grounded. "This foul creature needs to be put down. It's a soulless assassin unleashed upon the world. A ravenous beast. A terror to everyone, human, vampire and anything else even fucking remotely resembling life."

"Is that what ya think every time you look in a mirror?" she answered.

Eric pulled downward, while Heimdall bent his body lower, trying to ground their adversary while suffering from the length of silver stuck to his back that was hardly shielded by the dried mud that was flaking off his skin.

"Sweetie, please, use your gift. Kill him. He'll kill your precious Viking and your brooding Mr. Compton, once he's done with me. He'll kill everything in this town. Everything in this state. Everyone you've ever cared about will be dead, if you do nothing."

Bill yelled, "Get away from them, Sookie," as he struggled to get to them. The canopy overhead did little to protect him. He did not have the same protection from Sookie's blood that he had before. Perhaps he used it up when Tara threw him out of the back of the truck, or he needed to feed from Sookie immediately before venturing outdoors. Through slitted eyes, he spied a discarded bow in front of the club entrance, along with an odd quiver that still contained some arrows.

"No way," she said, in response to Russell, reaching in quick to pull the chain off Heimdall's back. Freed, Heimdall growled as he reached around his adversary and squeezed, resulting in the sounds of something popping within Russell, and a puff of smoke getting coughed out of his mouth.

Eric heard hissing from behind him. Distracted, he looked over his shoulder to see Bill Compton attempting to use Heimdall's bow. He already had an arrow in his fingers. Any one of them could be shot with it. To warn Heimdall of the remote possibility, since it appeared Bill was struggling to even bend the bow, Eric asked, "Bill, you plan on shooting one of us with a bow with a draw so immense, it shoots projectiles at close to the speed of sound?"

Russell responded. "Perhaps he's planning on shooting Miss Stackhouse. Mr. Compton has more sides than an apeirogon."

Death giggled.

"The last being here that I suspected would understand that, finds my remark witty."

"Get inside, Bill," Sookie urged. He was sizzling faster than any of them. Eric's skin was starting to resemble flaking charcoal, along with Russell. Vapor was coming off Heimdall's skin. She held her hand out, but nothing happened.

"I'll kill you myself, if you don't use your fucking powers," Russell threatened.

Sookie screeched in frustration and the light came out of her hand. Rather than Russell, it struck Eric's wrist. The silver handcuff dropped off, and fell to the ground along with the loose hand.

His strength now partially restored, Eric adjusted his grip to Russell and pulled him completely down, slamming him to the ground, and Heimdall was ready, pulling his short sword free and landing astride Russell's chest.

Retrieving the stake, Eric moved to finish the fight, while Heimdall held his sword to Russell's throat, ready to decapitate him, giving Eric the opportunity to stake him first.

Eric had already committed to the motion of bringing the stake down, when Heimdall leapt out of the way. Rather than holding Russell in place still, Heimdall jumped further and swung his sword in an arc behind Eric and Sookie, deflecting an arrow thrown by Bill in their direction.

Russell tried to escape, but Eric's near miss put him in a good position to grab Russell's throat.

Sookie was staring open mouthed at Bill. Unless he threw extremely poorly, that arrow was not intended for Russell, who had been on the ground. Bill Compton succumbed to the strain of the sunlight and fell. Not sure of what Bill was trying to do, and now that he was in the worst shape out of all of them, she went over to drag Bill back inside.

Heimdall flung himself down onto their adversary again, this time knee first to a sensitive area below Russell's belt buckle. That was followed by a yell, a gush of blood from the yet unhealed wound, another cough of smoke, and the threat of what Russell planned to do to the depraved creature of the Authority, and every member of the Authority, no matter how long it took Russell to hunt the faceless cowards down, even if it took him the next three thousand years.

Eric put an end to his rant, as Russell began to list more enemies, with the stake, directly to the center of Russell's chest.

Sookie was dragging Bill while moving backwards to keep an eye on what was happening. At last, she was not the recipient of the sticky fountain of blood shooting into her face. Heimdall was the one that got drenched, and then Eric fell over on him.

She waited at the doorway to see Heimdall push Eric off, and sheath the sword. He moved fast, but not at the normal blurring speed to retrieve the bow, and took a moment to bend it and release the string from one end. He then returned to Eric and picked him up, over his shoulder, like he did at the Hotel Carmilla.

"Keep moving, Miss Stackhouse. You are blocking the entry."

Obeying, she still needed to ask, "Did your throat get injured?"

"My apologies," Heimdall said, resuming the normal voice Sookie was used to. "That is my true speaking voice."

"But-"

"I do not feel like answering your questions now, Miss Stackhouse," he interrupted while laying Eric down. Pam came over to help him inspect their Viking. Smoke was still rising from him, even though he was no longer exposed to sunlight. "Do you have a human you can call?" he asked Pam.

Pam glanced at Sookie, then said, "I can ask Ginger to come in early. She'd agree to it for Eric. I'm not sure about you."

"I will heal."

"There's no need to be a martyr."

"I find humans are not really to my liking anymore."

"Not even Sookie?"

"Especially not her. Please call Ginger for Eric."

"I'm in the room, y'know," Sookie complained, looking at Bill. He didn't look any worse than he had in the cemetery when Rene came after her, but then they buried him in dirt.

"If only you had not sent Yvetta on her way," Pam suggested as she went to make the call.

"I never fed from Yvetta," Heimdall admitted as he sank into a chair, leaning against Eric.

"What about Bill?" Sookie asked. "He's not saying anything."

"It's daytime. He's already at rest," the filthy, burnt and scabby vampire replied, since Pam was on the phone.

"But isn't there something- "

"You could let him drain you again, Miss Stackhouse. Go ahead. Your brother's not here to cry this time. Even like this, I am still stronger than that duplicitous grub, and will protect Eric and Pam."

Pam returned to Eric's side. "Ginger's on her way."

"Isn't it dangerous letting a vampire in Eric's condition feed on a human?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Heimdall replied bitingly.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Pam said, "Eric knows what control is, Twinkie. Even if he is too weak to drop fang."

The two of them took up a silent vigil over Eric's body, waiting for Ginger to arrive. After a while, Heimdall raised his head, looking at Pam, who continued to stand, and asked, "Why did Compton even go outside?"

"To save Sookie."

"I'm not following, she came out to silver us, and then he planned to use my bow against us?"

"I didn't come out to silver you," Sookie denied.

"You declare to every vampire you meet you cannot be glamoured, then strike me in the back with a silver chain. What is your reasoning behind that attack?"

"I missed."

"Like Bill Compton was going to miss with that arrow he threw?"

"Why do you gotta make everything sound worse than it is?"

"You took silver to Eric and I. To put that in perspective, Russell even thanked you."

Pam said, "Once Eric's better, y'all are goin' to have to tell me what wise words came out of that mouth."

"They're not fit for a lady's ears, Pam."

Therefore, she needed to wait for Eric's version.

Ginger came in, after she screeched at the bloody puddle of whatever in the parking lot that she had to walk around. Her first scream indoors was at Bill's body on the floor, while she was still holding the door open and the sun shone in on him.

"Close the door!" Sookie yelled. She went to Bill.

"What's going on?" Ginger said as she took her normally short steps in her platform sandals. "Pam called me, and I was thinkin' it was strange since it was daytime ..."

"I'm over here, Ginger. I said, Eric needed you. Eric is here."

Ginger screamed again. Pam had blood under her nose, eyes and dried in paths from her ears. At Heimdall and Eric, she continued screaming.

"Be quiet so you may listen to my question," Heimdall recommended, and Ginger's mouth immediately shut. "Eric is sorely injured from getting exposed to sun earlier today. He needs human blood, not Tru Blood, to heal. Are you willing to share some of yours with him?"

"Eric's always … wait, how much?"

"You know Eric is old. He will not need as much as a younger vampire. Any amount will speed the healing."

"You're hurt too."

"Not as badly as Eric."

"Just glamour her," Pam insisted, impatient at the delay with healing Eric.

"Pam ..." Heimdall warned. "Ginger is a valued employee of Fangtasia. From my brief time here, I feel that she, as such, deserves to be treated with respect."

"Does this have something to do with that bunch of weird vamp cops here the other night?" Ginger asked.

"That matter has been handled. Now, yes or no, Ginger?"

"Yes, of course, I mean Eric's a great boss. I love workin' here."

Heimdall held out a hand, and inquired, "May I? Eric's resting, and his fangs won't drop right now."

"Uh …?"

"Your hand is fine. You may prefer to give me the one you don't normally favor."

Ginger held out her right hand, then pulled it back, and let Heimdall hold her left hand.

Before doing anything further, Heimdall glanced at Pam and suggested, "Perhaps a chair for Ginger, please?"

Pam did it, only because Heimdall said 'please'. She did not serve breathers normally.

Giggling as Heimdall ran his lips over her hand and then her wrist, she said, "You kind of tickle."

From where she was Sookie heard Heimdall's fangs, but Ginger continued to titter in her empty-headed manner. It was better than screaming. How did she keep her job here with a scream like that?

Gently, he pierced Ginger's wrist and needed to start drawing to get the blood flowing steady. Heimdall felt his body already begin to heal at a rapid rate as he turned her wrist over Eric's mouth, while Pam stroked Eric's face.

Eric responded quickly, began actively sucking on Ginger's wrist, and brought his hands up to keep her arm still.

Heimdall mentioned in Old Norse, "Only enough to heal, my child."

The blue eyes opened, and Eric looked up at them. He thought he recognized the taste of Ginger. Releasing his employee's arm, he gave her wound a lingering kiss, before saying, "Thank you, Ginger."

"My pleasure, master. You're already lookin' much better."

Ginger's simple honesty was why she was still here. Eric never wondered about what she was thinking about, because there was not much left to her after all the glamours. Out there, she'd probably come to some sad end. He felt it was best to keep her, and once again, she proved her loyalty. Eric would have to do something to reward Ginger, and with more than money this time. First though, he replied, "I like to look better for you, Ginger."

She laughed and waved her hand. Ginger knew what a big flirt Eric could be.

Eric looked at Heimdall, who was filthy. Russell's blood over a layer of dirt. It was as if Death really was back, in all his disgusting glory. "Dirt protects you from sunlight? You'll say anything to avoid bathing."

"Yes," Heimdall responded with a grin.

Pam said, "Ginger, when you're ready, can you dump that shit?" pointing at the Talbot Jelly.

"Sure thing, Pam. "

Sookie called, "What about Bill?"

Eric stood, and walked over while replying, "What about Bill, Sookie? Bill knew he would be of no help against Russell, and did not even prepare himself to go outside during the day. The two of you seemed to be aiding Russell, rather than us."

"I'm sorry I missed with the chain. I was aiming for Russell."

He stared at Sookie, then admitted, "I noticed you also removed it from Heimdall's back. With regular sun damage, like Bill has currently suffered, he will recover with a day's rest in earth. That's an impractical solution at this location because we don't have open ground near either door. Can you go get some dirt, and we'll throw it on him in a spare coffin? Tonight, you can take him back to Bon Temps."

"Get dirt?" she asked in confusion. Where was she going to dig up that dirt? Then she remembered, "Oh, I can buy some in bags. About how much?"

"Enough to go below and above him. You should be able to judge."

"Can you do me a favor, Sookie?" Heimdall asked.

"What do you want?"

"Can you retrieve any of my arrows in the parking lot that are unbroken?"

"I got more important things to do then pick up after you. I'll be back in a half hour or so," Sookie said.

In the parking lot, Sookie saw the mess Russell left behind, besides some arrows. Once Bill was settled in for the day, she could pick them up.

When she drove back into the lot with the four bags of top soil. The lot was still wet in the middle from getting hosed, and the arrows were gone. She backed her car up to near the door, and unloaded the bags.

Inside, the Shreveport vampires hid behind the bar when she opened the door. Ginger was drying the cleaned jar that Talbot used to reside in.

As she hauled the first bag in, Heimdall called, "Leave them inside the door, and I'll move them the rest of the way, Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie answered, "Okay," then added as she came in again, "I got four bags. They're forty pounds each."

Once she closed the door after getting the last bag in, they came out. They were now cleaned up, except for some blood on their faces from still being awake during daylight hours. Pam was wearing a black velour set, Eric had on a black track suit with red sneakers, and Heimdall was only wearing a pair of purple velour pants with his sandals. She suspected they were Pam's, since they were not Eric-sized.

Heimdall brought the bags over to a closed coffin that was not in here before. At least they thought to close the lid so Bill did not get burnt further when she came back. Eric opened it, and sat Bill up. Rather than letting Sookie do the work, Heimdall opened the first plastic bag and poured the dirt in, while Eric moved Bill about to get a layer of earth under him.

"Why are you doing this?" Sookie asked.

"We are stronger than you, Sookie," Eric answered, purposely misunderstanding. "And Heimdall can't resist playing in dirt."

"No, I mean helping Bill."

"There is a hierarchy among vampires. If I have no good cause to immediately stake Bill, I need to defer to my superior."

"The Queen?"

"Yes."

"But Pam said Russell kidnapped her."

"He did, but Russell's no longer around."

"If Bill betrayed her, what is she going to do?"

"It depends. Bill also works for her. I found out recently that she sent him to Bon Temps to procure you, because of what you might be. He was to wait till she commanded him to bring you to New Orleans."

Sookie filed that away, but was not so dumb that she did not realize who else worked for the Queen of Louisiana. "What about you? You work for her too."

"My service is different. Each sheriff swears an oath to their monarch. I did not have one as loose as Godric's with Texas, but my age and my willingness to pay money, rather than services, leaves some major gaps in mine. Heimdall is willing to invoke one of those escape clauses for you, if necessary, and expose himself as my maker to Sophie-Anne. I am allowed to take direct commands from my maker before hers."

"Wouldn't you have to?"

"Yes, technically, I would, but that would have led to a rift between us. The important thing is Sophie-Anne accepted that clause because it was Godric."

"Why?"

Heimdall answered, "What was the likelihood I would command Eric to strike against his regent? Texas only had me bound to defend him, not to strike elsewhere. If he decided to make a move on Louisiana or anyone else, it would have been without my being obliged to help."

"This is so confusing."

"Not really. Bill has to answer to his Queen first, since she started this, and she outranks me. Secondly, she cannot command me to do something to you, if Heimdall lets her know who he is, and then orders me to not do it."

"But I thought no one was to know?"

Both Eric and Heimdall smiled beatifically, and did not verbally reply. Sophie-Anne was one of those vampires that would recognize him on sight, however they knew her former name and crimes. An old custom dictated that neither expose the other, even if Heimdall did not know the dirt on Sophie-Anne's former identity as Judith.

They closed the lid on Bill's coffin, and Eric said, "We need to rest."

"What about me?"

"You can sleep, or whatever you like, Sookie."

"Can I go?"

"Yes, but let Ginger know so she can relock the door, after you leave."

"Just like that?"

"Just like what?"

"You're going to let me walk out the door."

"Why not?"

"What about all that hate that Heimdall said to me, and now you're telling me he's willing to take on some Queen?"

"It's more dislike," Heimdall corrected. "Once I speak to Sophie-Anne, I believe she'll see reason. Your blood does not provide full immunity to sunlight."

"But what about me being irresistible, intoxicating and addictive as vampire crack?"

"I've tasted better."

"Me too," agreed Eric.

Heimdall added, "That information is irrelevant to her main goal, and need not be mentioned by us. It may be something Bill Compton raises, since his task at her court has been procuring humans for her for the past thirty-six years. She may reward him for a human as delicious as you."

"When did you find that out?"

"Isabel mentioned Compton to Lamar, and as it turns out your Bill used to live in Los Angeles with his maker, Lorena."

"Who's Lamar?"

"The current vampire King of California."

"He knows Bill?"

"I'm not entirely sure if there's a personal connection. California is a rich state in many aspects so Lamar's court is composed of more experienced vampires. Even Lorena would not have been welcome among that company."

"Why aren't either of you there?"

Eric replied with a laugh, "Because we know Lamar. Heimdall can keep you entertained, I'm following Pam to rest."

After watching Eric leave, Sookie asked Heimdall, "What's wrong with Lamar?"

"He's outgoing. I'm not."

"That's it?"

Heimdall shrugged, before slowly walking around the tables to get away from Sookie.

Ginger asked, "Hey, would you like me to fix you a peanut butter and butter sandwich?"

"Uh, no thanks," Sookie answered, then remembered Heimdall had brought her food. "Hey," she called.

"Yes?" Ginger answered.

"No, I meant Heimdall," Sookie clarified. Noticing that he was going to sit in the corner booth.

"Yes, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Why did you bring me food?"

"You're human."

"But you went through the trouble of getting things you'd know I'd eat."

When he did not reply, Sookie went over to him, saying, "Hey, say something."

"What explanation do you want?"

"I want to know why you did that."

"I realize if you were hungry enough, you'd eat anything I brought."

"So why'd you get things you know I've eaten before?"

He wasn't even looking at her, but had his head bowed to gaze at the top of the table.

Sookie crossed her arms over her chest. She had put up with enough shit for one day. All she wanted was a couple answers. Heimdall's words to her this morning had been hurtful, but she could not believe that's how he really felt. "Look, I know you're all messed up and shit, but I think you owe me an answer as to what's going on."

Messed up? Even humans could tell how flawed he was. He would never improve because he did not have the right materials to begin with.

The heavily stickered door, with 'employees only' in the middle, was opened so hard, it slammed into the wall. Eric had descended into his daytime rest, when a pain in his chest from Heimdall disturbed him. He didn't know whether to scream or just wring Sookie's neck. There she was staring down at his maker, with her arms crossed, like she was the one in charge here.

"Heimdall," Eric called. "I command you to rest with me."

"Eric?" he inquired, now looking in his direction.

"Are you making me repeat myself, underling? Get up, come over here, and then go in the back."

Once Heimdall passed him, and Eric closed the door. He was instantly looming over Sookie, and threatened, "I can feel what you are doing to him, Sookie. Stop it. Whatever Bill's done to you, has nothing to do with Heimdall."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sookie replied defensively. She hadn't done anything to Heimdall.

"I certainly do. We shared a great deal of blood to strengthen ourselves before taking on Russell Edgington. I feel him more than I feel any human now. You are stabbing him in the heart and twisting the blade. This is the third time I felt this despair. The first time, was when you were dying in the hospital after Bill drained you. The second, I initially thought it was because I staked Talbot, but came to realize Heimdall was watching over you that night. Now, I catch you in the act."

"It's not my fault …"

"Sookie, neither of us want to see you suffer like this, but we felt you had a right to know. I hope you overcome your current mood, and can return to being a human who's company I find enjoyable. If you must take it out on us, I insist it be me alone."

"You don't know what that undead piece of shit said to me earlier."

Eric's eyebrows crept up as he said, "He rarely resorts to that sort of language. Sookie, the only explanation I can offer is Heimdall was aware of the risks involved with our plan, and he doubted whether it was the right thing to do to kill Russell. It was not a good time to get confrontational with him."

"Just shut the fuck up. I'm going." Over her shoulder, Sookie called back, "Oh, and by the way, I rescind my invitation to you."

"If you must," Eric said, maneuvering to avoid being touched by sunlight as she opened the door. He watched Sookie go, and then on the television, still showing the cameras outside, as she got in her car and drove off, before locking the door. As an extra precaution, he put on a pair of latex gloves, wrapped silver chain around Bill's coffin, and locked it tight.

When he returned to the hidden windowless room where they kept a couple coffins for their use, Heimdall was sitting on his.

"Eric."

"Hm?"

"Why do people feel such hatred of me?"

"It's not you," Eric responded, putting his arms around his maker. "Sookie does not want to believe the truth, so the fault must lie with us. Let's rest."

"I don't fell like resting."

"I am asking you, and if not, I will command you. We have an agreement."

"Very well, but I expect I will be restless. I could injure you in such a confined space."

"I do not mind. You know I'll forgive you," Eric said, lying down, and holding an arm up to offer Heimdall a space against him.

It was small and enclosed with Eric alone in the container, but both were very comfortable with the other after years of huddling together in the earth during the day. Eric added, "Speaking of forgiveness, your good nature probably causes Sookie to target you. It can't be hate."

"I'm not as sure as you, Eric."

"You are ignoring the bond you made with her. Anger is different than hate."

"I don't like to feel either."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 24**

When he rose, Heimdall felt Sookie's sadness. She was not here. Did she forgive him? Was she sorry for what she said to him? Or was she thinking of Bill Compton?

Eric was occupied with sending Bill Compton on his way, and then turned his attention to his business. The outside had been vandalized while it had been closed 'for renovations'. Pam had some ideas, besides having a few ideas about what to do if she ever saw those individuals from the surveillance tapes she studied. They agreed to destroy the recording of what happened earlier in the day.

Heimdall got tired of listening to them, and asked Eric if he could go home and change into his clothes. Pam's trousers did not fit him well. Once he finished with that, he still felt Sookie dragging at his mind, and decided to go look at her. Moving towards her, he understood from the direction of I-20 that he was heading mostly east.

He recognized her house when he arrived. It was still very dirty from the maenad's occupancy, and the angry, black female from the hospital that hated vampires came out of the house and drove down the driveway. Sookie remained sitting in the front room on the right. She was now alone in the house, and he could see well enough through the sheer curtain that he did not need to stay too close to be caught in the light spilling out from inside.

She was sad. Outside, Heimdall lurked, feeling sad himself. He fantasized briefly that neither of them needed to be sad, if he went inside, but then came to his senses, realizing she'd only feel better by hurting him. Humans were not suitable company for him. Neither were most vampires.

Someone faster than a human came from the cemetery and went to her front door. Bill Compton. Perhaps he should leave, rather than watch them have sex again. Though it didn't matter since he'd feel Sookie's happiness all the way back to Shreveport. Perhaps they'd discuss why she silvered them, and who Bill was aiming for with his arrow, before they celebrated their reunion. Heimdall had reached a point where he did not care what their puerile scheme was, but Eric should know, in case Sophie-Anne supported his every move, or believed his lies.

Sookie did not feel happy as she opened the door, and Bill said, "We must talk."

"Come in."

They went back to that room that Sookie was sitting in before. Bill sat with his back to the window, so Heimdall got closer to watch Sookie, who faced it. Her sadness had diminished, but was not gone. Did she believe she had let Bill down earlier? She was more in danger of losing her life by going out there, getting that close to the three of them, than the possible benefit she could have gained her devious lover.

"Russell is gone," he started

Sookie knew that, but still replied, "Thank God for small favors."

"Both Eric and Heimdall have healed, but I suppose you already knew that since you were the only human present when they needed blood."

Heimdall felt Sookie's anger flare at Bill's accusation but she didn't correct him as she responded, "I also went out and bought a lot of dirt too."

Bill nodded, then said, "Thank you. You know they cannot be trusted. I will not allow them to take any more of your blood, Sookie. I need to end them both."

"Why?"

"They tasted you. They know what you are. Even if we are to go our separate ways, I will make sure that you are safe."

Outside, Heimdall was having trouble picturing Bill Compton carrying out his idea to end both Eric and him. Pay someone to set Eric's house on fire during the day? It was more likely this was some story to lure Sookie into running off with him. Now would be a good time, when she had alienated the two vampires that could track her.

"Eric and Heimdall would never-"

"Sookie," he interrupted, "most vampires are not like me."

Heimdall shook with silent laughter. Vampires like Bill Compton rarely lived more than a couple years before their makers tired of them, chained them to a stake in the ground and left them out in the sun. Lorena must have been exceptional, both for her love of Bill to allow him to live for so long, and for her own ability surviving over a century of his plots to kill her.

He continued to spin his tale, "Even if holding themselves back occurred to them, they probably would not be able to." Bill went forward, going to one knee in front of Sookie, "I'm not taking any chances, I intend to bring the true death to all that have tasted you and know what you are."

Sookie listed, "Russell, Eric, Heimdall."

Heimdall felt her growing afraid. He was unable to tell if it was for Compton, or herself, as his accomplice.

"Pam, the Queen," added Bill, then threw in, "and any who discover it in the future. I will do anything to keep you safe. Even if it means me not being a part of your life. This I swear to you."

Her sadness overrode her fear as Bill stood and walked towards the door. He turned and confessed, "I have never loved, nor will I ever love, as I have loved you."

"Wait," Sookie cried out as Heimdall saw him reach the door. She rose, saying, "Don't go."

He knew vampires used their bonds to influence humans, but tricking them to this degree was wrong. It was cruel. Crueler than his own honesty, but what would that mean since she would never believe his word over Bill Compton's. No matter how many of his plots were uncovered, he had a new scheme. Heimdall restrained himself. Sophie-Anne got first rights to him as his regent.

Sookie's sadness flashed into anger as she told Bill, "After the fight, no one fed from me. Both Eric and Heimdall restrained themselves, and used someone else. Even close to death, Eric drank little, unlike you. I don't want you doing anything to protect me. You're just poking at a hornets nest, stirring up trouble with them. I want nothing more to do with vampires."

"I hardly believe that. Sookie, they are not going to forget-"

"You don't get it, Bill. Both Eric and Heimdall have had real fairy blood. Mine is nowhere as good. They are more likely to lure fairies with me to Six Flags over Bon Temps Cemetery to get more, rather than hurt me."

"Flags in the cemetery?"

"Fairies aren't extinct. You're met Claudine."

"One fairy is still not a race, Sookie."

"Shut up. You don't know shit about fairies and neither does your Queen. I also believe them when they said they're not interested in going in the sun. They want to kill fairies, as much as fairies want to kill vampires."

"That's not true. Fairies have no defense-"

"What the fuck do you call that light that comes out of my hand? I ain't good at it because I'm only a bit fairy, but I bet a real fairy could do a whole hell of a lot more. What do you think turns someone like Heimdall all gung ho about killing them?"

"Don't go singing Saint Godric's praises. Did you see him this morning?"

"You said yourself you wanted Russell dead too. Get your head out of your ass. Russell was going to kill everyone, in case the words he used were too big for you, Mr. Mendacious." Sookie remembered to look that up in the dictionary, and was not the least bit surprised that Russell felt the same way everyone else did about Bill. "Russell definitely wanted Eric dead. What did you expect Heimdall to do? Scoop up Eric's remains and carry them around in a jar, like Russell did with Talbot?"

"You're overwrought. Eric chaining you up-"

"I know Eric chained me up. I was there. That's why I want nothing more to do with any of ya. Leave now, and I am rescinding my invitation to you."

That hurried Compton onto the porch, and left him staring at the door after Sookie slammed it shut, clenching his fists. Heimdall guessed his plan had not gone accordingly. He grinned, noticing that Compton smelled faintly of gasoline. He may have gone to fill up his car so there would be no delays in getting the two of them on the road to their new life together, or perhaps drive her straight to wherever Sophie-Anne was to throw himself on her mercy, offering Sookie as tribute.

Sookie's anger extinguished, and she went back to being sad. Heimdall settled himself in to wait and see if Compton came back with a new story to spin.

Although her back was to the window, he heard Sookie start crying. He slid onto the porch in case she whispered to herself what was causing this. He hoped this time it was Bill, instead of him. Since Heimdall had so much of Sookie's blood earlier that day, he let the link between them open fully, and soaked in her misery. It was human grade sorrow, without the depth of a vampire's.

Heimdall was not sure of her thoughts as they swirled between things Sookie found sad. She thought of something related to this dirty, mud-spattered house and decided to run out the front door barefoot. There had been no phone call that he heard … oh no, the weight that used to be in his front pocket was not there. His cell phone was at Fangtasia. He had left it next to a sink when he found no pocket in the pants that Pam had lent him. Either he could immediately return to Shreveport and hope Eric had not tried to call him, or follow Sookie into the cemetery. Since Bill Compton's house was on the other side of the cemetery, he decided to follow her.

Bill Compton was currently occupied since his invited guest had arrived. He answered her knock at his door, and stood aside as he addressed her, "Your Majesty."

"Hm," was her reply as she walked into the rundown house. "We'll sidestep your recent defection, for now." Sophie-Anne turned and coaxed, "Tell me, do I make a good widow?"

"You are a vision," he answered.

His tone left a lot to be desired. She walked over to him and teased, "Bill don't be such a sourpuss." She strolled into the living room, and asked, "Aren't you excited? Russell is no more."

"I am pleased, yes."

"Dear me," Sophie-Anne said, surveying the room and finding something worthy of her gaze, herself in a mirror. "How dreary you are." Bill was the squarest vampire she knew, but he got the job done. "All right, bring me the girl. I have waited centuries to find a true fae." Already picturing the results, she touched her face, while looking at herself in the mirror. "I can't wait to feel the sunlight on my skin again. Maybe I'll get a yacht."

"Sookie is not here."

Sophie-Anne tore her gaze away from the mirror. It was not like Bill Compton to make a joke.

"Yes," he admitted. "I brought you here under false pretenses, but I do have another surprise for you."

She was not in the mood for this. Bill better have something good for her, and she indicated it with a regal raising of her perfect eyebrow. Sophie-Anne punished those who disappointed her less than this.

His response was, "Only one of us will leave this house."

"You dare challenge me. I'm over twice your age."

"Yes," Bill agreed, "but I have nothing left to lose."

Bill extended his fangs first, curled his fingers into claws and levitated. Sophie-Anne followed suit.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Heimdall watched Sookie go to a particular grave marker. He was cautious. For a rundown cemetery in the middle of nowhere, the lighting was in particularly good repair and seemed unusually cheery.

Sookie knelt and said quietly through her tears, "Gran, I am so lost. I followed my heart, but it led me down a dead end road. I miss you so much. I've never felt so alone, and I've spent my whole life feeling alone."

There was a sudden reek in the air that turned Heimdall's stomach.

"Sookie," a female voice called. There was a fairy standing nearby, who continued, "You are not alone." She held out her hand in Sookie's direction and urged, "Come with us."

More fairies appeared and Heimdall gagged at the stench.

Wiping her tears, Sookie stood, and slowly approached the fairy that addressed her.

Heimdall feared for Sookie's safety as both the fairy's hand and Sookie's began to glow. There were no conditions set for this visit to the fairy land. Sookie was an idiot due to Bill Compton's blood and lies, but why did she continue to be so gullible?

He streaked over to Sookie's side and remained wreathed in shadow to extinguish the light in her hand as he took it in his own.

Sookie had almost reached Claudine, saw her smile, and then something was beside her, holding her waist and hand.

"Wait," Heimdall commanded.

Claudine stepped back, fangs extending in alarm, hands up, claws extending, with light circling both hands, ready to fly free. She had not even sensed a vampire nearby, and this one was different than Bill Compton.

"What do you want?" Claudine hissed.

"I did not understand what terms were given to define Miss Stackhouse's visit to your other world."

"That is none of your business, shadow lord."

Heimdall inclined his head, and smoothly replied, "Thank you for such a kind title."

"It was not tendered as a compliment."

"Heimdall, I know Claudine. It's okay."

"Miss Stackhouse, vampires and fairies are vastly different, but share some of the same traits. Do not believe either of our words."

Claudine nodded, and admitted, "True. However, you are outnumbered, release Sookie. She is one of us."

"Hardly."

"Can you stop being so bossy, Heimdall?" Sookie asked.

"Bossy?" he repeated, looking her in the face. "You were about to go off without asking any questions, for possibly forever, and my asking for some details about this excursion, you call bossy? Shall I call you ignorant? Blind?"

Claudine took Sookie's side in the argument, "Sookie is a trusting soul."

"I think she knows that," Heimdall replied. "I am clarifying the terms of an accord that should be set out between Miss Stackhouse and yourself regarding this visit. How long? How will she treated? Items typical of embarking on any trip."

"Your cynicism dims our light."

"I think it's your evasive tone," Heimdall retorted, and called forth a dark vapor to rise from the ground to enshroud his enemies.

"You are not welcome here."

"Yeah," Sookie agreed.

"I had not intended this, but you leave me no choice, Miss Stackhouse. I am the only one present. With regards to me saving your life in the hospital, with my blood, I reserved the right to name a new protector for you at some point in the future. I do so now. Sookie Stackhouse is mine. I forbid you from going anywhere with these or any fairies, Miss Stackhouse."

"You broke that deal," Sookie argued.

"I think not. I did not at any time revoke the contract by draining and leaving you in the near death state I found you in."

"That's … a technicality."

Heimdall's head turned to listen to something, and he demanded of Claudine, "What are you doing?"

"I am doing nothing, except listening to you manipulate Sookie."

"No, I know that voice. What are your kind doing on the other side of this cemetery?"

"It is not my kind."

"I don't believe fairies. I shall investigate, and take Miss Stackhouse with me."

"As you wish. I will see you soon, Sookie."

"No, I want to go with them," Sookie complained as the fairies began winking out in flashes of light.

"Do you trust anything that smiles at you?" Heimdall asked rhetorically as he lifted Sookie off the ground and rested her on his hip.

Sookie had started to struggle, but then grabbed a hold of Heimdall's neck as they suddenly lurched into a blurring motion, coming to rest on the front porch of Bill Compton's house.

Now, Sookie heard female shrieking along with Bill yelling in pain.

Heimdall's head tilted for a moment, and he said, "It seems Mr. Compton has brought this matter to an immediate need for resolution. Do not say I claimed you as mine. Try to restrain your natural impulses to talk. Allow me to introduce you properly, Miss Stackhouse. Proper etiquette, manners and outright flirting go a long way with this particular vampire."

Sookie opened her mouth to respond, but Heimdall decided to kick in Bill's door. So much for the manners part.

He calmly took her hand, and put it over his arm, leading Sookie inside, where the volume was now much louder as something large and glass shattered.

Bill was running around his living room, with his fangs out, with a woman in a black dress, gloves and a little cocktail hat chasing him. He paused, sprayed something from a little vial into her face, and she screamed.

"That's what Pam used on Bill," Sookie said.

"That does not make Bill Compton a gentleman," Heimdall replied lowly. He raised his voice, "Excuse me, Your Majesty. Are you in need of assistance?"

"Who's there?" Sophie-Anne asked, lurching in the direction of the voice.

Heimdall pulled Sookie behind him and took a step forward. He intentionally used Godric's sedate way of speaking to introduce himself, "I am Heimdall, and I run messages for Eric Northman, your sheriff, m'lady."

"You can tell Eric Northman to go fuck himself," she growled. "Wait, make sure you tell him I want to watch."

Bill wanted to yell for Sookie to run away, but the Queen did not know she was here since he had blinded her with colloidal silver.

"Of course. Oh, by the way, I heard about your husband. That blows."

Sophie-Anne stopped trying to track Bill, and turned to face her new ally with a smile, realizing who he really was, now that her recent words of condolence had been repeated back to her. "Yes, it does. I would be happy for any assistance you care to render, my new and most welcome friend."

He gave a small bow that she could not see, but Bill could, while murmuring, "You honor me, my Queen."

Bill attempted to come at Godric from the side without Sookie, but the little weasel had already moved away, and grabbed his arm. He calmly broke it, took the colloidal silver, and tested it on Bill's face.

"Do you already have chains prepared, Mr. Compton, or were you going to stake your regent?"

"Stake her."

Sophie-Anne snarled.

Heimdall calmly broke Bill Compton's legs and hips, then let him fall to the floor, instructing, "Stay here to await Her Majestry's verdict."

He then approached the Queen of Louisiana and inquired, "May I escort you to a seat, Your Highness?"

"You may," she replied, holding out an arm.

Heimdall led her to the sofa, and waved his hand to indicate Sookie should come over.

Bill hissed, "Don't," when she did.

Still holding Sophie-Anne's hand between his, Heimdall sadly said, "I'm afraid this is a bad time for you, Your Majesty. I had been with Miss Stackhouse in the cemetery when I heard your voice, and she came with me. Perhaps I can make an introduction at a later date, once this unpleasantness is behind you?"

"You two were on a date in a cemetery?"

"No, Miss Stackhouse was visiting the grave of a relative, and I was keeping watch for Russell's werewolves. One in particular has sworn to revenge herself on Miss Stackhouse."

Sophie-Anne nodded. She had seen Debbie Pelt in Jackson wailing about 'her Cooter'. Russell couldn't even attract a better class of werewolf.

Heimdall sat next to Sophie-Anne and nodded at the other side of himself for Sookie.

"Without Russell still about, I'm afraid his wolves might do whatever they like. Especially with so many of them being V addicts."

"Blasphemous," Sophie-Anne commented automatically.

"Yes, at least with Russell believing what Bill Compton told him about Miss Stackhouse, he kept the leash tight on them."

"What did Bill tell him?"

"That Miss Stackhouse's blood would render him completely immune to sunlight. He swore he tried it himself. Alas, it was not true, and that was used against Russell this morning. He got caught outside when the paltry protection failed."

"Are you sure?" she asked. Sophie-Anne had not shared that detail about Sookie's blood with anyone, until she arrived here this evening. Bill already knew? And shared it with Russell? Bastard.

"Yes, that fae blood tale probably got started along with that one about native earth."

Sophie-Anne laughed. She started the one about keeping dirt in the hollowed out soles of shoes.

"Did you see it yourself?" she pressed.

"Yes, he came to Fangtasia to finish Eric, they conversed, both drank Miss Stackhouse's blood, and Russell sent Eric outside first to test Bill's claim. Eric purposely walked away from the camera when as he began to burn so Russell would follow."

"I was suspicious that Eric was able to defeat Russell," Sophie-Anne admitted. "Did you try it?"

"Why? I am not as gullible as Russell, and I rarely feel the need to feed. Though now, as Eric's errand boy, I need to drink Tru Blood to look like a fledgling. I don't know why they bother putting a blood type on the bottle. It doesn't taste like blood to me. How about you?"

"I agree it's foul. The AVL's campaign that that's all we need is a load of sh … manure."

Heimdall touched Sophie-Anne's slowly healing face, and leaned his face against hers. She lifted both hands and caressed his cheeks.

"I can't wait to see you again. I feel long hair."

"Technically we've never met," he replied with Heimdall's voice.

"Oh, so you are new to just strolling into … crap and saving me? I suppose I'll have to reward you then?"

"That's not necessary."

"You're supposed to be new, young, full of ideas of your invincibility."

"No way. When I first met my new older sister, Pam, she gave me four words of advice."

"Which are?"

"Talk shit, get hit."

Sophie-Anne laughed, "You said the 's' word. That's so unlike you, and a step in the right direction at last."

Sookie was surprised that a manicured hand dropped into Heimdall's lap. He took it in his and lifted it.

"I think you still have a long way to go," the Queen chided.

"My path is not the same as your path."

"Why not? Come live with me in New Orleans."

"I have no money this time."

"I don't need money, I have Russell's now."

"You never have enough," Heimdall replied.

"Bah, you're impossible still. Tell you what … where do you want to go? We'll go together. A little trip."

"You and I? Ah … you prefer France still?"

"Of course."

"I have not been to Lourdes yet."

Sophie-Anne groaned, then said, "And Paris. I need new clothes. Knowing you, you do too."

"I have seen a map or two of France, and Paris is not close to Lourdes."

"A lot closer than New Orleans."

"Paris? I'd moan 'again', but supposedly I have not been there yet."

The Queen laughed lightly at that dilemma, and added, "Yes, I have never stolen from _you,_ while leaving a trail of bread crumbs to your door for an angry Parisian mob."

"I have had terrible luck in that city, between you and Eric."

Sophie-Anne leaned forward to now look at Sookie, and said, "I am now ready for that introduction."

Heimdall stood immediately, and said, "Your Majesty, I present to you, Miss Sookie Stackhouse, of Bon Temps. Miss Stackhouse, this is the vampire Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Anne Leclerq."

Sophie-Anne made the first move and extended her hand, "I am so pleased to meet you. Your cousin, Hadley, has been a favorite of mine for an incredibly long period of time, and I'm sure she'd love for you to visit, once she returns to New Orleans."

"Thank you. I'm pleased to meet you too," Sookie replied, not sure if that was appropriate enough for royalty, but if no one bothered to tell her ahead of time, her regular manners were just going to have to do.

She stuck a finger out at Heimdall and said, "That gives me an idea. Lourdes is terribly dull. We'll bring Hadley to France with us, so she can go sightseeing with you."

"If you wish it, Your Highness."

"Stop … I have to ask, what the fuck happened to your hair? Is it supposed to look like that intentionally?"

Godric's eyes shifted upwards before he admitted, "Yes."

Eric entered through the kicked open front door. Turning, Heimdall gave his head a quick, negative shake. He was not going to talk about full-blooded fairies in front of Compton and Sophie-Anne.

"You left your phone behind again," Eric growled, tossing it at his underling.

"Thank you, sheriff."

"Your Majesty, how may I serve?" Eric asked.

"I already gave your boy a message for you."

Eric looked to Heimdall, and he dutifully reported, "The Queen of Louisiana has requested you fuck yourself while she watches."

"Same old, same old," Eric complained.

"I have thought of something you can do for me, starting tomorrow, sheriff."

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Go find Hadley, and bring her to me in New Orleans. Russell and his foul toadies scared her off. Cretins, every last one of them."

"Me?" Eric asked, glancing at Sookie. She looked panicky.

"Yes, you. I knew I should have called Bill Compton back to New Orleans when he purposely misinterpreted my request to meet with Hadley's cousin, Sookie Stackhouse, and make her acquaintance to bring to New Orleans at a later time as a surprise for Hadley. Perhaps for Christmas or Mardi Gras. My Hadley spoke often of her family, and was worried that some money matter and a poor choice she made while younger had alienated her from them forever. From her stories, her cousin, Sookie, seemed like the most forgiving."

Sensing this was going to turn into quite a show from his monarch, Eric went along and asked, "What had he done?"

"He boasted that he let two lunatic V addicts, who were also drainers, beat her while he watched so he could give Miss Stackhouse his blood to keep a better eye on her. It was too late then, because he had already done the deed, but I felt terrible that she had to go through such unnecessary trauma."

Eric thought she went a little too far with fanning her face with her hand as Sophie-Anne pretended to be distressed by such a thing.

"Oh my God," Sookie declared, clearly remembering the event.

"Sookie," Bill pleaded.

"Is it true?" she asked, standing to look at him.

"Yes," he muttered, almost to himself, a tear of blood rolling from one eye.

"I will never forgive you for that. Never come near me. Never call me. Don't ever talk to me. Ever."

"Please," Bill pleaded.

Sophie-Anne sometimes enjoyed human dramatics. So entertaining, and to think boring old Bill Compton actually claimed to feel something. He certainly was a good actor. It was almost believable.

"You manipulated me into falling in love with you," Sookie screeched.

"It is who you are, Sookie, not what you are that I love, and will love always till I suffer the true death."

"Love," Sookie spit in his face. "You don't even get to use that word."

Sophie-Anne fluttered her fingers and commanded, "Will you two stop standing there, and do something. One of you help her, and the other beat Bill. I swear men are a different species entirely."

Eric put his arms around Sookie, and was rewarded by getting his shirt smeared with her tears and snot, as she futilely attempted to free herself. That kept her distracted, until she heard a loud scream behind her and went still.

Heimdall only struck Bill once, but had put enough force behind the stomp of his foot to break the southern vampire's spine.

"So Eric," Sophie-Anne continued, as if nothing had occurred in between, "bring Hadley home to me, and don't be all Viking with her. Jackson was traumatic for both of us. Oh, and I'm borrowing your Heimdall to go to France, once she's back. Mostly Paris, but he wants to see Lourdes. Did you want to bring someone to keep you company, boy? Like your dog?"

"My former companion was a shifter, and he has been gone over forty years."

"You didn't fuck him, and you didn't feed from him. What kind of companion is that?"

"He was my companion, and undeserving of your scorn."

"Would you like to bring someone?"

Sookie was all set to say 'no' in colorful language when Heimdall replied, "My sister, Pam, if Eric can spare us both."

Eric inquired, "Will it be a lengthy trip, Your Majesty?"

"I suppose a couple weeks."

"If Pam would like to go with, then yes, she has my permission."

"Once Hadley is back, I'll be in touch."

"Why don't you see Miss Stackhouse home, Heimdall? She's had a shock. I have business to conduct with my sheriff."

Eric and Heimdall looked at each other. The truth came as a shock? If Sookie hadn't built herself a fortress of dreams consisting of diamond rings and the name Mrs. Sookie Compton, she might have seen what everyone else had.

Heimdall bowed in Sophie-Anne's direction and backed towards the foyer, "Your Highness."

Eric led Sophie over to him, and murmured, "Good night, Miss Stackhouse."

Author's Note: This story continues as Season 4, Still Involved - .net/s/6332380/1/Still_Involved


End file.
